November Returns
by Inuchemist10
Summary: It's back and running! Edward and Alphonse must reshape their life behnd the Gate. But they get more than they expeceted; and meet a very familiar French woman who changes everything WARNING RT M, very dark, Re-edited
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

Gypsies and the French Country Side

November, is a usually mild, autumn month, reflecting beautiful arrays of red, orange, yellow and brown. This November was a usually cold and rainy one in Central. The days were dreary, endless and dark. It is always said that the weather reflects ones mood, but clearly that statement could be a contradiction. But the world does not stop on the account of weather. A year has passed since the Elric brothers left this world. Although it was said that they were in fact deceased, this world kept moving forward because of them. The aftermath of the invasion to attempt to conquer that world, known as Amestris was devastating, Central and Liore were left in ruins. But yet people had faith and started moving forward to rebuild their towns. Everyone took their place to follow in the footsteps of the Elrics.

Living a life of sins and hardship, the brothers still moved forward without ever looking back…..Or that's what people thought.

**London 1924**

They had traveled for 4 long years searching for the philosopher's stone, stopping in numerous places, meeting new people and still they were traveling, and in a world not their own. But as the older Elric would say, this was their home and they had to protect it. His younger brother, Alphonse knew this but yet he also knew that his older brother lost a part of himself back there. Even though he would flat out deny it, or just change the subject completely. Alphonse Elric knew his brother inside and out. Edward said that this world was their true and only home. Alphonse wasn't buying it.

They were traveling through London, accompanied by a group of gypsies and of course Noah and the alternates of Scar and Lust. They were traveling to France to seek out the Uranium bomb and destroy it. They had stopped to rest in a deserted field in the country side. Everyone one was setting up tents, starting fires and telling gypsy stories.

A young Edward Elric sat against a tree staring off into the darkened sky. His golden hair swept around him as the frosty wind blew, but his honey, golden gaze remained still, fixated only on the sky and his thoughts. It reminded him of the autumn skies of Resembool. Alphonse noticed that Ed was unusually quiet these days, yet still studying and observing any leads to the bomb, but eerily quiet, and withdrawn. Ed always thought a lot, even as a child he would get caught staring off in a distance for a period of time before quickly regaining his composure and rejoining the world. But now it seemed Ed did this way too often, like he lost something very valuable. He was happy of course to have Al there, but still felt very distant, and half a world away.

Ed sat for good while until Al found him there just staring and thinking.

"Brother! There you are, I've been looking for you" The younger Elric said cheerfully sitting down next to Ed, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Ed turned his head for a brief moment to look at his brother. He felt that he needed to keep looking at the green-bronze eyed, sandy haired teen every now and then, to make sure he was real. He then turned his head back to gaze back to the stars.

"Ed you're doing it again." Al frowned, pulling a blade of grass and twisting it between his fingers.

"What is it that I am doing, Al?" Ed asked, slightly annoyed by Al's question.

"Well... Let's see sitting alone, in the cold and staring off in space. What's wrong brother, you are too quiet these days, Scar…I…mean Jaden mentioned something about your height and you didn't even so much as flinch."

Edward finally turned to his brother and smirked a little. "Ah that's because I AM taller…now."

"Yeah but Ed, I'm _still_ taller and still growing…your done all the growing you're going to do…well at least in height any way." Al smiled getting a slight reaction from his brother, who snorted at his comment and frowned.

"It's nothing Al, c'mon let's see what the gypsies are cooking tonight I am starved!" Ed said more cheerfully, getting up and brushing his brown pants off and straightening out his rusty-brown colored coat.

Al shrugged and got up, following his brother back to camp. They walked back to see the gypsies doing what they normally do. Some were sitting by the fire, drinking and eating. Others were singing and telling stories about their people. To Ed the gypsies reminded him of the Ishvalians, except more radical, and not so peaceful. After traveling with them for so long, Ed realized that they did what they could to survive, even if it involved stealing and selling their women for money. He did not feel they were horrible people, but some how they were broken just like the Ishvalians. He constantly kept a close eye on Noah, knowing her special talents, Ed did not want her to be sold, she held too many secrets of their past that could eventually cause this world to go to war with their world again. Ed would stop at nothing to protect his world. He also knew that some of the other gypsies knew of her talents as well, so he had to protect her too.

They approached the fire where Jaden, Camilla and a small group of gypsies sat talking among their selves and eating. They sat near the fire trying to get warm, rubbing their hands together. Ed leaned to the left of the fire; where a stack of clay bowls laid on the ground and picked up two of them, filling them up with hot beans. They hung over the open fire. They all sat quietly eating when Jaden spoke up.

"So Alphonse, Edward what are you planning to do once we get to France?" He asked putting his arm around Camilla.

"Travel..." was all Ed managed to say while he ate.

"You don't have a home? A family to go to? You are not of gypsy heritage to say the least, so why do you guys travel? Are you looking for someone? Something...perhaps?"

Ed seemed to be ignoring Jaden completely when he spoke, as if no one was even talking to him. He just sat there continuing to finish eating.

"Uh…yeah…we like to travel." Al finally answered nervously. "You see we not from around here….and ...uh... we want to get to know this place as best as we can.." Al looked over at Ed who was currently making the famous I-am-annoyed-so-shut-up-already scowl.

"…And anyway, this is our home now so we just feel we need to take the time to get adjusted. Right, brother?" Al asked quietly looking down.

"Right, Al?" Ed managed to blurt out, putting his empty bowl on the ground, ready to get up.

"Edward, Noah tells me that you have a prosthetic right arm and leg?' Camilla chimed in smoothly. "She says it's nothing like the prosthetics that she has seen, and that you can move those limbs.."

Al looked at his brother, not sure if Ed was going to blow up or walk away. Al knew that this was a touchy subject to his older brother, and to him. Al felt responsible for the fact that Ed lost his limbs again. Al sacrificed his life for his brothers' limbs and life and in return Ed sacrificed his limbs to pull Al's soul back to his body and return to the other side of the gate, where they were currently at now.

A life for a life.

Al was surprised at Edward's reaction. He didn't yell or throw a tantrum or even walk away. He stood up, pulled his glove off and his sleeve up, revealing a shiny metal fist that glistened in the moonlight holding it outstretched, looking at it with a fiery, but sad look in his eyes.

"This was made by someone back at our home, our childhood friend. She put every fiber of her being to make these limbs." He said quietly not moving his gaze as he uncurled the steel digits revealing his palm.

"I thought that I hated them, but now I think they are the closest thing to remembering that place...and her, they are a part of me now, my body... as well as a part of the person that made them." He said quietly, pulling his sleeve back down and putting his gloves back on, turning away.

"Al, I am going to find Noah and then to the tent, we should get some rest, we will be leaving early." He said calmly walking away, his blond ponytail loosely following him.

Ed saw Noah talking with three other women across from his tent. He sighed in relief and crouched into the tent, unrolled a wool blanket and sat down pulling his hair out, letting it fall to his shoulders; stray strands hugged his face while amber eyes peeked beneath his long bangs. Letting out another sigh he reached behind his head and began to braid it slowly, perfectly just like a certain person used to do, all except the pulling and yanking. He missed the pulling and yanking she always seemed to inflict when she braided it for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

…Letting out another sigh he reached behind his head and began to braid it slowly. His metal fingers clicked against each other and he could care less that loose strands got caught in his finger joints

_Flashback_

_A younger Winry Rockbell had herself plastered behind Edward's nearly naked form on his bed. He was clad in his under ware and had a damp towel around his broad shoulders. Winry wanted nothing more for him to stay but understood why he had to go. It was a stupid gesture for her to offer such a tedious task as braiding his hair, but it had stayed with Edward on his journeys and soothed his memories. Maybe it was the blueness of her eyes and the softness of her voice that calmed him._

"_C'mon Ed let me do it, I'll braid your hair for you." Her voice whined as she tugged the soft, blond tresses of Edward's hair._

"_I can do it myself! Let go Winry, Damn it! You're pulling it!" A furious Ed shot back. His eyes softened when he saw her watery, blue eyes and her pale, butter cup hair sticking to her now damp cheeks_

"_Please Ed…Just let me do it, I'll braid it before you go…" She pleaded as she began to braid it._

_He looked at her briefly as he felt his cheeks heat, she was adorable. How could he resist. He felt awful having to leave in haste but he knew she would understand why he had to leave in the first place…to get Al's body back._

"Uh...okay_, Winry sure" He said quickly as he turned away to hide his blush._

"Edward?" He was abruptly snapped out of his trace.

Noah was crouched at the entrance of the tent. Her bronze cheeks were tinged with rose from the cold; her soft, brown hair gusted against her face, from the blowing of the wind.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you? I …just came to see if you were okay. I see your resting…sorry...I'll go…." She assured to herself softly.

"No", he sighed. "It's okay; I was just fixing my hair. It's so dirty and not being able to bathe and all, I am trying to keep it off my face. You okay?" He asked, still fidgeting with his hair.

"Yes… but are you Edward? I sense something about you lately. You are mourning, aren't you? Something of great value that you keep locked away tight inside your heart is lost. You can tell me Edward, I'm here." She spoke quietly, stepping into the tent hesitantly.

He sighed again. He did not tell her to go, so she kneeled next to him. Letting herself be known to him she was worried. Edward was not as unreadable to her as others. Both he and Noah knew this. Yet he was still uncomfortable with her all the same. A part of her knew he still hadn't quite let go of what happened when he was sold out for information by her. It was not that he was completely unforgiving, but he still was sore. It took a long time to gain the alchemist trust naturally, but deceiving him would be a foolish mistake.

"Heh…it's nothing really. Can't live in the past right? Someone once said to me to get up and use my legs. I guess that's what I'm trying to do, but at some point in time your legs start to get tired, even if one is fake." He chuckled to himself.

Noah smiled slightly.

"Do you need help with that? I could braid it for you…if that's what you are trying to do? Noah asked.

"No that's okay. I can do it myself, really." He smiled lightly as he still fumbled with his hair.

"Are you sure? I'll be quick." She said quietly reaching out to touch his hair. He flinched and his eyes hardened.

"NO! I said I can do it!" He lowered his voice. "I mean…no, I can do okay?" He looked down, ashamed for yelling at her. He didn't mean to snap off, but given Noah's talent, he did not want her to see what lies beneath the closed walls of his heart.

"I just want to be alone right now okay, Noah? I need to sort my thoughts and get myself straight." He smiled at her, finishing his hair up, and lying back on the blanket, folding his arms behind his head.

Noah sighed, turned and exited the tent. She could not help but wonder what Edward was hiding in his heart, but she would see for herself tonight when he was asleep. She had to know, she wanted to help him and Al find whatever it was they were looking for. As soon as she left she crossed paths with Alphonse.

"Noah, are you okay? What did brother do this time?" He questioned sheepishly, slumping his shoulders. He had noticed the disappointment on her face as soon as he saw her. This would be the second time this week, Ed snapped at her. He could tell by the hurt look in her chocolate eyes.

"It's nothing, Alphonse get some sleep." She said quietly continuing to her tent.

Al crouched into the tent to find Edward half awake, reading a tattered leather-bound book he was all too familiar with. It was one of their father's journal. Edward was lately caught entirely too much reading the thing. Al wondered if he had the book memorized. Al knew something was wrong when Ed started reading it in the first place. Ed never opted to believe anything their father wrote, but yet here he was engrossed like it was a new science. Perhaps it was.

"Ed, what's wrong with Noah? Did you lose your temper again with her, she is just trying to help you…us." Al questioned, unrolling his blanket and laying down on it looking at his brother across the tent. Ed still had his nose in the book. Al let out an exasperated sigh.

"Brother! Could you put the book down for 2 seconds and talk to me!" Al spoke up, raising his voice an octave higher.

Ed lowered the book just enough that Al could see his eyes, stern as they were at the moment, they softened up, he placed the book down in his lap and sighed through his nose. It was a common sound the older brother made when he could not ignore the pleas of his little brother. Alphonse knew the sound merely meant his attention was gained by the older sibling, and that Ed had no choice but to answer.

"Al, there are some things right now that you won't be able to understand. I do not want to hurt Noah, nor could I, but I do not want her seeing certain parts of my soul, they are things that I have to sort out, not anyone else." He replied stoically, rolling to his side to face Al.

"Right now we have to focus on finding that bomb and destroying it. Then we'll go from there." Ed added with a bit of the old determination in his gaze. It was Al's turn to sigh as he thought out carefully, the next line he was going to say.

"Brother, is the way you are acting because I failed?" Al asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Ed snorted, getting annoyed with Al's persistence.

"I failed you because you didn't get your limbs back…and I promised you I'd get them back, but without Alchemy that seems impossible in this world. And I'm sorry brother, I failed you…and you didn't fail me. How is that fair? How is that equivalent exchange?" Al said in a voice that was almost barely heard.

"What! No Al, it's not that at all! You idiot! I don't care about getting my fuckin' limbs anymore! I care that you are here with me, you're alive…" He paused briefly. And more quietly he spoke again, sitting up and looking straight into Al's olive green orbs.

"Listen to me Al; I don't ever want to hear you say you've failed me again…because you didn't. You almost lost your life for me; I don't see how that is in any way as a failure. You spent 2 years looking for me when everyone thought I was gone…" Ed's voice started to shake.

"You my brother, are not a failure, okay? And you'll never be one either. I have faith in you, Al. You are probably the only thing I have faith in these days." Ed chuckled, putting his fist in his brothers' hair, rumpling it all about, and then lying back onto the blanket.

"Thank you brother, I am glad that we are clear about one thing..." Al grinned rolling on his side to face his now closed eyed brother. Al had just noticed that Ed's hair was braided again, seeing a sunny, gold braid slung over his shoulder.

"What's with the braid, all of the sudden? You haven't wore it like that since you were 16, why the change all of the sudden, brother...Brother? Al said taking note that Ed was probably half asleep. No answer came. Al could see the rhythmic rise and fall of Ed's chest, letting him know Ed was indeed asleep. After about five minutes Al's eyes snapped open again when he heard his brother groan, followed by a name he hadn't heard Ed speak in a long time.

"Winry." Ed muttered sleepily, not knowing he said it, dozing off into a deeper sleep, pulling the blanket up around his neck.

Al suddenly knew why his brother was so quiet all the time. Whether Ed wanted to admit it, He was home sick, very home sick. Amestris was their home and Al knew that it would always be their home. Al couldn't get Ed's limbs back, but he could certainly find a way home; Alchemy or no Alchemy, he had to find a way. It occurred to Al why Edward braided his hair; it reminded him of his true home in the grassy hills of Resembool, and most of all, his spunky mechanic, Winry Rockbell.

Years back when Al was stuck in the suit of armor he noticed that before they left for their journeys, Winry developed a habit of braiding Ed's hair. She did it every time, whether Ed said she could or not, she did it anyway. Al wondered a lot what had became of Winry, Aunt Pinako, General Mustang and the rest of their many friends they made throughout their journeys. He also thought of Izumi, their teacher, she spent the last days of her life helping Alphonse learn Alchemy again, to find Edward.

Al's determination showed her that Edward was alive somewhere and that he gave a hefty price to bring Al back. As these thoughts replayed themselves and Al's head he drifted off to sleep as well.

An hour later, Noah crept into their tent, stooping beside Edward; put her head against his and saw his inner wall fall down to reveal a very tightly guarded secret. She also heard him mumble a person's name over and over again while he dreamed. Although his dreams were not real and mostly consisting of nightmares of his past, this particular dream felt real to him and now Noah.

_Dream_

_First Noah saw a large yellow house in view. Grassy hills, spacious land and trees surrounded the area of the house. A large, black dog lay on the porch. It had a metal paw that looked a lot like Ed's auto mail. The dog once in a while opened a lazy eye to scan the surroundings then returned to its original sleeping place, shut. An old porch swing creaked while the wind gently blew, also making the rickety front door tap against its frame. As if Noah was going into the house, she began to see the door open, letting Edward's vision take her into the house. _

_In the living room there were pieces of scattered auto mail laying everywhere, along with misplaced tools and various parts. All of these items were thrown about on dark blue sofas and honey, brown tables. The small kitchen was clean and tidy with a few dishes carelessly tossed into the sink. The house smelled of cinnamon and oil. She could hear slight voices coming from up stairs. _

_Her vision took her up old, wooden stairs to a desolate wooden floored hall way, where there were three closed doors and a fourth one that was cracked open. _

_She could hear voices whispering, possibly crying, maybe some giggling. One was definitely female and the other was the familiar but strangely, the soft voice of Edward. The vision took her into a sun filled room. The sun had managed to hit every part of the room, including the people that inhabited a white sheeted bed. They were in what appeared to be pajamas, an array of sleeveless shirts and odd under ware. That, right there was the reasons of Ed's odd behavior. _

_There in the bed, laid a beautiful, young woman, whose eyes were like the bluest of oceans. Her hair was as gold as the sun, while her skin mimicked the fairness and creaminess of a full moon. Her features were soft and elegant with a twist of toughness. She was glowing. She lay in the arms of none other than Edward Elric. He too had a peaceful glow to his face, one that Noah never seen in the entire time she had known him. _

_He was almost always faced with trouble and hardships, but in this state he truly looked at peace. They were looking at each other, just staring in each other's eyes, not needing any words to say because their eyes said it all. When finally the young women spoke up softly, brushing a stray hair from Ed's brow._

"_Are you ready Ed? I want to feel what it feels to love." She said softy. _

"_I want you to feel what I feel, because you of all people deserve it. I don't want to be shut out anymore. So Edward, my greatest auto mail design…" She chuckled softly touching his auto mail shoulder as he flinched under her touch. "Let me love you…just this once" She started to cry._

"…_because I know when I wake up you won't be here beside me…Even if it just a dream, let me love you, let me in your heart…" She sobbed softly into his chest. _

"Winery_…" He spoke softly, just barely above a whispers she kissed his lips softly. The dream faded quickly as it came…._


	3. Chapter 3

**An Open mind is an Open Book**

Noah suddenly pulled away quickly, nearly falling in the process. She was purely baffled by the whole event. She had seen many if his dreams before, but nothing like this. There were no nightmares, no alchemy or death. There was just him and the girl with hair like the sun. This girl was haunting him and he let her. Noah knew love when she saw it. She suddenly knew exactly why Edward had acted so different these past months. He wasn't just home sick; he was hurting dearly because he had left something far more important than alchemy behind.

She could see that his dream was having effects on him. He was sweating, his heart was racing, and his face was red and flushed. Sticky pieces of gold hair stuck to his face whilst one word was seeping through his lips.

"Winry..." he whispered before he started to stir.

Knowing that all his senses were aroused, Noah quickly stumbled out of the tent. Edward was a heavy sleeper but when he woke, he woke quickly; almost like a sharp reflex. She hastily backed out of the brothers' tent and returned to hers. She peaked out of the entrance of her own tent to see him appear through the darkness of his.

Even in the dark of the night, she could see that his amber eyes were puffy and sleep filled, yet stern. No longer did she see the peaceful look on his face, but now a look of confusion, anger and sadness. He walked over to the smothered fire picking up a large, iron pot and walking lazily to the nearby stream. She silently followed him, hiding herself with in the trees.

He approached another nearby tree, abandoning the bucket. She heard the sound of a zipper followed by the sound of him going to the bathroom. Turning red, she turned her head, giving him privacy that he needed. She heard another "zip" and her eyes followed him to a near-by stream: Where he then crouched down, took off his rusty, brown coat, and rolled the sleeves up of his white shirt. He glanced at his auto mail for a brief moment before he started to splash the cold water on his face. He was fortunate that there was a full moon out, for it laminated a soft glow upon the earth. She knew even if there wasn't anything to see, Edward had sharp eyes. He could see something before it even had a chance to be seen.

After he was finished his task, he filled the bucket up with water, put his coat back on and returned to the camp. He gathered some wood and re-lit the fire, dumping the water from the bucket into another pot and perched it above the fire. She continued to watch at a nice distance before going back to her tent where she could see him clearly. She did not want to give the alchemist any more reasons not to trust her.

She watched him go into his tent; then he came back out with a small piston and mortar, a white cotton cloth and a small bag of coffee beans. He sat by the fire, pouring the coffee beans into the bowl, where he then started grinding the coffee beans, using his mechanical hand. He was quiet while he worked, occasionally making small faces of frustration and annoyance. He would glare his golden eyes intensely for a moment, then blink, and then mutter some things unrecognizable to the human ear.

Noah quietly stepped out of her tent, approaching him as he started cursing at the defenseless coffee beans in the bowl.

"…Invented bombs already…but not a damn coffee grinder so I can have my damn coffee without waiting an hour." He grumbled under his breath as he continued to hand grind the coffee.

"Want some company Edward? I can't sleep." Noah said quietly as she approached, peering over Ed's shoulder.

"I don't care." He mumbled still annoyed at the coffee beans. He had heard her footsteps before she even spoke.

"It's good to see you are somewhat back to your normal self. What did the coffee beans do so terrible?" She asked taking a seat next to him, and smiling.

He looked at her, giving her a small smile back and returning his attention back to his work.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying that, can't people have their down times… can't be happy-go-lucky all the time." He snickered purring the ground coffee beans into the cotton cloth, tying it with the leather hair band he pulled out of his hair and submerging it beneath the boiling water of the pot.

He had to work with what he had, using his hair band. Alphonse liked to call it "Tacky survival techniques". Use what's available even if it is not the most tactful or tasteful.

'All is one and one is all.'

"When we get to France the first thing I am going to do is take a shower. I feel like a damn monkey with bugs crawling all over me. It's disgusting. And it's entirely too cold to bathe in the stream." Ed said darkly, running his real hand through his tangled hair.

Noah sighed in agreement and changed the subject.

"Ever been in love Ed?" Noah asked casually, letting the smell of the coffee drown her nose.

Ed instantly turned pink. He turned his head quickly to avoid her gaze.

"Nope, never had the time for that." He said extremely toneless. "Al and I left our home at a young age and spent 4 years trying to fix our sins. Once we did, I awoke here and spent another 2 years looking for a way to find him. I found him and now here we are still looking for it's always like that. I guess I am a sucker for nostalgia. Back home…I mean where me and Al are from, people were always telling me to not be so selfless and take an interest with the opposite gender. But I had to save my brother and now I don't even care. I'll probably live the rest of my days traveling with Al for whatever reason pops up. We will be ninety with no hair or teeth traveling down some dirt road." He laughed out loud, thinking of the thought.

"What about you Noah? You ever been…uh…in love?" He asked shyly, using his auto mail hand and pulling the coffee strained cloth out of the water. He untied it, and placed his now drenched hair tie aside and pouring himself and Noah a cup of coffee.

"Once I was, a few years ago I was traveling in Italy with my people… I met another man of my culture that resided with the Italian gypsies. His name was Antonio…we fell in love and it is the greatest feeling I have ever come to know…" (She glanced over to Ed who seemed at unease but trying the stay interested.) "Anyway, shortly after we pronounced our love he was murdered by the locals for pick-pocketing…It was foolish but at least I know he died knowing I loved him and he loved me." She sighed taking a sip of her coffee, and turning to Edward, who now seemed to be deep in thought, spilling some of the coffee from his cup onto his pants.

"Ouch, damn it! Can I get any filthier?" He snorted, getting up and trying to brush the hot coffee off of himself, and slamming himself back down on the ground.

"Who's Winry?" Noah asked out of nowhere, catching Ed off guard.

"Huh…what do you mean Noah?" He spat quickly.

"Who is Winry? I heard you once saying the name in your sleep." She said quietly.

Ed was flabbergasted and slightly angered at the same time, but still he gave out a short, quiet answer.

"Someone from back where I came from… Just my mechanic. The one that made my auto mail…this (he raised his metal hand) for years." He said turning his head away.

"You cannot lie to me Edward, I know that you care deeply for her…and you miss her and your home." Edward just sat and listened, very much aware now that Noah once again peeked inside his head.

He did not like when she did that. He felt that it was untruthful and an invasion of privacy. One year ago before he crossed the gate back to Amestris, she gave all his information on Alchemy to Delinda Eckhardt, without him being aware. It caused a lot of trouble in his world and almost his life, as well as taking his father's life.

"I saw a yellow house…and a dog with auto mail sleeping on a large porch. Auto mail was everywhere in the house… and a woman, a beautiful women with hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean…you were…( Noah's face all of the sudden turned red)You were…in a bed with her and I saw …true love…the purist…th-" She was suddenly interrupted by a very infuriated Edward Elric.

"Damn you Noah! I trusted you not to ever go sneaking into my head! Listen to me…"

He glared, looking her straight in the face. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUCKIN' GOOD FOR YOU, DON'T EVER, EVER LOOK IN MY HEAD AGAIN! I AM NOT SOME PITIFUL LOVESICK BASTARD! AND I HOPE I NEVER, NEVER HEAR YOU SPEAK THAT NAME TO ANY ONE!" He raged as she stared back frightened, she had never in all her time seen him this angry. But then his eyes softened slightly and he lowered his voice.

"…Anyone you hear me? If something would ever happen to her…I swear I'll…" He looked down for a moment.

"I repeat don't ever do it again. Do you understand me Noah? He harshly spoke, looking her straight into her eyes.

"Y..Yes, Edward…I'm…sorry…I-I…understand." She looked down as he continued to glare at her. He shouldn't treat her this way. But he had no choice, Winry was safe and he wanted to keep it that way. This was why he left her in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Watch and the Mechanic**

**Rush Valley, December: 1916**

A nineteen year old, blonde haired woman shot straight up out of bed, drenched in sweat, and her heart racing. Winry Rockbell was an extremely tough and clever woman. She rarely had any doubts. Even though she did wear her emotions' on her arm, she never let people see her sorrows. She lived for the moment. Over the course of the year, a lot has happened for the bright and spunky auto mail mechanic. Her granny died six months ago and Edward and Alphonse Elric were nowhere to be seen or heard of.

The Rockbell house was far too empty after her grandmother's death, so she closed up shop, and took her business to Rush Valley, where she took her life savings and all the money she made off of a certain, supposedly deceased state Alchemist, and reopened Rockbell Auto mail within the booming city. She had of course also brought her beloved dog and guinea pig Den. She opened a small shop but had plenty of business.

It was apparent that before Ed left, he made sure that everyone knew he had the "best" mechanic, and to go see her for work. She praised her childhood friend almost every day for bringing her great business even though he was said to be dead. She knew in her heart that both Al and Ed were indeed alive somewhere. But she hardly ever spoke out loud about it. She continued to move forward, as Ed once put it. Almost every day someone visited her to see how she was. Most of which were friends from the State and whom she met throughout Amestris, while she traveled with the Elrics, those few years ago.

But this morning was strikingly different from the rest. She hardly ever dreamed and when she did dream she never remembered, or she would have dreadful nightmares. This dream was very much different from the rest. It was real and 'surreal' all at once. How could she dream a dream like that? And where did it come from? She sat up in her bed suddenly baffled yet aroused.

"Edward Elric" She whispered, looking at the clock.

It was am, usually meaning that it was time to get up and start preparing for the 8 customers that had appointments. But today she didn't seem that motivated. She flopped herself back on the soft bed, pulling the blankets over her head, and grunting as the alarm went off again. She quickly flung the covers off, reaching over and throwing the alarm clock against the wall, shattering would just have to fix that later. It would give her something to do to pass the time before bed. She mused in her head snuggling back into the blankets. She let her mind drift back to her dream before she was yet again interrupted, but not by her alarm.

"Winry! You up? The first client will be here at 7 o'clock on the dot!" A friendly, female voice called for the other side of the door.

That voice belonged to Pinanya, the young girl who had auto mail for both legs and a arm'\; that Winry met during her travels with the Elrics. She almost won a challenge against Edward, that Winry and her planned to teach Ed a lesson about cheating. It didn't work though, Pinanya lost that so called bet because Ed did indeed 'cheat', as her and Winry put it. He wound up using alchemy in the end.

Pinanya became Winrys apprentice soon after she opened shop. She also moved in the small apartment up stairs, on top of the shop, to keep Winry company. Winry was ecstatic to have the extra roommate and friend. She would not spend her days as alone and depressed.

Winry muttered incoherently, "I'm getting up" But still just lied on the bed like a lump on a log. Several thoughts crossed her mind at the moment about her life. She pondered the thought of the dream itself and why all of the sudden, it occurred. She had a dream about Ed, and it wasn't any ordinary dream, it was one of those dreams that she heard many women talk about but never experienced one; a lustful and very passionate dream. She could still feel his hands and lips on her and shuttered at the thought. Edward would never in a thousand years even look at her like that. Why would he kiss her and touch her like that too? It was strange that she had a dream like that in the first place, and stranger that it was about him.

But as she always did, she shrugged it off and told herself that it was impossible and just a dream. And that it was probably time to start dating. She figured she was just lonely and missed her family and friends.

She finally managed to get herself moving, swinging her feet to the side of the bed, slipping on her fuzzy purple slippers and making her way out to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and began to run the faucet, letting the water run. She looked in the mirror at herself, raking her fingers through her sunny blond tresses, gazing into her own eyes. The ocean, blue orbs still held a fiery, lustful glow. She had to admit, that was one of the best dreams of her life, even though there would be no way Edward would even hug a woman, so much as make love to a woman. Her thoughts paused for a second…make love, now she really has seen it all, she had a sexual dream about her childhood friend, Edward Elric, dog of the military, faithful brother, arrogant, short person incapable of human touch and an alchemy freak. Hell had frozen over and she seriously needed to get a life and move on...if that was even possible.

But it was rather interesting, there was really nothing _short_ about him at all. She laughed to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up, and the now re-awoke feeling of arousal. She quickly started splashing her face with cold water to get the images out of her head. All she could see was his wondrously, fierce amber eyes watching her and his warm lips pressed on her own. She shook her head and brushed her teeth. Later she threw on her purple mechanics attire with a tight black tee shirt. She rummaged through her drawers looking for her famous peach bandana she wore while she worked.

"Where is that stupid thing!" she growled before something in the drawer caught her eye. There in the bottom of the drawer, sitting next to her crumpled bandana, was a small steel box. She snatched it out of the drawer, along with her bandana. She placed the bandana next to her as she sat on the side of the bed, and then gently opened the box. Inside the box were the broken up remains of the state watch that once belonged to, as the military called him, the Full Metal Alchemist. She suddenly frowned at the watch, remembering Al had the watch with him when he was returned to his body. She was supposed to fix it for him and never got the chance.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall, 6:30am; she had a little time to tinker with it before her busy day started. Taking a mental note, she shoved the box in her pocket and pulled her hair up in the bandana. She slipped her sandals on, walked out of the room, down the small hallway, and down the rickety stairs to her shop. The stairs were connected to the back room, that her and Pinaniya called the "shed." This was the room where all her auto mail, her life's work hanged all over the white walls. Metal arms and legs hung in every available space of wall in the small room. Various tools also were sprawled around the room, on the wooden workbench, the floors, shelves etc. To Winry Rockbell this was her haven, her favorite room where she gave life back to people who thought they lost there lives. She was incredibly pleased with herself; her hard work was paying off.

After snapping out of her thoughts, she continued through the room to the next room, the front of the shop. This room was slightly bigger than the previous room. Two large windows and a door lined the front of the room, letting gracious amounts of natural light to seep through. There was a door to the left of the room that was a bathroom. To the right of the room there was a larger steel door that had a sign on it that read: "Employees only, Surgical Procedures in Process. KEEP OUT." To the back of the room where Winry entered was a large counter with a cash register and case showing some pieces of Winrys' auto mail. These pieces were never to be sold, to Winry they were priceless. They were Ed's she started making two years ago. She started them to improve his auto mail, making it lighter in weight but stronger in strength, rust resistant and able to somewhat hold his transmutations he made to his auto mail frequently in battle. She hated when he did this because it was breaking down her work, and ruining it. But she also understood why he did it, he was fighting for a good cause then; his little brothers body.

She pulled the tattered watch out of her pocket, spreading its contents out on the counter. The case to the watch was still intact (other than the fact that case was 2 pieces now, instead of one that opened and closed), but the contents: the gears, screws and other parts were in shambles. She picked up one of the sides of the casing, reading the painful words her dear friend wrote inside that watch, when they burned their house down and left many years ago. _'Don't forget, 3 Oct 11' engraved_ and in Edward's blood.

"Hey, is that Edward's old watch?" Pinaniya asked out of the blue, bringing a large red tool box from the back, glancing over Winry's shoulder. Winry slightly jumped being startled by her friend.

"Yes it was, Al had it with him when he first returned after getting his body back. He had asked me to fix it …and I never got the chance to." She sighed, placing the watch gently on the counter.

Pinaniya knew that through Winry's happy mask, this was a touchy subject. She knew that Winry lost far more than her grandmother, she lost her friends and possibly more than that. She knew that Winry was devastated after hearing Al went through the gate with his older brother. She also knew even through Winry's stubbornness, she lost a piece of herself, Edward. Pinanya was no fool to see that Winry had fallen for Ed a long time ago.

"Hey, how 'bout we get the ball rolling, open this place up and get to crafting beautiful, exquisite Rockbell auto mail?" Pinaniya said cheerfully, giving Winry a small slap on the back.

Winry smiled a toothy grin, putting the contents of the watch back into the box and putting it under the counter.

"Let's do it!" She shrieked merrily, going over the window and turning the sign to OPEN on the window.

Before they knew it they were lost in their work with numerous auto mail clients.

The day passed as quickly as it came. During brief 10 to 15 minute breaks, Winry managed to put most if Ed's State watch back together with great determination. All she had left was to put a new clasp on to allow the watch to open and close again and re-solder the chain links back on. She sat at the counter tinkering away at the watch while Pinaniya began to clean up and close the shop.

"Geez, only 5:30, I wish 6 o'clock would just come already and where in the hell is that last appointment?! Pinaniya complained slumping in a nearby chair next to Winry.

Winry glanced up for a moment at her annoyed friend.

"Ehhh…you know how its goes, Pinaniya, they wait 'till the last minute. And they waltz in here expecting us the completely attach and reattach auto mail within seconds. Like the idiots we are, we do it…and we will be here working till 9 complaining how we didn't eat dinner." Winry snorted, looking back down at her work, reaching for the soldering gun to her right and soldering the chain links back on the watch.

"Hey…uh…Winry, I know that you don't like to talk about it and all. But you miss him don't you…I mean, Ed?" Pinaniya asked quizzically, lazily drawing circles on the counter.

"Of course I miss Ed, I miss Al too, I miss both of them!" Winry said extremely fast putting down the soldering gun, and holding the watch up as if it were a medal won in a race.

"It's... I am the greatest!" Winry squealed in triumph. "Now if I could just…" She was interrupted by the bell of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexander Boskov**

She and Pinaniya looked up to see a scruffy, yet somewhat handsome older man with long brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He was obviously Ishvalian heritage, given his eyes. He was tall and well toned. He looked like he had done some type of military or police work. He must have had an auto mail leg by the irregularity of his steps. Winry could practically 'smell auto mail, she knew very well when a person had mail or not. That was her six sense. She also knew when something was not right in the air the minute this strange man walked in her shop. He was indeed strikingly good looking, but there was something about his presence she did not like.

"May we help you sir?" Winry asked almost timidly, quickly putting the watch in her pocket.

"Yes, I am here to see Mrs. Rockbell for new auto mail. I have appointment. My name is Alexander Boskov. You do have my name…for appointment, right?" He spoke very slow and very low toned. He also had a foreign accent, that neither Winry nor Pinaniya was familiar with. Winry glanced over to her appointment sheet then back to the eerie man when she did see his name on her sheet.

"Uh…yes I am Winry Rockbell, certified auto mail mechanic and surgeon. How can I help you?" She asked with a sudden wave of uneasiness. For some reason, the man that now stood behind the counter gave her a bad feeling that hit the pit of her stomach.

"Well I have been traveling for quite some time now, and I'm afraid that I need new auto mail leg, I have been told…or should I say I've seen your work myself. I would like to be fitted." He said with a sudden mischievous glare in his eyes that downright gave Winry the chills. Pinaniya spoke up sensing Winry's uneasiness

"Yes sir, we would be more than happy to fit you, the process of the leg to be made will take a couple days-" Pinaniya tried to speak but was interrupted by the strange man.

"No, I need leg tonight; I will pay extra…" He said coldly, slamming a bag of coins on the counter.

"But sir…we-"

"I was not speaking to you, I was speaking to her, now leave us, you are not qualified for the work, apprentice!" He barked at the young girl. Winry blue eye narrowed and she nearly growled as she spoke.

"Now mister, wait just a minute!" Winry barked back, putting a hand on her hip and pointing the other in his face.

"You can't come in here, speaking like that, we do not serve disrespectful customers… You can take your business somewhere else-" He once again interrupted her and took a step forward, almost eye to eye with the mechanic. Winry stood still, not giving the now angered man an ounce of fear.

"No, I will not, you are going to do what I say, and do it now if you value you or your friends life!" He growled, inching his face closer to her. Winry could see out of the corner of her eye Pinaniya slowly crouching down to roll up her pant leg to blast her raging customer to Xing. She shook her head slightly, signaling Pinaniya to stop her advances and just wait. Alexander peeled at her soul with his haunting red eyes

"And if I am not mistaken you are not state alchemist, why do you have state watch? I can feel the alchemic energy radiating from your pocket, if I were you I'd put that away, because I hate the filthy likings of state Alchemist. I may be forced to something I don't want to do…at least right now." He whispered in her ear giving her goose bumps. Winry backed her face away slightly and sighed. She grasped the watch with in her pocket tightly and suddenly wished she were an alchemist. She had an inkling that her 'so-called' customer was.

"Okay, sir, I'll make you a deal, I will have auto mail made… ready by 3 am, but I do not want to hear your name or see you around here anymore or I will go to the police. I have a reputation to live up to in this town and I don't need the likings of you ruining them." Winry spat back, handing the watch to Pinaniya.

"Take this back up stairs Pinaniya, put it somewhere safe, I am going to start building mister Boskov's auto mail." she said sternly. She looked again at the watch and her friend, giving her a reassuring smile that Pinaniya was not so inclined to believe.

" You go ahead up. If I need you I'll call, okay?" She turned to her friend giving her a wink of confidence.

"But Win, I don't feel-" Pinaniya attempted, feeling the room suddenly go cold.

"Its okay I am a big girl, let me get this monkey off my back, its fine, really." Winry said with a small smile that oozed with sarcasm. Pinaniya sighed, turned and went through the door. Winry turned back to Alexander.

"You are not here just because of auto mail are you?" Winry glared at the man, slumping on the counter.

"What gives you that impression, I haven't told you anything..." A small, eerie smile played across the red eyed mans lips.

"Well…at least not yet." He snickered. Winry backed away from the man, getting her toolbox. She joined the man in front of the counter, and ignored his recent comment. Her stomach twisted with anxiety and she wanted to desperately get him out as soon as possible.

"Pull your pant leg up, so I can look at the damage and see what I am working with." She said in a monotone, pointing to a chair next to the counter for him to sit. She wiped her sweaty brawl then glanced at the man's' leg while he sat. She could feel his eyes moving over her body looking over places that made her feel somewhat violated. She crouched down at his feet and proceeded to roll his right pant leg. She nearly jumped when Alex spoke again in his strong foreign accent.

"I have to say your work is quite something…I once ran into state alchemist that had auto mail arm and leg …" Winry flinched suddenly knowing already who the man was talking about. She nearly dropped her tape measure and her hands began to tremble.

"…Oh...what was little bastard's name? Ah, yes…Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. He gave quite a fight you know…" The man pressed feeling Winry's tension, looking down at her with evil eyes. "I can remember, looking at his beaten, bloody form, but his auto mail flawless…he said…what were the words? You can thank my mechanic and he punched me in the gut…ha…arrogant, son of bitch. But I still beat him, in fact almost killed him. He thinks he can play god being state alchemist, but he had no idea what he was dealing with. You should have seem him beg for pathetic life of younger brother stuck in armor shell. Damn Military and Mustang…came and saved the day and their sickening lives." Winry trembled as he spoke dangerously close to her ear, leaning over to do so.

"Which brings me back to you…I can say he was right…you are the best…" He purred, running a finger though her silky buttercup hair. She quickly swatted his hand away getting up and scrambling back to the counter getting a piece of paper scribbling down a few notes.

"I have a perfect leg for you that's in the back." She said through gritted teeth.

"I have to make some adjustments to the size and it should be finished before one, after that we can attach it and you'll be free to go and please just go." Winry whispered as she quickly turned away from the man who now approached the counter again. He was terrifying at this point. Alexander chuckled darkly, leaning over to counter, placing his hands on her shoulders and forcefully turning her around.

"You know you are right, I didn't just come here for auto mail, I wanted to see the beautiful woman that gave such piece of shit man perfect, flawless auto mail, he was right about you… stubborn as ox…" He taunted...

(Origional text can be found on the link on My porfile page)

...She had now great speculation that Alexander knew more about Ed's wher –a-bouts, and was trying to use her against Edward. But why? There was something very off about the man she was forced to make a limb for. He wasn't looking for Ed or Al for just simply revenge. There was more to the story. Something she hadn't figured out. The Elric's have been gone from this world for a year; Ed's been gone 3 years. What did this man want now all of the sudden and why was he using her for bait. She knew nothing about Alchemy, where the Elric's were or the laws of Equivalent Exchange. But she was going to find out one way or another. Her thoughts were put on hold as she heard Pinaniya's voice echo through her ringing ears.

"Win-, you okay heard some commotion…I-"Pinaniya froze seeing her friend slumped against the wall with a bloody eye.

"Winry! What the hell happened to you? I knew there was something about him…Let's get you upstairs and clean you up…but first we're going to call the police…a-" Pinaniya ranted. Winry raised her hands in her friend's troubled face

"NO! No Pinaniya!" She barked, stunning the girl. "You don't need to do that. I am fine. Please we can't do that. There was something about that man… Ed and Al may be they are in danger. That man did not just come here for repairs. And I have to protect them regardless if they are here or not." Winry said calmly, getting to her feet. Pinaniya stared at her like she was out of her mind.

"He wants something from me, but what? I told him I know nothing and it's true, I don't have the slightest idea where the Elric's are. We are not going to call the police, but call a certain Colonel that might give us some insight on this strange man. Go get me an ice pack. I need to start this work and get him as far away as possible." Winry ranted as well, turning to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pin, we will be fine, I have close ties to the military, they can protect us, if needed." She said with warm eyes.

"Winry…this could be something very dangerous. What if the State cannot help us? What will you do? That man is obviously out for blood. Look at you…you're a mess."

Winry quickly got to work making Alexander Boskov's leg. She put all the fine metals she used to construct Edward's auto mail except an alloy that made Ed's auto mail so durable. For what it was worth, if the man did come in contact with the eldest Elric, he would not have the upper hand. Hours quickly passed, and 1 o'clock came. Alexander Boskov was at the door as soon as the clocked stroked the hour.

Winry had placed the newly constructed auto mail on the counter so Alexander could get a good look at it before it was attached. She was pleased with her work as usual, but not in the ways she usually was. Even though her work was _somewhat _accurate, she silently laughed in her head, imaging Edward smashing it to bits. That would be the first and last time Winry Rockbell actually wanted her precious auto mail ruined.

"I don't have all night, get on with it." He snapped, taking a seat, pulling his pants leg up for her to get to work. She wiped her forehead and in the process wiping oil on her brawls as well. She walked briskly around the counter, carrying the auto mail, a wrench and a screw driver. Her eye was patched but sore. She wasn't sorry she only had the one to work with. She would not feel bad if she screwed up. She was also glad the man's leg was a below knee amputee, for she did not want any parts of him stripping, he creeped her out enough as it was.

She stooped down and started unscrewing the screws of the foreign auto mail. This part was extremely painful to most clients. However Alexander didn't even flinch as she disconnected the piece from the port, flicking the switch that shut off nerve function.

"Every man has weakness…" he spoke out of nowhere.

"Also have to potential to fail because of weaknesses. Mr. Elric, the great and promising alchemist has quite a few weaknesses. One …his brother…two his temper and three…well his greatest demise and weakness…you." He said mockingly, touching her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Winry barked, placing the new auto mail in position to be connected to the port. She was trying to play dumb.

"You can't use me, Ed's gone and he would never know if anything happened to me, you're walking into a dead end mister." She replied toneless.

"Besides, why do you want to include me, Ed never told me anything about his life and his travels, how do you even know him?." She asked, screwing in screws to the port.

"Many years ago I ran into man named Von Hohenhiem. We were what you could call chums in research project looking for information on Philosophers stone. We had a lot in common you know, living for centuries, jumping from body to body, using stone. He was married to woman named Dante…" Winry suddenly dropped her wrench realizing the truth of what the man was talking about.

She had heard that name through Ed's teacher Izumi. But she did not know a whole lot of information on Edward's father. He was never really willing to share that information as he loathed his father. She saddened at the thought that Ed never told her anything about his life. She was always in the dark and left out, only to have to fix him every time he came home and still with no answers.

"Is there problem, Miss Rockbell?" He asked coldly, lying back against the back of the chair. "No…uh…no, not at all" She retorted quickly, picking her wrench back up.

"He started feeling regretful for mistakes he made, backing out of research and leaving Dante. I alone could not help her reconstruct stone, but she was dedicated to making new stone and I helped her as she helped me learn alchemy. We finally constructed new stone but it was not powerful enough to allow us to remain in bodies that we were in... so we jumped again and again. She was determined to find Von Hohenhiem, and seek revenge. Years later we received word that he was remarried living in a small farmers town you know to be Resembool. He had wife and 2 small children… Edward and Alphonse Elric. Dante knew that these boys were Hohenhiem's life and very precious. She also knew the potential the boys would have in their alchemy skills. Hohenhiem knew this and fled to seek out Dante and put end to this, but he failed and died in the end, lost his beloved human wife to Sloth a homunculus. And nearly lost his 2 boys." He stopped briefly to look at the clock.

"… Dante sought revenge with Hohenhiem and caste me aside with new infatuations with Edward Elric, not only because stone was in his possession, but because she felt if she could not have Hohenhiem, she could have his son. Who she thought was in love with Liorian women, but apparently she was wrong, and failed. I have taken her place to live an eternity and make new stone, but I can't do that with out the help of the Elrics…."

"What makes… you think… they… will …help you?" Winry grunted pushing the auto mail tightly into the port.

"Ed and Al would die before… they would help you, and you still haven't answered my question on how I have anything to do with them and this." She said in frustration and new founded bravery.

"Dante told me once that alchemy flows with person's energy, their drives…their life force…and so…if person has the presence of love for it's supposed to amplify the affects of the stone. She didn't know it then… not just any love you see, pure love. That's why Hohenhiem lived through the first creation, his love for Dante was strong sure, but it was not pure and that is why he and Dante were forced to jump from body to body." Alexander snorted getting up and stomping his foot, to see and feel how the new auto mail was.

"So you're telling me you're going to continue Dante's work and use Edward's and Alphonse's bond to sickly accommodate your I-want-to-rule-the-world complex?" Winry cried, utterly disgusted.

"No, I'm going to use the love he holds for you and it will be his end. I know this from poor gypsy. I have been to the other side of the gate. He is there. I will find him. He will make the stone. It will be triumphant to see he could not protect you." He said coolly walking to the door.

"Don't even think about calling Flame alchemist, this is out of his hands…I'll be watching you…everywhere you go…" He smirked blowing her a kiss and walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amestrian Leads and Paris**

_**Central: Office of General Roy Mustang**_

General Roy Mustang sat behind heaps of paperwork, at his desk. His dark eyes drifted to the window then back to his paperwork. He sat lazily slouched in his chair, putting a hand through his sleek, jet-black tresses. He was apparently in no mood for paperwork today, but was there a time where he was ever in the mood? He was currently investigating a case that involved new leads to another philosopher's stone in the midst of being created; a case that equally had the alchemists' attention, for most obvious reasons.

What caught the flame alchemist attention was the fact that this new lead involved a missing alchemist, by the name Alexander Boskov, who was in fact said to be dead. He had in numerous reports, died over 10 years ago in the rebellion of the Ishvalians. But apparently this was not the case. Witnesses have been stating a man, with similar characteristics wondering around the ruins of the underground city, that one year ago, Edward Elric came through the gate.

The flame alchemist destroyed the city and the gate, and so Edward was to do the same on the other side with the help of Alphonse, his brother. Roy knew the sickening fact, that the Full Metal alchemist was indeed gone. But questioned whether was he really gone for good? Why would a supposed dead man be sniffing around those ruins? These questions constantly played in his mind over and over again. His thoughts were fizzled away by a certain blond hair, brown eyed Captain, Riza Hawkeye.

"Roy, are you going to let that paper work sit there for another 2 weeks?" She asked with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, and walking over to the General's desk.

"Why do I even need to bother to hurry, the case is going cold. There are no more leads." He snorted, brushing a pile of papers to the floor, nonchalantly.

"Sir, this case you have been following has something to do with Fullmetal doesn't it? You're just not saying anything about it, because you know he's gone." She said quietly, stooping down to pick up all the loose papers that cluttered the floor.

"I don't think Edward can stand the idea of staying away too much longer, he has a knack for knowing when trouble starts, or causing it, in either world. I think this man who calls himself Alexander Boskov is somehow linked to both worlds and needs something from Edward to make the stone, and that is something I want to find out." He retorted, getting up and stretching.

"But, sir, Edward is across the Gate and the Gate has been destroyed. There is no way this man can get through the Gate. How would Edward even know about Boskov?" Riza said in defeat, knowing the answer she was going to get from the cocky General.

"I just have a hunch. You and I both know there's nothing in this world stopping that little pip-squeak, from getting what he wants. He's a magnet for new enemies." He smiled

"He will come back, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but he will…they will. There's someone who is waiting and continues to wait for them. Edward has a promise to live up to, and even as arrogant as he can be, he doesn't break the promises he makes. Besides, this man Boskov, who may be after him, I have a feeling he knows Edward's weakness." He said seriously, turning his gaze back to the window.

"But who sir, Alphonse is with him." Riza asked, putting the newly stacked papers on the General's desk

"I'm afraid my guess is as good as yours, I have no clue, but I am thinking its Rose, the girl from Lior."

He said with a certain mischievous glare to his eyes. Silence filled the office. Riza was deep in thought. She did not believe that Rose was the bait, Edward never loved her; in fact Edward never appeared to love any female in that way.

Suddenly, Mustang's phone rang through the eerie silence.

"General Roy Mustang." He answered tonelessly.

"Yes, General…sir…there is an outside call for you from Rush Valley…uh…a Miss Rockbell wants to speak with you…" Mustang gasped, as the female voice of the secretary, spoke from behind the phone.

"Yes…yes, put her through please, and make sure the line is secured. This is a private and confidential call. " He barked at the voice.

"Yes, right away sir, please hold while I connect your call."

Mustang took his original place back in his chair slumping back, facing Riza. She took a seat in front of his desk as he gestured for her to stay to listen to the conversation that intrigued him so. He unbuttoned the top of his blue military jacket and fanned himself while he waited.

"Hello Miss Rockbell, It's good to hear from you. How's the business?...Oh…uh huh…yes…are you okay? Yes…really…Hohenhiem…uh, huh, you don't say…ok…we will send some men down to Rush Valley for look out. I suggest that you try to stay near your shop 'till some soldiers get there. It will be there in a few days is that all right? I will send them as quickly as I can. Yes…go on…Look, please, I repeat stay in the shop, keep the doors locked, close up if you have to." Mustang said with a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Yes…ok, that will do, take care…good bye." He hung up the phone. He looked over at Riza and shot her a satisfied look.

"I'll be damned Riza, I think we just found our lead." He replied smugly.

**A hotel Paris, France: November 2nd 1924**

Two weeks have passed. The Elric's and the gypsies finally made it to France. Ed and Al separated from the gypsies for a few nights to stay at the Inn, where Ed practically manhandled the owner for telling him there wasn't a room available. Edward desperately needed a shower, as well as Alphonse. Luckily for the owner, and a quite embarrassed Alphonse, a room was just cleaned and ready. Ed was not hesitant in taking the room regardless the price. He gladly paid 97 Francs just to get a decent meal, a bed and most importantly a shower, even if it was a very cold shower. Night time slowly made its appearance over the Paris horizon. The moon appeared and the town of romance slept.

Morning on the other hand came way too fast for a 5 foot ,5 inch, blond alchemist. He was sprawled across a still made bed, sleeping soundly with damp hair, and a damp towel wrapped around his slender, muscle bound waist. He finally got his well deserved shower and flopped himself down on the bed, falling asleep instantly. His and Al's clothes hung in the washroom, down the hall, drying after a well needed wash. They had extra clothes, but not many and were not in a good financial position to get new ones at the time and especially not in France, where clothes were incredibly expensive.

The morning sun filled the room, while a younger Elric was already up studying notes and journals their father left in the apartment Ed and he shared when Ed first arrived across the Gate. Ed read and re-read all the notes and said they were useless, just as their 'dear old dad' was. Edward was broken when he saw his father die, but still resented the man none-the-less. Alphonse believed he always would; for Ed had scars that were not visible from the heartache Hohenhiem caused. Al however, did not have an ounce of hatred towards the father he never knew.

He felt Ed missed something, and this morning he found the piece of the puzzle that Ed missed.

"Brother! Brother, wake up! Come on, your still naked…get dressed! I found something in dads notes you may find very interesting…" Al yelled into a sleeping Edward's ear, as he started pummeling a pillow at Ed's head. Ed simply turned his and head mumbled some incoherent words under his breath, shielding his eyes with his metal arm.

"Ed! It's already noon, the gypsies are going to be leaving soon, and you know they will leave without us. So come on and get up!" Al snorted in defeat, tossing his brothers boxers to his brother (whether he caught them or not) and walking to the chair across from Ed's bed. He picked up a piece of paper and began to scribble some things down.

"Five more minutes Al." Ed grumbled, scratching his head. "I was having the best dream…" He muttered, rolling to his side.

"Wasn't about Winry, was it? I heard you moaning her name this morning, talking about pies or something..." Al snickered to his brother, knowing exactly how to press his buttons. Ed shot up out of bed, blushing with embarrassment and a hint of anger.

"All right Al, I am awake now …It wasn't about Winry…What was so damn important you couldn't let me sleep 10 more minutes?" Ed complained getting up, grabbing his boxers and sitting on the side of the bed.

"So…what did you find in the bastards notes?" Ed snorted as he pulled up his shorts.

"I found something that may give us a lead in where the bomb is located, and it's definitely the last place you would expect to find something like that. And don't call dad a bastard…he was married to our mother." Al barked, as he picked up one of Hohenhiem's journals that were scattered on the floor, and started flipping through the pages. Ed sighed and walked out of the room, returning shortly, carrying his dry clothes in his arms, and sitting on the bed.

"They can't even make good toothpaste here either, by the time I'm 25, my teeth are going to be rotted out." Ed muttered, looking at his brother as he began the task of brushing his teeth.

"So, where does _dad_ think the bomb is?" He mumbled with a tooth brush in his mouth. He tinkered with his belt after pulling his trousers up.

"You're never going to believe this brother…Notre Dame Cathedral." Al smirked, looking at his brother who seemed to have trouble bending his auto mail arm. Ed winced as he bent the shoulder joint to pull the tooth brush from his mouth, spitting into a nearby cup.

"You okay, brother? Is your shoulder bothering you?" Al asked with worry in his voice.

"Ah, it just needs oil. I have been neglecting it, do to our travels. We'll have to get some motor oil or something, or it will get really stiff, But I'm okay, no big deal." Ed smiled at his younger brother. But Al wasn't buying it, when ever Ed chose to say those three words; 'no-big-deal' Al knew that he was in pain. Edward was a liar when it came to his health. He could be sick with a 40 degree Celsius fever and say he was 'all right'. Al knew that his brother would just act like nothing was wrong so his younger brother wouldn't worry, but Al worried all the time.

In that world, auto mail was centuries away from being developed. There was no one with expertise that could even help Ed. Besides the fact that Ed didn't want anyone the tamper with it, not even Al. Al noted for the first time in Ed's life with auto mail, he wasn't been trying to carelessly ruin it and was even taking great strides to maintain it. Al knew that it was because, he couldn't get it fixed, but there were far better reasons than that, Ed treasured it, because of the person who made it.

"So Noter Dame…huh…well I guess we'll have to make a vi-"Ed suddenly snapped his eyes shut and hissed with pain, stumbling back on the bed. The shirt and waist coat he attempted to put on, fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" He growled, holding the flesh part of his shoulder, where the auto mail started. Up until that point Edward only felt a dull ache from time to time. But now the pain was searing and burning

"Ed, you're hurting I can go-"Al tried as he picked up Ed's remaining clothes from the floor.

"I said I was fine Alphonse! Ed bellowed, losing his temper. He willed himself to stand up and snatched the articles from Al's hands.

"No, brother, we are not going anywhere with your shoulder like that! I didn't speak up before damn it and look what happened!" Al shouted back pointing an accusing finger at Edward's auto mail.

"So now I will, brother. Let's hope that it isn't rejecting or something. Just shut up and sit down." Al lowered his voice. Ed sat nearly stunned and guilt ridden.

"I'll go down the street to the hardware store. I'm sure they something there. I'll go by the gypsies and tell them to go on with out us." Al retorted in his usual soft tone. He proceeded to the door and grabbed his blue coat when his brother spoke again.

"Sorry, Al." Ed mumbled looking down, his bangs shielding his face. He was mindlessly rubbing his shoulder, where flesh met metal.

"Be careful, okay while you're gone I'll take another look at dad's books? Maybe I can find something about the gate or something. Maybe I missed something." Ed told his lap. Al sighed and gave Edward a reassuring wink.

"Oh…and Al, thank you." Ed smiled lightly. "Someone has to put me in my place some time or another."

"Yup…and I guess the jobs now mine considering there are no flying wrenches…" Al said amicably, regretting the mention of anything that had to do with Winry. He saw the look of sorrow cross Edward's eyes.

Al smiled a toothy grin before going out the door.

"We'll find a way…" He replied softly as he left.

It was a cold, breezy and yet sunny day in Paris. Al walked down to a deserted back alley to where the gypsies were camped. His scarf was pulled tightly around his neck as he hands were shoved deep with in his coat pockets. It was not far from the dump of an Inn, he and Ed stayed at. He noticed everyone was bustling around packing their possessions in the truck they traveled in. He pulled his hood up of his coat, and made his way to the truck where Jaden was packing some bowls in the truck.

"Alphonse, you're just in time, we're getting ready to move out, where's Edward?" He asked putting the bowls down and picking up a tent and throwing it in.

"Oh...that's why I came, to tell you guys to go without us, Ed's not feeling well today, we made it this far, we will be fine." Al smiled, pulling his coat harder against him as the wind blew.

"We want to thank you for letting us travel with you for so long, brother asked me to give this to you as a token for our appreciation." He added kindly, handing Jaden a small bag of gold Francs.

"You're welcome, I hope that whatever you are looking for you find, Alphonse. You are smart boys, stay out of trouble." Jaden smiled, putting out his hand for Al to shake, Al shook it and let his green eyes wander around in search for Noah.

"Where is Noah? I wanted to talk to her before leaving." Al asked continuing to look around the camp site.

"She's over there, with the other women." Jaden pointed a large index finger across the street where a group of women were gathering up various cooking ware and smothering out an old fire.

"Noah!" Al yelled waving his hands to get her attention. She saw him and began to walk over.

"Alphonse where is Ed? You are leaving aren't you?" She asked sadly, looking down.

"Yes we are leaving…I mean staying in France. We have a lead on something we are looking for. I just came over to say bye…I'll miss you and so will brother. He's not feeling well today, so I came."

"It's his shoulder isn't it? The metal one…Listen to me Alphonse, I know you Edward are looking for a bomb and I beg for you not to go! I sense danger…very bad danger." Noah pleaded, touching Al on the shoulder, looking in his green eyes.

"You don't have to go there, I can help you get back to your home, I know how-"Al suddenly interrupted her, looking angry.

"You knew this and didn't tell us? Why Noah? I really hate to say this but now I know why Ed does not trust you. We have been traveling with you guys for a year…and you didn't say a word. Why Noah? Al asked with scorn and hurt in his voice. Alphonse could never sound as dangerous and harsh as his older brother. Noah was silent.

"Why Noah, tell me." Al repeated, sternly. Noah looked to the ground and back to Al, as tears started descending down her cheeks.

"Because…I didn't want you to leave, I didn't want Ed to leave. I wanted him to stay with me…but then I found something out…that maybe I shouldn't have. But someone needs Edward way more than me…I thought he would begin to feel something for me but I was wrong, his heart lies somewhere else, and because of me that person may be in grave danger…please Al let me come with you and help…please. I beg you!" Noah cried pulling on Al's coat.

"I can help you get home." She whispered. Alphonse backed away and sighed in defeat. He was much more trusting than his older sibling would have yelled at her already and stormed off. But a small part of him felt that she could help, or that she would for the latter. Al let out another long sigh.

"Fine Noah, but you have to tell me who is in danger. Do I and Ed know them?" Al asked as he leaned against the wall of a building.

"I can't tell you now, but I will. We should go before someone hears us." She said quickly as she turned to walk and pulled her shawl up over her head. Al followed as they made their way out of the alley, back into the City and with great haste.

They reached the hardware store. It was a small store filled with various items used around the house to car parts.

"Bonjour Monsieur, Madame! Comment-allez vous?" A big, lively man asked from behind the counter.

"Uh…" Al could not speak French, some German but not French.

"Hmmm…DO YOU… SPEAK… ENGLISH?" Al asked very loud and clear, putting a hand behind his head.

"Qui, What can I do for you, monsieur?" The man replied friendly with a thick, French accent.

"Uh…well you see I need some motor oil, do you have that?"

"Qui, come this way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ultimate Enemy gives an Ultimate Fate**

**Rush Valley: December 1916**

Winry was not discouraged one bit after her encounter with Alexander; she kept busy, taking auto mail orders, building new auto mail and other various tasks. Besides the fact, she had a shop to tend to. The holidays were approaching and she felt that she needed to go home to Resembool at least for a couple days, a week tops. She needed a well deserved break and was somehow home sick. Risembool would always be her home, whether the Elrics were there or not. She would not forget the place Edward wanted so bad to leave behind.

She invited Pinaniya to come and keep her company and called Roy to call off his dogs, stating Alexander was gone and there was no more need to have further protection. Roy on the other hand wasn't very comfortable with the assumption and gave her every phone number he could for her to call it she was in trouble; even his personal number, which was a miracle in its self. Roy Mustang was not an easy man to get a hold of.

She packed her things, along with Ed's watch; that she now wore on her belt or in her pocket every day. To her, it wasn't just a reminder of the elder Elric, but a form of protection. People thought she was a state alchemist when she wore the accessory, so she wasn't bothered by the frequent pick pocketers of Rush Valley.

Winry and Pinaniya boarded the last train to Resemool, and off they were, to a relaxing 5 day, Christmas vacation. Little did they know a dark storm was brewing. The shop was closed up tight, doors locked, shields down and a large sign hung, stating that the shop was closed for the holidays. Winry would usually leave a number and her address in Resembool, but with Boskov still on the loose, it wasn't a good idea to leave that sort of information, she could live without some customers and money for a week.

The train ride was quiet; Winry slipped a few winks in while Pinaniya played solitary against herself. The holidays were usually a happy time for Winry, but for the last year it wasn't that happy, she had no family left except for Den, Pinaniya and Dominick and some of her friends in the military. She thought about what Ed and Al were doing for the holidays, traveling, researching or maybe they met someone to spend the holidays with. Whichever it was she hoped that they were happy.

Pinanya and Winry walked up the now snow covered dirt path leading to her house. They heaved their luggage along with them, dragging it in the fresh snow and leaving ski-like tracks. It was dusk and very windy. Their scarves and hair blew along with the harsh, winter winds. As they approached the large, yellow house that bore the Rockbells name. Pinaniya noticed the rubble on the far right of the house that once was the Elrics home. Den barked loudly from behind. This was the first time the young woman had even been to Winry's town, and for that matter the first time out of Rush Valley.

"What happened there?" Pinaniya asked hurrying beside her friend.

"Huh? Oh there…" Winry blurted as she was snapped out of her tired, frozen haze. She stopped abruptly and let out a shaky breath.

"That was Ed and Al's home. They burned it down nearly seven years ago when they left to pursue the stone… after trying to bring back their mom." She replied, a little too quickly and almost at a mere whisper.

"Oh…I see…how sad." Pinaniya said quietly as Winry continued to walk again, hurrying against the snow-mixed wind.

"Yes it was. That's a good reason why I come back. This was- no... is my home. It was Edward's and Alphonse's too. They wanted to forget. I don't ever want to forget the memories." She added light heartily.

They reached the house, treading the steep stairs to the porch, trying not to slip in the snow as they carried their luggage. Winry fumbled with her keys as they kept slipping out of her gloved hands. Finally she got the door unlocked, practically falling through the door as she fought with the door and keys. Den ran inside before her, happy to be home, where he could run and play in the vast fields again. The two very cold women quickly got into the house, taking their hats and coats off. Winry went to the fire place where there was some wood already stocked and started a fire.

"It should be warmer in here in no time, how 'bout some tea?" She smiled at Pinaniya who was looking at all her pictures of her family and friends on the wall.

"Sure." Pinanya replied still looking at the pictures. Winry dashed to the kitchen and started a pot of tea.

"You look like your father, but you have your mothers' eyes." She said looking at Winry who was standing in the kitchen. She was going to comment on Ed's height in one picture, but figured it wasn't her place to go there. She could see the sadness in Winry's eyes even more now that Christmas was fast approaching. She knew her friend missed him dearly, even if she did her best to hide the fact.

They drank their tea and chatted for a bit. Winry told Pinanya she could use the boys' old room and Al's old bed to sleep in. But she never said she could use Ed's bed. Pinanya understood why and had no doubts that she would find Winry sleeping there that night. Winry also suggested that they clean the house in the morning, to clear the dust and cobwebs from the house. The old, yellow house had been not used since the previous summer. Winry also wanted to get out the Christmas decorations; she wanted the house to be as cheery as possible. Winry always substituted happiness for sorrow. She took her inner strength and used it to make others feel happy as well. It was all she had left.

That night when Pinanya fell asleep, Winry crept in the room and slithered in the covers of Ed's bed, holding the covers close to her body as she silently cried herself to sleep. She had never touched to bed, or even attempt to wash the sheets. Whenever she came home she would sleep in his bed at night, and not her own. Sometimes she would remain there all day. Whenever she slept there, she somehow felt she was still connected to the alchemist. She could almost imagine him there, complaining for her to go back to her own bed because she was too old to still be afraid of storms. She could even still _smell_ him on the soft sheets.

The next morning she was up early, cooking breakfast and tidying up while Pinaniya slowly awoke to the lovely smells of pancakes.

She clanked down the stairs, wearing a lavender robe with gray sleep shorts and a white long-sleeved shirt. Her shorter, brown hair was in shambles on top of her head, in a messy bun.

Winry was humming Christmas carols as she cooked at the stove that Pinaniya had no doubts Winry created herself. Pinaniya slumped into a kitchen chair resting her head in her arms at the table. Winry looked over and smiled.

"Good morning to you too" Winry smirked, sliding pancakes on a plate.

"You ready to start cleaning and decorating?" She asked her sleepy friend cheerfully, pushing the strap up of her night gown that had fallen on her shoulder.

"No, not really…are you always up early? We are on vacation. That means you sleep all day. You know." Pinaniya grumbled, and let out a big yawn.

"Nope, never heard such a thing!" Winry snickered, putting two plates and two cups of coffee on the table, and sitting next to Pinaniya.

They ate their breakfast, got dressed and started to get to work. They cleaned the living room, kitchen, horrid basement, Winry's work room, her bedroom and the bathroom by the evening. The house was practically sparkling. The day past and dusk came and it started to snow again. Pinaniya was slouched on the sofa in an 'oh so Edward fashion', her head was tilted back, one arm off to her side, while the other laid lazily across her lap. Her auto mail legs were stretched out in front of her. She was clearly drifting off. Winry caught herself from thinking about the alchemist; she didn't need to be sad; she needed to stay busy, even if it required her to dig around in the dusty hall closet.

"Come on Pin we still have to get the decorations out!" Winry whined to her friend, shaking her slightly. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" Pinaniya grumbled, slightly sitting up.

"Please, it's not much. We just have to get the stuff out of the hall closet. After this I promise, I won't bug you anymore and I'll go tomorrow by myself to get the tree and you can sleep the whole damn day for all I care." Winry rambled to her friend, giving her the best puppy dog expression she could.

"Okay, but that's it, no more cleaning, just sleep, got it?" Pinanya smiled to Winry, getting up and going up the stairs, with her ecstatic friend.

They opened the hall closet door to see piles of boxes and various junk thrown about like the items were vomited there and left to collect dust bunnies.

"Geez, Winry, you said this would be easy. How do you even know where the hell the decorations are at in this mess?" Pinaniya asked bitterly, scratching her head in disbelief.

"Why simple, there in that box there, that says 'x-mas decorations' on it…the top one see?" She pointed up the highest box on the closet.

"Being taller you have to reach it for me and I'll catch it, okay?" Winry smiled opening her hands up in a catcher-like fashion.

"okay here it goes… if the whole pile falls down I'm not cleaning it." She laughed at Winry, reaching up to grab the box. And as Pinaniya guessed, the whole pile of junk fell down on the two.

Winry pushed the boxes aside and the extra towels off of her and gasped.

"Heh...heh... That was so funny; see I told you Win- Winry, what is it?" She asked a horror struck Winry.

"Hello, earth to Winry… what is it, do I have a spider on me or something?"

"That…on your…shoulder…take it …off. Let me see it…" Winry stuttered, pointing the red, fabric draped over Pinaniya's shoulder. Pinaniya slipped the wooly, thick cloth off her shoulder and now knew why her friend was stricken. There on the fabric, now recognized as a coat, was the symbol of the Flemmal cross, Ed's symbol. It was Ed's coat, a coat, Winry had no idea still existed. Alphonse had his own made to match his brothers, but it was made different. It was slightly larger in size and not as wooly.

All the happiness that Winry projected all day left her eyes in a flash. Her excitement faded quickly replaced by a pure notion of mourning. She slowly reached for the coat, taking it in her trembling hands, feeling the fabric between her fingers. Pinaniya watched as tears started down Winry's pretty face. She, in all the time spent with Winry never saw her cry. Winry was always strong. But now it seemed Winry could brake like china if touched. Winry pulled the coat to her face and breathed the red fabric in. It still smelled like _him_.

The mixture of blood, sweat, metal and oil, with a touch of a smell that she could only describe as Edward.

"It…it…stills smells like…him." She sobbed, sniffling through each word.

"I can't take it anymore! I am falling apart Pin. How can I be in love with somebody that doesn't exist…or how can I be in love with someone who doesn't love me?" She cried harder, sinking to the floor holding onto the coat for dear life. Pinaniya crouched beside her stroking her hair, letting the hysterical woman vent.

"And that's it…that what makes the pain so bad…I love him and I always will…I always have…but didn't realize it…till…he was gone…he didn't even say good bye…" She whispered to her Pinaniya. Winry used her hand to wipe her noise. She sniffled and stood, taking a few breaths in and out.

"No…no. I am not going to let this bother me. I am going to be strong. I am going to get through this. I am so sorry Pin. I just needed to get that off my chest." She attempted to smile as Pinaniya stood and turned to Winry. She placed her auto mail hand on the shaken woman's shoulder.

"Winry…sometimes we need to admit to our true emotions. Not the ones masked by our conscious thoughts…but the ones that are in our hearts. It is okay to love him. No one ever said it would be easy to love Edward Elric. But it is easy to have your memories, because no matter what he is always there." Pinaniya replied warmly, her brown eyes were stained with unleashed tears.

Winry smiled a little more and sighed as she turned away. "Thank you for that, Pin. It really helped. I just need to be alone for a bit. Leave this mess, I'll clean it later. I have a head ache. I am going to lie down for a bit, okay?"

Pinaniya just nodded and watched Winry walk down the hall to her room. Pinanya knew now why Winry kept herself so busy. And it pained her to see her friend so distressed. She cleaned up the hall anyway and quietly went to her room, knowing Winry needed to be alone. Little did she know that would be the last time she saw her friend.

Night time quietly blanketed Resembool with another batch of snow. As the early hours of the morning came, Winry awoke suddenly hearing Den barking which then turned to yelping. She quickly sprung out of bed, grabbing Ed's coat (which she thought was her robe) his watch and her wrench. She crept to Pinanya's room to her friend peacefully sleeping. She walked stealthily down the steps to see a shadow, lurking around her house; he was rummaging through her things tossing them, throwing them around the house. Her heart pounded in her chest as fear rose to her throat. She hid behind the wall that separated the living room from the foyer. She was going to have to devise a plan to get to the phone and somehow wake Pinaniya. She never made past the wall when she heard a familiar clap of hands and saw the sizzling blue reaction of an alchemic array. Her hands were alchemically and suddenly bound to the wall. When she looked up, her frightened eyes met demonic, fiery red ones.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell…Tell me, ever heard of Equivalent Exchange?" Hissed a low male voice. With a blink of an eye, the world went black. The last thing Winry saw were the haunting red eyes of Alexander Boskov.

**France 1924, November 8th: Abandoned House**

Winry awoke with a stabbing head ache. Her vision was blurred and she was disorientated. All she could see was darkness. The room was very cold and drafty. As her vision cleared, she could see her surroundings. She was not at home. She was in a small, damp room, lying on the hard wooden floor. There were a few boxes scattered around the room and a rickety old shelf. A broken piece of a mirror was leaning against the wall in the far corner. She tried to move, but her aching muscles wouldn't allow her.

She looked down to see she was still in what she now realized to be Edward's coat, had the watch and was still in her long white night gown, which was now dirty. She tried to piece together the _puzzle_ of what happened to her the night before. She could remember getting up and going to check on Pinaniya, and getting hit, but after that her mind went blank.

She didn't know what time it was or whether it was night or day. She pulled the coat tighter around her, trying to get up. She forced her tired legs to move and walked across the room to a boarded up window, where she found a tiny hole and peered through it. It was day as far as she could tell. But there was nothing to see but a brick wall, no people, signs or shred of knowledge of where she was. She walked over to the broken mirror, letting her bare feet drag slightly as she went; and crouched down to look at herself. She had a black eye and a small cut below her lip, not to mention a large bump on the back of her head.

Now that she knew the injuries were there, she started to feel the pain of them. She looked at her face, tracing her finger against her cheek to her jawbone to her hair…her hair, it had been cut. And cut very short, right below her ears. She caressed a small tress and felt tears strain, willing themselves to fall from her eyes. She loved her hair; it was on of her signatures and apparently some one thought it would be a sick and cruel joke to cut it. Her ocean blue eyes were now dull and she started to feel helpless and paranoid.

She rose up quickly, going to the door and trying to get it open. She pulled and pulled. Nothing, the door would not budge. She frantically ran to the window trying the pull the wood off, cutting herself in the process.

"Ouch damn it!" she hollered at herself, sucking the warm blood off her finger.

"Someone, help me! Please! Anyone...Help me… help." She started to sob. She knew now that someone meant business and she was helpless. What was she going to do now? She had no one, but herself. Her memory was so jogged, she couldn't remember a thing. Was Pinanya okay? Den? Where they hurt, or worse killed? She shuttered at the thoughts, which were broken when she heard footsteps coming to the door. She backed into the corner waiting for the door to open, waiting for horrors that lie in store. The door opened and a man strolled in with a tray of bread and water. He placed the tray on the floor and approached her with a creepy smile smacked on his face.

"It was too easy, you know, to get you here. But I have to say you gave quite a fight. What a shame, I hate damaging such lovely goods." He snickered rubbing a hand down her cheek as she flinched at his touch.

"Alexander Boskov..." She half growled and half whispered.

"One good whack and that did it…he must have taught you well, how to defend yourself…didn't he?" He said as he continued to rub her cheek with more force. She could feel the bruising already occurring as he did it.

"Do you know where we are, Miss Rockbell? We are in France, a city called Paris. And one step closer to bastard Edward Elric!" He hissed looking her straight in the eye.

"Why? Wh-what do you want with me?" Winry finally croaked out. Her throat was sore and dry, too dry.

"I already told you, you are_ his_ weakness, I can't wait to see his face when I kill you. He has gypsy girl too, she's the reason I found you, fools. " He said starting to pace around the room.

"Why don't you just get it over with now…"She hissed back continuing to follow him with her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Elric is around here somewhere. I know he's in this country but where, you'll be finding that out for me soon enough. So you see, I can't kill you yet, I still need you. Didn't your mother teach you not to waste goods things?" He continued to pace. Winry's eyes narrowed.

"My mother is dead. You're going to use me to get to Edward, right? You can do whatever you want to me, I won't help you… I'd rather die than to betray him." She stated coldly. He was in her face in a flash, grabbing her by the collar of her coat, pulling her up to his face.

"You listen to me, and listen good, you will do what I say and when I say, because if you don't, I'll do things to you that are worse than death…and as for Mr. Elric, if you even think of going out of line I will personally bring his brother's head to you on platter! You don't want to hurt Alphonse, do you? After all it's not his fault his brother is nothing but foolish cripple, stanching of Hohenhiem's blood right? Alphonse Elric died already when his great brother plastered his soul to a suit of armor and brought him back, true _brat, _he was. You don't want to hurt Alphonse do you? He's died how many times now, two or maybe three? Shall you make another death?"

With those hate filled words Winry fell to surrender. She did not want to see the pain relived all over again for the brothers. She had to protect them. And in ways Alexander was right, Al died twice, he surely did not deserve a third. And Edward, he did not deserve to relive those moments ever again. She would do whatever it took to protect them ,even if it cost her life, she would gladly give it. But she would still find them, whatever the costs.

"What do you want me to do; I'll do anything, just let me see them one more time…"

She pleaded quietly, looking to the floor. He released her, but stayed close.

"We shall see I could possibly work that in considering the price your friend paid." He sneered.

"We are in other side of the gate…it was difficult but we made it…I had to sacrifice something…oh what was her name…Pinaniya…" He added coldly. Winry shuttered knowing the words that were to come.

"No…NO!" Winry shrieked.

"It wasn't that hard, she never saw it coming." He smirked. Winry was enraged by a new founded bravery.

"You animal!" Killing innocent people so you can have immortality! Why! You can't live forever; Ed told me everything that lives must die, Equivalent Exchange Right! Everything flows in one direction; you're an alchemist, why! Why, you bastard!" She screamed plunging forward and punching him in the eye. He caught her by the wrist before she could make contact and hit her so hard; she was tossed across the room, and slammed against the wall. He walked over to her already lying form and kicked her in the ribs while she was down. She lay on the floor, coughing, spitting and gagging. She held her stomach as she wretched blood tinged bile on the floor. She slowly got on all fours, looking up at him, with fear, agony and disgust in her eyes.

"I don't care…what you you'll pay, I promise you will…" She managed to speak, clutching her stomach.

"Eat up, we have to leave soon. I can't have you sick and injured. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep fucking mouth shut. We have to find you job and Paris is the perfect place for your beauty." He sneered going out the door.

Winry was not aware of time anymore. She sat in the cold room, crying, holding the coat close to her as she steered her battered mind to think. She thought about Pinaniya and how she did not deserve her untimely death and how it was her fault, she should have never brought Pinaniya to Resembool in the first place. They should have stayed in Rush Valley, safe and under Mustang's protection. They should have just gone about their normal holiday routine of auto mail and wine coolers. But, then again she also understood Equivalent Exchange, a line that she could still here Ed's voice betraying the famous law he believed in. But still her friend did not deserve to die.

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."  
_

Her cluttered thoughts drifted back to Edward and Alphonse. She was here across the gate, in a different world, far away from her home, from resembool, and from her life. She made up her mind. She would secretly find them, or die trying.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by before Alexander came back. He open the door, tossed her a towel, some clothes and some awful smelling soap.

"Clean yourself up, you have ten minutes." He replied coldly, opening the door and pointing down to a washroom. She hesitated, making her legs move as if they were glued to the floor whilst holding her sore side. She slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway, with Alexander at her tail. She reached a dingy bathroom, with one light working, another broken mirror and a rust corroded tub with a matching sink.

One thing was missing, a toilet.

"There's no toilet and I have to go to the bathroom." She called hoarsely into emptiness.

"Look to your left…the left of the bathroom, there's a toilet room." He called, clearly annoyed.

_A room with a toilet? Just a toilet? _She thought as she went in the room. She returned to the bathroom, and tried to lock the door, but it seemed Alexander broke the lock, so she wouldn't even try to escape. There was no window either. She turned the rusty faucet on, cringing when she saw rusty, brown water coming out. She had no choice. She stripped herself. Looking at the bruises on her body and how pale her skin had become.

She got in the freezing water and started washing herself. As she got to her hair she started to cry again. But it wasn't just about the hair, she was starting to feel herself slip away from her happiness, her hope was lost. She just wanted to just dwindle away right then and there, but she couldn't, she had to do this, she had to be strong. She had to stay alive just to be able get to see _them_ once.

She finished up, and dressed herself. The clothes were strange and made of strange materials she had never seen. The shirt was a silk type, lavender blouse with pearls as buttons, and a high cut collar. She put the blouse on. And grabbed a white pair of panties that looked like something her granny would have worn and slipped them on.

Finally she grabbed a thick wooly, brown skirt that fell just above her ankles and hugged tightly at her hips. She leaned against the sink, wearily pulling up cotton stockings and putting on a pair of brown boots that had a slight heel. It was strange how all the clothes fit her so well, and it also gave her the chills to think how Alexander came about to know her measurements and how he obtained them. She grabbed Ed's coat, ignoring the one on the sink, fluffed her hair and walked out the door to Alexander already waiting.

"Now, there's a sight, you look lovely, even though your a bit beat up" He chuckled defiantly.

"Where's the coat I got you?" He barked as she tried to pass him.

"I have my own, it's bad enough I have to where these clothes, that I have no idea where you got them. You probably murdered some poor woman off the street." She hissed as he grabbed her wrist.

"Winry, now why do you have to behave like that, it makes me mad, and I can't have you going for interview all beat up can I? People would get suspicious." He replied coldly, yanking her to him...

(Origional text can be found on the web address on my profile)

"France has many lounges and nightclubs…" Alex said in his thick Russian accent, over his shoulder as they walked.

"In fact I own one, about 10 blocks from here, called the La Masquerade. That's where you're going to work. All money you get, goes to me understand? Don't even think about keeping any, not a damn penny! That's where you are going to be working-"

"What am I going to do there?" Winry interrupted in a small voice, hugging her coat as she walked against the brisk French wind.

"Well, the good news is, I have workers that spotted Elric brothers there once during their travels…although, they didn't stay long, they were there. The gypsy told barkeep that they were going to the Notre Dame Cathedral in search for something. They said they had to return for gypsy girl that was staying at their flat…so I know they will come back for her. She has certain talents, that Edward feels the need to protect her, she knows something I don't. But I don't want to distract them any, I have you don't I? What do I want with damn gypsy?" he snickered.

"What will I be doing there you didn't answer me-" Just as Alex was about to answer her, he was bumped into by a shorter man, wearing a brimmed hat.

"Watch where you're walking!" Alex snickered in French at the man as he walked by.

A pair of golden eyes flickered underneath the hat.

"Piss off." The other man hissed in what appeared to be German. He continued to walk by the couple. He couldn't help but look back at the woman who donned a pair of ocean blue eyes and golden, sunny hair.

"Keep walking buddy, she's not up for sale…not yet…" Alexander spoke back in the same strange language.

The man mumbled "_Shciesser Kauf"_ under his breath and kept going down the street.

Winry now didn't need him to answer her question, she knew.

"You're going to make me work as a prostitute!" she shrieked, as she was practically dragged down the street.

"It's an easy job in this town…easy money too. With your looks, we will make killing, every man in Paris will want to fuck you, you are beautiful, regardless of shitty attitude." He said calmly and coldly. Winery shuttered at the even thought.

That night Winry's world had indeed changed for the worse.

Many months passed, autumn again graced France. It was cold, but breath taking. Even on her worst days, Winry loved to look out at the colorful trees, watching people go to and from the café with warm cups of Cappuccino. She remained with Alexander Boskov, taking daily beatings, hurtful words, and sexual assaults. She accepted them and became lost. She no longer fought Alexander when he stumbled to her room, drunk and belligerent. She would lay there like a corpse as he took yet another piece of her soul. After he passed out from an alcohol and opium induced sleep. She would roll him off her bed and dream about golden eyes she felt she would never see again. It had been al year she was here and there were no signs of either of the Elric brothers.

But she still kept the watch had it on and had it every where she went, even at work, which in fact gave her a name. The pigs and wolves called her the silver watch: beautiful, strong and exquisite, ticking a great energy.

She worked in the lounge, scoring men left and right. Alexander thought she was giving herself to them, taking loads of cash. But really she was pretending, getting them to leave with her, luring them in some ally way or motel. She drugged them up with opium (which she never even touched herself) and left them, taking their money and wallets with her. She felt dead inside. She wanted to be strong, but her strength was ever fading. It was one very cold, November night that would bring her strength back, a night that she would cater to a German man with golden eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning:**__** This chapter contains violent/ fight scenes and drug references (related to history) as well ad other adult content. You have been warned... no lemons.**_

**La Montre en Argent**

**November 10th, 1925**

Edward sat hunched behind a large cherry-wood table, his nose was nearly touching the page of a German news paper he was currently engrossed in. His golden eyes scanned back and forth through the pages, reading and re-reading lines. He had decided to make a trip to _'La Bibliotheque' _in an attempt to inquire more news or research on the Uranium Bomb. So far, he had found nothing.

The Library was a large structured building that somewhat resembled a cathedral. It was full of vast empty space and dust-coated, ancient books. The floors were made of green marble, while endless mahogany shelves filled the negative space. Infinite amounts of light poured through giant, bohemian, framed windows. Even on this exceptionally cloudy day, not one artificial light source was lit. In a small way, Edward marveled the beauty of the building and the calming effect it gave him.

After all, France could offer him some hope. Germany seemingly, didn't give the Alchemist anything but deaths of his father, Alfons Hiedrich and an empty wallet. The only good thing or person, he got out of Germany was his little brother, which was technically all from Mustang's expense and Al's persistent stubbornness.

Edward, from the point of views of Noah and Alphonse, looked drained, pale and exhausted, the days that followed the gypsies' departure. Alphonse had tried reasonable attempts to get his older brother to just rest, this rainy, cold day. But Al knew his brother would all but listen. Al was also aware of the health issues surrounding Edward's auto mail shoulder that Ed desperately tried to hide from the younger sibling. They had oiled the shoulder and elbow joint a few weeks back, but astonishingly the oil did not ease any movement by far, and Ed was clearly showing signs of discomfort and pain. Al hoped that Ed was not getting an infection, this world was centuries away from inventing anything that could resemble auto mail.

To add on the lists of Alphonse's woes, he had noticed Edward rarely spoke to anyone and focused most of his free time to research. He had become antisocial and withdrawn. Al could only hope that it was 'just a little down time' as Edward simply put it, when Alphonse proceeded to ask.

Edward flipped the page of the newspaper, sighing and shaking some honey hair from his sight. He turned his head to peer around the library when someone caught his eye. He came to the library, an hour previously, alone. Now it had seemed a visitor had come, and was_ effortlessly_ trying to hide the fact that he was staring at the alchemist. Normally, Edward would have already asked what the man was he was staring at, but in France, not many spoke German. They spoke French, and Ed did not speak French. He could understand some of the language, from his three weeks of being there, but not enough to speak fluently. Ed folded the paper and began to get up to leave when the mysterious visitor approached him. When Ed turned, he now faced a taller, dark haired man with fiery red eyes.

"You are Edward Elric, are you not?" The man asked in German, with a deep bass voice. His accent did not sound of German heritage, Ed quickly picked up, he sounded of Russian descent, speaking German.

"Who wants to know?" Ed asked, snidely as he moved his un-bound hair off his shoulders, to pull his drab coat on. He winced as he pulled it over his right shoulder. This was a fair, good reason why he did not even bother to tie his hair back.

"Alexander Boskov, I once knew you father, Von Hohenhiem. You look a great deal like him. Those eyes, they are the same." Alexander commented, earning a dirty but puzzled look from Ed.

"Really? And how did you know him. I have read all my fathers research journals and never came across your name before." Ed snorted as he tucked the news paper into his coat.

"I knew him from his research with the Thule's Society as well as… through other means. I guess you can say we went way back…many years."

Ed seemed non-paused. "Huh, you don't say? My father knew a lot of people, and like I said before I never came across you name. If you will excuse me, Mr. Boskov, I have somewhere else to be." Ed replied tonelessly, turning his heel to leave.

"Mr. Elric, You are not from here, I know for sure and you are looking for a bomb, right? I could help find the means for what you are searching. I can help you return to Amestris." Alexander called back, almost mockingly. Edward gasped and turned back to Alexander, quickly walking the three steps back to the suspicious man. His fists were clenched at his sides in nervousness and sheer anger.

"How do you know about that? Who told you! Was it Noah…did she tell you. No one knows that information, and if they did they are dead. What are you playing at Mr. Boskov?" Edward snapped, glaring in Alexander's ruby eyes.

"Calm down Mr. Elric, I mean … _no harm_. I don't know any person by the name of Noah. I just want to help the son of Von Hohenhiem, he was a great man. I can tell you things, share things with you that would baffle your mind." Alexander retorted smoothly, running a hand through his thick, black mane.

"Listen, I have heard that line far too many times before and it either ended in someone else's death and more trouble for me. I am not looking for any more trouble. And I don't trust men that are associated with that Bastard. People associated with him only try to kill me! He's dead, so I have no parts with him any more" Ed snarled, digging his yellow eyes into Alexander's.

Alexander chuckled and placed a bear- like hand on Ed's auto mail shoulder. Ed flinched as the man gave a creepy, yet expected gesture of _comfort_, rubbing his thumb across the metal beneath Ed's clothes. Alexander smirked, as he felt the hardness of the young man's shoulder, confirming that it was indeed Edward Elric.

"Look, between you and me, there is much danger approaching both here and Amestris. What about the people back at home? You would want to help them right? Or your mechanic, she could be in danger as well an-"Ed snapped his body back as Alexander mentioned that leak of information. Ed clenched his teeth and nearly growled his next line, interrupting Alexander completely. He suddenly felt very uneasy and tense.

"How do you know about my mechanic? You are clearly not gaining my trust mister. I want answers…" Ed said dangerously low. Alexander chuckled again.

"Mr. Elric, honestly you need to learn to trust people. I make you a deal. You come to my lounge tonight, we have a few drinks and I tell you information you are seeking, no puns. Just two men having a drink and sharing knowledge… As well as… our similar, metal appendages." Alexander added smugly, tapping his hand against his metal calf. Edward thought for a moment before he shook Alexander's hand, squeezing it tightly with his right, metal one.

He let his mind briefly drift to the possibility of this man could have had auto mail made by Winry. If so, how was he here and why would he mention her? The thought was not sitting well with Edward; he decided he would later find out. He had a sickening feeling crawl into his gut. This Alexander Boskov was egging him on, and for once Edward was going to play along with it.

"all right Mr. Boskov, just tell me where. I'll be there at nine O'clock, sharp and you can somehow intrigue me with knowledge and smitten me with trust. I'll be there." Ed added with uncertainty. He had a feeling this was going to be the longest night of his life. And that Boskov wanted something other than his friendship and fraternal links to Hohenheim.

"Brother if what you are telling is true, I think that man is after you for something other than dad. I don't think you should go. Just let it be…maybe someone else gave him auto mail, or he has mistaken someone else for Winry. There are probably tons of female mechanics back at Amestris. And as far as him crossing over, you know how Alchemist get across the gate…he could have by accident, dad did know strange people." Al pleaded as he watched his brother fumble with his shoe laces.

"No, Al I am going. You should have seen his face when he talked about Winry. I don't trust him. And I don't like him. If he has crossed that gate to Amestris, or here for that matter, there could be another Shambala incident. We don't want that… I don't want that. That's why we are here and Winry and the others are there, they are safe, Al." Ed replied quietly as he tied his hair back. He glanced in the mirror and walked away from a small wash table, with Al close behind.

"But Ed-"

"There's just something about him Al…I don't know what it is, like he's evil, I don't know but I am going to find out." Ed interrupted and continued with determination in his voice. He went into the small room of the tiny Inn they were staying.

It was a small, dumpy building on the out skirts of Paris. But it was the right price for the struggling brothers and their gypsy friend. Al had picked up some work at a nearby café, while Edward had took on a tedious and frustrating job melting gold and silver for a Jeweler. His auto mail hand was quite useful when it came to the melting of the metals, the hot fire could not burn at least one of his hands. It was ironic he chose a job that dealt with one of his praised talents in alchemy and specialty, metal. Edward could make just about anything using different metals with just the clap of his hands. Now, he had to solely rely on his _hands _to do the job.

"But Ed, not only are you going to see that strange man, but do you happen to know what part of town you are going into?" Al squeaked with a very slight blush upon his cheeks.

"Well…no…I mean yeah…_schiesse_, Al don't give me that damn look! Just spit it out already." Ed hissed as his eyes wondered past Al to Noah who had just came in.

"That's the… you know, uh…prostitute district Ed. All those nightclubs cater to them. Besides why would any one name a lounge La masquerade anyway…it sounds_ like_ a whore house. Let me go with you. Something just doesn't feel right, brother." Al turned serious. Ed sighed, and slumpt his shoulders forward.

"Very funny, Alphonse. You want to know what you can do for me? Stay here and watch her." Ed sighed and pointed across the room, as Noah walked into the room carrying a paper bag of fruit. He shot Noah an annoyed glare and swiftly made his way to the coat rack. He grabbed his coat harshly, and flung it over his mechanical arm.

"Al, remember stay here. I'll be fine. Just watch her and I'll be home later. What's the worst that could happen? Noah you stay in tonight, as well. When I return, we are also going to have a little chat." He smiled and winked at his brother, grabbing a large brim hat and going out the door with his blond pony tail flowing behind him.

"Alphonse what's wrong with Edward? Where is he going this late?" Noah asked softly as she began to pull various pieces of fruit from the bag.

"I don't know Noah. I don't think he gave me the whole story and I can't say I am not worried about him. He's been so distant lately. I think he's hiding something other than homesickness. Something dangerous. I can see it in his eyes." Al replied softly, and then narrowed his grayish-green eyes.

"And tonight when he gets back I am going to lay into him, Noah. I love my brother with all my heart, but sometimes Ed needs a swift kick in the… excuse my language, _ass_." Al seriously added as he began to help Noah with the groceries.

Edward despised having to take the trolley bus. It was far too cramped for his liking and smelled of urine. But lucky for him the ride was short. He arrived at his destination with time to spare. Al was certainly right, he thought as he looked upon the numerous buildings lined together on the block. They all had _red_ lights. They all were places to go to "have a good time", supposedly. He almost wandered why he did agree to meet Boskov, he wasn't really a drinker, or a schmoozer for that matter. He stood outside of Boskov's lounge and gazed up at the neon lit sign that was white and red. This November seemed colder than the last. He wondered if there would be snow.

With one last look at his surroundings Edward sighed and pulled his large brimmed hat down. He did not want any more attention after the day's earlier events. He pulled the heavy, wooden door open, using his auto mail arm and almost yelped when he forgot how sore the shoulder had been. The frigid and damp weather wasn't helping either.

The lounge was not as sleazy as Edward expected. It certainly catered to the higher class crowd, just by appearance. The lounge itself was dimly lit. Edward could make out old, copper tiled ceilings with matching crown molding. The booths against the walls were made of velvet, brown in color, while exquisite cheery wood round tables filled one large room. At the far end of the room there was a small stage with Tatiana dancers, dancing upon it. To his left there was a large brass trimmed bar. People were all crammed against it sitting on high wood stools.

Bar maids, waitresses and the dancers all wore porcelain masks that covered their faces. Edward thought of sad, emotionless porcelain dolls and now understood why the nightclub was given a name like _la Masquerade._ The masks seemed to make the woman less human, matching disdainful un-human jobs of prostitution. To match the porcelain masks, most of the woman wore what looked to be painfully tight corsets that barely covered their breasts, with an abundant of feathers on their rears. Each woman wore a different color scheme. No woman looked the same. Ed could hear the sounds of their 2 inch heeled boots scraping the hard wood floors.

The lounge itself was loaded with people. It reeked of booze, cigars and cigarettes. Ed blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the smoky room as he made his way to a table to the rear of the lounge. He pulled his hat down once more as he settled himself in his seat. He kept his coat on and his gloves were in hand. He pulled them on quickly and thanked the stars the bar was dark.

"_Puis-je vous aider monsieur? " _A curly haired, green eyed brunette asked, snapping Ed from his previous thoughts. Edward could not speak the language, but there were two lines he made it a point to remember; He didn't speak French and never planned to learn. He spoke German as his second language. And it didn't mean he didn't understand a few common words that he heard often. Most of which was related to food and drink.

He blinked a few times as the woman repeated the phrase again through her mask. He steered his gold eyes away from her nearly exposed breasts, seeping out of her blue corset.

"_Je ne parle pas de français_." He said shyly with light pink, stained cheeks. That was the first line, followed by the second line he spoke even more frequently.

"_Je parle l'allemand_." He added more audible. The waitress nodded and told him she did not speak German, but still asked him if he wanted a drink.

"Scotch, I need to see Alexander Boskov." He asked in German. She did not know exactly what he said, but understood the words of Alexander's name. She nodded and left the table in haste.

A few moments later a blonde woman returned with his drink. He could not see her face but noted she had strangely familiar blue eyes. Her blonde hair hung in two soft trundles that surrounded her masked face, almost reaching her shoulders, as the rest was pulled up into a French twist. She wore a light pink corset, with Rhine stones for buttons, a long silver, thin chain wrapped around her slim waist. She handed him his drink and asked him if he needed something else. He told her no, a simple word any one could understand. He could sense that she was nervous and shy for a woman that worked in such a place. She fidgeted with her hands and was at a lost for what to say, for neither one of them could understand each other.

He asked again for Alexander Boskov and saw the woman flinch at the very name. He also noticed her accent was not the same thick, flowing accent of all the French inhabitants he met. Her accent seemed off, much like his own when he spoke German. She nodded and left him to his scotch. He watched her white feathers bounce off her rump and sunny hair disappear as she walked the distance of the room where she went behind the bar.

Her hair was the same color as Winry's, even in the poor light there was no mistaken it. He suddenly downed the scotch feeling slightly more depressed than he had already felt. His mood also was beginning to sour due to the fact there was no Alexander Boskov in sight. He just wanted to stop thinking about her, he wanted to forget. What if the woman was her alter? He cringed at the very thought. He could not bring himself to even wonder if she was. He didn't want to know.

He peered around the room looking for either Alexander or the blonde woman. He spotted her talking to a large, beefy man with blond hair behind the bar. She was pointing in his direction and shaking her head vigorously. He watched her as she started walking towards him followed by the burly man. She stopped at another customer as the man continued to make his way to Edward's table.

"You are the man Mr. Boskov was waiting for. He was expecting you. Unfortunately he was pulled away for some business. He shouldn't' be too long." The man said loudly in the German language Edward could finally understand.

"When can I expect him, I don't want to be here long." Edward told the man as he continued to watch the blonde at the bar, over the man's thick shoulders.

"Not too long, he requested that _Montre en Argent_ is to cater to your needs. She is our most prized lady, the blonde that was here a moment ago…she is quite the beauty." He added smugly, pointing over to the same blonde he noticed Edward watching.

Ed snorted, slumping back against the seat of his chair. He pulled his pocket watch out and glanced at the time.

"I'll wait another twenty minutes. I have work in the morning. I'll take another drink as well." Ed sighed, snapping the watch closed.

"Perfect, I'll send her with your drink then." The man sneered, walking out of view...

(Origional text found at the link on my profile)

...The German man she was now practically dragging out the back to the alley way, better had been worth all the trouble. Unlike the majority of her 'spiked' recipients, this man could hardly walk with her. He was speaking random German words and phrases and barely orient to know she was even with him. She wondered if she put too much of the numbing and mind-altering drugs into his drink. She tried telling him and showing him where to go, but all tries were failures. She had noticed the man was only a few inches taller then her, which made it somewhat easier to steer his shoulders, but he was still heavy all the same.

She managed to get him out the door and a few buildings down. The air was crisp and chilly as it hit her bare shoulders. She could make out tiny snowflakes, which had started to grace Paris with their presence. It was a beautiful sight to see, especially how it outlined the Eiffel Tower, making the monument appear to have a soft, and magical glow. It really made the City live up to its name, the City of Romance.

She pushed him to the direction of a large crate, where he stumbled back and sat immediately. His hat had now covered his eyes and the dim lights of the alley did not portray his facial features well. He slouched and giggled as he fell hard on the wooden box. Winry sighed and took her mask off, placing it next to the babbling man.

She straddled his hips, earning a gasp from the man as she attempted to frisk his pockets; only to be stopped by a firm grasp of her wrist by his right hand. For as drugged as he was he still had his reflexes. She would have to further calm him before she would be able to obtain his wallet. This usually involved a few kisses and occasionally, a rare _orally_ induced kind of high.

"_Soyez un bon garçon."_ She mumbled as his grip became tight. She let him grip her as she leaned down and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt to expose his neck. His head fell back against the brick wall and he moaned lightly. But his grip stayed the same; she could feel the bones in her wrist cracking in protest from the firm grip he still had her in.

"_Soyez un bon garçon… Soyez un bon garçon."_ " She cooed again as she brought her lips to his neck. She felt no emotion and did this and did not get the slightest pleasure in drugging men and assaulting them. Every time she did it, it broke her heart a little more.

" _Schiesse_…" the man muttered as Winry continued to kiss down his neck, while she gently pushed his right shoulder back. She gasped when she felt the hardness of his shoulder. She continued to kiss him as she let the pads of her fingers press into the shoulder. There was no resistance, or warmth for that matter. It was firm, hard and cold. Her lips paused as she took a breath in through her nose.

He smelled so familiar_, a combination of blood, sweat, metal and oil, with a touch of a smell that she could only describe as Edward. _

Edward.

Her heart made its way to her throat as she pulled the man's shirt and vest open, breaking all the buttons with one swift movement. She thought she was dreaming when she saw the hardened, red scars surrounding an auto mail chest plate. Her auto mail chest plate. Her eyes drifted back to the man's face. He let out a quiet snore. She ripped the hat from his head. She looked into the face of her child hood friend Edward Elric. He was clearly passed out cold. She stumbled backwards and off his lap, in disbelief that it was really him. She felt tears freely falling down her cheeks as she continued to stare.

His gold bangs clung to his now sweaty, pale face. She had noticed his cheeks lost color in the last few seconds. Guilt riddled her mind and if she had a gun she would have probably shot herself for what she had done. She slowly moved back to him feeling his pulse, through his neck at the jugular vein. His pulse was very slow, but enticingly strong.

"Edward…" She sobbed as she ran a finger down a piece of hair, along his cheek.

"I am so sorry Ed, I didn't know…" she repeated as she cried. She was startled when she heard Alexander's voice boom from the inside of the bar down the street. She thought for a moment, trying to clear her mind to help her friend. When an epiphany came to her, Alexander knew it was Edward and knew she would drug him. He knew she was drugging his clientele and worse he set her up. He made sure she would cater to Edward. He would make sure she suffered.

"_It would be well worth it, for his client had way more to offer her."_

He would make sure, he suffered. It would make the kill much easier. Edward was in no condition to fight.

"Edward…Ed! Come on, wake up! Please …it's me Winry!" She shouted in his ear. Her voice still shook with sadness. She began to tug hard on his shoulders, attempting to arouse him.

"Jeneparlepasdefrancias." He mumbled in a whisper as she shook him. She changed her tactics as she shifted herself in front of him and started lightly smacking his cheeks.

"Please Ed, damn it! Get up, get up! Oh god this is my fault…" She sobbed as she jumped away from his side and proceeded to move him. Her efforts were useless and Edward wasn't moving. It would be a long time until he would resurface to conscious; at the most 36 hours before the Opium wore off. Alexander would surely find her and him by then.

"Very good Winry, you met very important colleague. Oh that's right you already knew him." Alexander snickered from behind her...

Edward let out a groan as he opened his weary eyes. His head was throbbing and his vision was incredibly blurred. He felt something hard pressed against his bare back as he realized he was in a sitting position. He attempted to move his arms only to find he was tied to the steel chair and missing his auto mail, as well as his shirt. He grunted again as he tried to wriggle his wrist in his bindings. The ropes were tied tightly and burning his already chafed flesh.

He blinked a few times to attempt to clear his vision and sighed when it wasn't working. He could make out that the room was dark and some type of wine cellar, by the smell of mold, dirt and the numerous rows of wine shelves that surrounded the room. He glanced down at his blurry feet to see they were not tied like his wrist. His right shoulder began to let its malfunction be known as it joined in with his already throbbing head. He cringed and squinted as the pain spread to his chest. Nerve feedback was no good sign, and could render him breathless at times. This only happened after attachments and reattachments.

He jerked his head up when he started to hear what sounded like rattling breaths coming from somewhere in the room, His eyes darted to a very tiny window in the far corner that hardly emitted light. He could tell it was still night time. Al was going to have it out with him if he ever made it home.

"Should have fuckin' stayed home… sorry Al." He mumbled to himself as he again, started to wiggle his wrist. He could not think clearly enough to formulate how he got here and what happened. All he could remember was drinking a scotch, a pretty blonde and a behemoth for a German man. He had a sickening feeling that his little brother was right, Boskov wanted more than what he had said, or otherwise the Alchemist wouldn't be sitting in a cold wine cellar, shirtless, tied up and missing auto mail.

Auto mail.

That was a sure enough clue for Edward to conclude that Boskov had definitely taken some part in his current situation. He had auto mail too, which meant he knew how to disconnect it as well.

Edward growled in frustration and shifted his weight to his left side in attempts to move the chair. His left foot hit something soft. He then heard another sound, a frightening gurgling noise as he tapped it again. Switching feet so he could have a sense of feeling, he then tapped more heavily the object that was now identified as living, or half living and large.

He listened more intently, leaning his head to the left, as he tried to decipher what the _thing_ was. It did not sound like an animal.

When he heard a high pitch groan, his heart sank as he learned the thing was human and female.

His heart did a flip when he heard a faint, barely whispered plea of his name.

"… Edward …"

He had no time to think, or react as he heard a door creak open, followed by heavy footsteps coming down creaking, wooden stairs. His eyes drifted to a light source that came into view.

Alexander Boskov appeared from behind a corner, holding a gas lantern and an eerie smile.

"Awake already? You truly are amazing man, Edward Elric. Most people given the amount of Laudanum that was given to you sleep for two days; it's only been 4 hours." Alexander replied nonchalantly, his thick Russian accent, mangling his English

"I knew you were a fuckin' scum bag when I met you. What do you want from me, I obviously can not do alchemy here…or I'd be out of this damn chair, kicking the shit out of you…" Ed hissed letting his eyes adjust to the poorly lit room.

"Edward, you are smart, genius correct? I think you can figure out what I want…as for kicking shit; you may not want to do that if you want _girl_ to live…" Alexander chucked darkly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed snarled in confusion.

"As you know from your father, the gate lies within all Alchemists'. They have power to cross over, using equivalent exchange…or what I like to call a life for a life." He sneered edging closer to Ed.

"You can take life here, by alchemy on the other side; in turn use a life from there, to come here, its reversible… follow me? It was so easy to do-"

"But what about alters! Your soul gets connected to them when you cross…mine was connected to the Edward here, and he died so I could return. The alters' cannot live when we are here. That doesn't make any sense!" Ed interrupted quickly.

"The Opium has clearly warped your mind Elric. You would know all about the soul wouldn't you? Does rattling suit of armor ring a bell? The one you attached to soul of your brother…all because you made foolish, sinful mistake… " He snickered back as Ed continued to glare daggers, pushing against his restraints.

"How do you know about my brother? What did that bastard tell you? Answer me damn it! Leave him out if this!" Ed screamed as he forced the tears back, remembering back to that unfaithful night.

"Tell me Boskov, ever heard of the Philosophers' stone and a bitch named Dante…since you knew _him_ so well…" Ed continued, as he managed to reach into his back pocket in hopes his house keys would still be there. Luckily they were, and he thanked Alphonse silently for reminding him to take them.

"See… that's what I am talking about. You are genius. To bad you won't be conscious to enlighten me on how you so graciously figured me out. You won't even know she's gone… less painful really. We will be back in Amestris in no time. Then again you are right, I had to kill the alter of _her_ to get the real version of her here…Her death is near…I am really glad I got her to tweak this (he pointed to his leg with emphasis) before tonight. _She is the best after all_…" Alexander added with an evil glint to his tiny eyes as he moved closer to Edward.

Winry.

He brought Winry there, he crossed the Gate. How many lives were taken at his expense? Edward wanted to right then and there rip his heart out and feed it to him.

Edward growled at the man, but backed his upper body away. He continued to rub his key against the ropes, praying they would break.

"Where is she? What have you done to her…I'll kill you if-"Ed tried as he felt his voice quiver with fear. If she died he'd never forgive himself.

Alexander let out a promising chuckle as he directed the lantern to the person, now seen covered with Edward's blood stained coat. Alexander gave Edward a sinister smirk as he put the lantern down and uncovered the person. Bile rose to Edward's throat as his eyes went wide when he saw his child hood friend, exposed, injured, clutching his State pocket watch in her small hand.

Her lips were gashed and stained with blood. Her once beautiful, sunny locks were in a tangled mess, tinged with blood and bile. Her face was white as death. Edward could tell she had been brutally, physically and sexually assaulted. He willed himself not to throw up. His eyes wondered back to her head where he had noticed his auto mail arm, perched under her head like a cold make-shift pillow.

"Winry…" He croaked, as he felt tears stinging his cheeks in pure anguish.

"Yes…well she was not only good mechanic, but quite good fuck as well. I find irony that she is going to die with the 2 things she loved most in her pathetic life…auto mail and you. You will be her death, Elric. I had it all planned, she just made it easier, drugging you and now look what happened, she went and pissed me off. A life for a life…" Alexander whispered as he gently touched Winry's cold cheek.

"Shut up! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ed growled.

"A soul for a soul…"

"Shut up!"

Alexander, let his hand drift down to her white breasts, Edward strained not to look as he worked at his bindings. He still had time and he could still see her chest rising and falling.

"Fever has taken a hold of her, shouldn't be to-"

He never got a chance to finish his statement as Edward snapped his bindings in a blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN NOW!" He raged, lunging forward and kicking the taller man across the abdomen with his left foot.

"I don't need Alchemy to break you down, I am going to tear you limb from limb with just one hand. I'll leave your head last so you can get a last look at life and what you DID TO HER!" Edward lashed out as Alexander blocked his attack.

Edward attempted to duck at Alexander's incoming fist, but his reflexes were still off and his vision was still hazy. Alexander blindsided him in the jaw, causing Edward to fall quickly to the ground. The Opium has not quite worn off as the Alchemist had hoped. Alexander had a rough hand pressing the side of his face to the cold ground, while the other yanked on a wire Ed hadn't realized was put around his throat. He was mere inches away from Winry's lifeless body. He used his flesh hand to relieve the pressure at his strangled neck.

"If I kill you now, your brother will most definitely meet the same cruel fate you gave him years ago…I will have another stone…" Alexander grunted from behind. Edward could feel his metal knee pressed into his lower back.

He cracked his eyes open to look at Winry's battered face.

Suddenly all of Ed's horrid and ever-haunting memories came rushing to him…

His mother sprawled across the floor of their home. His little brother being broke down by the forces of alchemy. His leg and arm being torn from his body. Auto mail surgery. Their house burning down. Nina, Shou Tucker's small daughter, turned into a chimera. Nina's bloody outline of decomposition, Scar left. The homunculi. The gate, taking him. The gate, taking him when Envy killed him. Alphonse appearing, using the stone to take his life for Edward. Finding the dragon known to be Envy. His father's death. Central being destroyed by Eckhart. Winry, her face full of sorrow and blood…blood everywhere. Alphonse, of human flesh and blood, no longer trapped into a cold suit of armor.

Edward Elric lived his life to protect others. The only two important people he had left, their lives were dangling by a thread because if him, because of his blood line…He could not die with their lives in danger.

Edward snatched his hand from the floor ripping his auto mail arm from under Winry's head, smashing it into the side of Boskov's skull.

Alexander fell back from his position on top of Edward, with a loud thud.

"NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SICK SEDISTICAL BASTARD!" Ed screamed as he turned and continued to lacerate Alexander's face, pummeling it with his disconnected arm.

He stopped when Alexander's eyes were bloody and closed, and he felt tears cascading his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he killed the man and never ventured to find out. The man had paid a well deserved due from Edward Elric.

He wiped the bloodied arm on Alexander's shirt, stepping off his limp form. He kneeled beside Winry, looking at her once and squeezing his eyes to rid the wetness and shoved his auto mail arm into his shoulder port.

He howled in agony as the nerves made connection with the mechanisms of the arm. The pain shot through his right shoulder and to his chest. He gasped for breath as his muscles trembled with excruciating pain. He felt as if he was stabbed repeatedly and struck by lightning, all at the same time. He opened his eyes to see small drops of water that had fallen in his face. He was not crying from the physical pain.

He reached over to touch her face when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. He stood quickly, running to a near by wine crate and retched into it. Heaving painful breaths, he clenched his auto mail hand and refused to let sickness get the best of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of hid human hand and returned, sluggishly to Winry. He hesitantly reached out his left hand to feel if she had a pulse. Her skin was scorching with fever and dehydration. But he could still feel her strong heart beating through her veins.

"I'm going to get you out of here…" He croaked as he reached to retrieve his filthy shirt he now noticed on the back of the steel chair he was tied to. He yelped as he pulled the shirt sleeve over his right shoulder, it was so sore he could barely move it. He was not foolish to know the mail was damaged and not functioning properly. It took much effort to move and felt ten times heavier then it normally did.

His eyes never left Winry's face. As gently as he could, he wrapped his coat around the circumference of her body. He could not look at her battered and naked body, for it twisted his stomach into knots. His hands trembled as he worked and tears would not stop their decent along the Alchemist cheeks.

"Don't…worry Win…he can't hurt you any more…" He sobbed to her as he gently tucked his flesh arm under the crook of her neck. He pulled her upper body up, allowing his metal arm to snake under the backs of her knees.

Taking a large breath he began to rise but sank back down as Winry's dead weight, strained his already burning right shoulder.

"Damn it! I can't let pain get to me now!" He growled as he grounded his teeth and rose up on his feet. His knees shook with protest but Ed continued to move taking one unsteady step after another before he became confident enough to keep walking. He moved her over his left shoulder gently, potato sack style, and left the damp cellar stealthily. Taking one last glance at Alexander's unmoving body, he ascended the stairs to find himself back in the lounge he previously visited. The once crowded and bustling room was a mere ghost town.

The early, chilly morning air had no effects on Ed's skin, he was numb and his mind was too concerned about Winry's needs over his own. She was still clutching his watch and getting hotter by the minute. He walked the rest of the way back to the Inn, avoiding the bus and people for the latter. He did not want any suspicions and he wanted to get home. He hoped she would make to his destination. And feared she would die.

Two hours later Edward saw the small, rusty building of the Inn as he rounded the corner of the street. His muscles ached incredibly and he had swallowed his own vomit twice. He almost smiled as he peered at the building; it wasn't just the pinkish, blue dawn horizon that made it glow; he was glad they made it…alive.

Alphonse Elric and Noah fell asleep on the floor, worrying about the eldest Elric. Al had stayed up faithfully and waited for his brother, he also _faithfully_ stayed with Noah. He wanted nothing more than to go and find his brother, but he had promised Ed he'd protect Noah, she was a vital asset to dark minds.

He jolted awake as he heard a loud crashing noise. He rubbed his eyes and gasped when he looked over to the door where his elder brother held a woman who looked remarkably like their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. They both appeared to be severely injured, covered with lacerations and bruises. Edward looked at him with tears in his golden eyes and spoke.

"I found her, Al." He hoarsely said before his eyes rolled back and the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**A Life for a Life, November 11th, 1925**

When Edward fell to his knees, the world faded and was replaced by hazed dreams. He lost all concept of time, where he was and the previous events that took place. He was fortunate that he was able to save Winry. He had been severely drugged and the amount of Opium alone, he was given, he should have slept for days. He shouldn't have even been able to conduct a simple conversation, yet he was able articulate his situation and 'fight'.

"_I found her, Al." _These words made Alphonse's ears ring with pain and sorrow. He did not need to further question his brother's statement. He knew it was Winry Rockbell by the frightening look in Edward's glazed, golden eyes. He also knew as he caught the battered woman his brother held on to so tightly; she was clutching Edward's old pocket watch. A watch that was only found in Amestris.

Edward was eased to the floor, while Winry was taken to the single bed on the other side of the room. He was only out for a few moments after Al laid him on the floor with a pillow. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, yelping at his tender right shoulder.

"Alphonse…" Edward croaked, grabbing his shoulder.

"Where am I-Winry where's Winry!" He roared in sheer panic, as all his thoughts collided in his mind with a train wreck of previous events.

"Brother, its okay. You are safe Winry is right over there. Noah is tending to her. What happened?" Al inquired in a soothing tone, gently pushing Ed to lie back down.

Edward took a shaky breath. "I- I tried Al… I did. I should have known it was her…I- he... " Edward could hardly finish his sentence as tears welled up in his eyes.

He smacked his auto mail hand to his face covering his eyes and ignoring his shoulder. That was the least of his agony. Al was horrified to see his brother so distraught. Ed's eyes scanned the dim room, landing on Noah who was gathering towels and a basin next to Winry. If Edward didn't see the rise and fall of the woman's chest, he would swear she was dead. She was as white as the sheets she laid upon. He wiped his eyes and willed his voice to continue.

"He beat her Al…and he raped her. I could have stopped him. I should have! I just couldn't keep up. I was drugged and he knew Al…he had it all planned…" Ed's voice died down to a mere whisper.

"Look what he did, Alphonse. Look at her! WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT HER!" Ed bellowed, smashing his auto mail fist into the wooden floor at his side.

Al wanted to say something; anything to ease his brothers angered state. He was going to, before Ed continued in a rant.

"She was safe there… that's why I- we left her there. That bastard brought her here to torture her… for us… Boskov, he wants a stone Alphonse. He was using her to get to us and it worked…I fell right into it. And now she-she might…" Ed was taken over by tears; his voice was lost in his hands, as he brought them both to his face.

"Brother… just calm down she is still here… we have cleaned her up. Noah knows a lot about medical practices on this side. As well as I. We will do everything we can. You just have-" He was interrupted by a cough and a grunt.

"Alphonse… quick I am going to be sick…"

Al dashed and grabbed the nearest bowl-like item in his grasp, which happened to be an empty vase. Ed snatched it from him, quickly sitting up to purge.

That was a sure good sign; if Edward was vomiting he was getting the Opium out of his system. Alphonse had no doubts that the drug was given to Edward. This was a tall-tell sign and symptom. Al held his brothers, blood and dirt tinged hair as Ed emptied the contents of his stomach. He noticed the egg-yolk like substance on the corner of his brother's lip. He watched Ed's eyes flick back and forth between the bed and the vase.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked hoarsely, but continued to clutch the vase. He directed a hard stare towards Winry who was being stripped by Noah.

Noah did not even so much flinch at his stare.

"She needs to be cleaned up Edward… I need to see the extent of her wounds." Noah answered softly as she began to clean a cut on Winry's eye.

Edward set the vase down next to him and shivered. He balled his fists at his sides. He continued to look at Noah as she moved further down Winry's naked body.

"I can tell you…both of you. She was raped and tortured. Belittled and savagely beat. Do you know what she did?" Ed scoffed, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"Brother-"

"No Alphonse, you need to hear this… I want you to. We are going to find him and kill him…this will be all the reason you need. Hear me out." He continued as anger raged in his spent vocal chords.

His eyes shifted away from Winry as Noah had gotten down to her bloody thighs. The bile in his throat was boiling again, just from the ugly wicked thoughts that racked his brain.

"He made her be a prostitute…degraded her, molded her to be the perfect fuckin' toy for a man…but she got him back. She would drug all of her clients so she wouldn't have to give her self away ...But that too was what got her in trouble. He invited me to come there, you know that. And of course I fell right into his sick, fuckin' trap. She put something in my drinks…when she served them…damn it! I should have known…how could I... they all wore masks…the next thing I know I am waking up in a wine cellar, half naked and my arm gone…" Ed babbled, lying back on his pillows once again, avoiding the spot in the room where Noah was assessing Winry's injuries.

Alphonse inhaled a shuttering breath, laying a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed you didn't know… how would you? He never told you about her. There was nothing you could do…" Al tried to assure the older sibling. His gray eyes were graced by tears as well; he never once looked over at Winry. He felt if he did, he would lose it worse than Edward. Winry was just important to him as to Edward. He wanted answers all the same, of why and how their childhood friend landed on this side of the Gate in the hands of a new, evil and treacherous villain.

"I should've…I knew she looked like her…I just didn't want think about it. I didn't ever want to see her face…not here…I knew she would- no I thought she was safe in Amestris…But I was wrong Al, we have to find him…and kill him…" Ed snarled, narrowing cold, yellow eyes.

"You must have done something brother, your shoulder is injured and you have a black eye…" Al pointed out as they both directed their attention to Noah, who covered Winry up and washed her hands in the newly rinsed basin.

"Oh I got him… but I don't think I killed him. I was off, that's why I got hit. The drugs they take away feeling and slow everything down… but I couldn't let that stop me after what he told me… tonight would not be a first for her Al…and for that alone he's going to die. And if dad were here he's be a good place to start…" Ed growled, tightening his grip on his blankets.

The room now reeked of steel like blood, salt filled tears and rank vomit, a combination alone, to make an outsider retch. The air was pungent and stale, just as the grim mood that has been set in the small room.

"What does dad have to with that man?" Al asked pulling the blanket up to his now trembling brother's shoulders.

"He knew him…or well they knew each other. That man jumped bodies too…I think and he's able to cross over back and forth. But you don't want to even know how…" Ed cringed as he thought about the lives that were taken by Boskov. There was more than one and countless ones in the past.

"A life for a life." He mimicked gravely. He watched Al's jaw drop and a look of bafflement cross the young mans face.

Before either of the Elrics could say any more Noah intervened.

"She's has a steady heart rate…but her injuries are bad. I don't think she will ever be able to bare children…She needs cold towels...I need to go into town to get some medicines. Infection could be her downfall if we don't start treating now." Noah implied darkly as she grabbed her coat and shawl.

"Noah…" Ed looked her way, tears brimmed his once wonderful gold eyes again. He was sincere in his statement; an emotion Noah hadn't felt radiate from him since he came to this world.

"Thank you…" The alchemist barely whispered.

Al could hardly hear him as he watched his brother slip into an almost relieved sleep. Edward had ranted and strained himself the last hour. His mind could not keep up with his mouth. He was 'high' on mind altering side effects of the drugs. Al had to give him credit, he was still able to recall his events and remember them. Alphonse had seen his fair share of Opium users that loitered the streets of France, never once did he run into one that was conscious enough to talk, more or less be awake. But indeed, no one else was the once renowned, trouble-making 'Full Metal Alchemist'.

He could no longer count the times (on all of his toes and fingers combined) where Ed had been tied up, gagged and hit. Yet somehow, Edward was always able to get himself out, missing a limb, but he still got himself out of dangers and death's way. Majority of the time Alchemy was involved; which gave Alphonse a new sense of pride for his older brother. Edward always relied on Alchemy, though in this world it was not available, he still was able to slip out if the brink of death. Al pondered the idea his brother would live forever.

"Hurry back Noah… I don't think Ed's quite done with vomiting, somehow I expect more to come… as well as more answers to this riddle. You have to be careful if Boskov is still out there…" Al replied softly to the roma women. She nodded and gave him a look of understanding as she hastily left the room.

The evening approached slowly, while an early snow made its way over Frances vast skies. The air was crisp and clean; a refreshing component compared to the musty, thick and stifling air of the little room at the inn. Al had opened a window briefly, to rid the room of the sour scent of bile and mustard packs. Edward had slept the whole day. His body convulsed in with-drawl and Al had repeatedly dabbed his brother with a dry towel. All the while, rewetting the towels that surrounded Winry's fevered body. He had taken the liberty of stripping his brother from the rest of his clothes leaving only him in his now soaked under garments. Even in the dull lighting of the room, Al could see his brother's skin glistening. If he wasn't drenched with sweat, he was shivering endlessly.

Winry was another story. Her injuries were far more extensive. Noah suspected that her left hand was fractured, along with a black eye, two gashes to the upper thigh, and multiple bruises on both of her forearms. What ever occurred, Winry put up a fight. Noah spent a total of two hours cleaning the young woman and wrapping her wounds. She made a splint out some wood from a crate and one of Edward's shirts. Al assisted her as she worked, turning Winry to and fro, where Noah needed her.

The hardest task was yet to come as Al was needed to hold Winry's legs open so Noah could drain her bladder. They did not have enough funds to replace the sheets as well. Noah was fortunate she was able to obtain a catheter, she was a gypsy, and she knew all the right people. There was a small hospital in the City; that was not secured, Noah walked in and out in a matter of 10 minutes. Hospitals could provide the same amount medical care as home. Medical advances were ages behind Amestris. Alphonse was first to learn that after he crossed over and had contracted the flu. He was bed ridden for a week and was forced to drink tea berry extract, have mustard packs on his chest and eat mouthfuls of a strange, bitter plant called horehound.

Al's eyes never left his brother as Noah inserted the catheter, Al felt it was not his place to see. He didn't want to see the nauseating injury that Alexander Boskov left in the aftermath of Winry's brutal rape. Al also thanked the stars his brother was out cold; Edward would not be able to handle the physical scars that resided on their childhood friend. She finished, put on a clean shift on Winry and braided the woman's sun kissed hair. She could see why Edward was in love with such a perfect example of beauty. Beauty that was not just on the outside but woven inside as well. Just by touching Winry, Noah was able to see exactly what happened that night as well as how Winry had been forced to come to France. She saw her past, as well as her present.

A life for a life. Harsh words that Edward himself spoke a short while before. Noah understood the meaning as clear as day. Winry had faced more hardships in one year than Noah had faced in a lifetime. She feared Winry's mind was forever scarred. She didn't have the heart to tell Alphonse, and was definitely not going to tell the older sibling.

"She has many wounds you can not see. She will not be well for some time, Alphonse. You need to explain that to your brother. This is not the woman you or him once knew…she is gone…" Noah spoke quietly as her chocolate eyes watered.

"What do you mean, Noah?" Al asked as he pulled the blankets further up over Winry's shoulders.

"I can't say…that is a story for her to tell when she's ready. Edward needs to understand and you…This is not Winry Rockbell, Ed's mechanic. This is Winry Rocbell, a shattered soul." Noah added glancing over to Edward and back to Alphonse who was standing at Winry's side, looking at the ground.

"She protected us, Noah…Ed told me that Winry was drugging her clients…I think she found out that Ed was there somehow…she gave her self to Boskov…to protect us, he needs us to make a stone…a new philosophers stone…" Al trailed off as he clenched his fists. He fought to hold back tears as well.

"I know that…and I am going to help you two…in time. We must get some rest; she still needs much care in the morning…and a real bath." Noah commented, walking over to Al. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He flinched slightly and returned the favor nervously.

"But know this…she is very strong…like the two of you." She said softly in his ear and released him. Pushing her dark hair back over her shoulders, she walked to her mat and grabbed a few accessories out of a tattered canvas bag and went to the wash room.

"I hope she's right…for the both of you." Al whispered to himself, lying down on his spot on the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes. His thoughts never drifted away from either Winry or Edward.

Edward awoke quickly, feeling the urgent need to go to the bathroom. He sprang from his mat, nearly tripping over his brother as he rushed from the room and down the hall to the toilet room. He almost groaned as he relieved himself and wondered how long he slept and if he would ever 'stop' urinating but more importantly, about Winry. He was too exhausted prior to falling asleep and felt guilty for not being physically able to stay up and help with the woman. He felt weak and insecure. He had failed to protect his friend- his love. Equivalent exchange was no longer a 'true' belief to the alchemist at the present time. Winry had not gained anything but hardship, and lost her life. There was no equal value in that equation.

Peering in a dirty mirror, he looked at the man that stared back. This was not the same determined person he once was, but a lost and desolate man looking for his home. His home was in the room down the hall, but he felt like it was burnt down all over again. Winry was destroyed by something worse than flames; the devil himself.

Sighing, he pushed back his dirty, dampened hair and splashed cold water on his face. He did not care if the water came out brown and rusty. It was cold and a liquid other than his own sweat. He looked up again at the mirror, assessing his black eye and taking a note of relief that the Opium wore off. His pupils were of normal size and his eyes were once again, the color of hot amber.

He made his way back to the room quietly, trying not to wake the other inhabitants of the small room. He crept over to the only bed in the tiny space. The only light of the room was illuminated from the moon itself. Glancing out the window briefly he saw a fresh blanket of snow. Winry once loved the snow. He wondered if while she was on this side, she loved it still. His eyes wandered back to the woman he now knew he loved. Even though all the cuts and bruises she looked angelic. Her hair was the exquisite, honey-wheat blonde he once recalled and her skin was as fair as cream. She looked slightly older, not the awkward, scrawny teen he remembered; but now a beautifully sculpted woman. He desperately wished he could just see the eyes that reminded him of the blue skies and Resembool.

Winry was Resembool, its heart and soul. The most respected person there, other that him and Alphonse. People would come from miles around just to have the girl take a look at their mail, even if they were not getting fitted for new ones. They just loved to hear her tell stories and delight them with her manic tangents about mechanics.

He surveyed that she had been cleaned up and dressed. He smiled lightly at the braid that clung to her right shoulder, but frowned when he saw her splinted hand. _He_ had actually broken a bone. Edward could hear his teeth grinding as his mind made up different scenarios of Winry's encounter with Alexander.

He kneeled on the side of the bed and grabbed her un-splinted hand with his real one. He curled her small fingers around his thick ones and marveled that she was so warm and so real. She was alive and that was a god send right there, even if he had no religion.

"Winry, don't worry… He'll pay for what he's done… to everyone. I promise…" Ed whispered and willing himself not to cry, he had done that enough. It was time to be strong for her and help her heal. He let his thoughts drift again, planning out his next move and how to catch Boskov. His head snapped up when he heard a hoarse moan seep through Winry's lips. His eyes darted to hers, that were still closed and then back to where his hand rested. Her head started to lash back and forth and he attempted to calm her with circular motions of his flesh thumb on the back of her hand.

"No…" She whimpered, pulling her hand from his. Her body began to follow in pursuit with her head as she started to flail around. Edward rose slowly and put a gentle hand on her head feeling her fevered flesh burn his. More cries erupted from her that grew louder by the second. Edward was all too familiar with the fearful, patterned nightmares a person could have. He was a frequent flyer in the department of horrible events. He still dreamed about the night they tried to revive their mother; or how his brother was still stuck in the suit of armor. Edward believed his sins and hardships would haunt him for the rest of his days. Now he would have an extra to add to the family of terror.

"Stop… no… I won't…" She continued as her arms reached out for the imaginary fiend. Edward grabbed her shoulders gently and shook.

"Winry…" He whispered. She did not answer and Edward knew it was a wrong move when she screamed.

"NO I WON'T! YOU HEAR ME… I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! GET AWAY!!" She bellowed, waking Al and Noah who sprang up with the heat of the commotion.

"Alphonse… Noah don't move… just stay there, I am going to try to talk her out of it… she's having a nightmare… just stay put." Edward said sternly blocking his face and pointing at the two who looked as if they were both struck by lightning. Ed turned back to Winry and eased his flesh hand again on her shoulder.

"Winry… it's me Edward, it's just a dream… it is just a dream." he soothed, rubbing her shoulder lightly, his thumb grazed her neck and her blue eyes snapped open. They were frightened and glazed with hate. She had pushed herself up; Edward back peddled a few inches back unsure of what she was going to do.

"No! You won't use them... get off of me…" She whimpered, pressing forward. Edward snapped his left hand out and grabbed her before she tipped off the side, another wrong move for the man.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" she howled, punching Edward clear across the jaw. He did not fall, but her swings kept coming. Al stepped forward, but Edward hissed the word 'back' as he dodged another of Winry's punches. If she were to hit him in the metal shoulder, she would surely break the other hand. He had to stop her. The nightmare had continued on to a fever induced hallucination.

"Winry… just calm down… okay. You'll only hurt your self… its okay. It me Ed…and Al… Al is here… jus-"

"NO YOU ARE LYING! YOU ARE ALWAYS LYING TO ME!" She shrieked with moving arms. Edward managed to catch her good one with his flesh hand. He gently restrained her wrist, folding her arm to her chest. As his eyes followed her movements, to grab her splinted one, she caught him off guard and spit in his face. Alphonse took a step forward to assist his brother, he was afraid one of them were going to get hurt; and it wasn't Winry. She was that of a raging bore. Her once sapphire eyes were almost gray in anger. Her pale face was now blood red. He could see Ed's jaw was starting to bruise and swell.

"Ed…maybe you should just back off and give-"

"What and have her get up and hurt one of us or herself! Are you crazy Alphonse!?" Ed snapped, grabbing Winry's other arm and doing the same with much more care. That hand was already fractured and he didn't need another guilt trip from the auto mail, making it worse.

"No…Al she needs to just sleep…I mean really sleep. I want you to go and take Noah and get something down at the tavern called Absinthe…they will know what it is…"

"But isn't that a hallucinate? Why give her that, brother? She is already hallucinating…we-"Al tried to reason, but once again cut off by Edward.

"That's true …but it will knock her out. She needs just sleep…no nightmares…she doesn't need to relive that night again…not now. Can't you see that? Just go and get it…now!" Ed lowered his tone as Winry finally gave in and stopped squirming.

"Take the money in my wallet and go…I have her she isn't going anywhere…throw me that blanket…I need to wipe my face." Edward barked, as he switched holding Winry's arms with two hands to only his real hand. Al tossed the blanket, Noah handed to him.

"Just do what you have to do…"Winry whispered. The whole room went quiet. Al dropped his coat and Noah gasped. Edward turned his head from his brother to her face that had reverted back to tears. He felt her body slack and her legs spread slightly underneath his hips were he held her down. He flinched and snapped his body up from the bed, letting go of her wrists quickly.

"Well…bastard, what are you waiting for…fuck me. I know it's what you wanted go on…And you want to tell me every fine detail on how you are going to kill him while you do it, right? And how he wishes he could have me…Well he would never do this to me…he would never force me into anything…" She spoke belligerently. The air went cold as everyone in the room was well aware of what she was about to say.

"Edward Elric is not a monster like you claim. His father wasn't either. I WILL NEVER LEAD YOU TO HIM, FUCK ME DAMN IT!!" She roared. Al jumped. Edward let out a low growl, curling his metal digits in to a tight fist. Both Noah and Al could actually hear the metal and gears straining under his sudden strength. Noah was the first to speak.

"Edward…do not think…just do what your heart tells you to…Her mind is lost…Alphonse lets go before she starts up…we can make it back in a half of an hour if we hurry." Noah sincerely spoke as she grabbed Al's hand and pulled him out the door.

Edward looked down at the now muttering woman and sat on the side of her bed. He wiped a salty tear and willed his hands to move. He reached out to her trembling, open knees and gently pushed her legs together.

"No Win…you don't need to do that any more…I'm here even if you don't know it, I will protect you now. And damn it all if I am not going to pursue Alexander and rip him to shreds…" He whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear with his cool metallic hand. He heard her sigh and felt the 'pull' her fingers wrap around the steel of his auto mail.

"He had auto mail too…a leg. Heh, I made that 'mail' for the asshole too. I wish I would've known it was going to cost more than a few million Zen to provide the steel…I wouldn't have made it." She whispered but snorted at the same time. Edward was relieved to find that she no longer felt threatened, for her hits were worse than a man ten sizes larger than him. Although she was now babbling about her past, he was glad to hear she still had her memories. They were one of her best assets.

She built her life around simply the memories of the ones she loved. She didn't need to even know them, she just needed the pictures. Her parents were a fine example of that theory. Edward and Alphonse were there to witness her fading memories of her parents. By the time they were 16, Winry could only remember the faces of her parents. She could not remember what her mother's voice sounded like at a bedtime story; or her father's laughter when she did something that he felt was amazing, but it really could have been the simplicity of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"But…I screwed that up, I did. I made the best mail in Rush Valley, I have never purposely ruined my work…but when I met Alexander I did. Edward would have a laugh over that. Alphonse too…I never told him…" She continued, as she still grasped his fingers. Edward wanted to say something, but no words would flow. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"Winry go to sleep…you are safe…" He managed to choke out. She let go of his hand and turned away. He could see tears streaking down her rosy cheeks as her eyes squinted them free.

"I miss home…you where my home is? It's my dog and my house in Resembool with my best friends…I miss them…I miss Ed… I wouldn't care if he broke it, the auto mail…I just want to see his face…" She replied softly, letting the last words slur off her tongue in a sleepy whisper. Ed sat for a moment tearing his eyes away to something other that the shattered mind of Winry.

"I did something bad I think… I saw Ed… at the lounge before Alexander… and… and I drugged him… I didn't know…" She sobbed, jerking her delirious body up. She ripped the sheets off and her eyes went wide at the tube between her legs.

Edward's hand snapped out to hers in a flash, as she attempted to pull the tube and her shift up.

"No…no don't touch that…you need it…just sleep. Please Winry lye down." Edward pleaded as he tried to keep his voice down, pulling her blankets back up. She refused to lie and stared at him for a moment. He watched her now confused blue eyes, follow a path down his face to his right shoulder and back up. She smiled an eerie smile and tentatively put a hand to his metal shoulder.

"Your shoulder is out… I mean the port… it's off I can hear it. I-"Her mouth stopped moving as she trailed her fingers along his hard scars.

"Edward…" She whispered looking at his face. He smiled long enough till she broke it to a frown.

"Heh…you still look the same in my dreams and you are still broken…I know I can sleep now…cause you visit me every night before I sleep, you make the pain go away…the sorrow. And that's why I have to protect it's not just a stone he wants…there's an a form of alchemy you have yet to learn…" She chuckled, removing her hand.

Edward was about to speak out to her when Al and Noah returned. Al carried a small brown parcel. Noah hung her shawl up and quickly dashed to the kitchenette. The Elrics could hear her rummaging through the cabinets. She then filled the tea kettle and lit the small pot belly stove.

"Here…it was all the money could buy. How is she doing?" Al questioned taking a seat on the window sill across from his brother, who was still sitting at Winry's bedside.

Edward snatched the bag and pulled out a small green bottle. Opening the lid, he took a whiff and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That's the right stuff…thanks. She is delusional Al, what can I say. He really messed her head up. She calmed down a bit and rambled about home and…me. She also mentioned something about a different form of alchemy. She wouldn't know that Al, you know her. He's up to something fowl. And what he did to her was only the beginning. We have to go back to Berlin and soon. We need to find more of dad's old stuff. The old man was hiding something way more than that bitch Dante…I can feel it." Ed said darkly.

"We have to wait Ed…at least 'till she can walk. I think the university still has some of dads stuff…or the Villa. What did she say…" Al gestured, scratching the back of his head. He looked at his brother than Winry, reaching out his hand and pressing it to her fore head.

"Everything I didn't want to know Al. She knew it was me and she was the one who drugged me, just like Boskov mentioned…He is going to pay for his atonement now. And I will get her home." Ed said with the same determination that could turn the world off it's axis. This would be one of the biggest journeys they would have to go through. But they could both feel slightly privileged to know Winry would be there to share it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**The Calm before the Storm**

Edward had refused all help from his brother or Noah when he had to force a table spoon of the pungent absinthe down Winry's throat. She had slapped him once and spit in his face two more times. But as his determination was, he finally did get her to drink it. He pulled a fast one and pinched her nose and shoveled the spoon in her mouth. In all his years of knowing the woman he never heard her cuss as much as she did, and in two different languages. When Edward was finished, he nearly destroyed a table in blinded fury. If Winry wasn't so ill, Alphonse had not doubts that his brother would have already gone to shed blood. They had no clue of the torture Winry witnessed or was forced into. Edward could only imagine; that's what drove him mad, the images he would see when he slept.

Winry has slept well into the next day as well most of the night. Edward never left her side. Al had nearly picked his brother up and 'carried' him the showers. Every one settled for sleep, except the older of the brothers. He sat at the window, with wet hair and open shirt. There was no need to buttons all the buttons of his sleep shirt, when his shoulder was still throbbing. He continued to ignore his ache and direct his attention to his friends. For the time being she was asleep and that was good enough. His guilt tried to make way for his abrupt actions on medicating Winry. But logic played a better part, she needed to rest and not cause pain to herself or anyone else. Edward admitted to himself while he sat staring, that Winry was not rational. He wanted so badly for her to wake and at least acknowledge where she was and her name. He knew that it would take a long time for her to heal; and time was not on their side.

"Hey…hey you!" He head snapped up at the sound of her wispy, groggy voice. He wolf-like eyes moved to her to see she was sitting up. He jumped from his stool and was at her side in one stride.

"I have to pee…" She blushed, looking all of eight years old again. Even though her hair was knotty and her once vibrant eyes were dull; to Edward, she was still Winry. She was just as bubbly now as she was when he last saw her. But she was still on a different cloud, Edward could judge that by the strange face she was making. She was smirking, but all the same frightened. He took a breath in, surmising good, clear terms to tell her she was already 'going'.

"Umm…Winry you have a catheter…" He said lightly pointing to her bag that hung at the side of the bed. Her face contorted back to anger.

"How do you know my name?" she glared at him and pulling the sheets off of her.

"What is this….some kind of sick joke?! What the hell is this, Alex?" She raised her voice and tugged at the tube. Edward refrained himself from yelling back to her. Just hearing her speak as if he were Alexander made his stomach churn. She had a nick name for the bastard.

"Do not pull that…I know your name because I am a friend. I am not _him_ Winry…" He cautiously growled back, taking another step forward. Winry refused to let up and attempted to bat him away with her splinted hand as she pulled again on the tube.

"Please…don't pull that Win, it-" Edward said again. But the girl batted again and one moment the tube was yanked and crimson liquid pooled in the sheets. Edward jumped forward to assist her but was pulled back by his brother's firm hand. Alphonse Elric could be as stealthy as Edward at times, possible better than his brother. His years in a squeaking, rattling metal suit of armor in some ways had been good the young man.

"Let my try…Edward. It's not the worse that could happen. But we can't put another in…she could get a real bad infection in her urinary tract." Al spoke softly, pulling his tense brother back. He shifted closer to Winry and reached a hand out lightly to take the disconnected tube from the shaken woman. She let go surprisingly easily and Al tossed the tube in the waste basket.

"Winry, do you know where you are?" Al asked in a calm tone, giving her direct eye contact. His green eyes were serene and gentle.

"No…I don't know…I do know I want to go home." She replied with a trembling voice.

"…and I am bleeding…Why am I bleeding!" She shrieked and grabbed the collar of Al's pajama shirt. He remained still and elbowed his brother in the gut, who desperately wanted to intervene.

Al put a soft hand on hers and spoke delicately.

"Winry Rockbell, no one here is going to hurt you. There is no man here by the name Alex. I can help you, if you just let go of my shirt…I promise no one will hurt you…"

Winry realized that this man was too tender to lay a hand on her. She also put together she was with two men and not one. She let her hands fall to her lap. She looked at him and her eyes were watery pools. Edward had managed to get her another wet towel and a handkerchief. He handed each of them to his brother and turned his attention to the window. The feeling of breaking something again was on his volcanic mind.

"Yeah…you say that…but not so long ago, some people that were special to me…made-made a promise too…and look what has happened!" she sobbed.

Al made no attempts to move and felt as awful as his brother did. They had left her, and promised her they would return. She lived up to a promise that never occurred. He felt that her situation was partially their fault. It took all of Al's remaining courage to speak again.

"They did it to protect you…" He whispered. Edward turned and sighed as well, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What's the point Alphonse, she doesn't care about that, look at her. She needs her rest. We will clean her up in the morning." Edward snapped, waving a metal hand in the air.

"And what is that supposed to mean mister…I am just a stupid female! I know they did, I understood why they did it, but it still fucking hurt! What do you know any way?!" She spat back, wiping her cheek with her 'good' hand.

"And I still need to fucking pee…are you going to help me or not!?" She barked. Alphonse knew she wasn't in her right mind but wanted to laugh right there. She was for the first time in two days, treating Edward like she did. She was 'stamping out' orders and glaring.

Edward let out a small chuckle, pulling the rest of sheets down.

"I'll take her Alphonse…get some rest. We are going to Munich in the morning…" Edward sneered at his dumbfounded brother Al sighed and looked to the floor.

"Brother, you are still as unpredictable as ever. I am in no mood to argue with you…don't come to me when she gives you another black eye." Al sarcastically retorted; walking from his post at the bed, waving a hand in the air, returning to his mat.

"I'll take you to the restroom. I think we should change you as well, a clean you up a bit." Edward sighed. He pulled her feet gently to the side of the bed.

"Okay…but I don't think I can walk. The room is spinning…" Winry whispered. Edward looked at his metallic hand then to her. He did not want to touch her skin with something so cold. She had too many 'cold' touches to begin with.

"Can you just try to stand? We have quite a distance to walk…I will help you…" He stated softly stooping down. His messy gold-spun hair hung in his face.

"Put you arms around my neck and I will help you stand up…I am not going to hurt you. Can you try that? You can trust me…"

"Okay I will try, but the room is still spinning." Winry growled irritably. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Edward neck and stood up with him. In a mere moment her knees shook and she grabbed him fiercely, pulling her self against him; so she wouldn't fall. She loosened up when she felt arms around her back, supporting all her weight. She flinched when she somewhat realized her face was in his neck.

"I got you…but this isn't going to work…my back is already hurting. I'll just have to carry you, though I didn't want to. I didn't realize how weak you are." He voice shook, right along with his heart that was beating its way from his chest. She was too close for his liking. He eased her back onto the bed. He noticed Winry's facial expression changed from angry to puzzled.

"You smell good…you smell like him." Winry barely spoke. "Why can't you carry me…am I that disgraceful?" She continued in a small voice, looking at her now dissimilar hands.

"I know I am a whore, you don't have to give me that look…but I still have my morals and feelings too…I had no other choice…" Edward blinked a few times and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, no it's not that…I have a prosthetic arm, it's cold and I can't always control how I hold things…especially now. I don't want to hurt you." Edward replied lightly. Winry let out a quiet giggle.

"Well I don't care about that…where I come from I make them for people. I could for you, since you are helping me…" She smiled. Her eyes almost regained the sparkle of delight she had held over her love for mechanics. Just as quickly as she smiled, she frowned.

"I can't help you here…I forgot. I am in a place where I can't make it. I really need to go…I don't care…" She snorted, wrinkling her nose.

"Lets get this over with than, I have a long day tomorrow and so do you…" Edward retorted, placing his real arm under her neck and the auto mail one under her knees. He lifted her with ease, and started his way to the door with no more words to speak. Winry how ever, all of the sudden stared to feel felt safe and secure.

"I can't place it…but I feel safe with you now…like I can trust you." She said in his ear as he walked into the hall. He sighed in relief that she was easing up and allowing him to help her.

"I guess that means you won't be hitting anymore right?" He snickered as he kicked the door open to the toilet room.

" I hit you?" Winry asked completely in awe.

"Yeah you did…but I can't blame you…"

Edward pinched about a millimeter of fabric of her shift and avoided all skin contact when he had to pull up her shift and sit her on the toilet. He tried not the look at the many contusions that danced upon her fair legs. But his eyes deceived him and he had to clench his fists.

"Um…do your business; I'll be right out here when you are finished." He mumbled, hiding the pink of his cheeks.

He cracked the door and settled down on the floor, leaning heavily against the wall papered wall. The gold floral design made his head spin and his eyes hurt. He placed his head between his bent arms and shut his eyes. He could almost imagine the green grasses of his home and a flawless Winry tinkering away on some design. That was what his mind wanted to see. Reality was far too painful, for the alchemist to bear, as he watched his friend be weakened by grief and pain. He wondered if she would ever recover what she lost. Would she have the strength to heal…or would she be troubled for the rest of her days in a world she didn't belong. He wished he could just clap his hands and everything would go back to its original place, especially her.

"I am finished…" he heard vaguely. He pulled his weary head up and stood, wincing at his now migrainous shoulder. It was enough to make him want to purge. He instantly rubbed at his right shoulder and pushed the door open. Winry sat leaned against the left wall, with her hands covering her lap. Her hair was a tangled mess in her face and she kept blowing her bangs out if her view. The tiny toilet room smelled of scant urine and blood. He pulled the string to flush the toilet and lifted her gently off the porcelain. He tried not to tremble as his shoulder screamed; he could feel every nerve burst into flames from his collar bone to his lower back, and surrounding the metal. He was going to have to fix it himself, and very soon, he could not afford to loose any more tissue…or the auto mail.

He made it to the wash room, flicked the light switch with his left elbow. He gingerly sat Winry on the side of a large bear- clawed tub.

"Look, I am just going to wash you hair and face…there is another woman that lives with us, she will bathe you tomorrow. It's not appropriate for me to see a woman unmarried…especially you Winry. At least that's my rule. Is that okay?" Edward said shyly with his back turned, as he gathered a towel, washcloth and a bar of soap from the numerous wooden shelves that lined the room.

"Well…I guess, but I could wash some of myself…I think. Why do you even care? You know what I am right?" She almost barked.

Edward's blood ran cold to the implications she was making. "Winry…don't think that. You are not a whore and don't ever let me hear you say that-don't even think that. That fuckin' bastard wants you to think that!" He tried to refrain himself, slamming his items into a basket next to a tub.

"Why are you yelling at me…it's not that big of a deal…Don't you think I'm pretty…All _les_ _cochons _think so…" Winry shrugged, pulling her shift up, her face was emotionless and cold. Edward's patience was near an end. He ignored her nude form and gently grabbed her by the upper arms, looking into her eyes.

"Look it don't you know who I am Winry? I would never think of you body that way because I fuckin respect you…understand!? Stop this! Just…stop this…" He managed not to yell at the befuddled woman. He shoved her shift into her hands and turned his back.

"Just put it back on, this was a bad idea. You still need more rest. I am sorry, but I just can't deal… with this right now, lets just go back to bed, Win…" He whispered as he felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Well…fine, if you are going to get all pissy about it, you remind me so much of him I only wish I had a wrench…you are probably just like all the rest…Fuck you!" She bellowed and rose from her post.

Neither of the two realized she was standing until she was nose to nose with Edward, who all but flinched. He could have laughed when he realized he was now two inches taller than his friend, who was yet again, bull-raging mad. He heard the rumpling of fabric and sighed in relief that she was covered.

"Do you have any idea what I have been though?! DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE RAPED EVERY NIGHT BY THE DEVIL. OR HAVE MEN TELL YOU HOW MUCH THEY WANT TO FUCK YOU AND DO ALL SORTS OF GOD AWELY THINGS!? I WAS SAVING MYSELF! FOR HIM!!" She roared, yanking Edward's collar forward. Her eyes were intense and full of fear.

"…for him…I want to go home…I just want to die, and I hate Edward Elric!" She cried. Edward was silent with no words to offer, but his actions were loud; he felt her body give and his arms snapped around her, her knees never had a chance to bend.

"You don't mean that….I know you don't. Please don't say such things…we can fix this…" He whispered into her hair and lightly sliding his flesh arm up and down her back.

With out any further conversation, he picked her up and put her back to bed. His behavior disgusted him and he only wished he had the natural patient and calm soul his little brother possessed so freely. He threw his head back onto his mat as he continued to rub his shoulder. His eyes shifted back to Winry in the bed who was still wide awake and mumbling to herself softly. He was glad she did not further argue about their previous statement. He did not sleep.

Edward sat at Winrys bedside, facing the window for the remainder of nigh fall. He watched the blacken sky fade to pink and light blue hues as the sun came up. The last leaf on the tree outside the window fell, withered and dead, much like Edward's mood.

The snow had ended, which meant he and Alphonse were making a small trip to Munich. They had to find more information and leads on the location of Boskov. Hohenhiem's notes would be a sure and first place to look.

Edward tucked Winry's blanket under her chin, before he trotted over to his brother, who was sleeping peacefully on his mat. Al looked almost the same to the elder sibling as he did many years ago, though Al's innocence was long gone. That was selfishly stolen when Edward attached him to the armor.

Al's sand and dune colored hair was riddled with bed head. Edward almost wanted to stick Al's thumb in his mouth, just for the sheer fact he looked like a small child curled up tightly after a bedtime story. Edward nudged Al in the shoulder with a metal toe.

"Al…get up… we are leaving…" Edward whispered moving three steps down to wake Noah. Al was easy to wake, and always cheerful; he lacked Edward's morning 'grump' and nasty attitude.

"Noah…" Edward whispered, but not daring to touch the sleeping gypsy. In her sleep, her extraordinary talents were at best. Her cocoa eyes fluttered open, and she already had a look of worry etched upon her face towards the young man. Edward didn't even give her time to ask about his worries. He stepped away quickly, and went the closet at the front of the room. He began to rummage thought the space for his clothes.

"Brother, I don't even need to ask where we are going do I?" Al sighed sitting up and putting a hand through his rumpled hair.

"Nope. We are going to Munich Al, I already checked the train schedule." Ed spoke quickly as he yanked a clean shirt from a hanger, along with his trousers.

"What about Winry?" Al asked. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Noah is here, she will be fine." Ed answered tonelessly.

"I am going to leave something here to keep her entertained if she wakes up… besides, Noah can not speak very well in our language yet." He added turning his gaze to Noah who was now standing near Winry's bed; she had pulled the curtains open.

"Noah, she needs to be bathed today…and she needs to walk. I don't want her out of this room other than to the bathroom. She is still very delusional and quite daft to be blunt. Under no circumstances, she should be given absinthe…it only makes her worse." Ed mused slightly in German, as he approached the opposite side of the bed, sitting down softly to the side.

Al followed his older brother's previous path and retrieved his own clothes from the closet.

"I am going to leave her something she can't resist, even if she is crazy. Alphonse come over here for a minute…" Ed almost smirked. Al gave a weary looked and joined his brother. Ed stripped his sleep pants and pulled his trousers up. His shirt was already off, when Al noticed he grabbed at his shoulder.

"It still hurts doesn't it, Edward? I think I know what you are going to do. How are you going to be able to cope today?" Noah inquired giving a small smile. Alphonse snorted and smacked his brother on the back of his head.

"Ed, are you nuts? You know how the people are in Germany and with the war and all. I don't think disconnecting your arm is such a good idea. People are going to talk. And what if this idea of your doesn't work and Noah gets hurt, where will that lead us?" Al shrieked quietly, glaring his gray eyes at Edward.

Edward gave another smirk and rolled his eyes. "Alphonse this is Winry we are talking about. Even in her state she already told me it was off and I was missing a screw. Besides, this may be what she needs to see to let reality hit her." Edward shot back confidently.

"Noah can handle this. I don't think Winry will harm her either, after all she is a woman. It's probably better that way. She tried to kill me last night, and I was the one who helped her to the toilet. My shoulder hurts like hell any way. Maybe Winry could fix it or something…trust me it will keep her busy. You gonna help me disconnect it or what?!" Ed hissed, tossing his hands in the air.

Noah had backed away and came to the side they were at. She gave Winry one last look before she stood in front of Ed and Al with her hands on her hips.

"Alphonse…I will help your brother, you go and get dressed. Do me a favor and bring me a basin, some towels and soap. I am going to need them later." Noah spoke quickly; her eyes were narrowed in frustration. Al sighed and flopped his hands up and back down in the same manner of his brother. He walked from the room, the door shut with a soft click.

"There's a switch under your arm right? I think I can manage…" Noah inquired, sitting next to Edward.

"Yeah, it's there. Why did you send him out like that? He knows more about this stuff than me…" Ed asked, stealing a glance of Winry, who had shifted to her side.

"I wanted to talk to you about her. What happened last night? I could see in your face this morning that something happened other than her hitting you…"

There was a graveyard of silence and Edward shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. Noah stared intensely at the young man and reached a hand out to touch him, he moved away quickly. She had managed to grab a hold on his metallic shoulder.

"Edward…" She pressed. She heard him growl and pry his shoulder away.

"She told me some things I wasn't ready to hear or deal with…" He finally mumbled, with his face turned away.

"She told me about how he raped her and others and that…that…she hated me…I can't help but feel that she should. I didn't protect her and I left her. How would you feel?" He barely whispered.

"And she has more to tell Edward. She is still very ill. She needs time. I really don't think she means that. She has much pride and love for you and your brother; and is more loyal to you than you will know. You have to be strong and let things come as they come." Noah whispered back. She smiled and patted his shoulder, trailing her fingers under his arm.

"I guess so. But it still doesn't make me want to crush his skull in any less." Ed snorted and hitched a breath in, knowing where Noah's hand had gone. He did not need to feel, to know her fingers were dancing on the control switch to his limb.

"Just pull it and get it over with…" He groaned, putting his flesh hand to his face.

Noah looked once more before she pulled the switch. She stayed grounded as she heard the man yelp. She offered a hand but he batted it away and pulled the auto mail from the socket, with another hiss.

"Fuck…if she gets better, she is going to kill me. Something is very wrong; it should not hurt like that when it's disconnected. I mean….yeah it hurts but not like this." He choked, dropping the auto mail on to the mattress.

"So I guess you are used to this…" Noah asked, sitting next to the blond. Edward's only hand dropped to his lap and he sighed.

"Just take care of her… I don't want to leave, but this time we have to. We have to find out where this guy is headed and his true intentions. They were not just with Winry. If he has a bone to pick with me, so be it. He has no idea who he's messed with." Ed growled, clenching a fist. He grabbed his metal arm and stood up, he heard his back crack.

Al returned dressed and clean. His eyes never left his now arm less brother as he watched him fumble with his shirt and waist coat.

"Brother, let me help you…I still think this is a bad idea with the socialist party and all the stuff going on in Germany."

Edward huffed and let his brother finish buttoning his clothes. "Al, give it a rest. We won't be there long enough for them to even notice…besides we have blond hair, that's good enough…"

Noah stood in the door way of their room and watched the backs of the Elrics disappear. Edward's brown coat floated as it tried to keep up with his fast paces. She stood in the door until she could no longer view the blonds. Taking in a deep breath, she closed the door and let her eyes seek the bundle Edward wrapped up in a extra sheet. He had taken the liberty of bundling up his arm and the watch they found to quote 'to keep her busy and content'. He had mentioned that he had read something in an psychiatry article, written by Fraud; about how stimulating deluded minds, aids in keeping those persons less combative and confused. Edward was certainly a man of science and was plainly testing that theory. Noah hoped he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Realizations are the Only Truth, November 12th, 1925**

The train ride to Munich was uneventful. The weather was not to the alchemist's liking to notch things off; it was bitter cold so there was no mistaking how horribly his joints ached. Edward was in a fowl mood and as always, Alphonse was attempting to cheer him up. But after many puns, Al finally gave up. Edward was too lost in his thoughts to elaborate on any subject matter that wasn't related to Boskov and Hohenhiem's research. He just wanted to go, get what he desired and leave. Either way there were more pressing matters that related to the 'said' mechanic at the Inn. Al watched his brother as if he were a statue, unmoving and cold. He wondered if his brother was going to break, Edward's mind was going a too and fro and was ready to crack under the pressure of a small hammer.

Edward wasn't worried about Winry lashing out, but he was worried more so, on her condition, as far as her knowing where she was or more importantly who she was with. Noah's poor language skills in their native tongue also concerned him. Winry had no patience when it came to people not understanding what she said. She was an analytical person that freely spoke her mind and wanted to be understood. She certainly showed not even the slightest patience during the night, and he was speaking full blown English.

"Brother…Do you think Winry will pull through? I mean, realize that she is with us and safe?" Al asked breaking the silence. His voice shook as the train rattled along the tracks.

Edward looked up from his current position; with his head leaned against the frosty window as he watched the scenery go by. His expression was grim and worried. He too, wondered the same thing, and almost felt that she wouldn't. But he had to hold on to his firm beliefs that she would. Edward's stubborn and determination mind set towards the things he believed was far too hard to kill.

"Yeah Al, I do. She just needs some more time…and I'll will give her that. Look what she did for us all those years. She gave us infinite time, so we owe this to her." Ed finally spoke softly, leaning his head back to its previous position. Al sighed and leaned back on the stiff seat.

"Ed, you're not the only one that feels awful about her situation. I left her too. And I know a lot has happened, but please try to be rational. Noah was right, the look you gave this morning was worry some. What happened…really? I don't think you told the whole truth earlier." Al pried, hearing Ed's patience slither away like a snake on hot, desert sand.

"I told you. That's it, no more, no less. It's different with me…" Ed mumbled, unconsciously rubbing at his shoulder port.

"What's different Ed? Tell me. I know when you are lying…what happened?" Al narrowed his grayish green eyes and sat up right. He was in fact becoming increasingly frustrated with Edward's need to hide things from him. They had never hidden any thing from each other.

"I told you damn it…she was raped and beat and so forth. How many times do I need to repeat those fuckin words! This is exactly why I left her Alphonse…I just…just drop it okay. I am too tired to argue. I didn't sleep last night…" Ed simmered down, slouching further into the hard, leather seat. Al was ready to lose his cool.

"Just for once, admit to me that you love her Ed. That's why you say that, and that's why you feel so guilty…and she probably said things that really hurt you. That's what scares you. You love some one in a way that you never felt and you want to deny it. Stop being stubborn and just admit it. If that's the case, well maybe she needs to hear it. It would make her feel better…it could bring her back…think of it as Equivalent Exchange…" Al regained the softness in his voice and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, there is no equivalent exchange in what has happened to her. She has not gained anything! Didn't you see her? What has she gained Al? What could love do in this situation… nothing! Tell me… what has she gained? Because if she did gain something, she wouldn't be where she is right now and who she is! She wouldn't be lying in that damn bed with bruises mangling her body and scorching a temperature! You know what she said… I'll tell you… she said she was a whore, a filthy fuckin tart who sells her body for money…she really believes it… you were not there to see the look in her eyes… What he did to her is worse than death… fuck the theory. It doesn't apply here." Edward hissed, bolting upright and staring his little brother down like a cat stalking a mouse.

Al wasn't as so much bothered with the out burst, but at the same time wanted to knock his brother over the head, because Edward's frazzled mind was too clouded over. But he wouldn't stoop to that level. Instead, he sighed again and took a breath in, gathering his thoughts.

"I love her too Ed, but at least I can say it… Winry will never be something that low and you know it. She wasn't thinking, she wasn't coherent enough to think… I don't know how long I can remain level headed about this…I can't be level headed for all of us…"

Edward shot him a dirty look and did not comment. He did love her, which made everything worse. Her words stung his heart and scratched his soul. He knew she didn't mean the harsh words she spoke and could not imagine the pain she felt and endured.

"_I hate Edward Elric…"_

She had given herself to the lion in the den and it was all for him. The implications were that she was saving herself for one person who had let her down. And that very person had left her numerous times and never even let her even peak into his soul. He had let her down more than once. He had kept so many things hidden from the woman it had become a cruel, ritualistic nature. How could he possibly even attempt to get her innocence back? There was no such thing and he now was willing himself not to love her as much as he did. Salt cannot be poured over open wounds and with out the presence of stinging, and blinding pain. Love was no different.

The brothers didn't speak for the rest of the train ride. Edward dosed off somewhere between Paris and Luxembourg. Al immersed himself in a book. He understood how his brother felt, but at a different level. Edward had never been good with his emotions. Though he had gotten better, Al knew it was hard enough for the man to accept that he truly loved her, and worse to let his guilt fade. Alphonse played apart (in leaving) as well and only hoped that he could offer both Edward and Winry words of wisdom and encouragement. A part of him wished he should have stayed in Amestris. If his brother couldn't protect Winry maybe he could have. But at what cost, losing a brother he had just found. It was in all a tough coin to toss. Winry was their only family left; Alphonse knew some years ago his brother had fallen for Winry. But he distanced himself to keep her safe.

There were times Edward's auto mail was intentionally broke; Edward would claim the reasons were to buy some time away from the corrupted military. Al knew better, his brother wanted a chance to see Winry; Even if it meant breaking her precious work. In this world, Edward never could have the chance of seeing his mechanic, so in turn he cherished the mail, and surprisingly took very good care of it.

Edward awoke to the sound of the Train's whistle, signaling the arrival into Munich. Alphonse was already gathering their travelogue and leather pack. People were bustling their way down the aisle, so Ed decided to wait.

"You get some sleep?" He asked as Al clipped the metal straps to their bag.

"Nah…I read a book about Einstein…" Al replied back in a dry tone. Ed almost cracked a grin.

"That good huh? I don't really believe in his theories either. Let's go before I say no, and go home." Ed snorted as he shifted his hair from his face and stood up.

"Where are we headed first Ed?" Al asked, as he followed his brother in tow down the aisle.

He heard his brother mutter the word 'Villa' as they stepped off into the platform into the busy station of Munich. His nerves started to flare as many people started shooting stares at the lifeless, empty sleeve of Edward's right arm. He hoped they would be able to return to France in one piece.

Munich, south of Germany's capital was no different to the brothers. The buildings were the same, as well as the people and the frigid weather. Once off the train's platform, Edward took no attempts to wait for his brother as he walked a brisk pace. It wasn't until he had suddenly stopped at a News stand and bought a paper, that Al caught up. He watched his brothers jaw twitch and heard a slight growl come from Ed's lips.

"What is it brother?" Al asked out of breath.

"We have to be quick Al, it appears they released that sadistic maniac from prison…I thought he was caught when the beer hall event occurred. Apparently I was wrong. Adolph Hitler want's Germany so bad he can taste it. And in the current economic crisis the Country is having, he could tell the people the sky can rain money and they'd believe him. We have to detour to the University and hope good old dad left some notes…besides I destroyed the Villa. There's probably nothing there. Any other day I'd say let's go…but Winry's waiting for us. So we need to get home." Ed ranted. He shook the paper with his only hand to turn the page. Al turned it for him.

"I was going to say that on the train…but I didn't think you'd listen. That's also the reason I thought you should have left you arm on…people were staring…" Al commented grimly, but interrupted.

"So, let 'em stare, He's not in power and I can still fight, the leg's metal too if you haven't for gotten. I am in no mood for games Alphonse, let's get going. If we hurry we can make the 6:00 train and be back in France by midnight." Ed commented. He turned and continued his walk, tugging on Al to follow.

"Maybe we should really try to get home Ed. People say there's going to be a huge war and many are going to die. I know our home is not perfect either…but we have some control…with alchemy." Al spoke against the brisk wind. His hair blew in his eyes and stung them like bees. Edward was having the same problem, but mumbled curses every now and again.

"Alchemy or no alchemy. War is all the same Al. But Winry, she doesn't belong here in our mess. Alexander is our mess; we are going to clean up. I will get her home…even if I have to pay the ultimate price. A war isn't going to stop me in either worlds." Ed spoke against the wind.

"She wouldn't let you Ed and you know it…" Al muttered under his breath as Edward sped up, as the university appeared on the horizon.

"Okay Al, here's what I will do. I know some of the professors here. I will go ask about dad's notes and come back here when I am done. I don't want any one asking about you and getting suspicious since Alfons Heidrich is dead. Wait here and don't talk to anyone. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes." Ed told the younger sibling that was hunched over Ed's shoe, as he tied it.

"All right brother, but if 10 minutes goes by, and your not here I am coming in after you… regardless." Al shot back in a worried tone. Edward rumpled his hair and smiled. He got up and the last Al saw was Ed's pony tail and coat disappearing through two large, oak doors.

Edward's shoes clicked loudly on the marble floors of the main building. He took the stairs to the third level in search for a colleague of Hohenhiem's by the name of Hans Middlestadt. His father spoke of the man many times when Ed lived at his apartment.

This chemistry professor had a lot of enticing theories regarding space, anti-Semitism and the Thule Society. The only belief Edward agreed with the man was that the Thule were a bunch of crazed cult members looking for magic to solve their problems. Middlestadt was one of the few colleagues that wasn't apart of Thule and trustworthy. Edward met the man a few times when his father had 'research' meetings that consisted of Brandy drinks and burnt sausage.

Edward's eyes followed the familiar halls where his father once worked and taught. The walls were a dark blue color that made them seem dark and dingy. He reached the science department and knocked on the cherry wood, panel door. A short, plump woman with glasses and blonde hair opened the door holding a stack of books.

"May I help you?" She asked, her German was quick, yet clear.

"Yes…is there a Hans Middlestadt here still? I need to speak with him. I am one of his students." Ed lied, staring into the tiny room behind the woman.

"Let me see if he has time…what's your name?" She asked, backing in the room and gesturing Ed to follow.

"Tell him Hohenhiem's son…he'll know…" Ed smirked as he took a seat in a wooden chair.

The woman nodded quickly and dashed into the back rooms. Edward heard a fitful chuckle and a tall, lanky man with a gray beard appeared in front of the round woman. The man was Hans Middlestadt to be now recognized by Edward.

"Edward! What brings you here!?" The man boasted, embracing Ed in a small hug.

"My father…his research… Can we talk in private?" Ed asked in a soft tone, avoiding the stares the fatter woman gave him. His German was crisp but quiet.

"Of course, this way please…" Hans replied warmly, pointing his hand into the direction of his office.

Ed sat tense in a leather chair that had gold nails trimming the arms. Hans took a seat across from the young man at his desk. His office was small and smelled of wood, dust and moth balls. Books loitered shelves, the floor and the man's mahogany desk. A single fichus sat on the sill of a large frame window with wooden blinds. It looked as if it were growing literally out of the clay pot.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Hans cheerily asked. He scratched his beard and folded his hands on the desk.

"Hans, did my father leave any of his journals, notes or books here before he left?" Ed asked lightly, plucking lose thread inside his tawny coat pocket.

"No there is nothing at the university that could help you. Hohenhiem took all of his things when he left…but I do have a few notes he lent me shortly before his death. He wrote some things in there about the Thule Society believing in a lot of Hitler's beliefs and such…you know all that hocus pocus they used to talk about. I could get it for you…" Hans smiled.

"Yeah could you, I have nothing of his work and I have been told he did far more research then he let out. I just wanted to see his works and the man my father became…" That was the second lie Ed told in 5 minutes.

"I keep it here on one of these shelves; let me look for a minute…" Hans replied warmly. He scooted his chair back and stood to browse the books that were on a shelf behind him.

"Your father was a good man. I was so sorry to hear that he passed and worse that you were there. I can't imagine the pain seeing your only relative die. They were all arrested that day, even Hitler. But now he was released from jail and that will be some trouble in the future. You believe that bastard wrote a book about himself? Some people have nerve…Ah! Here it is!" Hans squawked. He gingerly placed the book on the desk in front of Ed.

"Another of his journals. How did he have the time to write them?" Ed half asked Hans and half himself. He chose to ignore the recent comment of his father's late death. He reached out his hand and grabbed the book, tucking it into his coat pocket. The man now noticed he was missing his other arm.

"What happen to your prosthetic, Edward? Your father told me you never left the house with out them." Hans asked whole heartily as he took a seat back behind his already cluttered desk.

"Well it needed to be worked on, so I have a friend that could do it. It's not too bad, I can manage." Ed smiled waving his only hand to gesture.

"Well you do be careful when you leave there are some Nazi's still hiding about…doubt they could really do anything, their so called leader is still out of commission." Hans advised sarcastically.

"Well, Mr. Middlestadt, I really hate to cut this short but I have a travel companion that's waiting for me, they will worry if I don't return…I can't thank you enough for the journal. I am glad to know it was kept in a safe place." Ed announced as he stood and stretched. His right shoulder popped, causing the man to flinch. Besides the throbbing shoulder a thought snapped up from Edward's mind. He blinked twice and smirked slightly as he turned to face Hans more.

"Hey, have you ever heard of a man named Alexander Boskov, he's Russian I believe. And he knew my father…so he says."

Hans scratched at his beard and propped his glasses on his nose. "Hohenhiem and I never discussed issues outside of the University or the Thule Society. The name sounds familiar. Let me look at some files and old papers and I can get back to you. Do you have a phone?"

"No, but I will call you in two days. It's very important if you find something, to tell me right away."

When Edward went through the old, main doors of the University, he found his brother still standing in the same place and tapping his foot nervously. His features held a frown that reminded Ed of their mother when she was upset. Alphonse looked more and more like Trisha as he got older. It wasn't a bad thing either Al was Edward's calm as their mother was long ago.

"Brother, you are 10 minutes late…I was about to come in. How'd it go?" Al asked, as he scowled at Ed. He rubbed his hands together for warmth as he waited for Ed's answer.

"I saw a friend of dad's, he gave me another journal and I will contact him in two days to see if he found anything on Boskov. It appears that dad worked very hard to get rid of anything that proved he lived. I can't help but think the bastard was hiding something." Ed signed, shoving his hand in his pocket.

"The friend or dad?" Al asked as they starting walking.

"Both. I don't think we were the only ones to constantly hide secrets Al. Now I know where we get it from…him." Ed gloomily added, picking his pace up.

"I think we should grab a bite and get home. I sure hope Noah was able do to something today; I will be annoyed if she didn't. Don't get me wrong, Winry is ill, but she doesn't need to stink. She probably feels dirty as it as…and I really don't want to be the one who has to bathe her…" Ed added with a blush creeping upon his cheeks.

Alphonse nodded and they continued to walk until they found a pub.

The brothers train was delayed for two hours in a small town between Germany and France. Edward surprisingly didn't have much to comment about the 'backwards' town. He read and re-read Hohenhiems journal at least three times before he tossed it to his napping brother. Al shifted on the hard bench in which they sat at. He never opened his eyes, but let out a loud sigh.

"Nothing… There was nothing useful was there?" Al muttered in a cross tone that could almost match his brothers.

"Just a bunch of crap…some of which I can hardly read. The train's here finally... Ready? lets go." Ed jumped up.

Two in the morning was the time when Ed and Al arrived back at their room at the Inn. They opened the door quietly and crept into the darkness. Ed looked to WInry's bed to see Noah gently rubbing the young woman's head as she sat with her knees bent under her, her body off to the side.

"Well… How was her day? …And yours?" He asked, glancing over to his brother that was sitting on the floor, pulling his shoes off.

"I got to at least change her gown…I could not speak much of her language, so it was difficult to tell her things. She was good though…she never once tried to hit me. Her fever is down. I have been sitting her for the last 3 hours trying to soothe her, she saw the mail and has been crying ever since. She thinks you died…that she killed you." Noah almost whispered as she saw worry flash in Edward's eyes.

"She knows what happened to her…I think. But she can't tell me where she is or the year. But she saw the auto mail…she realized that something did happen. So as depressing as it's sounds, they are good signs. Oh and she ate today…I managed to get her to the bathroom a few times as well, she hardly wanted to walk. Edward…she didn't want to do anything…she just cried, I could see all the terrible things she went through…I warn you, this is no matter to play with." Noah's tone had changed from grief to morbid. She had finally stopped stroking Winry's head.

"Regardless Noah, I will do everything in my power to fix things. You don't know her like I do…like we do." He pointed at Alphonse, who had a look of understanding but warning. He could clearly tell this conversation was going to turn into a sour and heated argument. Noah crossed her arms over her chest and approached Ed, who was still standing across from the bed. She put her hand on his remaining shoulder and ignore the nightmare of thoughts that ran through Ed's mind.

"That may be true Edward; I don't know her like you do. But I do know that what she is suffering may not be something you can just fix. The minds eye is not something that can be put back together by solely a clap of your hands…or transmutations. She needs to be taken somewhere where she can be helped…professionally." Noah said truthfully. Edward clenched a fist and let out a dark growl. His blond eye brawls fused down, narrow with rage.

"What, be taken to a asylum where she will be treated like a fuckin lab rat, shocked and tied to a bed! Where she will spend the rest of her days on twenty different types of experimental drugs, banging her head against walls?Alphonse, tell her! Tell her…speak up!" Edward barked, causing Noah to retreat her hand and flinch; while his brother shot up and shoved him out of the way.

"Noah, brother's means of explanations are appalling. I apologized for that. But I think this time Ed's right. I mean I don't know what you saw; maybe you can share with us. But the asylum is not a place for any human being. They are treated like animals, even if she is permanently sick. We can't abandon her like that." Al replied in a stern but calm voice.

Edward glared at his brother, then to Noah. He truly believed she had said the wrong thing. The asylum was a worse fate than death. They were usually cold, dark and unfriendly. A place where the human mind was experimented on like it's worth, meant nothing. Neither of the brothers could imagine sending her to the wicked place and was surprised Noah had mentioned it. Edward's temper finally snapped.

"You are hiding something from us Noah. Aren't you? I am not stupid or a fool. You would not mention something like sending her to a place you are all to familiar with. Stop jerking me around and tell me. I have no problem sending you back out on the streets!" Edward bellowed, in the woman's face. Al grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Al! what-" Ed was interrupted by the sweetest sound of his own name.

"Edward, will you shut the hell up!" Another female voice screeched, dry and hoarse. All heads turned to the blond in the bed whose eyes were still closed. Her face was showing a slight frown.

"There are other people in the house other than your self…" She added in slurred words, in her native tongue as she turned to her side. She had let loose of the auto mail. Al stopped in his tracks as he saw Ed race to the bed. His eyes were bright as Christmas trees. He sat himself at her bedside quickly grabbing a clammy hand in his only one. Al had joined his brother standing behind him.

"Winry…" Ed ventured giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah Ed…I know you have to leave. Auto mail will be ready in a few days. Grandma made stew…" She yawned in her dreamy state. Ed's breath stalled. The room went silent. Al was the first to hear a sniff. Letting his bangs curtain his face Edward let go of her hand and grabbed his auto mail. He turned away from his brother and Noah as the tears kept coming. He had tried to stop but no avail, he was crying almost a decade worth of tears.

"Brother…" Al attempted as he put a gentle hand on his older siblings shoulder. Ed shook it away harshly and with in the next moment his shirt was off and the auto mail was slammed back into its port. Al gasped when he did not hear all but a growl emit from his brothers mouth. Edward fell to his knees and covered his face. No one moved in the room, but watched as he shook off the excruciating and overwhelming pain of both the auto mail and Winry. Alphonse watched as his brothers face switched from pain to determination. He was standing and at Winry's bedside, and yanked the sheets off her body. As the sheets were lifted the pungent smell of sweat and illness filled the air.

"Edward…what are you doing?" Al asked cautiously, taking a step forward to his trembling brother.

Edward gathered the woman in his arms. She grunted and unconsciously wrapped her sticky arms around his neck. He lifted her gently, with his auto mail under her knees.

"She may be insane…but I can't have her dirty like this. Look at her hair its brown. Winry doesn't have brown hair…Noah. It's the most beautiful shade of blonde, like the sun on a wheat field. I will bathe her." Edward spoke with his voice straining under the tears that were still falling. He was still sore at the woman but tried to be sympathetic all the same. She could not speak English, why would he expect more. He walked graciously from the room.

"Noah can you change her sheets? I think they brought some more for us in the hall. I am going to talk to brother. He just needs some time alone." Al stated solemnly. His eyes were down cast and he looked as if he were a shamed for his brother's actions. Not of his tears but for his abrupt tantrum he bestowed upon the gypsy.

"Look Noah if you know something, please tell us. Brother's trust in you is already weak if you want to help us it is not wise to keep things." Al warned as he walked out into the hall.

When he reached the wash room, he stopped and peaked into the door. His brother was on his knees at the side of the tub that was filling. He was talking as he lifted the only garment Winry wore off her head.

"You remember the time where you and I got stuck at school because of the floods…and there was a horrible storm. We were the only ones there…and we had to wait all night before our moms could come. Al was lucky he was sick, he would have died with fear." Edward spoke softly pulling the garment away and clearing Winry's face of her filthy hair.

His eyes were shut as she was perched against the side of the tub, nude. Al watched her open her eyes that were glazed over with utter white confusion. She simply nodded and shut them again. Ed kept his eyes close as he lifted her into the tub, hissing at his shoulder. He shut off the water. Then he grabbed a bar of soap and a wash cloth, returning to his crouched place at the tub. His hair was falling out of it's binding and his back glistening with sweat. Al remained where his was and watched as his brother began to wash their friend's hair. The once smooth and sunny tresses were loitered with knots and tangles.

"Or how about the time we made you that dumb old doll. You hated it. You remember Winry? Did you keep it?" Edward kept talking as he washed his eyes were still closed and he used touch to know what and where he was washing.

"Edward…" Winry breathed making Ed tremble and drop the wash cloth. She had grabbed a hold of his auto mail. It was the way she said his name that made the brothers (even Al) know she wasn't dreaming. Edward watched her crystal eyes open and a smile grace her beautiful features. Al had now stepped into the bathroom. Edward knew he was there but never turned.

"I thought I killed you. I am so sorry... I had to do it. I couldn't just keep giving myself away. I did it for you..." She rose into a sitting position, water dripping from her wet body. Al turned away and gulped hard knowing she was still nude. He didn't want to exert her dignity and knew his brother harbored the same feelings. Edward back away slightly, earning a frown from the girl. She chose to ignore it and threw her arms around neck.

"God Edward…I waited so long. I never thought I'd see you again. I have missed you…" She breathed into his neck. His cheeks stained red as he felt her breath against his neck and her bare chest pressing on his still naked chest. His arms never moved until he felt her hot tears sliding down his back and chest. His arms came up slowly and hesitantly as he hugged her back. A moment later, he ignored her naked form and hugged her tightly, almost crushing her against him. She ran her hand through his hair repeatedly as they both cried. Al stepped in back of his brother and leaned down to hug them, tears wanting to fall from his eyes. He handed his brother a large towel as he let go and watched Winry's eyes study him.

"Al… you too. You are so tall now… and handsome." She smiled as Ed covered her with his body. Al flushed and released the two, turning his back as he let the woman be covered with a towel.

Winry stood on her own allowing the brothers to help. She put a arm on each of their shoulders, having to reach quite higher on Alphonse.

"I have much to tell you guys…Alex is on a mission. He will not stop till he gets what he wants." She spoke grimly as they returned to the room. Noah had changed the sheets and held out a clean shift for Winry. They sat her on the bed. Edward retrieved his shirt and put it back on. Al spoke first to break the silence.

"Um…Winry, this is Noah. We met her in Germany. She doesn't speak much in our language. But she can understand. She had been taking care of you….besides Ed." Al mentioned, as he made him and his brother turn so Noah could help Winry get her shift on.

"I know…I remember her today. I just didn't want to wake up. I am sorry I caused so much trouble…" Winry sighed, and flopped her hands in her lap.

"It's hard to explain…I wanted to stay in my dream world. But when I heard you yelling Ed, I knew I was going to be okay…I just had to believe that myself." She added looking out the window at the moon.

"What else do you remember?" Al asked.

"I remember what happened that night…well some of it and today. Everything else is a blur…" She was interrupted by Edward's glare.

"And you don't have to think about it, Winry. You don't have to tell us. You just relax and try not to let the nightmares get you. I am one to know." Ed interjected, moving across the room to sit at the side of the bed. His eyes were still red and puffy; he looked drained and pale. He kept himself slightly distanced from Winry and let out a yawn.

"Um…thank you Noah. I really appreciate your help. I am sorry if I was a handful." Winry whispered, on the verge of sobbing again. Noah smiled and handed her a hanky.

"It's…okay. You proved me wrong. I wrong." Noah had tried to speak in English. Winry smiled back and fell back into the bed. Noah looked to Edward.

"Edward…I know it's not the best time…but I should speak to you. You were right I was hiding something. I know some of Alexander's plans. They are not good." Noah offered in German. Al could understand them but Winry was stumped.

"Fine…in the hall. I don't want to speak of him in front of her…" He sneered back.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Confrontations and Emotions**

The door to the room was closed with a soft click. Edward refrained himself from slamming it, for the sake of Winry. If she had not been there he would have rattled the walls with a nice, angry slam. Alphonse (who still resided in the room with Winry) would also pull his ear off for it as well, earning the older brother possibly a punch too. Noah perched herself in a rickety chair that was in the hallway. Edward walked in front of her, arms folded across his chest, and eyes narrowed.

"Well what have you got to say? She has just woken up and she really needs us." He snapped, tapping his left foot on the carpeted hardwood floor.

Noah shifted and spoke softly, yet entirely too quick for even Edward, who was quite fluent in German.

"Edward please try to understand. I didn't hide this to upset you or loose your trust. I did it because you don't really understand who that man is and his power."

"Well I will try… please enlighten me… But first, let me get this off my chest; why the hell would you suggest to put Winry in an asylum? I am shocked and utterly disgusted with you, knowing what talent you possess. What would give you that idea?" Ed said louder than he should have, temper simmering between warm and boiling.

"That's what I was going to tell you. I would never suggest someone go there…I have been there, but it would be the safest place…" Noah softened, her gaze going to the floor.

"I also doubted her…I did not think she would be as strong as she is, with all that has happened to her…she lived a hundred years worth of pain and suffering. He raped her every night and used you as means of threats. She was raped the first night across the gate, after Alexander used a girl who had auto mail, like you, as means for Equivalent exchange. He knew that she was your ultimate weakness…" Noah explained.

Edward growled, squeezing his fists in tight balls. His auto mail squeaked in protest at the tightness of his fist. Swallowing a rock of rage, he calmed slightly and let his hands fall to his sides.

"He used Paninya…a girl we knew; she was one of our friends. He is just piling how many times I am going to pummel his skull…go on, tell me everything you know." Ed said in a dangerous tone.

"His alchemy skills are exceptional and he is not human…I mean he is, looking at him, but he has used some type of red stone more than once to jump souls. You are probably more familiar with that; I saw it long ago except, it was once incased in your armored brother. He also knew a woman named Dante…"

Edward wanted to interject but bit his tongue to let the woman finish.

"He has found a very powerful way to achieve his goal, something to do with pure love. I don't know it all. I only met him once while I traveled long before I met you. These plans have been in the makings for quite some time. There was also a man with gold eyes, like yours…your father I believe. He knew your father…Von Hohenhiem. Please Edward, if not for me, then for her…please don't pursue him, I beg of you." Noah's voice shook as she spoke her pleading request.

"And what am I supposed to do let him come to us!? Let him degrade her some more…or Al…put Al in more danger!" Edward snarled, letting his anger flare and temper flame. Noah remained unchanged, and took a deep breath.

"No, I am not saying you should put the lives of your brother, Alphonse or Winry in danger. I am just saying to keep your distance…at least for a little while." She replied stoically. If there was one thing Edward himself taught her it was to stand her ground and be heard. Edwards head fell, as well as his gaze. The tattered red carpet of the floor seemed to spark his interest.

"He was the same as them, he moved bodies. And that's why he needs a stone so bad. Al and I are the only ones who can make one…because of our father. He used Winry to find me and was going to user her against me…and Al to make a stone. But he forgot who he was messing with. He will pay, if it kills me." Ed hissed, re-clenching his fist.

Noah stood and came close to him. She could smell his musty scent that also had a lingering metallic odor. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened immediately. She saw images of Winry baring his children, just as blond and beautiful as their parents. She would not let that man stand in Edward's and Alphonse's way of their dreams.

"I will help you Edward Elric, I won't tell you just how yet. But you will know when the time comes…You and that women share a bond of pure love that not many find. Stop hiding and let her know before it's too late. She loves you so much, she offered herself to that man, just to protect you. I_ will_ help you and your brother…You just have to learn to trust me." She whispered in his ear. She released him and left in the hall, baffled and still slightly irritated.

That cold and rainy night everyone was able to take a breath of relief and sleep. Al had talked to Winry briefly about their travels. Noah had made a small dinner consisting of sausage and potatoes. When the clock struck ten O'clock, everyone was a cuddled in the blankets and not a sound could be heard except their own steady breathing. Edward lay on his mat mindlessly clutching his sore shoulder, eyes glued to theceiling. His mind was contemplating far too many things that would not allow him to sleep.

So she loved him in return, which were the reasons she was abused. How was it that fate, had always wanted to cause pain and heartache for the alchemist. Hadn't he paid enough for his sins? Why should she be dragged along with him…because of love? Where was the equivalency there? Edward was beginning to think there was no "truths to all truths" in the damned theory.

He sighed loudly and rolled to his side facing the bed Winry was sleeping in. If he concentrated enough, he could hear every breath she took. It made him feel assured to know she was still breathing. Why did he love her? He had never kissed her or even showed her the slightest clue of his feelings. So how could he love her? Was it her smile when she thought of new ways to make mail? Or how her eyes were like the sky itself?

He could go on and on about the things he loved about her. Yet a small part of him selfishly wanted to know what it was like to feel her soft lips, or her shapely curves against his flesh. He coughed and moved his head side to side, pushing those thoughts away instantly. He was not going to think those thoughts. He was going to stay distant…it was the only way he knew.

His thoughts were shaken by a loud crack of thunder. A winter thunderstorm had blown in, explaining why his shoulder throbed. He should have been used to it by now; it had been aching for days.

He flinched when he felt the pull of his metal shoulder and turned his head to stare into a pair of sapphire eyes. It had been so long since he saw her; he almost forgot how much she was afraid of storms.

"Can I…lay here for a while Ed? You know like when we were young…I had to face these storms by my self for so long here, alone…I just want to be close… be close some one that is human." She whispered with an unsure smile.

"I think you should still be in a bed Win…" Ed gulped as he felt the warmth of her body cascading his.

"Okay…if-"She went to say, clearly disappointed, but Ed interrupted her quickly.

"I'll come up there, for a little while…" He whispered back, silently cursing himself. This was not a good way to be distant. But how could he deny her, after all she had been through. What would be so difficult about making her feel safe and protected?

He got himself up slowly as Winry had already got back into bed and cleared a space for him. He gulped again and sat lightly on the side, swinging his feet up and lying next to the woman that made the bed tremble along with her.

"I am glad you found me Ed…" She spoke against his ear, as she cuddled closer, but not quite touching.

"And I am glad I didn't kill you…that's how I made a living, that's how I was able to keep some of my self preserved. Alex was bad enough." She said bitterly. She was so nonchalant about the subject it made him sick.

He swallowed and sighed as he found his voice.

"You don't have to talk about it Winry…" He said quietly.

"I know Ed, but it helps me. I thought that I was going to die like that. I want to share things with you…I haven't seen you in… what 2 years and you have hardly said anything to me. I know I did some bad things, but I don't like it Ed. I don't like the fact you won't talk to me…or even look at me. It makes me feel…dirty." She said her voice rising slightly.

"No, it's not that. Don't say things like that…I just…can't hear it right now. I can't think about what he did to you, you shouldn't have to relive those nightmares. Besides, it makes me want to kill him even more and you can't kill some one that you don't know where they are." Ed commented facing the woman now, who let out a tiny giggle.

"I just want you to get sleep and rest. Please just rest. We can talk tomorrow." Ed assured, not realizing he touched her cheek with his flesh hand. Her eyes softened but her body stiffened and she curled up into a ball, savoring the warm his body gave to the small bed.

Their talk never came and…

She would not touch back.

"Okay Ed, I will… you too…okay?" She trailed off, turning her head away and yawning.

December 20th, 1925

The next few weeks past and the holidays were well on there way. White lights littered the trees around Paris and some of the houses that surrounded the block where the Inn was. Holly and Pine wreaths were hung almost any where the eye could see. This would be the third Christmas Edward would see and the second for Al and Winry. Edward's mood had not changed much from the night Noah confronted the man. He became quiet and introverted. To Alphonse's dislike, he was almost the way he was before Winry was found, but Al knew it was not because of home sickness. There was a new reason for the elder sibling's behavior. Edward was brewing on something. He had even so much gone as far as distancing himself from Winry, who was almost physically healed, but her mental scars would always remain. She would really need his and Al's support in a world not their own.

Winry had spent most of her time, while the brothers were out on odd jobs, walking the markets and preparing food. She was coming around more and more as the days went. But she still suffered horrific night mares and terrifying flash backs. She was not comfortable with touch, but allowed brief hugs (mainly from Al, who seemed always ecstatic to see her.) Edward would engage in small talk with the woman but nothing else. However, he remained at her side when she was weak and haunted in her sleep. He made a secret vowel to protect her at all costs.

Winry had thought Noah how to say more phrases and English. They were able to talk to one another. When night time fell they would join the brothers at dinner and chat about there boring days, anything to start conversation. Al was happy to sit and talk while they ate. He was a good listener and excellent conversationalist. Edward was however not so willing to tell any 'tales' of his days. Al was growing increasingly worried that his brother was up to something dangerous. But astonishingly Al was not the first to ask. Winry was, one snowy night. Winry was also no fool to believe Edward was purposely avoiding her. She had yet to be able to check his shoulder either. Something that both Al and Ed knew was not something to dabble with when it came to auto mail. She was still an auto mail mechanic, whether that world had it or not.

They sat around the small wooden table Al had bought from a peddler on the streets. Winry had taken the liberty of making one of Edwards favorite Amestrian dishes, stew. She had thought it would be an appropriate dinner for the cold weather and a mood 'upper' for the oldest of her childhood friends. She and Noah had spent three hours at the market, finding just the right vegetables and quality beef.

"Ed… is there something wrong with the stew?" Winry asked as she watched him swirl his spoon around the mix. Al and Noah continued thei talk about German Politics.

Edward looked up from his bowl and flashed a sheepish grin.

"Nah…I just don't have an appetite tonight…" He said in a believing tone. Winry did not 'believe' the tone and knew he was lying. There was a certain look in either of the brother's eyes when they were lying, and she knew them long enough to pick up on it.

Sighing…she dropped her spoon in her bowl. "I am not stupid…what's gotten into you lately? Al tells me you would not leave my side when I was ill…and now you will hardly look at me…you are hiding some thing, aren't you, Edward?!" Winry raised her voice, blue eyes narrowed. Al and Noah stopped their discussion mid-sentence.

"No, I am not hiding anything…just doing research…" Edward commented nonchalantly avoiding her heated stare. Winry lost her cool and stood from the table. Her eyes darted to the younger brother.

"Alphonse…you agree right? You said it your self, that he's hiding something. We have all been living here…damn it! Why are you all keeping secrets! It's like when ever I am around people want to keep fuckin' secrets. Well, I told you mine! I gave up the most precious things I could give just to see you guys and this is how I am repaid?!" Winry shrieked, pointing a finger at Edward who was now standing and displeased with her outburst, it had surly struck a bad chord.

"Stop it…you don't understand Winry. Don't dabble in things you don't know. It's for your protection…an-"Edward tried.

"No! Don't give me crap about protection Edward. No one was there when I worked at the lounge or when Paninya died…or when the first night I was here I was raped by five men…that's right Ed, five! THERE WAS NO ONE THERE! AND I GAVE THE PROTECTION I KNEW, FOR YOU ED…ALL FOR YOU…and you won't even tell me what you plans are…" She had begun to cry, as her temper fell. "So don't you…sit there and tell me you are protecting me, when you can't even fuckin' look at me. Your brother talks to me more in an hour that you do in a week…" Winry sniffed as her temper had started making its way back to the surface.

Alphonse looked appalled, green eyes cast down to his lap. Noah still clutched a spoon and napkin. Edward didn't give much of a choice of question from anyone when he abruptly grabbed Winry by the shoulder with a flesh hand, and dragged her protesting form into the hall. The door shook the walls and tables when it was slammed shut, by Edward's left foot.

"Edward!" Winry yelled as he released her, nostrils flaring, red faced with fury.

"Please don't make this difficult Winry…that's all I ask. If you must know I am trying to find a way for you to go home. You don't belong here. "Edward snapped, fighting back every urge to scream. Winry went silent and held back dam-breaking tears.

"Alexander is going to die…I will use him as Equivalent exchange and send you home…" Edward explained, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"What about you and Al…you are going to send me home alone? Like I was before I came here…withering away in Resembool?" Winry asked in a small voice.

"Why Edward, why must you keep me at a distance?" Winry asked as her voice shook. She summoned up her courage and stepped forward, pressing a palm to his cheek. Edward flinched, and took a step back. His whole body felt he had been electrocuted, just by a simple touch from her.

"What…Am I not good enough now? You can't bear to look at a whore?" Winry replied icily. Edward sighed and hid his face beneath his bangs.

"Please stop saying that. I want to tell you….I do. I just can't…" He said so low she hardly heard him. He turned to leave but felt a tug at his auto mail wrist.

"What is it Ed? Please tell me…I am your friend…I just want to know that you are okay, a lot has happened. Please tell me…"

She heard him sigh and watched his shoulders fall. A moment passed by and she could see he was fighting with his mind on what to say, for his body trembled terribly.

"Ed-"She never had the opportunity to finish her statement when in a swift movement his arms were wrapped around her. His flesh hand was grasped onto the fabric of her blouse while the auto mail rested on her lower back. He dug his face into the crook of her neck, earning a hard flinch from the woman. He breathed her in as he inhaled through his nose, his lips whisping her neck as he spoke. Her arms remained at her sides as she was clearly baffled by Edward's rash actions.

"It's-I know at times I am distant but I have to be. I would never hurt you…I just need you to understand…" He replied, low tone and sincere. He gently grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his middle, then returning to his embrace.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity…so take it. You have to understand why I have to be distant…it's for you own good, I swear." He continued; he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Pushing that thought aside, he continued to speak into her neck.

"You have to understand…please just this once, understand why I have to keep you away. I want to…tell you… I don't…want to push you. I have spent almost two years thinking about you…the-the way you smell, if you hair really looks like the sun…How blue your eyes are. It's funny, I almost forgot…" He gently released Winry and took a step back, with a slight, embarrassed smile on his face. Winry's face looked purely shattered; Edward could see her tears continue to cascade down her rosy cheeks.

"I am no fool Ed….what are you really trying to say?" Winry's voice cracked, she pulled her hands to her chest. She knew that he was trying to open up to her, tell her the words she waited a life time to hear.

"You can't let Alex control you Ed…" Winry added, letting her gaze fall the floor boards.

"He's not. This is my decision…please…stop making this so damn difficult…" Edward begged as guilt burned inside his chest. Winry sighed and Ed put a hand to her shoulder.

"Look…I will do everything in my power to protect you…he will never hurt you again, that is a promise. As for myself Winry, I have to make myself get over it…that's all I know and ever knew. Some emotions are pointless and only get you in trouble…" He whispered, molten eyes burning her soul.

Winry never needed to further test him as she looked into his eyes. Those hazel eyes had always shown every emotion with in them. Determination was always there, followed by guilt, sorrow and pain. But this night, Winry saw an emotion that she thought she would never see in those flame- filled irises, love. The purest, devoted and torn love she would ever come to know. He did not use words; his eyes had clearly lighted the path in which she now understood. He had loved her, perhaps he still did, but as he was, he felt the need to abandon those feelings for her protection.

She just couldn't allow the man to continue to beat himself down because of one emotion…


	13. Chapter 13

Back to Munich, Back to The District

January, 7th, 1926

Winry shivered slightly, as she pulled the wooly blanket closer to her curled body. The temperature of the room had become vastly colder, as the night wore on. She cracked an azure eye open as she heard muffled thumping noises from across the room. As her eyes adjusted to the blackened room, she saw Edward sitting at the eating table pulling his shoes on, wincing as he pulled the left shoe on his auto mail foot. His hair was down and his shirt was hardly buttoned. His brown waist coat was flopped on the other chair, adjacent to him, and wrinkled and unwashed.

She let her eyes pull to his face, where she could see a hint of blond shadowed hair, rounding his jaw. He looked tired and pale. He grunted as he bent down to tie the laces of his shoe, also earning a nice loud crack of his back. Winry was far a head in her game, when it came to a patient that was clearly showing signs of auto mail rejection. She had hoped this was not the case for the stubborn Alchemist, who had declined her two previous attempts to look at the mail.

She sighed as she sat up, letting the blankets fall. The cotton shift she wore was entirely too thin for the current weather. She would have to get a new one soon. As her bare feet hit the wooden floor, Edward looked up from his task and scowled.

"Winry, I am sorry if I woke you. Go back to bed; it's too early to be up…" He replied dryly, sitting back up. He began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, cursing at each one that made his right shoulder ache.

Winry sat straight up, stretching and leaning her chest forward, not noticing that the cold air had made certain regions of her anatomy be known. "Ed…it's what 5am, where are you going this early?" She asked in a vaguely irritated tone, hugging her arms across her chest.

"I have some things to do…" Was all he said, finishing his buttons and standing. He glanced over to his sleeping brother and Noah and sighed.

"Keep an eye on him…okay?" He added grabbing his coat. He was unaware that Winry was now behind him, glaring and angered. She reached and grabbed his flesh shoulder back, causing him to turn.

"Ed, where are you going….people are not out this early unless they own farms or at some Opium house. I don't think this is either, unless you have a drug problem…and that damn shoulder is going to get severely infected if you don't let me take a look at it…at least." She snarled as he now faced her. He was about to say something when she moved in front of him and yanked the door open, pushing him out and gently closing it behind them. It was her turn to pull him into the hall.

"Winry! What the hell? You are only in your night gown…people might see you!" He barked, yanking his metallic arm from her grip. He didn't press further by how narrowed her eyes were, let alone the color. They were only gray when she was sore at some one or something.

"Ed…that's not the point, half of Paris has seen me naked…its makes no difference. Stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on!" She raised her voice, folding her arms over her chest that she had now noticed Edward steering clear of. It wasn't his eyes that told her this but the crimson coloring of his cheeks.

"I have to go down to the district…I am meeting some one there…" He said in almost a shameful tone. His eyes looked to his feet then to Winry's face. He could swear he saw her jaw drop.

"You mean the district-district, where I used to work…why? Alex left the lounge. Your not seeing one of my co-workers are you? Winry shrieked, her arms flailing with her gesture. She hadn't meant to blurt something like that out, especially to him. She knew he had no time or use for women, period.

"What! No! Hell no! I bumped into someone and exchanged a few propositions with them. Geeze I told you, now go back to bed!" He snarled, not at her, but his own weakness to her ability to finally pry information from him. He turned and went to leave, but stopped, as he spoke, harsh and stern.

"Winry make sure to tell Al to pack all of our things and mine. When I return, we are going back to Munich…" He turned his face away, avoiding the tears he saw grace her cheeks. He was getting so tired of making her cry. Winry was tired too, of being afraid and left out.

She yanked her hand out and seized the back of his coat, pulling him hard. He nearly fell, stomping his shoes on the old wood. She pushed her self on him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest and breathing his wonderful, musty and longed scent. She did not care as he again nearly lost his balance, and fell into the wall. She pushed forward, so his body was pinned to the wall and against her curves.

"Winry!" He protested, but she didn't let up. She moved her hands from his waist and put one to his cheek, the other to his auto mail shoulder. She shuttered at the prickles of his cheek and realized he was now truly a man. Her breath hitched and it took every fiber of her trembling form to find her voice. Blue eyes went searching for gold in almost a frenzy.

"Ed just tell me something before you leave…" She barely whispered, bringing her face close to his, her forehead pressed on his. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Tell me that what I saw the other day in your eyes, that…that it was love. Do you love me? Is that what this is all about? He already knows that Ed, you can't just throw those feelings away. I can't because-" She wanted so badly to tell him. He stopped her and gently grabbed a hold of her wrist. He let his lips barely touch hers.

"No… I can't… don't love me Win…" He whispered as he backed away and turned. Winry's glass-like eyes followed his coat tails down the dank and ill-lit hallway.

Clenching her fists, she stormed into the room, she did not slam the door; she walked over to Ed's leather bag, lying by his mat. She snatched the bag, and tossed random clothes onto her bed. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a pair of his spare trousers. Then quickly and quietly pulled the trousers over her round hips and clasped the button. She rummaged through the bag more and sighed when she could not find a belt, he must have worn it. She raked a brush through her knotted-bed riddled hair and put one of her blouses on, tucking it into the thick, brown pants. She then went to the closet and grabbed out her boots, hastily lacing them up and tying them.

She spotted Ed's journal and grabbed it, opening it to a blank page and tearing out a piece of paper. She scribbled a note, grabbed a shawl, her coat and left the room before any one could notice either her or Edward was gone.

When Alphonse Elric awoke that morn he was overwhelmed with frustration, from the note he found on their eating table. His brother had disappeared and worse, Winry went after him. Ed would never forgive him or himself if something would happen to their friend, again.

Sighing, he dressed himself quickly and woke Noah, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Noah, we have to pack. Winry left us a note saying she was going after Ed and that we are returning to Munich when they return. I can't believe that she would follow him!" He snapped lightly at no one intentionally. Noah sat up and stretched her weary joints.

"Alphonse… I have no feelings indicating they are in trouble. Winry just wants to help him. She loves him; he just won't tell her that. I think there is more to her following him. All we can really do is wait. They will return. I have faith in Edward; he has helped me more that one time." She commented as she stood, blocking Al's current pacing form.

"Alphonse…you have a calm soul. Let us do what your brother intended and pack. I understand that he is an infuriating man sometimes. But I would hate to see his actions make you rash, you are truly not that…" She added in a whimsical tone, earning a smile from the younger Elric.

"You're right Noah. It's just has been very hard to stay somber about this. Ed is hiding something other than his love…something dangerous I suspect. But I guess we have to be rational about this. I am sure he has his reasons." Al thought out loud.

"We just have to trust brother…"

The winter wind could hardly go unnoticed as Winry bustled against it, in pursuit of Edward. She had walked five blocks before she could no longer feel her toes. She wondered how some one who had heavy auto mail, could walk so fast with out even stopping for a break. Edward was surely in a hurry to go and meet this mystery person.

She let herself stay a clear twenty feet from the man and was glad she knew the town they were entering so well. She had spent many nights at the numerous hotels, brothels and Opium houses. If there was any one who knew these red-light slums it would be her. She stopped in front of the used-to-be lounge, La Masquerade, her place of work and cringed. Those memories would always remain with her, but the now rickety, tattered building only brought then closer to the surface.

_flashback_

_November, 1924, France_

_When they finally reached the destination where Alexander told Winry she would work, she now fully understood the icy tone in which the Russian explained. There would be no mistaking what her job title would be. She would be a puppet of the skin and Boskov was the puppet master. _

_The lounge alone wasn't so bad. She could clearly see it catered to the higher class. The velvet booths sent chills down her spine, as she pondered how many women were shamelessly taken on the seats. The lounge smelled of old whisky, cigars and a sort of sweet smell she couldn't place. Alexander lead her down a hallway in the back of the building, behind the main bar._

"There's_ no need for proper interview…Cici is waiting, go up the stairs and to the door on the right. I hope you can speak French or learn quickly." He snickered to the blonde, giving her a light push._

_Winry swallowed hard and tried to calm her steady, rapid heart. She peered up the steep wooden stairs and began to step forward. _

"_Oh and by the way…let me see you in new attire. I want to see the curves of Full Metal Alchemist's mechanic…and ravish it…" He sneered, smiling a devilish smile. His red eyes gleamed as he pointed up the stairs. Winry knew this would be one of the most frightening nights of her life. _

_When Winry reached the door, she pulled out Edward's watch and flipped it open. She took a deep breath as she traced the letters of his blood and her recent engravement. She needed to stay strong, regardless of what happened. She was determined to find her childhood friend, even if it meant the worst._

_Winry knocked a few times and waited for the door to open. A small framed, red head woman (who must have been the woman named Cici Alexander mentioned) answered, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the room. The room seemed to be a dressing room and a bed room mixed. It reeked of stale perfume and the vague, salty smell of sex. Winry attempted to breathe through her mouth to avoid breathing in the horrid odor. Clothes and lingerie was thrown about the room. There was not a blank space missed. This woman's room must have been as chaotic as her sad life. _

_She was a pretty, young woman that could be no older that Winry. Her hair was straight and her skin was fair, with a few freckles. She was thin (probably too thin) and looked sickly. Her eyes were almost the green color of Alphonse's, but slightly browner, and much duller, they also did not possess the bronze hue the Elric's had inherited from their father. She wore a silk, black robe that pulled at her breast, and reached just above her knees._

"_Est-il Alexander dehors la?" The woman barked. Winry could not understand her language but heard his name, so she nodded yes._

_The woman locked the door and went to her dressing closet pulling out random articles of lingerie. She pointed to her vanity for Winry to sit._

"_Parlez-vous Francais?" Cici asked as she pulled a pair of fish nets from a drawer._

_Winry, not knowing a lick of the strange tongue Cici spoke, could only stare. She was lucky that Cici caught on, as well as other things…_

"_Parlez-vous Anglais… English, Madmoiselle…you speak English?" Cici asked, hunching over Winrys' shoulders, taking her coat. _

"_Yes…I do, but how-" Winry went to ask in a small voice._

"_Alexander doz not know. During World War one, ze soldiers and missionaries came through, with zees job I was able to pick up some." She finished, her French accent thick, yet strangely clear._

"You're_ a prostitute right? That's what he's going to make me? How did he get you? If I might ask. He is using some one as means to get me to do what ever it is he wants me to do." Winry ventured, hearing a long sigh emit from Cici's mouth._

"_I can not tell you now. I don't speak of eet. I have to prepare you for tonight and do as I was told. If zere ees any advice I can give you…eet's to never give up, no matter what he does. By ze way, you can call me Cici, but we must not speak in front of Alex until you know ze language. I can teach you. I don't want any further trouble from him. What ees your name? You will be given another name while you are here, something zat feets you. Take your clothes off." Cici instructed moving to the other end of the room, where a small washroom was located._

_Winry did as she was told. Cici did not appear harmful, but very troubled. Winry had a feeling she would be her only ally. She mumbled her name as Cici rummaged in the other room._

_Cici returned holding a bottle of olive oil and a mug. Winry could make out the hints of peppermint in the air. She felt cold and undignified, as she now sat nude on the woman's dressing stool._

"_You are right, ALex est le cochon, grand; oh sorry a great pig, but always has good taste. I only can sympathize on what methods he will use to break you in tonight...which is why I brought zis for you…" Her tone darkened as she handed Winry the bottle of oil. Winry nervously flinched, knocking her precious watch the floor. Cici picked it up. _

"_A very interesting watch, mademoiselle. I have never zeen one like zis. It eez beautiful, where did you get it?" Cici asked as she was about to clasp it open before Winry snatched it from her. She nearly dropped it again as her hands trembled with fear._

"_It belong to some one important… It make's me feel safe… it is very sacred. Why are you giving me this oil? What ever is going on Miss, What is he going to do? what are you going to do me? What, ever it is, please just get it over with." Winry pleaded in a somewhat snippy tone. Cici smile lightly, but her face donned a frown as she picked up the black fish nets and handed them to Winry. _

"_Winry…I can only pray for you. I am not ze one who's going to be hurting you. I gave you ze oil to rub on your thighs and intimate areas…it will soften ze blow, mademoiselle. Trust me, if I know him, he will do what he doz to all ze new ones. He had also mentioned zat you are special. So I am going to do what I was told, and get you ready…put zese stockings on. I have ze perfect attire and name for you… La Montre en Argent… the silver watch." _

_Cici had finished her task in making Winry appear to Alex's standards. By the time they were done, night time had come and Winry could hear the noise of the downstairs bar. Cici had dressed her in an extremely tight, light pink corset. She had styled her hair with lavishing berettes that bore Rhine stones. She had also taking the liberty and tied Edward's watch around Winry's waist, adding a new chain that was long enough to fit. Winry's face flushed as she finished the task of rubbing olive oil on her intimate areas and her body shook terribly as the hour of midnight was soon to strike. She would be sent to the dogs to be slaughtered. Winry knew before Cici had brought her the oil, Alexander was going to truly 'ravish' her; she was grateful Cici had offered assistance. Winry had a feeling that this was how poor Cici got her job. So it was possible the strange woman sympathized._

"_Oh and Mademoiselle, here drink zis it will calm your muscles too." Cici offered as Winry stood. She took the mug and drained its bitter contents down her throat. She never looked at the mirror as she handed Cici back to Cici her mug and the clock chimed at the hour. _

_Winry whispered a 'thank you' as she made her way back down the hall, lips as red as blood, cheeks rouged and eyes shadowed. Alexander waited, as if on cue for her, at the bottom of the stairs. _

_The next three hours seemed like a blur to Winry. _

_Her legs and lower body ached and throbbed. The once 'whole' fish nets she wore were torn and tainted with blood. The corset she wore was ripped open, and her breasts were slightly exposed, though she could hardly care. She could still feel his hands on her body. _

_When she reached her room she vomited onto the floor and fell to a heap. Her body protested on any further movement and she slept right there on the cold wood. When she finally woke again, she felt her heart tear and scrubbed her skin raw. That was how every nigh ended. But she thought only of one person that always gave her hope. _

_Edward…_

_Flashback End_

Her thoughts were jarred by a very familiar voice. She had forgotten how long she stood in front of the brothel she once worked…or her pursuit of Edward.

"Mademoiselle…" A male voice spoke from behind. Winry turned to face the golden and concerned eyes of her chase. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and could not find the voice to even explain why she was suddenly standing in front of her childhood friend.

"Winry!" Edward yelled, not mistaking her deep blue eyes. She let out a whimper and threw her arms around his neck and cried. At first Edward was frozen in pure shock, but eventually gave in noticing the building that they were in front of.

He returned her embrace, willingly and whispered she would be okay as he rubbed his real hand down the back of her head. The shawl she wore pulled down from his movements and he could truly feel how soft her hair was.

"I …feel like I can never look at you again, Ed." She sobbed, pulling him closer and burying her face into the open collared coat. He could feel her tears and her lips on his neck, sending frightening shivers down his spine.

"I…I just wanted…to find…you…so that was the price…and now…I found you …I can't go home alone…not with out you…" She continued to weep. "I feel so ashamed…"

"Winry…you have nothing to be ashamed of…I should be. I left you…you are important to me, none the less…" Ed attempted to speak, delicately talking a thin line. He could not think straight to formulate words efficiently. He didn't think he ever could, at least not to her.

"Can I tell you something…Edward?" She whispered, her lips still dancing on his neck. He let a part of him self go that early, frigid morning and buried his face into the depths of her sunny hair. He hugged her closer.

"Yeah…" He answered in a soft, low tone. It was possible that the wind was just too cold, that he pulled her closer. He needed her warmth, just as she needed his.

"It's silly…I used to think….real late at night…that I wanted to have your babies. It kept me from committing suicide, it kept me strong…" She replied warmly.

She knew just by the way he flinched his cheeks were red with embarrassment. He went to pull away, but she continued to hold him close, drawling her lips even closer to his skin as she said the next words he would never forget.

"The truth is…I have loved you since the day I met you…since you and Al made that doll…since I had done auto mail surgery on you…since you left…and when you returned…And I still love you in this colorless world…you make all the color… Do you understand?" His heart raced as he felt her lightly kiss the side of his neck.

"That's why I do the things I do…" She confessed kissing him on the jaw. His vision became hazy and his knees threatened to buckle.

"I think…you feel the same…" She continued, kissing the corner of his mouth. She heard him swallow and could feel him trembling…yet he was far from being cold.

She let her eyes drift to his wide gold ones, which burned through her very soul. They were eyes that were always full of life and determination. She smoothed his golden hair back and brought her face incredibly close to his.

"You are just too stubborn…" She breathed, letting her lips fall upon his. He stiffened and let out a gasp. She was sure he was going to yank himself from her. But when she felt his lips return the kiss, she knew that was all the answer she needed.

She felt his flesh hand slip into her hair and slide down her back, while the other remained at her hip, with barely a touch. She parted her lips and he took the invitation at full force. She heard him groan as he kissed and pulled her closer still, his left hand grabbing at the fabric of her wooly coat. A moment passed and he ended it like it started, quickly and quietly. She could feel his fear flow out from his now heated pores

"Win…" He breathed as he let her loose. "We…we can't do this…I mean I want to…I do…but…there is just too many terrors in my life I don't want you part of…you have become a part something I am not even sure I can stop." He wasn't quite sure how he even managed to speak after the event that just occurred between the two.

He took a step back and regained his once determined flare, brushing off all previous events. Winry had run out of tears, she knew in her heart that each moment they shared had an affect on him she was bound to break. It could be month a year…or a day, she no longer cared, she knew he loved her.

"Alexander is hiding in Munich…somewhere. And it is my job to stop him. Now I would like it if you would kindly tell me, what the hell you were doing down here? You followed me and I should be stark mad…" He added in a stern, yet unfratenizing tone.

Winry smiled a rueful smile. " I wanted to know who you were seeing and I didn't want to stay in the dark…I am tired of being left out…" She almost snapped, earning a smug smile from Edward. He glanced down at his shoes and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"You remember that burly German man from the lounge…he knew where Boskov went and I was told I banged the man up good. He said he left with out a trace, the bar, the girls…everything. He seemed quite willing to tell me information…after I threatened to shove my metal foot in his ass…" Edward added, his smile grew bigger and he felt almost comfortable telling her the information.

Winry could certainly live with that. She had to keep thinking that the dam of Edward Elric would soon break.

But even so, thing were about to get as dangerous as they came. Munich would not be a City she would want to remember.

**Fin**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Conflicts and Touches**

The walk back to the Inn was quiet, yet surreal. Edward had not mentioned what occurred and neither did Winry. She could only smile at his stolen glances and how 'rouge' his face became and still was. Yet it was not from the cold weather. They rounded the corner of the street where the Inn was at, when Winry heard Ed mumble something under his breath.

"Did you say something Ed?" She asked as they continued to walk.

"Oh… it's nothing, I was just thinking how pissed Al might be… thinkin' out loud I guess." He muttered opening the door to the Inn.

He let her pass and rummaged his pockets for the key to their room. They got to the room and Edward opened the door. He walked in front of Winry as they entered the tiny room, Edward could already see that the room was cleaned and their things were packed. Noah was no where to be seen (which wasn't out of the ordinary) and Alphonse was sitting at the table drumming his fingers. He did not have to even scowl for Edward to know how steamed he was. Al had an unusual way of portraying anger; he didn't show it at all in his gentle face, just the tone of his voice.

"Ed… I am not going to pretend I am not slightly mad... at both of you." He directed his green eyes to Winry, who was hanging their coats. "But you more so, what is going on? Thanks to the good old Elric genetics…I can assume you have found a lead on Boscov? And why the hell would you not share that information with me?" Al nonchalantly asked, as his brother strolled leisurely across the room to his travel bag, which was sitting on the only bed.

"Al… there are a lot of reasons why I didn't tell you. One, because you already knew…obviously." Edward tone was more than sarcastic. "Two, because I don't want to see you get hurt or worse die, How many times have I been the cause of your death? You have only been in the flesh for a few years, and I can't let him get to you too. Look what he's done to her. And Winry, she followed me on her own…I had nothing to do with it. You want to try and stop her? An' where is Noah?" Ed drilled, as he pulled out a razor and a bar of soap from his bag.

Winry crossed the room to where Edward was and grabbed her bag, checking for all her accounted things, attempting to ignore the brothers. When they had their spats, even around her, it was best to stay out of it; even if she was involved in the spat. The brother had many squabbles over the interest of her.

Al sighed, getting up and following his brother out into the hall to the wash room. "That's not the point Ed. You have been hiding things from all of us. Winry, me and Noah. You never hid stuff from me Ed…never. Why the sudden change? I know what he did to her. But we are in this together, brother. It's like I don't even know you...Noah is at the market I believe." Al spat. Ed stripped his shirt and turned the faucets of the sink, splashing water on his face.

"Al…I can't let him get to you…maybe me, but not you. I spent my whole adolescence to fix things…to fix you. I can't let him shed your blood. That's why I have said nothing. I…just want to find him and kill him…get it over with. You and Winry are the only family I have. I must protect you guys. I don't think I did so well many years ago when we tried to bring back mom. I have vowed to never be that selfish again." Ed looked down at the sink and sighed. His hands clenched at the vanity, bone white knuckles of his flesh hand.

"I wasn't doing a good job either, when you snuck onto the ship after I finished Eckhardt. I promise you Al that will never happen again. And I will tell you everything…when I beat him." Ed's voice was barely a whisper. Al leaned on the door frame, eyes peering to the open door of their room (where Winry was currently now lying down) and back to Ed.

"I know you want to protect us, brother…and Winry knows too. But we want to help you…you don't need to do everything by your self anymore. You don't need to carry all of the burden…" Al said sincerely, putting a hand on Ed's left shoulder. Ed smiled lightly and said nothing as he began to shave, avoiding using his auto mail. His shoulder still ached. Al was quick to notice.

"Ed, you should have Winry look at that before we go, we have a few hours before the train leaves…or so you say. Where are we going to stay once we get to Munich? We are not welcomed in a few parts…" Al inquired.

"Dad's old apartment…the University kept it open in case he would ever return. We know he's not. So they won't even know we are there. I have been there before…looking for journals and stuff, but he took everything with him…the bastard." Ed grimaced, pulling the razor down his right cheek.

"How are we going to get in? I mean…we can't just go there, people may get suspicious…"

Ed smirked. "Ha! We're not, Alphonse…we have the best lock-picker on the planet! 'Sides there may still be a key some where."

Al slapped his fore head and muttered 'Winry'. He left his brother to his task and returned to the room, a nap sounded like a good idea. Ed finished washing up and joined the duo, but sleeping was not on his current list-to-do things. He changed his shirt and sat at the side of Winry's bed, pulling out his journal and began to write.

"What are you writing Ed" He heard Winry's sleepy voice. He craned his neck to look at her lying on her side, facing him. Her eyes were still closed.

"Nothing really. I thought you were asleep…"

"Nah…but I can't help but notice that damn shoulder. Ed I want to look at it before we go. I have bought some tools. They are prehistoric compared to the one's at home, but wrenches are wrenches. It's all the same." She smiled, opening her eyes to look at him. He frowned and wiggled the fingers of his right hand.

"Tools…where did you buy tools?" Ed nearly shrieked, surprised that she already obtained her life lines in this world.

"When ever Noah and I went to the market, I'd pick some things up here and there. There was a general store…considering I speak fluent French; I jingled the shop keeper down to the most ridiculous prices. He sold me a 15, 32 wrench for 5 francs and a flat head and a Phillips head...dirt cheap." She nearly beamed. Edward could see a little of the sparkle return to her eyes.

She sat up and leaned to the other side of the bed. She reached to the floor and brought up a wicker basket filled with a few tools and what appeared to be medical items. She smiled as she picked up her new 15, 32 wrench and brushed her fingers on the cold metal. Edward thought of flinching, seeing her hold something that meant the world to her, but also something she could clock him with. In some ways he wanted her to, just to know she was okay and her night mares would cease.

"So Ed…you gonna let your mechanic take a look at _her_ auto mail? The auto mail she hasn't touched in nearly two years…the auto mail that is probably getting ready to shut down…and the auto mail of an owner that is clearly reckless? After all, I still am your mechanic…" She sneered waving the tool. Ed let out a sigh and simply nodded. It would get her off his back and his mind off their kiss; among other things as well. He let her last comment slip about him being reckless. He could see the sorrow and appreciation in her blue eyes. He had saved her life. So in that particular case it was 'okay' for him to be reckless.

It would be like the old times when he would go to the large yellow house on the hill. She would smile and tell him how reckless he had been. And he would argue with her about how she was so worrisome. He would also keep her ill-informed of his plans. Somehow this session would be incredibly different. Edward would no longer be bound to the search of the stone and restoring his brother's body. That had been done, as he could see Al sleeping soundly on the floor. His soft eyes closed behind lids. And the steady rise and fall of the young mans chest made Ed feel warm and relieved every time he looked at him. Even so, Edward still had business to attend. He had to stop Boskov and insure that Winry would be forever safe. He would be willingly bound to that task and rightfully so.

"Ed…you okay?" Winry interrupted, scooting off the bed and next to him.

"Yeah…just thinking…" He mindlessly replied, giving her a weak smile. Winry motioned for him to get up on the bed and take his trousers off. He obliged hesitantly, while she moved down to the floor and in between his legs. His cheeks flushed lightly as she ran her fingers down the portion of his thigh that was where metal met flesh. She grabbed the Phillips screw driver from her basket and began to slowly unscrew the screws that held the plating to his thigh, encasing the bone and flesh of his leg. For a moment he truly believed that she never left Amestris at all, and most importantly stopped doing 'mail. It was like she had still practiced her skill to perfection, not an unsure look or sigh to be heard or seen. She had unscrewed the screws down to the point where she could pull them out by hand.

"Look Ed, I know that you said light and all. But I think it would be a wise idea if I just took a peak at the flesh under the ports, to make sure the metal is not corroded. I'll be right back; I need some alcohol and a clean towel." She explained quickly, not giving him a choice or chance to protest. She was back in a moment with her acquired items and comfortably took her place, back on the floor and in between his legs.

She once again picked up her tool and finished off unscrewing the port. Edward glanced down briefly to inspect his thigh (that hadn't been dissected yet). His amber eyes deceived him when they wandered to Winry's crouched form. Her hair was down and quite messy, but suited her well. She had looked older than her teenage youth; her body only perfected by the curves and tones of the female body. The most astonishing thing he had yet to notice; was how her crystal-like eyes sparkled in delight as she worked on the mail. If this was all he needed to do to give her that spark, he would have done it months ago. Yet he knew why he didn't. He did not want to burden her in any way; and he would not let his eyes wonder like they were doing now. He also felt that her needs took precedents over his. _She_ needed to heal from the wounds that Edward knew he could not fix.

Noah had said to him many times that the mind was an extraordinary piece of the human body. It was not just a 'brain' but the gateway into some one's soul, a passage of many emotions, memories and links. Edward had learned this first hand when Noah snuck into his thoughts. But Noah also warned him that if the mind was cracked, so to speak, it was rare that it would heal. Winry was that rare case; though she would always remember the events that happened to her in a strange world, in a strange place with a vile man. No one ever forgets their past. But they live to secure the present and future. They learn from it and cherish every moment. They _move forward._

Edward thoughts were crushed when Winry pulled the last screw and pulled the port loose. The inner screws connected to the bone were now exposed to the open air, as well as the nerves that scorched from his hip down to is toes that were not of flesh. His brain still sent messages as if he did have his toes. He felt as if she had ripped his leg off all over again. But even so, Edward did not so much as flinch or make a sound. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists as she poured ethyl alcohol on the open flesh. It was the feeling of a thousand bees stinging all at once; but he could bear it knowing what she had to go through.

She had muttered a sorry as she dabbed his leg gently. She, with in that very moment began to quickly screw in the screws to seal the port. He had finally opened his squinted eyes to see her delicate fingers feeling the border of metal and flesh. She was making sure that the metal border was secure against his thigh. If it were any different situation he would have blushed at how high up his thigh, her fingers were grazing.

She patted his metal knee and looked up. "Ed, I am pleased to say the leg looks great and that you did a fine job taking care of the mail." She said proudly.

"Yeah…but it still hurts like hell when you do that. After two years, I still could not forget what that feels like…" He groaned, scratching the back of his head.

Winry giggled and readjusted her position to the right side of him on the bed. "And I am sorry for that…I just wanted to take precautions. This world as you know, is hundreds of years away from something even close to auto mail. I don't want you getting sick because of infection. But the shoulder is a different story. Something is definitely off."

Edward had no comment to give as she took to the task of his shoulder. He knew this was the most painful part and hoped he would be able to move after her inspection. He gritted his teeth and squeezed the bed sheets as she disconnected the arm, with a flip of the latch, inside the grooves at which his arm connected to his shoulder. That wasn't even the worst part; the worst would come when she would tangle with the screws connected to his ribs and collar bone. He let his eyes roam to his napping brother and attempted to steer his mind from the excruciating pain; and to the fact there was no longer a suit of armor, lying on the floor.

He heard Winry grunt followed by a gasp as she removed the plating from his chest. "Ed, you should have let me look at this earlier…it's not too bad. But enough that I have to do some scraping. The arm was not aligned properly with-in the port, there fore dirt has seeped in and like I knew, you have a little infection." Winry seethed.

Edward vaguely heard her as his chest heaved in quick breaths. His vision went blurry and the pained had reached an all time high. If this was what it was like to have a heart attack, Ed hoped he would die peacefully in his sleep.

"Just get it fuckin' over with…" He snapped, but groaned at the same time. Winry saw fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. She knew he was suffering terribly, but he would not scream. He was always being strong for some one else. She shook her head and grabbed two small paper packages. One she opened were a pair of gloves, the other was a small scalpel like instrument. She pulled the gloves on and hastily went for the green- hued tissue that lined the back of his mail. Tediously she delicately peeled and cut a portion of necrotic tissue away. Very little blood accumulated, nearly none at all.

Edward yelped and threw himself forward. He was lucky that was the only and _small_ portion of damaged tissue. For one he would have not lasted for another go at the skin peeling and two, if there was any more he could lose more of his shoulder tissue.

"Ed, I know that really hurt…and I am so sorry. But I have to put the plating back on, I already risked infection on you by doing that…so please just let me do that and I will let you take a break…" Winry said soothingly. She rubbed small circles on his back in attempt to ease his pain. She saw him shake his head and heard him take a deep breath. She tightened the screws quickly, and felt horrified from the pain she was causing him. She could see his back tremble as he squeezed out unwilling tears. He hunched forward and put his only hand to his head, wiping his tears and sniffling through his nose.

"Win… I am going to be sick… I think…" He panted through staggering breaths. Winry quickly fetched a bucket that was near by, that Alphonse used for his usual morning wash-up. She placed the bucket beneath Ed's face and used her other hand to pull back his loose golden hair.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want anything to happen to you. I know you are going to find him Ed, and you can't fight him with a shoulder like that…if I can't stop you I can at least help you…" Winry replied as her voice shook with aguish. Ed retched into the bucket and could not answer her. So she continued.

"And…I will keep telling you this, as many times as I have to, I love you far too much to see you die because of something I could have stopped. We don't need to be in Amestris for me to fix you Ed…I can work with what I have available…you have to trust me and stop being stubborn…I know you can beat him…but you can't do it alone…" She spoke, her voice dwindling down to a whisper. Ed took a breath in and placed the soiled bucket at his feet. He wiped his nose with his hand and coughed. Winry soothed his hair down his back and grabbed the arm at her side.

"I know Win…I know…" He whispered back. "Just attach it now; I don't want to be completely useless going back to Munich…" He coughed and gestured with his solo hand. Winry sighed and aligned Ed's arm with the port. She counted in her usual fashion, and snapped the arm back in. At this point Noah walked through the door and Alphonse woke up.

Edward slept the last hour and a half at the Inn. Winry, Noah and Al finished up tidying the room and had all their bags packed. Noah had thoughtfully brought some teaberries home from the market, knowing Winry would have a go at Edward's limbs. She knew through Ed's thoughts that these sessions were painful and sometimes caused the Alchemist to be sick. Winry had told her a few days prior that she was going to make Ed let her work on his limbs; it was only a matter of time until he let her.

The train ride to Munich was as quiet as ever. Edward slept through most of it, only getting up the go to the bathroom. Noah chatted with Winry about her fluent French and her time in France; though some of it Winry was not so eager to share. So they mostly talked about the differences in food and drink between the countries. Alphonse played mother hen to his brother and watched every move he made. He even persuaded Ed to eat a piece of a baguette.

Winry was surprised to see how busy the City of Munich was. It reminded her of a foreign Rush Valley where people spoke in a strange tongue. The Station itself was bustling full of travelers and merchants. But to her surprise most of them looked very poor.

"Germany is in an economic crisis. People are very poor and they can not live with the means in which they make at work…inflation is also very bad right now, and they say a great war is coming." Edward told her as they walked out of the station.

"Yes, and people are also very strange about the way people look, they are obsessed with something called the Aryan and true race. People... uh, German's that have strictly blond hair and blue eyes. Funny, enough the new rising leader, Hitler has neither traits. But you won't have any problems, Winry. You are a blonde and have blue eyes…" Al continued from his brother's statement.

"What about Noah? You are telling me they will look down on her because she is darker?" Winry asked in disbelief. Al went to elaborate but Noah chose to do it for him.

"They…do not like…Roma, my people. We are not light skin…or have blond hair. They call us _Schmutz, das niedrigste von Tiefen_" Noah said softly.

Edward interrupted before Winry could ask the last line of Noah's statement. "She means filth, the lowest of lows…"

"_Ordures, le plus bas des bas…" _Winry repeated in French. Ed gave her a grave look.

"It's the same thing in French, that's what people called me." She said giving Noah a light smile.

"So it really doesn't matter, if it's your job, your skin color…there is much hate in this world…in any world." Winry added with a heavy sigh.

Noah was never able to tell Winry her life's story. In fact Winry knew very little about the woman. But she did know that the woman could be trusted and did a great deal to help Ed and Al. Noah did not have to tell Winry in words some of the things she had been through. Winry knew by the look in her brown eyes, the very same look Winry herself had; a look of pain and sorrow. Not just simply pain and sorrow, but the kind that a monster inflicted, the kind from the horrible nature of being raped.

The group caught a taxi to the University of Munich's campus. Edward had words with the driver who did not want Noah in his car. Winry wasn't sure what Ed said in German, but it must have worked because the man let her in finally, after Ed's intolerable shouts and protests. Hohenhiem's apartment was not far from the campus. The evening was near, so classes had ended long before and the grounds were empty. They had easily gotten in the apartment by a spare key left under a loose cobble stone on the porch. Ed was shocked the key was still there, after almost a year that the apartment was vacant.

Besides all the dust and cobwebs, the apartment was in good shape. It was a decent size, with three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a water closet. Edward took to his old room, while Al and Noah grabbed the spare room with two single beds. Winry had Hohenhiem's old room. Edward told her not to worry or feel strange, because according to him Hohenhiem was never there in the first place.

Edward and Alphonse were quiet most of the remaining evening. They spoke to each other, but in the German language Winry could not understand. She knew they were planning and contemplating on their next move. They were going to find Boskov was for sure. Winry considered asking Noah what had transpired between the brothers. Winry had a feeling that Noah was planning some thing of her own, neither of the Elrics knew about.

Edward picked at his dinner of eggs and toast as they others heartily finished their plates. They were practically starving when they reached the station. For once, Edward had no appetite. Winry wanted to believe that it was because of the pain she had caused during his maintenance and lack of pain pills. But she knew better as she watched him stare off blankly. She had caught him doing this through out their dinner; every time her eyes found his he would look away. She had a grave feeling something really nasty was about to happen.

Midnight came quickly and everyone had gone to bed. Winry tossed and turned as she desperately tried to find sleep. Her mind moved a millions miles a minutes, as her thoughts dwelled on the man next door to her. She loved him; that was true. But did he really love her? He certainly enjoyed their first kiss. Why all the sudden did she want to feel his hands on her? Was it too soon?

She knew that technically she was not a virgin. But she had willed her mind to say she was one at heart. She was scared all the same, of being intimate. Yet she wanted so badly to show him how much she really did love him. What if Boskov killed him, he would never know. She couldn't let that happen. And she wasn't going to let him push her away. She wanted to know that the love in his eyes was real.

She let her feet touch the cold, bare floors of the room. Munich's weather was not much different from the cold weather of France, possibly drier, but still awfully cold. Winry shivered as she walked across the room to the door and out into the hall. The temperature went up a few degrees as she felt the heat radiating from the fire place Alphonse lit before they tucked in. She padded past Al's door and to the last before the living room, Ed's door. Her heart thudded hard and fast as she lifted her hand to the knob. She placed the other hand between her breasts and inhaled. When she quietly opened the door to his room, she was disappointed to find the room was colder that her own. Her body was seeking heat, and it didn't matter the source.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She could see Edward sprawled across the full size bed. His blankets were pulled to his waist, yet his feet stuck out at the bottom. She neared to the edge of the bed where she could actually hear his breathing and smiled when he mumbled something about 'pie' in his sleep. She was glad to see he was not having one of his frequent night mares. Gathering the rest of her courage, she pulled the sheets back and slid into the warmth of the bed.

She expected him to wake with a start. Edward had always been a heavy sleeper, yet he was quick to wake and sharp to realize when something was out of the norm. Somehow, though tonight he seemed more that relaxed. Maybe it was the possibility it was the maintenance that wore him out, or the other possibility that he was waiting for the storm to arrive…Alexander. Pushing those thoughts aside, she let her gaze shift over his body. Starting at his face, she could see rembalents of the boy she once knew; it held sort of a boyish charm. But the broadness of his jaw and the extremely light stubble told her that, the boy had been gone for sometime and replaced by a handsome young man. His golden hair was longer than she ever knew it to be, as it fanned out from his and whisped against his pillow. Fly-away pieces of his bangs along his face were caught in each breath he took.

Her gaze continued as she was drawn past his face and to his chest and torso. The once scrawny and little boy from Resembool was now toned and leaned with perfection. His years in the military had been kind to his extraordinary form; but she could see that he lost just a little of the compacted muscle she knew he had, all those years ago. Auto mail had also played a fair role in shaping the hard planes of his body. He had over all predications, learned to use the mail with-in a year after receiving it. No other had ever been able to do such a feat, yet Winry knew he pushed too hard and suffered greatly with coughing spells and frequent fevers. But some how, he pulled through for the sake of his once bodiless brother.

Defined pecks were set upon his chest, yet asymmetrical. One was smooth and firm, while the other was woven with rigid and rough scars. Winry absentmindedly traced every single one of them, but he had not opened his eyes. There was honestly nothing even or symmetrical with Edward, not just physically, but mentally as well. Winry believed that was why she loved him in the first place. There were always two sides of him, a hard and stern one, and a more soft and gentle one. They suited him well and Winry never wanted him to change that.

Her heart sped up with in her chest as she continued to trace the scars around the metal. She scooted closer to the alchemist and could not believe how warm he really was; regardless of the cold auto mail. Timidly, she pulled herself on top of him and shuttered as she felt her breasts firmly pushed upon his bare chest; nipples taunt beneath the fabric of her cotton shift. She felt him shift, and in a flash his molten eyes shot open.

"Winry…" He whispered; sleep still in his wonderful voice. Winry smiled shyly and pulled her knees apart, straddling his waist. Her body shook with a now new fear that she desperately wanted to over come. She was scared and rightfully so. She had never kissed any man, they had always forced it from her, ripping it like wolves do with meat of a carcus, and forced it from her very soul. She was afraid, but wanted him so badly all the same.

"Shhh…" Was all her voice could muster as she gently placed her lips upon his. He mumbled the same and briefly came up to steal a kiss from her lips and went back to his spot between her mounds. He pulled the covers up and passed out. But yet he was still inside her. And she was not telling him to move. The both of them slept soundly the rest of the early morn...

(Origional text found at link on my profile)

Edward awoke some time later to the worried sound of his brother's voice. Alphonse wondered in the elder brother's room that morning, skies still dark, to warn him of the dangers that were already surfacing. He was not however, expected to find Winry in Ed's bed or them naked for that matter. But he did not care at that time.

"Brother get up! The University has been set on fire!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Full Metal, Winry, Al and the rest...but I do own Hans Middlestadt...You know made 'em up...**_

**A blazed University and the Return of Hans Middlestadt**

**January 9th, 1926**

Al's frightened voice roused Edward from his peaceful slumber. He hadn't considered that Al just saw him and Winry naked; he jumped from the bed grabbing his trousers and shirt. He quickly put them on and rushed back to the bed where a terrified, but still sleepy Winry sat, covers pulled up at her chest. Al had already left the room with great haste.

"You stay here… stay in bed. Al and I are going to find out how bad the fire is. Noah is here; Winry please stay here… I will be right back." Ed sputtered, seriously.

"Okay Ed. Okay I will…You…just come back in one piece." She whispered, touching his cheek. Her cheeks were flushed and she could not resist asking about the younger brother, even though the situation was serious. Ed didn't need to hear her voice to answer her question. He could see it in her face and her lovely blue eyes. He answered before she could.

"Don't worry about that. He only saw my ass, he's seen that like a million times." He smiled, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek. She could already sense his new bravery towards her and cherished every second of his gleeful pride. And so with that, he fled the room. His messy hair, dazzling the back of his shoulders. She heard him call for Al and the front door slam.

Winry was certainly not going to lie around with the havoc and commotion going on at the near by University. She yanked herself from the warm sheets and dressed quickly. She found Noah sitting in the kitchen, looking worried and frightened. Her chocolate eyes were adverted to the dark window. Sirens could be heard from all around.

Edward rushed a head of his younger brother, through the some what crowded streets of Munich. College students from all classes stood outside their doors, in their sleep clothes with scarfs around their necks. Shop keepers and residents were clustered amongst the cobblestone streets, they too in their sleepwear. All wanting to know why the great school was set ablaze. The brothers were fortunate that no one saw them flee from Hohemhien's apartment. For all of Munich and the University was concerned, Hohemhien was a mere ghost. There was not a scrap left of the man's existence, except for the two young boys that were blended with-in those worried eyes of the crowds.

As they headed around the corner of the street where the University sat; they saw that their fears were met and more than half of the college was already up in flames. The main hall (the biggest building) lit up the still black sky like a supernova. Edward stopped in his tracks. Al nearly ran into him as he saw his older brother halt.

"Alphonse…remember what was in that building?" Ed suddenly asked, pointing the charred blaze of what used to be the main Hall. The usual white stone walls were now blackened with soot.

"Well, sure. That was the main building, where most of the administrative offices were there…as well as the _atrium_." Al said, scratching his chin.

"That's right, and so was Middlestadt's office. He knew something Al. I knew it! I know for a fact he was hiding something about dad. But I did not find out what it was. That coward never told me. I knew he was just too _glad_ to see me. And to think, I hardly talked to the guy when dad was alive." Ed growled, raking a hand through his hair.

"You never really said what he mentioned when you spoke to him. I can't say I don't agree with you, something is definitely up. Maybe we can find something at the apartment an-" Al never finished his statement when his brother interrupted, with a sudden rage.

"No, there was nothing there. We have to go find Middlestadt before Boskov gets to him…Boskov was the one who started this fire. I think that Boscov, Middlestadt and good old dad were connected…chums. It fuckin' makes me sick to think a part of my DNA came from him. There is nothing but destruction in the path he came and left! Bastard. C'mon Al! We have to go, we can go to a phone booth and see if the asshole's number is in the directory. Better hope it is or, we won't have the slightest clue what Boscov's up to." Edward spat through gritted teeth.

"But Ed, I don't think dad should have died the way he did…" Al tried to reason with his fuming brother.

"Yeah…well it was pretty ironic that the _thing_ he made killed him. Dad did stuff we apparently never knew about. Envy was his atonement, Al. No matter what you say, I have no respect for _that_ man. And I am not much in the mood for conversation of _that_ subject."

He turned and walked briskly down the side walk, hiding his face in his coat. Alphonse followed with a heavy sigh. Their trip to Germany was turning out to be a wild goose chase. They passed many fire men and towns people that were carrying large buckets. They formed a line and passed the buckets down to help extinguish the fire. As Edward and Al turned back around the corner, they felt drops of cold rain.

"Brother! It's starting to rain, and if it pours it will help keep the fire down and the College can be saved as well as the rest of the city. And you say there is no god? What about now?" Al cheered as he followed.

"Well Al, if there was a god, it would have never happened and Winry would not be scarred. And maybe our father would have been a better man." Ed replied coldly.

They reached a phone booth a block down from the apartment, the other direction. Edward practically tore the pages out of the directory as he turned. He was in hopes that he would find Middlestadt before Boskov did.

"Ha…he's fuckin listed! I can't believe it Al!" Ed triumphfully noted, as he stabbed a metal digit at the name in the large book. Al leaned into the tiny booth, letting his tired eyes wonder to the name.

"Damn it! He lives all the way in Berlin!? Who in there right mind would travel all that way to teach?" Ed slapped that same hand to his forehead.

"A lot of people travel Ed. An' in the current economic crisis this Country is seeing I wouldn't doubt he's the only one who travels. People need money to live, Ed." Al commented irritated. He moved his upper body from the booth as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah… I never thought of it that way. Let's go." Ed mumbled, following in suit of his brother, and shoving his hands in his pockets of his coat. It took all but five minutes for the brothers to return to the apartment.

"Well what's the verdict?" Winry asked. She was sitting on the love seat, as Al and Ed trudged through the door.

She was peeling an apple with a knife. She wore the same borrowed pants from Ed and a large, white button-up shirt that too, looked to be Edward's. Her feet were socked in wool socks and she had a blanket around her shoulders. Noah was sitting beside her in a more appropriate feminine attire, a black skirt to her ankles and a burgundy blouse with a house apron. Her hair was braided down her back, where as Winry's was still down.

Edward through his coat on the back of the large sofa and plopped down, sighing in his hands as he rubbed his face. Al hung his coat and joined his brother in a more pleasant manner.

"It's raining, so that should keep the fire down at the University. Edward thinks that Boscov started the fire to get rid if information…about our father." Al started, eying up his brother who had shut his eyes.

"You mean Hohenhiem? I thought Ed already went there and saw some guy…they didn't have anything right? No files…" Winry inquired, taking a bite of her now cut apple.

"I did…and as usual every one's a fuckin' liar, even _him_." Ed grumbled next to Al.

"So what's going to happen now?" Noah now asked intentionally in German.

"I sniff him out and go for the kill…I have to try Middlestadt first." Edward mumbled back to Noah in the same language.

A few moments passed when Winry broke the silence and tossed half of her apple to Ed.

"Ed…here eat this, you already look tired and I know you didn't sleep well last night. I am going to take a shower." She didn't look at anyone as the words slipped from her mouth and she blushed the whole way to the wash room.

"Yeah…I don't think neither one of you slept well last night by the looks of…this morning…" Al snickered as Winry left. Edward tossed a pillow at him and nose sighed.

"Guess I'm never going to hear the end of it between you and her. You guys are worse than Mustang…an' the fact it's none of your business what I do…as far as Winry is concerned." Ed huffed, taking a large bite of the apple Winry gave him.

"That's being mature, brother…" Al added playfully. Edward took another bite of the apple and spoke with his mouth full.

"What, it is being mature. It's none of your business. It's between me and Winry…what we do or did. Although I have to admit, I like the way I feel…unwound for a change. Wait a sec why are we even discussing this? We should be talking about calling Middlestadt…which I am going to go do right now." Ed declared, quickly changing the subject. He stood and stretched his shoulders, adding a loud yawn to go along.

He glanced around the apartment and spotted the phone sitting on a small table by the door. He recited Middlestadts number over and over again in his head as he made to the phone.

"Operator, could you connect me to a Hans Middlestadt…yes. Berlin I believe…Oh, the number is 55 12 33 47 85." Ed barked in German. He slumped against the wall and sighed as the operator was connecting him to the number.

"Brother…Winry's been gone for quite a while. Should I go check on her?" Al asked. Ed nodded 'no' and waited for a ring tone.

"It's ringing!" He announced, peeking his head over Al's and Noah's on the sofa, to where Winry was in the washroom. He could still hear the water.

"Yes…hello. Mister Middlestadt…"

"_Who are you and how did you get this number?!"_ Hans yelled into the phone.

"It's me Edward Elric. You listed this number in the phone book… you must not be trying to hide too much." Ed added sarcastically.

"I am going to cut right to the chase. You are keeping information from me about my father. If you don't want me to come down there and beat the pulp out of you; I suggest you tell me everything I want to know. Perhaps I can get a hold of Boscov. He wants some information as well…cause right about now you are temporally out of work."

"_Listen to me Edward, stay away from that man. Get out of the Country. He is not one to mingle in the affairs and or the likelihood of good people. I told your father that, years ago, though he wouldn't listen. I am begging you… keep your distance. If not for me then do it for him_." Middlestadt pleaded. His usual chipper voice was full of regret and fear. Two of which Edward did not like in combination.

"No. That's not good enough. I wouldn't do anything that Bastard suggested. He has done a lot of things that I think was far worse than his demise. And I think he is one of the reasons why my father was the way he was. Tell me the truth dammit! I want to know why he is after me and my brother…and why the fuck he felt the need to involve Winry!" Edward roared in German causing all the inhabitants of the room to jump.

"_Edward, you need to calm down. I will tell you everything I know; but not on the line…we can meet some where. You pick the place and I shall come."_ Middlstadt reasoned.

"Here…you will meet me here at my fathers old apartment in…about six hours. I don't care how you come. Just don't let anyone see you." Edward spoke with out a breath.

"_Yes…of course. See you then. Goodbye." _The line went dead after Middlestadt hung up. Edward raked a hand through his knotted gold hair and slammed the phone on the cradle.

"He's coming here. I need a shower and I want to make sure Winry is okay." Ed muttered as he passed Noah and Al.

"Brother? Do you think that is a good idea? I mean him coming here. What if Boskov is watching or something? He was here after all, he started the fire." Al butted in as Ed reached the first door of the hall.

"Let him watch us. He has no idea who he's messing with does he? Let him try and stop Middlestadt…the more reason to slit his throat." Ed said darkly. He open the door to his room and silence swept over the apartment. The only sound that was heard, was the fire wood cracking in the fire place and the sound of Alphonse tapping his foot. Edward ascended from his bedroom, his feet sockless and clean clothes bundled in his arms. Winry opened the door to the shower, clean and wrapped in a towel. She stopped in front of Edward and smiled lightly.

"You stink…get a shower, the cold water should do you some good; as well as your joints." She remarked, slipping a hand into his hair and frowning.

"Thanks I like you too. I guess you are saying there's no hot water…" He sneered at the woman, feeling the familiar sensation of warmth spread through out his body.

"You don't use hot water anyway, stupid." She retorted slapping him gently on his fore arm. He sighed and strolled past her, attempting not to look back at the roundness of her backside and hips. A cold shower was indeed sounding nice.

Twenty minutes later Edward returned back to the living room. Al was snoozing on the sofa and Noah was reading a newspaper. Winry was no where to be seen.

"Where's Winry Noah?" Edward asked, scrubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"I think she went to lie down. It is very early still." Noah remarked, peering over her paper.

"I see." Ed mumbled, peering out the window the spy on the outlook of the fire at the University. The rain was still falling hard and Ed was relieved to see that the fire was under control by the forces of nature.

"Noah will you call me, when Middlestadt gets here? I want to go and talk to Winry before I get distracted. It's important."

"Yes… I think it's wonderful that you finally admitted your feelings to her Edward. She has waited a long time." Noah added changing the subject.

Edward's face tinged red and he turned his head to avoid her eyes. He dropped his towel and began to fumble with his thumbs.

"What are you so nervous about? It's only natural…human to want to have close contact…to make love. You, out of any one I have ever met; has constantly kept a distance from people, never letting any one in but your brother. It takes a lot of courage to be able to do what you did. You have come a long way Edward, and I am proud. Winry too. She's always proud of you and your brother." Noah had meant every word she had said.

Edward's cheeks further heated up. He willed himself to look over in the direction of the gleaming and smiling gypsy woman.

Edward cleared his throat. "Um… thanks Noah, we uh… I uh really appreciate your help. You uh… didn't see anything did you?" Edward asked shyly.

Noah erupted into a fit of giggles. Edward didn't think he ever heard her laugh so hard.

"Of course not! But Al may have…you are so funny!" She continued to laugh. Embarrassment took over for the alchemist as he shuffled away to Winry's room.

He cracked the door to see Winry fully dressed (in feminine attire) and sprawled across the bed. He gingerly laid next to her and let out a breath. Winry closed the distance between them and rested her head on Edward's chest.

"You are thinking again. Aren't you? I can hear those gears going…tell me what's on your mind." She muttered playfully, plucking at a stray thread on Edward shirt.

"Was it last night? Are you replaying those thoughts Ed?" Winry added mischievously causing him to snort.

"If I say yes you'll wrench me and if I say no, you might get mad." He spoke with a sigh. Winry chuckled and lightly tapped him on the stomach.

"I know you well enough to know that you have very important things on your mind; other than the events of last night." She said as she walked her fingers up the buttons of his white shirt. Edward went to interject but Winry beat him.

"And I know that it doesn't have anything to personally do with me. Boskov is still at large and this Middlestadt guy is a mystery. But when things cool down, I know you'll think about it often. By the sounds that you were making last night, I highly doubt you didn't enjoy your self…" Winry snickered.

"Winry! You make it sound so…I don't know… seductive! Stop it!" Ed yelped, but with a grin to ear to ear.

"See I told you, your cheeks are already as red as beets, Edward Elric." Winry giggled and snuggled close to the alchemist.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unravel the Threads of Time **

**November**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters…and all of that…**_

Edward slept almost an hour before he rose out of bed to pace around the small living room. Al had woken shortly after his older brother and inquired about his anxious behavior; only to receive a nose sigh and more pacing from his brother. Noah watched the tension between the brothers as well as their facial expressions. It was as if they were talking with just their faces alone.

Edward had a grim expression plastered on his face, while Al had a look of sheer worry. Ed seemed to always have something treacherous on the mind, and his moods changed frequently.

"Ed, are you just going to pace around here for the next…five hours? Or tell me what's bothering you? I know that look too well and I think something's up." Al finally spoke up, letting out a breath.

Edward ignored the comment and continued to pace, stopping at the window to peer out at the now rising sun, that was masked by rain clouds. He absentmindedly rubbed at his right shoulder. Al stood up and sighed, brushing off his beige button up shirt. He casually walked over to his stubborn brother and looked out the window as well, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I don't feel good about just waiting Al. Something doesn't feel right…Middlestadt seemed too sure of coming here…and there was something about his voice. And now that I think about it, the phone was cut off, before I hung up. Boscov is certainly up to something and Middlestadt knows information…" Ed trailed off, scratching at the band of his low pony tail.

Alphonse went to interject, but Ed cut him off. "I wish he would have just told me something that day I was at the University, anything…"

"Brother, I think we should leave…maybe your right. I mean, this Middlestadt guy doesn't seem so trusting anyway…and if he had something of dads or knew something…he would have given it right? Maybe Boscov was black mailing him…it just doesn't make a lick of sense." Al commented moving away from the window. Ed continued to stare and silence filled the room.

"That's right Al, Middlestadt wouldn't tell me zip, especially if Alexander was involved. Why would he? Boscov seems to have a knack at finding peoples weaknesses…look at Winry…" Ed spoke darkly, glancing back to his room where Winry still slept. A moment later his gaze returned to the area where the University was.

"Except the difference is Winry is strong and Middlestadt is not. I can imagine he cracked under pressure…coward. Let me see the journal he gave me." Ed turned striding across the room to the kitchenette. He pulled open a cabinet and grabbed out a simple tea cup. Al rummaged through his suit case and retrieved the book his brother requested.

"Does any one else want tea? There's no coffee at the moment…" Ed asked no one in particular. Noah nodded and Al replied a quiet 'yes'.

"Why do you want to see dad's journal again? We have both read it over and over again. I didn't see a thing, just random things about the Thules Society…hocus pocus and such. I also read that… dad had a hatred for Germany's politics. That's good right? I mean, he didn't believe any of their ridiculous values. I'd say that makes him a little better…brother." Al carried on tossing Ed the old book.

"There's nothing you can say Alphonse, which would make me forgive him for what happened to mom, us and Winry. He's the root of all of our problems…so what; every one knows Hitler's a sadistic moron. They just don't want to say anything…if's he's promising Marcs, the people will buy it…" Ed sarcastically stated, flicking serious gold eyes towards his brother. Hohenheim was not by far, considered good in any aspect to the older Elric. Edward scanned the pages of the book as the tea kettle was warming. After about three minutes, it screamed and made Ed jump. He dropped the leather journal and cursed, pulling the kettle from the stove.

The book lay turned up and Ed glanced at it quickly then back to his task, when something caught his eye. Something he never noticed before. All the first letters of the current entry had a very minuet slash through them. So small there were hardly seen. An idea immediately popped into Edward's brain and the tea was forgotten.

"Alphonse, come over here and tell me I'm not going insane… and grab a pen…"

Across the room Al saw the flicker of delight in his brother's eyes and dashed to Edward with a pen in hand. He bent over and picked the book up off the floor and Ed nearly snatched it from Alphonse's hands. He dropped it to the counter and Al nonchalantly handed Ed the fountain pen and sighed.

"Well…what did you find?" Al asked, looking over Edward's shoulder and watched the older Elric circle a bunch of letters on the page. Al noticed all the letters his brother circled were different than the rest. He asked his question too early and already figured out the answer. Why hadn't he seen this change before? Al was always attentive to fine detail; hence his brother was often not. It was surprising that Edward was the first to notice; he often read things to fast as well as miss important points. Alphonse summed this was just pure luck for his brother. But glad all the same.

"The letters…Al, look at all the first letters of each word…they all look different. They all have a slight scratch though them…I think its code." Ed remarked, as he continued to scan the entry. He flipped through a few more pages and found a pattern, linking all the scratched letters together. There was a code for every three pages of the journal; starting at the half way point of the old book.

He then looked to his brother with stern amber eyes and briskly walked the distance of the room, dumping himself on the floor by the sofa on which Noah sat. He rummaged through Alphonse's pack and grabbed out a crumpled sheet of writing paper. Al followed behind his brother, and stopped at the table near the front door. He watched his brother intently. He knew something was definitely off, by the harsh look Edward bore in his eyes and the way he presented his body language; rigor and stiff.

"Ed, you've ransacked my pack again…I hate having to fix that all the time. I know you won't…geeze." Al commented under his breath

Ed made a snort and flipped his long pony tail off of his left shoulder. His eyes glared at Al briefly before they hit Noah, who had stopped reading in wonder of why the room was quiet as a tomb. The book dropped immediately from Edward's now trembling hands and with in a second he was standing in front of the Gypsy.

Edward should have seen the hidden code sooner. He could no longer count how many times he or Alphonse re-read Hohenheim's journal and more importantly why Noah's name appeared in the strange puzzle of letters. Noah had certainly left her mark on the alchemist when she betrayed him once; now it seemed she had betrayed him again. That was something a person would wish not to live through. Edward could hold a grudge for infinite amounts of time, but when loathing was involved; he would let hatred take over and _never_ forgive. It wasn't so much he saw her name literally, but a phrase that certainly suited her as well as Boscov. _"The gifted and old mind of the young gypsy woman knows the past, present and future, the Russian man is my sons future…"_

"Tell me something Noah…Why did I happen to find your name mentioned in my father's notes!" Ed hissed through his teeth. He did not deviate from his primary English and spoke as clear as day. Al had took notice of his brothers haste actions and walked into the room with caution.

Noah eerily remained calm and took a deep breath. She discarded the paper off to the side of her and looked to her lap. She knew exactly what he read and had anticipated this moment from the day she left with the brothers. She had wanted to tell them her secrets and her past with their father. But at that time, it wouldn't have been good; and she desperately wanted to hold on to them until the time came for her to be the equivalency for them to go home. She wanted to atone for her sins and the wrong she caused her dear friends; especially Edward. She knew about Alex's plans of taking Winry, Edward crossing the Gate, and the secrets behind the truth. She had spent a total of two years with Von Hohenheim, aiding him in his quest to destroy Dante and protect his sons. And shortly after Hohenheim left, she heard in a brief telegram that the man had found the oldest of his sons, Edward Elric. Even a London news paper covered the story about how a strange 16 year old boy was found in an ally way, unconscious and missing limbs. Edward was taken to the Hospital where Hohenheim was passing by, after attending a Thules meeting; saw the boy being carted into the facility. With Hohenheim's skillful and respectful credentials as the head professor of Munich University and part of the Thules Society, he easily obtained the boy and took him back to Munich. Noah was thrilled that the man had found his lost son; but afraid all the same; she knew there were much plans in store for the gifted boy. It was absolute luck she had run into him at the fair, where Edward worked with the rockets. He had saved her life and took her in, when no one else would. But being selfish and wanting a better life she betrayed him and turned his information of alchemy to the Thules and Delinda Eckhardt. Eckhardt was a clouded woman only seeking world power and order like her processor and current spokesman, Adolph Hitler

"I helped him Edward…I helped him find out the secrets of the Thules among other things. Things very important…He knew your were going to get into trouble with Dante…" Noah spoke softly in her native German. Alphonse made a gasping noise and took another step closer to his brother, whose fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"Ed, what did you find?" Al asked attempting to intervene. Edward ignored his younger brother and took a baby step closer to Noah.

"What things Noah? Why does it say; The gifted and old mind of the young gypsy woman knows the past, present and future, the Russian man is my sons future…that is you right? WHY ARE YOU MENTIONED?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! YOU KNEW HIM AND DANTE, HOW?!" Edward raged, as Al stepped forward and lightly grabbed his brother's shoulder back. Edward flinched away and stomped a metal foot.

"I was paid…to service him, he was kind and instead he paid me Marcs to eat and live. So I spied for him in return for two whole years…I gave him information and such…it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. He was protecting you, Edward. Everything was for you and Alphonse. He knew that Alex would strike just as Dante would parish in that old church in your world Amestris. He knew about you and your brother getting the stone and the homunculi…and Envy his son before you…he also knew about love and the stone. The purest of love makes the stone much more powerful if created by which…I just shouldn't have let things go…with him…we made a mistake…" She barely whispered.

"I was naive Edward. I did not know the true path your father walked until that night…it was the last night I ever saw him and he gave me a gift…I awoke to a cold bed. He told me about Trisha, a woman with wonderful green eyes and the purist of hearts. He loved her dearly, and he paid for that, no mistake. He also told me about the Philosophers Stone and Dante. She was his first wife yes, but not his true love. She and he jumped from soul to soul for over 400 years until he met Trisha…it was then he realized why all those years every body he jumped rotted, he did not love Dante, but he truly and sincerely loved Trisha…then she gave birth to you…a priceless gift only created by God himself. And Alphonse…a gentle soul…. And that was when he knew he had to go. He wanted to protect you and her from Alchemy…from hatred and despair. And he knew you two would hold a bond that was greater than the forces of nature. He told me about how you sacrificed your limbs for the sake of your dead mother…and then you brother, you risked your life and gave it up to search for the stone…and gain back what you lost…and you did it…and her, he knew that you loved her the same way he loved your mother, That's why Alex wants you so bad…you are the only one that can make a stone…for him… Winry Rockbell, the woman in your bed and your prized mechanic, he knows of your love…and Hohenheim, I loved him that same way…but it wasn't returned…and I understand why…now…"

Edward's fiery eyes blazed with a blinded fury. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME…HE IS MY FATHER, NOAH! AND MY MOTHERS LOVER! AN' YOU TWO…UH! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I KNOW, YOU ARE A FILTHY AND DESPICABLE WOMAN FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL… I'LL TEACH YOU SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU A LONG TIME AGO, YOU WILL ONLY WISH THAT IT IS ALCHEMY!" Edward bellowed raising his left fist; he raged with an anger no one had ever seen. Winry, who was still groggy, walked out of his room in the heat of the moment. She had dropped her water glass and smacked a hand over her mouth in horror. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"NO, BROTHER!" Al cried, grabbing a hold of Edward's raised fist.

"No, Edward please…she's a woman…" Al squealed, still holding firmly on Ed's wrist.

"What would mom say? She taught us better, and you of all people know that, Ed. It was dads mistake too…" Al pleaded. Edward snatched his wrist away and stared his brother in the eye. Edward was so close Alphonse could feel the heat of his brother's skin scorch his own. Edward snagged a fistful of Al's shirt, and brought the teen closer.

"That thing isn't even human Alphonse. Look at her! LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID! SHE'S THE ENTIRE REASON WHY EVERYTHING EVERY DAMN THING HAS HAPPENED!! EVERYTHING!! DON'T SIT HERE AND LAY A GUILT TRIP ON ME, AL! SHE FUCKED OUR FATHER!!! Edward boomed. Alphonse Elric did not back down, nor was he afraid of his older brothers irrational and uncontrollable temper. Edward stepped back and narrowed his golden eyes, jabbing a cold metal index finger into Al's chest.

"This is your fault, brother…you let he come knowing I didn't trust her! Knowing what she did prior…and yet you let her come." He hissed.

Edward backed away quickly, practically jumping to the coat rack, snatching his coat from the piece of furnisher. He had already had his shoes on, but they were not tied.

"FUCK IT, you deal with it, Alphonse. I am out of here…and when I return THAT FUCKING THING BETTER BE GONE…OR I'LL REMOVE HER MYSELF AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" He raged, flinging his rusty coat over his mechanical arm and slamming the door in his wake. Al could hear the hinges pop as his brother stormed from the apartment.

He looked to the gypsy that had moved from the sofa and held her small bag, clutched between slim, trembling fingers. Winry stood frozen at her spot and looked to Al for answers. He did not look back at his childhood friend and averted his eyes to Noah.

"You should go…right now and never return." He spoke sternly as he marched past Winry. They never heard a door slam, but the water from the bathroom sink turn on.

"I am really sorry…" Noah whispered to the mechanic and left quietly.

Edward Elric briskly walked down the block nearly leaving foot indentations in the concrete. His hands were shoved deep with in his pockets and all he could only do was walk forward. Time had seemed to stop; all he could think about was hatred and revenge. He wanted so badly to literally knock some sense into the gypsy. Or possibly just kill her all together. How could she betray him and Al in the most sickening ways. He cringed at the mere thought of her loving a bastard as his father was. And it nauseated him that his blood was the same and more so reasons why she felt the feelings she has felt for the alchemist in the past. He had the same blood, genetics, looks and so on, as Hohenheim. Ed stopped for a moment and gagged, running to a nearby drain and purging the contents of his stomach. Why was life so cruel to him…he wondered if it was worth living for a split second; until his little brother's smiling face came to mind and the softness of Winry's hair running through his fingers. They were reasons alone, to live life, even if it was hell.

Edward sat at the curb wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He glanced up at the brown brick building before him. Neat little row homes lined the street and he could see the life start to wake with in them. Wives were up cooking breakfast of bratwursts and eggs; toast smothered with jam. Their husbands waited at the table reading the morning paper and the children picked up the milk bottles from their porches and fled in their warm homes with glee. The world still moved forward regardless of its dilemma's. Edward's' once renowned teacher, Issue Curtis had told him that very same line when he was a ripe ten years old. He had still remembered the seriousness of her voice when she told it. And finally he understood what it meant. Humans were only a small part of the whole; a very insignificant part, no less. It would be his choice to move forward and he was going to find Boscov no matter what.

Questions still plagued the young mans mind about Noah. She had seem more mysterious than he ever imagined her and could not help but feel that there was a huge missing piece to her story. Indeed, she had more that just befriended her father; and knew every single secret behind the Gate if truths; alchemy and Amestris. But there was no way she could be 23 years old, not with a mind that seemed to know truths over 500 years old. But alas, he would never find those answers and knew she had to be long gone. At least he hoped she'd be long gone. The alchemist sighed deeply and ran a cold right hand across his face. He stood from his spot and attempted to start making his way back to the apartment. And the frigid realization of guilt plunged into his mind as he replayed the last moments before he left. Alphonse was right; their mother would have been ashamed of her eldest son. She would have been hurt and her heart would have surly broke. Ed slumped his shoulders further down as he now knew his mother probably turned in her grave. He was no better than the animals of the State, the Thules Society, or even the Nazi's. Some rules, values and norms are not to be tabooed. A man never raises a fist to a woman. Even if she is the most loathed; how he hated the way this colorless world had changed him.

"I am not much different…from them…" He mumbled as he went.

Winry finally moved as she watched Noah slip from the apartment. She turned her heel back towards the bathroom and suddenly felt the weight of worry return that she thought was long gone. She slowly walked to the bathroom, letting her socked feet drag over the planks of wood. The door was open and Al was splashing water on his face repeatedly.

"Alphonse…" Winry spoke softly, pushing a stray piece of sunny hair behind her ear.

"What happened in there?" She stepped into the door frame. Al looked up at her with the saddest, yet angriest gray eyes she had ever seen. She could see they were red from tears that had either fallen or threatened to fall. Al sighed and clenched his fist on the white porcelain of the sink; his knuckles turned bone white against his fair skin.

"I have never seen him behave that way, Winry. He was like…a completely different person in there…he….he almost hit her…an' in his eyes he really wanted to…" Al hissed, looking down at the sink.

"She really betrayed us Winry…I can't even bring myself to tell you what she did…" he gulped. "…with our father…I can't say I blame Edward…but you should have seen him…and the things he said, they were so…evil…" Al cringed as his voice cracked slightly.

"What did she say to you guys…I didn't hear anything 'till I heard Edward yelling…so I came out and saw him in her face…it's about Boscov isn't it?" Winry sighed, folding her arms across her wrinkled, white blouse (that was clearly Edward's).

"Yes…and no. She knows a lot about us, Winry. A lot about you, mom, dad and Amestris…she knew our father…she's knows about Dante and the Philosophers stone…even the homunculi…I know he was angry…but that was not my brother…" Al stepped away from the sink and into the hallway.

"He blamed her for everything…and me…me, his brother…an' when I stopped him from hitting her he looked as if he wanted to kill me…I have never seem that look before…but he almost did it…and I reminded him why he shouldn't. He didn't like that too much…and I will make it a priority to remind him again…" Al said now through clenched teeth.

"You told him Trisha would be upset right? You mother…I say good one to you Al. Ed gets uncontrollable sometimes…and he needs a little reminder that he was raised better." Winry smiled slightly.

"Yeah…only he refers to it as a guilt trip…I am angry at him for his actions tonight, regardless of the situation…" Al frowned.

"I am going to change my shirt and go look for brother. It's not safe out there…for the people that could cross his path in the current mood his in."

Al went to move forward, but he was stopped by a light touch to the shoulder." Let him be Al. He always comes back. And if he doesn't he'll have not only you but a nice new friendly wrench waiting. He needs some time to cool off…"

Al turned and looked his friend. He smiled a true smile and nodded to agreement.

"You right, why should we make you wait some more. We will wait for him together, Winry."

Edward walked as slow as he could back to the apartment. His stomach was quite queasy still and he felt suddenly weak from the morning's excitement. Unfortunately the last thing on his mind was the night's excitement that left the young man tired and sore in places he didn't think possible. His joints ached from the rain that now started to drizzle. But his hips, head and back hurt as well. As he came closer to the beige and white building he could swear he heard his name being spoken. He walked a few more steps when he suddenly heard heels behind him, clicking on the pavement.

"Monsieur Edward Elric…" He heard a hoarse female voice speak. He turned around to see a woman of the same height as Winry and very red hair. She was wearing a man's trench coat and a knitted hat.

"You are Edward, Hohenhiem's son with zose golden eyes…Monsieur Middlestadt has sent me to give you zis…" She spoke with a thick, strong French accent. She stretched her had out, holding a small black book. She coughed violently and stepped closer handing the befuddled man the strange book. Edward silently took the book and flipped through a few pages.

"It waz ze professor's personal diary…you are in each and every page.. is what I was told. He could not be here…Now I must go…" She said quickly and turned. Edward grabbed a boney shoulder.

"Wait, who are you? And what happen to him? Where is he…that coward! He can't just stand me up! He's hiding things from me and he owes me; tell me where he is…" Edward demanded softly.

The woman turned and smiled an eerie, missing teeth smile. "My name is Cici Violette…I waz staying with him after I got fired from zeLa Masarade…But Alex found him and…he is dead. I will be joining him soon…ze TB has ravished me…but before I go Monsieur Elric, tell me zat Winry, La Montre Argant is okay…I know you saved her…she always talked about you…" Cici coughed again and spat blood tinged spit on to the ground.

"I tried to help her…ze best I could…I hope I did…and Monsieur, I hope you find him and send zat bastard on a one way ticket to hell…good bye Edward…" She kissed her hand and blew it to him. He remembered the name that Winry spoke of when she was at the brothel house and how Cici had helped her cope. He could see the tears in the woman's dull green eyes as she turned. He could sense that death was upon her and that she looked to live a life of nothing but hardship and torture. It was amazing that she had a heart still. He smiled a sad smile as he watched her stumble up the street, coughing spells taking her breath as well as her steps. She was content on her decisions and that she helped the special woman of his life. And a man that would ultimately save the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Revelations of Hohenheim

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing as usual…**_

_A/N- Done and done! I edited the best of my abilities...enjoy!_

The rain had slowed to drizzle. Edward turned his back quickly as Cici disappeared down the corner. He did eventually make his way back to the apartment, but he never went in. He was not quite ready to face the two people that would more than likely want answers. But how could they want answers? It was quite obvious that Noah knew more than she was telling, and the fact that she had fornicated with their father and Edward himself had once kissed her. It was a thought that he forbid himself to think. The rage was now sizzling down, and he was too drained to let it resurface. He plopped himself upon the front step of the apartment building and used his flesh arm to push his damp bangs from his face. He brought that hand to his cheek and rested his elbow upon his right knee. His eyes drifted up to the gray rain clouds.

He was also not ready to tell Winry her friend was knocking on deaths door. He knew that the woman had almost been a friend according to Winry when she worked at the brothel house. But that was all he knew. Winry never indulged much into conversations about her year behind the gate and the Elrics preferred that. They were not ready to hear what had happened to their oldest friend. Yet both brothers knew that Winry must have known something from Alex, she did live with him for quite some time.

Edward knew that it would further devastate Winry if she found out about his run-in with Cici Cici. He would tell her at a later time, not ready to see the grief find its way back into her tattered soul. But he promised himself he would not leave her in the dark. For now he just wanted to go to sleep; his joints throbbed and his body hurt. He had a feeling a fever was starting to make its way be known, by the dizziness he felt. He was unaware of the sound of the door opening and closing; or the sounds of his younger brother's shoes scraping the concrete as he took a seat next to him.

"Brother…" He heard Al sigh, but did not put is head up. Edward remained silent; he was not in any mood for one of Al's lectures. What was done was done. He certainly could not take back what he did. And he could not take back what had occurred between him and Noah or Hohenheim.

Alphonse shook his head back and forth and let out a breath. He raked a hand through honey brown hair.

"Edward…we are all mad at Noah. But there was reason for that. There was no reason for you to get furious with me. No matter what…I think Noah has good intentions…maybe not seen now but…."

"But what Alphonse! How can you be sitting here saying this? She screwed our father and she screwed us! Damn it! What is so hard for you to understand the woman is despicable?" Edward snapped, whipping his head around and glaring at his brother. The sudden movement made his already queasy stomach churn.

"The point is…she's messed up way too much. I am done having this conversation! She deserves what she gets as far as I am concerned!" Ed added, getting up.

"Well, Edward, I am not!" Alphonse shouted, following his brother's actions.

"You didn't see your face! You really wanted to hit her…and looked as if you wanted to kill me! We were not raised like that Edward! Mom did not teach us that, an she would be completely appalled with you! An' What do you think Winry thinks about this? So much has happened…what about her, she didn't have to see you that way either." Al simmered down as Edward yanked the door open to the building.

"You're over dramatizing everything don't bring Winry into this or Mom…she's involved enough." Ed mumbled over his shoulder. Al was starting on the guilt trips, this made the guilt swell in his throat. They walked a short distance, down a small hallway.

"Winry is in this, brother. I am NOT overreacting…you were being way too irrational…She saw the look you had, ask her."

Edward stopped searching for his keys. He was very close to losing his cool, despite that he felt very nauseated again.

"What the hell! Why are you nagging me…what's done is done…" He said through gritted teeth.

"You know why brother, don't shut this out…Alex knows about the way you feel. We all know Edward…it's not the end of the world because you love her…or because Noah… an' I know she knows something…but she' gone now, 'an we can continue with what we were doing. But please brother, never let me see that look in your eyes…the look of hate and demise." Al said softly, putting a hand on Edward's left shoulder.

Edward pulled away and went through the door. He dropped his coat on the ground and went straight to his bedroom, slamming the door in his wake. Winry was at the kitchen attempting to knead dough for bread, wearing a dirty off-white apron. Neither brother noticed she was once again wearing Ed's pants and a burgundy blouse.

"Well I see he's in a much better mood…" She replied sarcastically, pulling her hands from her work and turning to the sink. She was about done with the dough. Al turned to his friend.

"Winry…I don't know what all happened… but did it seem like…I don't know, Edward was a little off with Noah like he's hiding something… I can't help but feel there is more to Noah and brother. He thinks about things, you know…more than you think too. It's just he's good at hiding it at times. Remember he lived here longer than me and knew her longer." Al retorted from the foyer where he picked up his brothers coat from the floor.

Winry thought for a moment, bitterly. Perhaps the night prior didn't help with the young man current state. Or perhaps Noah's current revelation and the horrible weather didn't help either.

"Maybe your right. Maybe he's just too overloaded. We should just let him be until he comes out. Noah has done something that I don't think Ed can forgive her for. You of all people know how he feels about your father. Adding Noah to the mix, when he had trust issues with her to begin with doesn't help."

Alphonse walked over to one of the sofas and laid his brothers coat on the back of it. "Even so, he's the first person to get bent out of shape when some one else is hiding something. Yet it's okay if he does the very same thing."

The day wore on and night time fell once again. Even from inside the apartment, the sounds of sirens and the shouts of police and firemen could be heard. The college was indeed saved, but there was still a vast amount of damage to be repaired. Edward had not emerged from his room since he slammed the door when he returned home. Alphonse had gone to work at the coffee house. And Winry had finally finished the task of baking rolls. She had made something that was of a broth; made with chicken and carrots. Unfortunately the rolls had not risen to the degree they should have.

She poured the mix into a bowl and grabbed a 'flat' roll. She them placed the items on a old wooden tray along with a glass of water. Ignoring the rule of knocking, she went into Edward's room and set the tray on his messy desk, next to a small opened black book. She sighed at the mess and glanced back at the sleeping man in the bed. The air was stale and pungent in the room, like illness and fever. The sheets were on the floor and Edward was sprawled across the bed, his body sleek with perspiration.

She moved forward to the bedside at the left, up towards Edward's head. She ran a tentative finger through his damp unbound hair and frowned. A moment passed and gold eyes flickered open.

"How long have I been out?" He croaked, turning his face towards the woman that had awoken him.

"All day, it's nine now…Alphonse should be home soon." She thought out loud, lying back against his pillow. Her feet remained off the side of the bed, lightly touching the cool floor boards.

"He upset you didn't he…earlier?" Winry asked, concerned.

Edward nosed sighed and put a flesh arm over his eyes. "No…well yeah, but he was right. I was pretty bad…she made me so angry, you know? She had all this damn time to say something to us and never chose to until now…which makes me believe she knew about you…or something to the effect. You don't know her like I do…besides the fact of other things that happened between me and her. She knows more about me, then I know."

"What happened besides the stuff with your dad and the whole gate thing with Amestris?" She turned completely and faced the flushed man. Edward was silent and rolled slightly away from her, his back turned towards the wall.

"Ed?" she asked, touching the back his left shoulder. She felt the heat of his skin and gasped.

"Edward! Your fevered! Why didn't you say something earlier? You threw up too didn't you?" She simmered down, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, it's just a cold…" He muttered, still turned.

Winry was silent, as she thought of the items she would need for his fever, somehow she sort of wished Noah was still there. The gypsy did have a knack for medical treatments and herbs.

"Noah and I had a long history…she was the first person I met other than the alternate Alfons. She reminded me of rose…we had a connection for a bit and I made a mistake. I kissed her one night. We had a few drinks of wine, I shouldn't have, but I did and it was a fuckin' mistake. I hate her and him…" He spoke bitterly. He waited for Winry to reply, but got nothing but a sniffle.

Edward felt as if he shoved his own foot into his mouth. Why had he felt the need to tell her he shared his first kiss with a retched woman and not with his one and only love. But it was different in those times, he never thought he'd see Winry again at the time. And he almost thought there was something special about Noah. Indeed the kiss had been a mistake but it was a great lead to open Edward up the his real feelings that had been buried for so long. He had loved his old child hood friend and mechanic, Winry Rockbell. Which was also something that also distanced him and Noah. Noah knew his feelings just from that kiss. Now it just made things worse to know his father, had gone far more further than a simple kiss. He swallowed the bile in his throat and turned his attention back to the trembling woman in his bed.

"Winry?" He asked turning to face Winry again. Her eyes watered and he got the chance to see the first tear fall.

'It's not that Ed…it's just…usually you never tell me things so openly. You have grown so much…you are the same man I knew from Resembool…yet you are so different. We are all different I guess, especially me…" She said shakily, she turned to her side.

It wasn't until then, that Edward realized the exact meaning of her statement. She was right, they had all grown in their own ways. Some for the good and some most definitely bad. It was also that moment where Edward also realized that he would have to ask her about her time with Alex for further leads. He had read the small black travelogue (that was still open on his desk.) He knew there had to be something else, something that only Winry would know.

"Anyway, Ed we should do something about that cold…" Winry said quickly regaining a stable tone.

"You can just rest with me…for a little while." He muttered gently grabbing at her waist as she went to get up.

She looked to see that his eyes were completely serious. His lips were tightly together, dry and cracked, but rosy from fever as well.

"Just have I have changed so have you, Winry…Alex was part of that, jus' as Noah was part of mine…" He touched her cheek lightly, rolling his flesh finger down her cheek. It was entirely too hot and Winry wasn't sure if she was cringing from the heat of his hand or the mention of Alex's name.

"I know it hurts so bad to think…trust me I know. But I need you to tell me what you can remember about him…something he may have said. My father knew Boskov for 300 years according to that book on my desk…but he never mentions the connection with Noah…yet Noah is mentioned in his journal. I don't think Boskov is just simply after the stone for just plain reasons…" He told her gently.

"We all want to go home…but he has to be stopped on way or another. You know that…an' for what he's done…I need to stop him alone."

Winry blinked a few tears. She felt Edward shift slightly and grip her hand with his left that was on her cheek. She did not want to speak; and she did not want to tell her oldest friend her dark secrets either. Now she understood why Edward had been so resilient about not telling her the horrid things he did. She did not want to include the once Full Metal alchemist in that portion of her life. The worst of it was, he did most of it for him and Alphonse. They were her only family and she had to protect them whether people thought they were dead or not.

"Please Winry…I need the final puzzle piece. What did he tell you? I promise I won't leave you…I will be right here…sick and all. I know it's hard…an I know I shouldn't hear it but…I have-"

"Edward, do you remember…when I asked you about what had happened when ever you came back to me?" Edward trembled with knowledge of where she was going with things. She slipped her hand from his and turned her attention to the ceiling, as she laid on her back.

"You told me I could not know of the horrors of your life…I was never included! I spent most of my life worrying about what had happened to you, or if you were hurt! But I always knew you were alive…I now I know why you didn't tell me…because you were afraid of how I'd react. Because the Edward that I knew was gone, and replaced with someone less innocent. Well…the truth is…I understand and that's the point…" She had started crying again, except now the tears just kept coming.

Edward shifted to touch her again, but she flinched at his hand. He moved away slightly and let her breathe and catch her breath. " As you…thought that…I think that too! I am not the same Edward! I know things…I have seen things so frightening! What will you think of me when I tell you about Alexander and the things I did! What will you think?" She sobbed, her hands slammed against her eyes and she wailed. Edward was almost angry with her for doubting his intuition.

He thought of her the same as he always did. Of course there was that little nit that had occurred just two nights ago. He was pretty confident that she was no longer considered his friend anymore. He loved her and she was there, warm and full of emotion and crying her beautiful eyes out because he had to stick salt into her open wounds, just so he could get her home. Instead of speaking or ranting into a yelling match, Edward for the first time resolved to pure actions of his heart. He did not care for the fact his head throbbed, or that his body was getting hotter by the second. He did not care that his shoulder was burning like a wild fire. All that mattered at that second was, Winry Rockbell. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his form. She stiffened slightly but relaxed when he began to speak in the softest tone she had ever heard.

"Winry, that man will never hurt you…ever. I would give my life to make sure he was dead and you were alive. I can't tell you again how much I need you. How much I kept it inside me…for years. The idiot Bastard Colonel used to tease me about you…hell, even Lieutenant Hawkeye asked me if I loved you once. I never told them…an' I never told you. I should have…maybe none of this would have happened…or maybe it would have. Who knows? I did it for these damn reasons…some how Alexander Boskov knew. But that's where we haven't changed. He thought he could get you down to nothing…as he did with me. But he didn't, because if I recall we did somethings the other morning that went well beyond the lines of friendship. So now…we have to take another step and-" Winry cried hard but found her voice.

"I will tell you…everything Edward…everything…" She cried, burying her face into his chest.

An hour later, Winry grabbed a bunch of cold wash cloths and made Alphonse boil water for tea. Edward Lay faced down on his bed, stripped, naked and sweltering with heat. She pulled the sheets up to his waist. She began to place all the cool rags all over his body, but avoiding his right shoulder. His hair had been washed and combed, laying damp against his shoulders, neck and back. He had also vomited once again, so a steel bucket too, sat next to the bed. Winry sighed as she laid the last of the cloths on Edward's body. The door creaked open and Alphonse walked in holding a tray of tea, a few lemon wedges and a glass jar of honey. A few pieces of peppermint candy also loitered the mix, wrapped in wax paper.

"You think this fever spike is because of his shoulder Winry?" Al asked, setting the tray on the bedside table. Winry looked up to the younger man to see he was now too showered and in his thick, flannel green sleep clothes. His sandy hair was slightly wet still and his gray eyes looked tired.

"Possibly…or it could be that he threw a tantrum and walked around in the rain for hours!"She snapped, her last words directed at her lover. He mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' and turned his head away from his brother and the woman that was now rubbing small circles on his back.

"Alphonse, I did all of the laundry today. It's on the line I made up in the bath room. So tomorrow morning if you need clothes they should be there. What's the peppermint for?" She asked pointing her unoccupied hand over to the tea tray.

"It's for Edward. It stops nausea and vomiting…I know he's not a fan but it will help. Speaking of brother…" Al looked to his brother, with an irritated scowl.

"Ed, they fired you at the jewelry shop. They said you missed to many days. I told them you were still sick, but I guess it didn't matter. They did give me your last pay…which is good because…we need food and some money to save for a trip that we may go on in the future…"

"Who cares…I'll find another job. This apartment is already paid for thanks to good old dad." Edward mumbled from his pillow. "Besides, we are not going any where soon. We are going to wait for Boskov. He'll call when he needs me…" Ed added dryly. Al simply shook his head and proceeded to walk from the room when Edward spoke again.

"Alphonse…sorry for earlier. An' sorry for being such a prick...I just was a little upset, but you were right mom would have rolled in her grave." The older Elric pointed out as he lifted his head for a moment.

Alphonse smiled a genuine smile. "S'okay…I am quite used to you now…and that retched temper. I'm beat…think I'll start the fire and call it a night. Winry, come get me if you need something. Edward, eat some of that peppermint candy…it's from the corner candy shop. They have the best."

Ed mumble another incoherent phrase as Winry rubbed his back again. "all right Alphonse. I wouldn't worry much about him. He's going to bed…" Winry laughed, giving Edward a light smack on the back.

Al closed the door softly and Winry cleared her throat. "You still with me Edward?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah…I am…" He told her softly.

It was then Winry began her tale about how she met Boskov. She knew by Edward's previous statements he was true to his word. But still even if he thought of her the same as he said, she still remained stubborn in her ideas that he would not think the same when he heard her story. She took a deep breath in and stilled her hands.

"Edward…you still believe in equivalent exchange don't you?" She asked, looking towards the black window. There was no moon and it was raining.

"More or less why?" He asked turning his pinked face.

"Well...even though I am no alchemist…it does exist. An' I think it's a terrible law…Alex used those principals all the time, even here…"

Edward blinked, turned then sat up. He pulled the sheet higher on his waist. "What do you mean Winry?"

The woman remained turned away from Edward, but she continued thoughtfully and careful with her words.

"I met him at my shop in Rush Valley. He was originally just a listed customer, but then when he came I learned that not to be true. He asked about you right away…I didn't tell him a thing though. He told me about a woman named Dante…that was Mrs. Izumi's Teacher right? Well apparently she was married to your dad an-"

"I know all about Dante…" Edward snapped, not meaning too. "I knew that they were married…what the hell does Boskov have to do with all of that?"

"He loved her, Dante...Alexander loved her…but she still loved him and she was infatuated with you when you and Al found the stone. He wants to revenge her for leaving him…You and Alphonse are just pawns…like me. I was his pawn to get to you Ed…But it did not work out that way. He didn't know you were that strong…or I. I have seen so much here Edward…and I hate it. He has the red liquid…an' thinks it's your job to perfect it…he's not the same as Dante and your Dad…he's different, much different…" Winry went on to tell Edward about Alexander and his plans. As she told the story she recalled one night, when he came to her room reeking of vodka and high from numerous Opium shots.

_flashback_

_France, Novmeber, 1925_

_Winry sat in her small dimly lit room at the top of the brothel house. Her shoulder length hair was undone and her make up had been scrubbed free. She looked into the mirror of her reflection and wondered if the same Winry still remained in her soul. She stopped crying at some point, but her eyes were blood shot and red. Her gaze went towards the small round window where she could see in the distance the magnificent city of Paris. The Eiffel Tower glowed brightly against the black skies. She had contemplated many times on jumping from that very window. But one thing had always stopped her; the thought of her two child hood friends Edward and Alphonse Elric. She knew they were in the same world as her, even if she could not physically see them. She knew and that was worth living for. _

_She watched the mirror again, studying her reflection. She was so thin, and her hair was dirty and tarnished. Her face held no glow. Her blue eyes were as dull as the old silver hair brush Cici Cici had given to her a while back. She wrapped her red cotton robe around her self tighter to warm her self from the winter chill. Sighing she got up and walked a few steps and poked at the small fire she lit in the old fire place. She was very thankful for she was blessed with something so simple and primal. A moment passed and she groaned when she heard the hard and stumbling steps of Alexander. He was coming up for his usual drunken romp. Winry took no liberty on fixing herself. She wore a very long shift and had not showered in almost a week._

"_Oh my lovely jewel!" He cried out as he stumbled through the door. His long dark hair was in a tangled pony tail that fell over his filthy blue long coat. His face was flustered and he was still holding a half of bottle of vodka that he spilled with each step he took. Winry rolled her eyes and sat on her stool at her vanity. _

"_Don look so glum! I have good news for you…" he slurred, dumping his coat on the floor. He took a few staggering steps and sat on her bed, facing her. He smiled lightly, and tossed his bottle carelessly and leaned over to take his brown loafers off. He nearly fell when he did; slapping a clammy hand on Winry's left knee._

"_I saw Elric today…spotting him going to grand Bibliothèque in Paris…receptionist told me he visits every day…it was luck I tell you. I'm going to visit him tomarrow…are you ready to serve him? Give him what he needs like you give me what I need?" Her heart fluttered despite her position, when Alex told her he found Edward in one of the biggest libraries in France. And how ironic he would be found in the well reputed __**Bibliothèque nationale de France. **_

_He never changes, that Edward. She thought lightly as she felt his long fingers crawl up her thigh._

"_Tonight he will come...you sit with him, give him drinks and work your magic as you do with all those clients…he'll like that. "_

"_Are..are you sure it was him you saw?" Winry asked slowly, knowing the answer. She stood, making his fingers drop from the wicked posts and walked towards the window._

"_Of course...he looks jus like fuckin' father of his! I know...it was him. The bratja...younger Alphonse was not with him...I wonder what part of town they are in?" He asked himself walking over to a emotionally cold woman. She knew the torture would be an all time high this night. Boskov finally got his fill._

"_Do you want to know about...Mr. Elric? You were so worried when we came...an' now I have found him..."Alex taunted, his stagnant breath tickling her ear lobe._

"_His eyes were gold as the sun..." He licked her ear lobe, catching each of her earrings._

"_His hair same...pulled back...and he was nursing right shoulder as he read...what arm had auto mail...right...I think he saw me...does that sound like him?" Winry shook her head yes, but could not remember how gold her friends eyes had once been._

"_Why do you do this to me?" Winry spat quietly, but let him continue his disturbing assaults._

"_I do it..because I like to...I can't seem to understand why Dante and you have such a monstrosity in common. He's just a great alchemist...that's going to get things done for me..." He continued._

"_Like what..." Winry whispered. She felt his hand stop and his other reach to gain access to his pocket._

"_I told you...make stone...see made other trip today..." He flashed a vile of red liquid in her vision. A moment later she heard his pants unzip._

"_Mr. Elric will do what I ask for the likely hood of you...an only you. It's got to happen fast...how I will miss this body..." _

"_Since you are going to die...I might as well tell you I am a skin walker. That's why I can cross so frequently. But I still need vessel's...like you... to help out. Edward Elric and his brother are the only one's that can make a stone…besides I have what they want…"_

_He had the atom bomb. They just didn't know it yet._

"_Just think when…everything is over…He will die with nothing gained in his pathetic life…but a forged stone because of the love he holds for a common mechanic…"He grunted._

_Winry ground her teeth when she spoke. " He…will never do what you want…he will stop you Alex…that bomb won't make it a foot out of your Country. And by the time he does…get to you your… body will be rotted away to nothing…" She raked her nails down the scabbed skin that now festered on his lower back. _

"_I may not be an alchemist…but overtime you cross over and take a life…it takes another piece of your soul…" Winry added, knowing she struck a chord and that he would retaliate._

_A moment later his hand swept across her face hard and full of rage, yet she smiled. "I know the laws! You no nothing but to fuck for money and do what I tell you! I could kill you now if I wanted…" He hissed, as his voice simmered down from a bark._

"_THEN WHY DON'T YOU ALEX! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT NOW!" Winry raged back, fighting the tears that wanted to spill. She knew just as he knew she was right in her belief on equivalent exchange._

_Alex finished hastily and leapt off of her. His hair had become undone and he seemed to still be straining to move around with out tumbling over. He pulled his trousers up and looked at her with the coldest eyes. "No…I will not, if you know anything about the laws of alchemy…then you know that you will be a price so I can bring the bomb to Amestris and I will have that world at my mercy…stupid woman…I need Edward to cross back with me for stone…" He told her simply. _

"_How did you even find me?" Winry finally asked, wanting to know the answer she needed to ask for do long. She did even bother to cover herself._

_She didn't have the courage at first. But now she had seemed to lose hope. There was nothing for her in the world she was in. What would she have left, if not for her friend and Amestris, her home? Her soul seemed lost at that moment._

"_That's my secret for Edward…he will be so surprised… Hohenheim was a man of many things…all things connected to Edward and Alphonse Elric. How do you think Delinda Eckhardt knew the things she knew…surely you know all about when she tried to take over Amestris, claiming it was 'Shambala', she was foolish and I didn't care for her anyway, so I let Edward finish her off…"_

"_You are a monster…a skin walker, a lifeless soul and Edward will have revenge, alchemy or no alchemy…all he needs is to see me…" _

_It was the next night that she got her cruel wish._

"That's everything he told me…most of it you knew…" Winry finished wiping the last tears from her cheeks. Edward sat still and put his head down.

"Ed…" Winry asked.

"He's a monster…worse than my father…he has the bomb! Noah…Noah is the fuckin answer! she knew my father who knew Eckhardt and now him…I knew she was the cause. I let her see too much into my mind…an' now this has become my burden. I am so sorry…" Edward's body shook and his voice was dangerously low.

"I hate her…" He seethed, not wanting to look at Winry.

"Edward…this is not your fault…its no anybody's but Alex's and Noah's. Please don't berate you self over this…I am healing, you of all people can see that…" Winry thought he would turn away or even get up for the latter. But he remained where he was and laid himself back upon the pillows. He let out a breath.

"Win…thank you." He said seriously. He patted the place next to him and Winry obliged. As she laid down she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She curled to him and he turned to his side to face her. He hugged her gently, burying his face into her hair. He breathed in deeply and let a tremble take over him.

"I don't deserve this…but I still want it so bad…I can't keep it bottled up anymore. I don't care if he uses me for the damn stone. I still love you regardless…I will protect you. Me and Al. Alexander is goin' to wish he was never born…thank you for telling me." He whispered.

There was nothing else said as the two drifted off to sleep. Sometime in the early morning Edward woke to find his bed cold. He sat up quickly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Winry?" He called lightly, but received no answer.

"Winry..." he called louder, swinging his feet to the side of the bed, his metal foot scratched the floor and he jumped up frantically searching for a pair of pants. He found clean underwear in his drawer and pulled them on as he went to the door and stumbled into the hall. He still felt dizzy and panic started bubbling to the surface of his brain. The house was still dark and he felt almost confused. He opened the door to Alphonse's room to see his brother still nestled under his blankets, but no Winry. He shut the door quietly and continued down the hall to the living room. The fire was almost out and the room chilled his still fevered skin. The front door was still locked and Edward began to search every window to see if someone had broke in. I was glad to find everything was the same and still in order. He stopped in his tracks when he head a hiccup and a sniffle from down the hall. He turned ungracefully (again his left foot scrapping he floor) he saw the last door straight ahead cracked that led into the wash room.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward moved towards the door quickly

**When Wounds Heal**

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything...but the OOC characters that I have made...The Elrics, Winry Etc. belong to Arawaka...**_

**Note: There are some serious references in this chapter that make this a M rated story. The nature of the events is real and happen to most woman, please don't take offense. There was a whole lot of research done to construct this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, R & R! Mind the typos, I need to edit, too lazy right now and already working on nineteen.**

_Previously..._

_He stopped in his tracks when he heard a hiccup and a sniffle from down the hall. He turned ungracefully (again his left foot scraping the floor) he saw the last door straight ahead cracked that led into the wash room. _

Edward moved towards the door quickly. It was cracked, so to his relief and embarrassment there was Winry sitting on the toilet. He turned away and lightly knocked on the door.

"Winry...are you all right?" He asked timidly.

"I am fine Edward...go back to bed. You need to rest." She barked. But it was evident that she had been crying. Edward hoped she was not crying from a night mare and flashbacks from their previous grim discussion.

"Okay...are you sure..." He drawled out. He heard her huff followed by a sigh.

"It's fine Ed...I'll be back to bed soon. Don't get all panicky...you should take some aspirin...I heard you stumbling around...that fever needs to break" She cooled down.

He heard the cabinet door open and the rattle of a container. The next thing he saw was a glass jar of aspirin slide down the hall a few feet in front of him. He cursed under his breath for not being more quiet when he woke. He was just so afraid that Winry would disappear from his very sight. That Boskov would appear out of thin air and snatch her from his grasp, or perhaps his brother, who was finally at peace with his body, mind and soul.

Shaking his head Edward left Winry in the bathroom. He wandered to the kitchen where he filled a glass with water and took two aspirin. Feeling dizzy and weak he returned to his bedroom. He crawled under the covers and waited for Winry. After a while he drifted off, his dreams filled with fevered nightmares and strange creatures. He awoke to the light of dawn and was glad to see that the sun was out. To his right, Winry lay prone, her back up and her head turned towards him. Her blond hair covered most of her face, but Edward couldn't help but see a pouting frown set on her lips. For a moment he studied her and watched her back rise and fall. Her left hand was tucked under her pillow as her right was curled around most of his waist. She wore her night shift, but with a pair of cut pants underneath. Her legs were to, sprawled out, taking most of the right side of the bed.

He felt better and knew his fever had broke at some time because of the dampness that resided on the sheets he laid on. He already felt he needed a shower again. His mind caught up with him when he thought about the things and events Winry told him about while she lived at the brothel house. His eyes looked over to his disarrayed desk where his fathers 'coded' journal lay and the opened travelogue. They were of no use now, but would have been prior to Winry's capture. The journal, that had a well written code described a indirect link (according to Hohenheim) between Noah, Alexander as well as the Elrics, Edward in particular. Which, never truly made sense. Edward knew that Noah stayed with Hohenheim, but it was never described when. According to the travelogue Alexander knew Hohenheim three hundred years prior when the insolent man was married to Dante. Noah was not around then, so how did Alexander fit in with that hypothesis? Noah could not be 300 years too, she was as old as Edward. But somehow Ed knew that Noah was connected with the Russian man. He just didn't know how. He also didn't quite understand how Boskov was a 'skin walker' but Hohenheim and Dante were not...or really was there a difference? Deciding he would pursue those questions later. He pried himself gently from the bed. Winry turned to her side and let out an audible sigh breath. Edward as quietly as he could; made his way out into the hall and to the washroom.

He noted the make shift laundry line that hung across the bathtub and towel racks as he opened up the lid of the toilet. Not paying attention he grabbed himself with a cold auto mail hand and nearly yelped from the frigid appendage.

"Shceisse! Cold!_"_ He screeched. "I'll never get used to that.." He muttered, adjusting his situation with his hands he relaxed and let his sleepy eyes drift to the sink where his pants (that Winry had worn the previous day) soaked in the sink.

Raising a eye brow he tucked himself back into his shorts and pulled the string of the toilet to flush it. As he walked out of the wash room, Alphonse walked into the bathroom, looking absolutely exhausted. He shut the door and Edward contemplated going back to bed. Deciding against the choice he dragged himself to the kitchen in search for coffee. Thankfully Al had brought a fresh bag from work and Edward would gladly make it. But than the thought occurred to him he would have to fight with the ancient vacuum coffee pot. Grumbling a string of curse words, he filled the small chamber up with water and set the contraption on the counter. Sighing he moved back the cupboard to retrieve a tissue-like paper coffee filter.

"Damn it!" He growled as he tore the first filter. He flung the filter to the floor and finally got one into the top portion of the coffee machine. He poured a generous amount of coffee grinds in and flicked the switch of the machine to turn it on.

"Hopefully it will be a better batch..." He muttered dumping himself on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Twenty minutes later Alphonse appeared from the hall, fully dressed in khaki trousers, a white shirt, a blue waist coat with a matching jacket. He flicked his pocket watch closed and shoved it into his front pocket. Edward sat at the nook and watched two finches fight over breakfast, which consisted of a worm, as he sipped at his black coffee that almost looked like tar.

"Edward? Did you notice all of the wash cloths-not the ones we used for you...but the rest are missing. I had nothing to wash with..." Al asked, going to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

"Don't look at me Winry did the laundry...I haven't got a clue. The only ones I saw were on me last night." Edward gestured. Alphonse gave his brother an annoyed look and joined him at the nook.

"I guess we can always get more. I only work a few hours today. Is there anything I can pick up from the market?" Al took a sip of his coffee, grimaced and commented on how bad it actually turned out.

Edward did not answer the question his brother asked. His mind drifted back off to his previous thoughts about his father and their new enemy.

"Ed...are you even listening to me!? Do we need anything?" Al didn't quite snap, elbowing his brother.

"What! Yeah-yes get some wash cloths...geeze Al I don't know!" Ed hissed, glowering at his little brother. Alphonse sighed loudly and slid off the stool, putting is cup gently into the sink.

"It's too early for this..." they heard Winry moan as she entered the kitchen, her gaze was at the brothers. Edward looked up first at his post at the nook. Winry ignored the two for the time being until Alphonse spoke. She went to the cupboard for tea.

"Uh Winry are you felling well today? You look a little pale." Al thought out loud, now rinsing his coffee cup and setting it n the counter.

"Yeah Win, you look like shit..." Edward added bluntly. She snapped the cup down and stomped three steps towards Edward.

"I suppose I should be happy! But you don't have to be so damn rude Ed!" She shrieked, jabbing a index finger in his direction. She huffed and turned towards the counter again. A moment later she huffed again and stomped back to the bathroom.

"What the hell has gotten into her?" Edward complained, getting up and filling the tea kettle. He lit the stove with a match, closed the bottom drawer and set the kettle on the soon to be hot surface of the appliance.

"I don't know, Ed. I don't even know what she was talking about. Do you?" Al retorted.

Edward nodded moodily and glanced down the hall towards the bath room. Al cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair and popped his pocket watch open.

His eyes widened. "Oh I gotta go! See you later, brother. Bye Winry!" Al called as he grabbed his coat from the rack and was out the door.

Edward waved and stood from the nook and stretched, raising his arms above his head and cracking his back. He winced when his felt his right shoulder pull and a dull ache radiate across his chest. His arms went back to his sides and he scratched the front of his abdomen, ignoring the abnormal pain associated with his auto mail.

Winry had not emerged from the bathroom yet and Edward decided to get dressed. He went into his room, leaving the door ajar. He took a breath in through his nose and the room smelled like Winry. The air was sweet, like lilies and vanilla with a touch of something else his mind was only beginning to register. Muscles of his stomach pulled down and a vague, yet familiar warm sensation tugged at his groin. Not but a second later his clouded thoughts were interrupted by the very reason of this new sensation.

"Ed..." He heard her say softly, yet exasperated at the same time.

"Hmmm..." He looked to see her frowning deeply and her hands lightly set across her stomach. She almost looked to be in pain, herself. The feeling was gone as quick as it came and worry etched across his features.

"I need to ask you something..." She almost whispered. Edward could not remember a time she seemed so timid and embarrassed.

"Sure...what is it?" He asked, reaching in his drawer for a pair of trousers.

"What do woman use here?" She asked, twiddling her fingers.

Edward turned to the woman, clearly confused, his trousers slack in his mismatched hands. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do woman use here...in this world...when they have their 'friend'? I've been using freakin' wash cloths an' we are out! I need something!" She growled.

Edward nearly dropped the trousers he still had not managed to put on. It wasn't so much that he didn't understand what she was referring to, but it was just the abruptness that caught the young man off guard. He knew all about the physiology of the human body (which came with the study of human composition and alchemy) whether it was male or female.

He knew that males made up to 12 billion spermatozoa every three days and that females when the ovum was not fertilized they menstruated. And apparently Winry Rockbell, the girl that could have been one of the boys, was experiencing just that.

"So you are menstruating..." Edward stated flatly, a frown on his lips.

"Yes..." She hissed.

Edward bent down and slipped his pants on, pulling them up on his hips and buttoning the fly quickly. "I really have no idea what woman use..." He said after a pause and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Winry sat on the side of his bed slowly and pushed her tangled hair from her face. "You lived with a woman for three years Ed. You mean to tell me you never saw a dirty rag...or pad or something?"

Edward again thought. Truth be told, he never saw any evidence that Noah menstruated; which also let bells ring quite loudly in his head. He never noticed any sort of mood changes either. "No...no she didn't I don't think, which is really strange." He told Winry, who had her head drawn down and her palms flat against her forehead.

"Win...you okay?" He grabbed a white shirt from the closet.

Winry looked up with a distressing gaze. He could see her eyes shimmering with what he knew to be tears. "It's...jus...I didn't expect to get it. When I came here it stopped...because of Alex...an' I didn't think I'd ever be able to...you know...have children. An' now I think it's like my body's way of saying it's time to heal...time to go home...so much has changed." She spoke softly as a single drop of water slid down her cheek.

Edward was not quite sure how to address her statement. Buttoning his shirt he took the first thought that came to mind. "An' that's a good thing, Winry. Well...not getting that...according to the guys when I served the State, they told me women get crampy and crabby an'...an' they piss and moan...but still, I hate seeing you in pain...but it's what your body was made to do."

Winry blew air between her lips, emitting a raspberry-like sound. "You always say the right words, Edward. But thanks I guess..." She drew out sarcastically. He approached her, bending down to her level.

"I will just have to go for once, an' I mean jus' this once...buckle down, suck up pride and go down to the corner market and get you something..." He smiled awkwardly.

Winry waited one and a half of an hour until Edward finally made it back home. She sat in bed for most of the time, sketching various ideas for auto mail adjustments she could not make. She wondered if there was the possibility he got lost or just decided all together to forget the whole trip. The clock struck three and she could finally hear the irregular sounds of Edward's shoes echoing the hallway outside the door. He jingled the keys into the lock and pushed the stubborn door open forcefully. She stalked into the living room and plopped on the love seat. She saw his face appear in her view; flushed from the chilly air. He had clutched into his hands, a small yellow box, about the size of a book. He shot her annoyed glare and tossed the box to her.

"Yeah...I got you something...took me over an hour but I did. So don't sit there and give that look. It was quite embarrassing." He complained, pulling his coat off and hanging it on the rack.

"_Weibliche_..." He muttered as she got up and proceeded to the wash room. He sat in the spot she was once at and wafted in her wonderful scent. He could not quite articulate why it was so out of the blue that he started having thoughts about her. And it was actually starting to register in the alchemist's mind that he had once been inside her, freed from virginity-steel walls and accepted into Winry's soft bosom of love.

He heard the bathroom door creak open, yet his back was still turned away from the room down the hall. "Edward, please tell me you knew what _these_ were when you bought them..." Winry grumbled from her place. Edward flopped his head back against the cushions of the sofa.

"Well...there uh...you know...tampons I guess..." He noted exasperatedly.

He Heard her foot steps stomp against the groaning wood floors. "Tampons...tampons! _This _is hardly a tampon, Edward! It's a sponge...a huge one at that, tied to a string!" She snapped as she dangled the offending item in the alchemist view. His eyes followed it, as his jaw went slack and he was sorry he paid a woman to buy the tampons in the first place.

"Wow...that's interesting..." he mused, ignoring her growl. "Winry, I didn't have the slightest clue on what to get, so I asked a woman and that's what she got..." He added, almost shamefully.

Winry snatched the 'sponge' away. "You had a woman buy these!? Was it that of a big deal? You could have looked for your self. I can not use these!" She hissed, taking herself back to the wash room, where she yet again slammed the door.

"Winry!" He called, attempting to apologize. She did not answer but reopened the door and threw the box, hitting the young man in the back of the head.

Eventually, it was both Edward and Winry that ventured back out to the market to get the proper and desired product for the woman. Though, even to Winry, the time's products were barbaric and prehistoric. She was silent for the better half of the day and was frequent to nap. Alphonse had come home in the early afternoon with fresh strudels. Edward had spent his day reading the remainder of his father's texts.

A sense of longing came over the alchemist while he read. His father readily gave his life to ensure that he and Alphonse returned home, only they did not end up home. They remained behind the other side of the Gate. Edward was going to at least forefill at least half of his fathers request. He would by all means make sure that Winry and Alphonse would go home, and most definitely seek revenge against Alexander. Even if it would cost him his own life as material for transmutation. He would keep those thoughts to himself, yet another burden to carry and another promise to possibly break.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Boscov, unfortunately.**_

_Authors Note: This chapter is highly rated M, for lemons, anatomy and Ed's boy parts, Winry's girl parts and just the language alone. Read at your own discretion. Not really suited for under 18, but I can't stop you. Hints of Roy and Riza (finally!) and angsty._

**The Truths Behind Laws**

Chapter 19

January 24, 1926

Two weeks sluggishly went by and any leads, knowledge or information that the brothers (especially Edward) wanted to gain, halted to a stop. Edward seemed frustrated by the lack of research and hated to think that Winry left more out then she told the young man. He didn't want to further burden the woman and his father's travelogue was now imprinted in his brain. Yet there was nothing left to read, or decode. He had found another job, one definitely more useful than the last, at Munich's University science division under the alias of Conrad Meinhardt. He did not teach any classes due to having no legitimate credentials; but was responsible for all students' research projects. This gave Edward infinite access to the vast (and still under re-construction) library. Alphonse continued with his job switching from day shift to evening shift so one brother could be home with Winry. According to Edward, she was by no means allowed to remain home alone for an extended period of time. Which then, seemed to make her restless and bored. She was not a home maker and she was tired of 'waiting' around for one of the brothers to come home.

It was starting to dawn on her that she missed home and that Germany or any place in the world had nothing to offer a _female_ mechanic. The time she had with Alexander she never had the time, or energy to think about Amestris or the people that lived there. She only thought about the present and how much she needed the Elric's. She was happy to be with them and surrounded by their warmth and comfort of something familiar. She was ecstatic that Edward had finally let his feelings be known. But she still pondered about the idea of moving forward with the former alchemist. What could they possibly become in a world so strange?

Edward was back to being all too quiet for anyone's liking. He was again engrossed into his work and she felt as if he may have been hiding something from her. She had hoped that was not the case, they had made a pack, a promise that they would share everything. But Edward wasn't the best with keeping such tremendous promises. He promised her so many things in the past and most were broken. He may have not broken them on purpose, but it still hurt when he did. She also knew that his shoulder was still giving him a fit, whether he admitted it or not, she could see in which the way he moved his fingers and wrist. He moved them like his brain needed to catch up with the auto mail. Slow and tiring.

He continued to share a bed with her every night, faithfully but hadn't even tried to make a move. She figured he was just engrossed in finding her enemy. But little did he know so did she. She knew what country Alexander was originally from, but did not know if that was where he kept the bomb, or the red liquid. When she was with him he kept the crimson vial with at all times, except when he made 'special' trips.

She also wondered about what had happened to all the women that worked at the brothel house. Did they pursue other brothel houses? Did they die? Most importantly what had happened to the only person that cared for her while she stayed with Alex, Cicillia Voilette. Cici was an exuberant woman, who literally had gotten around. She had slept with quite a few wealthier men. Some in which were scholars. One particular man had offered her a home, by the name of Hans Middlestadt. Cici always refused the man, fully knowing what Alex could do to him.

"Winry..." She was pushed out of her muses as she heard Alphonse's soft tenor voice call. She turned from the living room window just enough to see Al and then turned away. She heard him hang his coat on the coat rack, as it rattled against the wall. He crossed the room, coming to stand behind her, towering a head and a half over her own height.

"It's starting to snow out there and brother is still not home..." He all but sighed, joining her in the same thought process.

"Alphonse...what do think he's up to?" Winry asked, turning around to face him. He smiled slightly at her appearance, as she was taking a liking to wearing Edwards's trousers. He frowned then suddenly, and unbuttoned his waist coat.

"You want fact or truth?" He asked sarcastically, lowering his head down to look her in the face. His green eyes soft and serious.

"Both." She sneered, walking over to the kitchen.

"I think Edward wants to go home...and I think he wants revenge on Alex. But he doesn't know where to start." Alphonse replied darkly, shoving a hand through his sandy hair.

She clicked her lips and crossed her arms across her chest imitating his older brother's scowl.

"Well, I knew that...but it's not his burden to bear Al. It's my revenge. Alex likes the satisfaction of trapping people like rats. I can't stand another moment in this house..." She told him lowly. He could see the stress in her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

Alphonse sighed hard and rolled his eyes. "You can not tell him that Winry. He feels responsible for everything that has happened...to you. It's not that we want you to wait for us and all. Its jus' that Alex...well we don't know where he is an' we don't want him to get you. I agree with brother. We are so happy we have you...that he has you an-"

"And what Alphonse...what will happen next? This place is horrible...I and tired of the research, the waiting, the lies. Can't anything be normal?" She whispered, looking to the floor.

"What are you saying Winry?" Al pushed gently, crossing the room to the kitchen where Winry clenched her fists on the counter.

"I am saying I want to help with what ever you two are planning, I want to help us get home. I want to be able to leave and get some fresh air...I was cooped up so much with Alex, an' I really hardly did anything but work. So I never thought...now I am here all day and jus' have my memories, the good and the horrible. Do you know how that feels? I know where Alex may be...well I know where he is from. That might be something to look into... He is a native of the..._Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic."_

Alphonse clenched his teeth as he took in the new information. "Does brother know that?" He asked, slightly annoyed, but not showing it physically.

When Winry tilted her head down, Al knew she didn't tell Edward. Unlike his rash older sibling, he would try to understand why she didn't say a word.

"No...I didn't tell him because... then you guys would pursue him. I was being selfish and wanted jus a little time with you guys..." She said as her voice quivered. Winry could no longer look at the saddened green eyes of Alphonse Elric. She had a secret of her own. The Elrics were not going to resolve Alexander, that was her area and she wanted first row seats to see that man that tortured her so much die a slow death.

A moment of silence passed between the two as they heard the door open. Edward shuffled in, red cheeked and cold, carrying a stack of books. He set the books down on the floor near one of the sofas. He then took off his coat and grabbed their fathers black travelogue from with in his coat pocket and threw the coat on the back of a lone chair.

"What's with you two? Someone die or something?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen in search of tea. Wincing he grabbed a box down with his right hand. He set the travelogue on the counter.

Al was silent and Winry sighed as she turned her heel and walked from the room. A moment later the brothers heard a door slam.

"What? Did I miss something?" Edward asked, putting the kettle on.

"I think she is home sick Ed...She's bored sitting here every day all alone. I don't blame her. But I can't help but say it's the right thing for her too. It's not like she can go out there and work as a mechanic..." Al gestured with his hands, sitting at the counter.

"I am working on that. Alexander according to dad's book is originally from the _Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic_. So I have a hunch that's where he is. That may be where everything else is too...We just have to save enough money to go there Alphonse. It's going to be a long journey." Edward pointed out, looking for the travelogue he just had. He scratched at his pony tail as his eyes traveled the counter that didn't have the book.

"Winry already knew that brother...she just didn't tell us. She knew we'd go after him as soon as we were able..." Al added, with remorse and sadness.

Edward's eyes narrowed considerably, he squeezed his metal fist. "Why..." He spat.

"Think about it Ed, she wants to be solely with us, no enemies, stones or worries. Just us. Still, she seems depressed. You can't be mad at her for that..."

"Yes I can, we made a pack Alphonse..."

"Oh yeah, Edward? Then tell me why the hell you didn't tell me that Cici died! Or that she is the one who gave you this travelogue!" Winry snapped, stomping from the hallway and putting the page that had Hans Middlestadts initials written in Edwards face. Her other hand clutched a news paper article showing a corpse in an alley way that was Cici Violette.

"This news paper is almost three damn weeks old, and stuck into this book! You could have told me!" She barked, throwing the items to the floor.

Edward stomped a left foot, and waltzed around the counter top. "That's not your concern damn it, why are you snooping through my stuff?! He hissed back pointing a metal digit in her direction. He picked the items up from the floor, and slammed them back on the counter. Alphonse watched, exacerbated and deflated. This did not seem to be an argument he was willing to throw himself into. Sure he had seen a fair share of Edward and Winry's squabbles, but he never once intervened between the two hot tempered adults.

He'd be foolish if he did. Usually the case went that some intimate abject went flying.

"It is my concern Edward! SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Winry raged, her pale skin reddened with anger and her blue eyes were the bluest Ed had ever seen them. They resembled cerulean, blue like that of the skies in Resembool; so bright and wonderful.

"I know that damn it! That's why I didn't tell you...I don't think she wanted to tell you. Besides the fact it's my father's book, which hence belongs TO ME!" He yelled back as she turned from him, whipping him in the face with her plaited hair.

"This is what I am talking about Ed. Always keeping things from me; didn't we have a discussion on this?" She asked, in a venomous tone.

"I was about to ask you the same thing...ya know since you didn't bother to tell me you knew where Boscov was..." He snapped, stepping forward.

Winry stiffened. Her shoulders hunched forward. "That's not fair Edward."

"What's not fair? That I am right? That you know how important it is for me to stop him?"

Winry turned her head so her profile was in view. Her hair looked almost bleached against her flushed face. Edward noticed the tweaking of her nipples under her white blouse. Her whole body trembled with wrath and she did really look like she wanted to slap him.

"It's not your burden, Ed. its mine...screw you." She said coldly as she continued briskly to walk forward. Edward glanced at his brother who donned his blue pea coat on and was already standing at the front door. He mouthed the word 'dinner' and left quietly. Winry had already slammed the door down the hall.

"We're not done yet!" He called striding to the door of her room.

"Oh yes we are, you are an asshole! End of discussion!" She called from the other side, just as cold as her last statement. It only infuriated him more. Edward had wished with every fiber of his being he had the power of alchemy to unlock the door, quickly and sufficient. Growling, he moved down the hall to a small table and rummaged through the drawer. He grabbed the desired skeleton key hidden at the bottom of the drawer. His shoes scraped the wood as he went back to the door, jabbing the key into the knob, he successfully unlocked it with just one turn. Glowering, he ripped the door open, slamming it re-shut and tossing to key, mindlessly to the floor somewhere. His jaw was set tight and his heated yellow eyes were on fire.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" He asked his tone harsh, but still not quite a yell.

Winry sat at the window seat, her back to him. Edward registered that the room no longer possessed the putrid odor of the cologne his father wore, but Winry; the all too familiar sweet scent that only she owned. There was something else, something far more wonderful, the raw sweaty odor that he came to know when she had worked on his auto mail in the middle of a heat wave in Rush Valley. A scent that unconsciously twisted his groins and made his heart pound.

He was still mad at her. Even more so when she looked at him with a rosy, thinned-lipped frown and said "you".

"Damn it Winry, I am doing-"He tried, he really tried. Edward Elric had the patience of a starving dog; none at all.

Winry Rockbell wasn't any different.

"Protect me right?" She said way too calmly. "That's what you were going to say right? PROTECT ME! THAT'S NOTHING NEW. WHAT SO I CAN SIT HERE ALL DAMN DAY AND ROT AND WAIT FOR YOU GUYS! I SPENT MY WHOLE EXSISTANCE WAITING FOR EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC TO COME HOME AND TELL ME NOTHING!" She bellowed, jumping from her post, she was in his face with a blink of an eye.

"I WAITED ALL THOSE YEARS ED, FOUR YEARS, THEN THREE AND NOW-"

"IT'S NOT JUST FOR PROTECTION!" He roared, taking a dangerous step forward. Winry watched his fists curl, one bone white, the other creaking under pressure. His eyes alone lit her stomach up and she was sure she wanted to slap him.

"THEN WHAT HUH? WHAT? SO I CAN WATCH YOU DISAPPEAR AGAIN?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWN A SHARD OF EMOTION TO ME AFTER THAT NIGHT! NOTHING THAT INDECATED I WAS SOMETHING, THAT I KISSED YOU, THAT I LOVED YOU! YOU'RE LIKE A FUCKIN STONE!" She continued her voice loud and full.

"SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? WE SLEEP IN THE SAME FUCKIN BED!" He seethed, teeth bared. He felt the heat radiate off of her like an inferno. He saw her mouth move but heard nothing. All he could do was see. Little pieces of her pale hair had become undone from her loose braid and stuck to the sides of her cheeks and neck. Her skin was sleek with perspiration and pink on every unclothed area. All of Edward's higher brain function diminished and something else took over that he had spent the majority of his life ignoring.

Passion.

Anger makes good passion, it makes lust coil like a snake around it's pray. It does not stray and it does not let up until the prey is owned. He thought he heard her ask him if he was listening. And when he didn't answer, she made her move and pushed him, pushing her palms against his chest. The scent of vanilla, lilies and Winry hit his olfactory senses like a bomb and Edward Elric stopped thinking. He acted, purely on instinct, a male dominance that suddenly craved her, needed her and wanted her.

He had hardly thought about what it felt like to be surrounded by her, to be inside her. Or how soft her skin was against the hand that could feel every curve, dip and contour of her body. How sweet she tasted, the mews of her soft voice as he fit so well between her thighs. Yes it was wonderful and he loved her so much he gave her the last bit of innocence he had left. Yet he hadn't even kissed her since that night, held a hand, nothing. All because he always thought; his mind always running, calculating and formulating.

"EDWA-"

Edward grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the closet door. Her backside hit with a thud and she went to yell, when his lips were plastered on hers, roughly. She resisted, pushing on his shoulders. He then, pushed her hands against the door at her sides and held them firmly in place.

"I was going to say I did it because I loved you... I have always loved you. But I have to make things right too... so just shut up..." He mumbled to her lips as she squirmed. Edward knew she was a fighter and would try and get him off of her, he pinned her legs between his knees, before she had the option of kicking him. Winry was known to kick as a child; he doubted she changed that dirty trick. He also knew that she would tire out sooner than later. Winry's resolve faded and Edward sighed when he finally felt her kissing him back just as rough and demanding as he did. Winry too had a temper, which only torched the fire that he loved so much about her. If he was going to die, he might as well take every second of her in and lock it away, cherish every detail and never forget. He wanted to kiss every portion of her body he could have. His pants became tight and he loosened the grip on her legs, spreading his feet shoulder length apart. He pushed his hips forward, grinding against her with great need. Her tongue ravished his mouth and she wiggled her wrists from his hands and laced them around his neck. Edward moved from her mouth down her throat, his mouth savoring her salty skin, as his trembling hands had already began to unbutton the buttons of her blouse. His shoulder still throbbed, but his mind had shut that out as well, and dwelled below his naval. Her breath hitched when he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth and his hands smoothed down her sides where they stopped at her naval. His thumbs dug into the swell of her rounded hips. She had already pulled his hair tie out and brought her hands to the sides of his face when he switched to her other breast. Her back arched against him and she pulled him back up to her mouth. His hips went forward again and he shuttered when he felt his member move against her and her agile hands play at all the buttons of his waist coat and shirt.

"I love you...please don't die because of him... you always want to protect others, Edward. But it's time you start protecting yourself." She spoke through a web of kisses she returned down his neck. Edward pressed her further in the wood of the door as he felt her bare chest push against his. His shirt was gone and the air that hit his skin was not much cooler than he felt.

"I know.... your my protection, woman..." He smirked, as his hands found her backside. He pushed her up, and Winry instinctly wrapped her legs around his slender waist. She moaned as she felt him, hard and hot on her womanhood. He kissed her again, and thrusted upwards as he began to make his way to the bed. Edward was not the least bit clumsy as he crossed the room to the bed. They practically fell into the mattress as he was already set between her legs. This time he knew what to do, or at least his body did. He wanted everything she had and everything she could give. As he was willing to give her the same. He would remind himself to kiss her when they finished. Wake up and breathe her in, wrap his arms around her and kiss her again and again. When Edward knew something, he owned it, bought it and savored it. Winry was no exception to the rule.

His warm hand had made a journey from the back of her knee, up between her legs and to the valley of her breasts. All in the process he managed to kick his shoes off, they clattered and scraped the floor below. He kissed her again, while he unclasped her pants (that were his of course) and yanked them down along with her undergarments. Winry toyed with is hair and wiggled to get free from her pants. They too hit the floor along with his shoes. Edward was back at her lips; he nipped and probed effectively as the hand she had so readily built stroked her jaw, while the other shimmed to her inner thighs with delicate caresses. She had gracefully unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. His hips went forward and he sighed. He grabbed her hand away from the flesh that wanted nothing more than to burrow deep with in her; and shook his head no with a mischievous smile and warm gold eyes.

"Not yet..." He whispered, slithering down her body. She looked puzzled, her blue eyes, slit and her puffy lips set into a disappointed frown. He kissed her again, her throat, collar bone, breasts, thorax, stomach and stopped briefly when he was just below her belly button and she said his name.

"Edward..." She drawled out, and a quiver to her tone. He shushed her, as he pushed her knees apart. "I heard about this many years ago from the guys in the State.. I only half paid attention, so give me some credit. I decided I wanted to experiment..." He told her playfully. In truth, Winry had only an inkling of a clue what he was going to do; she had never experienced anything of the sort while she was with Alex or in Resembool. Her heart sped up and she wondered what had happed to the awkward man she gave herself to a few weeks prior.

"Ed...Wha-"Again he hushed her, waving a flesh finger. "It's like discovering something...new. From what I have been told you'll like it. I won't hurt you Winry, I want to make you feel good...if you feel uncomfortable..." He raised his voice higher to poorly imitate hers. "You can say Edward stop, before I hit you with something of metal nature and rattle your brains a little more than they already are." She had to smile at that, same old geek and dense as they come. She again hitched in a breath as she felt his lips play against the outside of her thigh, then slowly in.

"Edward..." She breathed as she felt him kiss higher.

" Shhh...I won't hurt you...just relax...feel good..." He whispered again, boring his delicious melted amber orbs into hers. She thought she saw his soul. She jolted when she felt his lips touch her core. They were so light she almost didn't feel them. Her hands went back to his hair and her knees shook. In all the years she knew him, she had never known him to be this soft and gentle. But then again he had Trisha Elric as a mother and she was as soft and gentle as they came. And of course there was the warm and loving Alphonse.

His name came out again when she felt him kiss her just a bit harder. Her insides churned and she flexed her hips, rubbing the damp folds along his jaw and causing a friction that made her whimper. Edward, just slightly awkward took that as an invitation she liked it, and let his light kisses blossom into light nips. His flesh hand parted her slightly, using a thumb and index finger so he could find the little button that made her squirm the last time they did this. If he kissed it, it would probably make her more than squirm and the thought alone made him want to come. His body took over and his tongue made lead way that he desperately really wanted to taste her, really, truly taste her. He could hear her, as she panted for breaths and a whimper thrown in the mix. He could feel her hands fisting and pulling his hair and her thighs tightening, her body trembling. He could see her shaking and her skin shimmering. He could still smell vanilla on her skin. And now he was going to taste what Winry Rockbell was made of, and it had nothing to do with sodium or sulfur.

He let go and then slipped his tongue over that so called button, Winry jerked her hips up harshly, pulled his hair (and probably pulled a bit out) and moaned his name in such a way that made him have the urge to blindly pummel inside her. So he took the next best thing that came to mind. It was not a challenge to find her opening. She was wet as water and warm as a sunny spring day. He pushed a single finger in and continued his pursuit with his lips. He slid is tongue from the top of her slit, back down to where his finger worked. Winry quaked and not a moment later her hips were moving faster than he could go. An idea struck him as he slowed down and fought to multitask in also getting his own pants off as he worked. When he succeeded he went back, thrusting his finger faster and drowning himself with her fluids. He pulled his dampened fingers away and replaced them with his tongue, dipping it into her sweet center. She cried out and burst like a fireworks display, her body stiffened and Edward moved over her body in a flash, and at the opportune moment pushed his member into her tightly clamped walls. She crushed him and thrashed as he went slow while she continued orgasm and clumsily kissed him as she fought so desperately not to scream.

He was burning her in such a way she thought she could see heaven. If this was what it meant to fire that nasty little temper of his and turn it into a passion only Edward Elric was capable of, she would piss him off every day. But she knew that wasn't all of it. His eyes alone showed her ever ounce of pain, suffering, joy and hardship he ever felt; they showed a love for her that was as determined as his spirit. She was humbled by his devotion, even if he bottled it up. That was who he was; when he was ready he showed it. If he wasn't he hid it, or he just plain thought about things way too much, damn it. As stubborn as he was, no on could change that. She wrapped her legs around him as his movements went faster. The groove of the port lining of the auto mail leg had more than likely bruised the back of her thigh as he thrusted into her. His hands clenched the sheets and sweat dripped off of him like a leaky faucet. His hair was damp and his face from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears was flushed and beautiful. He may not have able to use alchemy, but she had no doubt it still ran in his veins, because the energy his body gave felt like the activation of an array, like electricity. Winry for a moment felt as if Equivalent Exchange was worth everything in the world. If she hadn't come through the Gate she'd had never had the chance to have this moment with him. She leaned up and kissed him again, grabbing his hands between her own.

She could see as his movements sped up he was going to loose himself soon. The girth of him becoming harder and causing more friction. "Ed..." She breathed wanting to return some of the pleasure he gave her. She pushed him away a little and smiled when he frowned a little.

"I am... really...close..." His voice was between a grunt and a quiver. Winry kissed his nose, pushing his chest further back and tucking her knees towards her body. Her socked feet came to rest on Edward's shoulders. He looked at her concerned and confused, as she pulled him closer.

"Now...try..." She told him with a wicked smile. Edward pushed his hips forward and was at awe with the new pressure that surrounded him and the enticing angle. Each time he went forward, he felt as if he was endless in her, like an abyss. But when he watched her struggle to breathe and her face contort, regardless of the wonderful feeling; he moved her feet back down and set himself back snuggly between her thighs. His mouth took turns with her erected nipples and his name came out with a glass shattering cry. With in a moment his eyes clamped shut and his body stiffened to a halt as he lost himself in release. This time he hugged her as he came, continuing to savior her warmth. He wanted so badly to tell her his true thoughts and that this could be the last time he would feel, see, touch, hear and taste her.

Though, she would never hear that fact.

When Alphonse returned home with groceries, he found his brother and long time friend standing at the counter sipping hot tea. The sight alone made the sixteen year old smile a coy smile. They must have made up considerably, Edward stood beside her, his left arm draped around her waist, as his head was leaned towards her ear and she giggled at what ever comment he told her. Alphonse had to tease.

Clearing his throat, announcing his presence he spoke. "Am I interrupting something?" The grin he bestowed was every bit of the General himself, smug and entertained.

Edward scowled, giving the younger sibling a dirty look. "No...jus' having tea. What did you think we were doing, Al?" He replied distastefully.

Alphonse only grinned more and snickered to his brother. "It's just quieter, you guys must have really made up...or out..." He muttered through light chuckling, when Edward snorted and turned away, his attention back to Winry.

**Residence of General Roy Mustang**

**Western, Central: Spring 1918**

Riza Hawkeye, didn't bother to knock as she headed into the house of General Roy Mustang. She knew he was home this weekend day, as he had called her to address the recent issue of real-estate. They had the unfortunate decision of putting up the Rockbell home for sale. Roy had stalled the process for over a year now. But the government insisted that it be put on the market do the where-a-bouts of it's now to believed dead owner and only Rockbell left. Now the house had actually sold, but its new owners were not to be told that a person had actually died at the residence. It was kept hush-hush by the State. No one wanted to see the house rot away with the rest of the memories that had resided there in the grassy hills of Resembool.

Most of the original squad that served under Mustang and Full Metal did not want to come to terms that the Rockbell woman was dead, like so many claimed. They wanted to believe that she was somehow united with the Elrics. But it was a hard call to make. Roy Mustang had seen a mass amount of blood in the bedroom where he found Pinanya and then more in the living room of the house. There was also a strange alchemy circle thrown with in the mix and Roy knew that Pinanya had to be material for what ever happened. Roy also blamed himself for the disappearance of Winry. He knew Bosov (who was also MIA) was after the young mechanic. He should have done more to protect her. That was what Hagane would have wanted, and the way it should have been. Mustang prayed that the girl survived. A chill crawled up his spine as he thought of the possibilities and events that could had happened the last time Winry saw the grassy hills of Resembool.

Riza made her way up the wood stairs to Roy's personal office/library. The raven haired man sat on the floor with a few boxes. His eye patch was absent and Riza could see the scars that resided on the left eye socket. He was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a green button down shirt. He finished taping one of the boxes and looked up when he heard her boot heels clank against the floor.

"That's all from the Rockbell house?" She asked as she mentally counted six or so boxes that loitered the room. She was disappointed there was not more. But she also knew Mustang could only get what he could fit at his home. The rest, as far as furniture, clothing and possessions went; they were distributed through out refugee camps and poor.

"Yeah, the important stuff anyway. You should see all the pictures that young woman had. I grabbed every album and shoe box they owned. I brought some other things as well...can you believe that Winry had already constructed new auto mail for Edward. I even grabbed that, it's in that case over there. It's quite heavy. I also kept her tool set." Roy commented, remembering how difficult it really was for Edward to recover from auto mail surgery.

"Do you really think she is dead, Roy?" The man sighed, stood up and grabbed a box taper from his messy desk. Riza peeked into the box he was about tape, spotting an old photo of Edward, Winry and Alphonse. They were no older than six or seven in the photo and they were standing by a large apple tree, holding baskets.

"No, I don't think so...but something happened in that house, alchemy was involved and I have no doubts that Winry was used as material and that doesn't set well with me. I have no guarantees that she is alive, here that is. She could very well be on the other side of the Gate. And if she is, I only hope that Full Metal found her. Boscov is nothing but bad news." Roy walked over to the open box and taped it shut.

Riza frowned at the statement. "But we are not even sure where the Elrics are..."

Roy interrupted sternly. "They are alive, I know that for sure. I watched the Gate crumble and both brothers pass through in that flying contraption. But did either of them pay a price is the question...or Winry, did she pay a price? Edward always talked about Equivalent Exchange; he firmly believed in that law. But I don't think it exists." Riza watched his hand pass over an old text on his desk.

"At least not after I read this." He picked the book up and pulled at a tab, opening at the page to where it was placed.

"Where did you get that? Is it an alchemy text?" Roy gave the woman a smug smile.

"Even better. I snagged the book from the Rockbells, it was in her closet. It belonged to Hohenheim, but the boys must have used it. They didn't understand it then. But it's perfectly clear on what its about. Ah, don't look at me like that. I didn't withhold evidence from investigations. Besides I don't think I want them to have it. There is a lot of potential dangerous information in this book. And I don't trust a soul outside our platoon. The military still has many flaws. Hence why I did not become Furer."

Riza watched him briefly turn through a few pages, then set the book down. Worry etched his face and Riza was the first to notice. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Roy, she was a grown woman she made her on decision to go back to Resembool, neither you nor I could have tried to stop her." She said.

"I know, but I still feel like I should have made every effort to keep her safe. Edward would see it fit to personally strangle me till death, if he knew this happened. Maybe he does, maybe she is there with him. But I am not so sure...even still I have a theory, based on Hohenheim's book. It's tricky. But it makes more sense than what any average alchemist thinks."

"What is this theory?" Riza asked, taking a step back.

Roy smiled slightly, exposing some of his perfect teeth. He waved the small brown book and took a step back, sitting in his chair.

"You know about the laws Riza, your father knew them inside out. Your back is just some of the puzzle." Riza, a woman that could b hard as stone, flinched at his accusing statement. That was not a portion of her life she ever spoke of. It was also a portion that Roy Mustang knew all too well.

"Anyway, the law state in order to gain something of equal value, one must give something of equal value up. Heh, not so the case according to one of the oldest alchemist's in the world. And I seriously have to admit, I agree. Hohenheim states that the Gate is the passage of life and death. Yes, I know we already knew that. But...it is solely a gateway of life and death. When a person dies that's where they go, period. There is no equivalent exchange, you die and that's it."

Riza's rusty eyes widened somewhat; yet worry existed more than surprise on her fair features.

"But the law has always..." Roy cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Stated the same thing. No, it's null and void, Riza. What ever world exists out there, other than our own relates the Gate as the same thing; death and death only. You have a choice in some religions. But either way the Gate allows some type of passage between life and death. Let me put this into perspective. Well, a hypothesis to be exact. This book says that when some one dies they go to the Gate, they see a light; much like described here. Or they can also see someone that died with in that light telling them to come or stay; this is only people's accounts of this phenomenon, but again this book tells the same. So in the other world people die, there is no alchemy, no laws, no circles; just a cease of living existence. But when a person here uses the power of alchemy to alter the fates, this passage gets confused, so to speak. It opens for death, the dying; so when a person here attempts to manipulate the gate; it seeks death. When it sees that death is not near; it tries to make death near for who ever summons it. Edward lost his limbs; he lost both because he tried the feat twice. Izumi lost her insides and Hohenheim and Scar's older brother lost their lives and insanity. That is why alchemists are forbidden."

Riza leaned on the desk. She thought the explanation over again before she spoke.

"But what about the Elrics and Winry? How did they pass with out giving something, or dying?"

Roy frowned, dipping his chin into his left hand. "That is an answer only Edward can answer I am afraid. Or Alexander. But if I were to guess, the lack or use of alchemy is involved. And the stone is something that can bypass death, for sure in either world. Just more pertinent and useful here. It is something, though that is just as taboo as attempting to bring life. Edward knew that and was willing to die to save his brother. Just, he found something out I don't know about. This book was written before he died at Dante's."

"So there is no way we can further investigate Winry's disappearance or what Alex did to her." Risa finished.

"No. I will place the files under the cold-case section and let it roll over with the State. They already pretty much pronounced the woman dead. There is nothing the State can do. But I will keep an open mind and a look out for further leads. Full Metal is out there, and I have no doubts he will do everything in his power to make things right, for both worlds." Roy grabbed a hold of Riza's hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I also need him here, so I can see the look on his face when he attends our wedding. That, in itself is worth the wait." He smiled.

End Note: Sorry for the delay. I will really try to post the next sooner. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**When Broken Pieces Can't Be Fixed**

February first came, and the weather, undoubtedly had gotten colder. Snow had been something of a regularity; which caused the University to close often. And caused Edward to be home more often than not. Winry and him fought less, but still fought over trivial things, such as soap and poor cooking in German cuisine; which didn't exactly appeal to Edward in the first place. There were only certain ingredients available with Germany's economic crisis. So pickings were slim. Alphonse on the other hand, would grin, eat and bare it. He hardly complained and was thankful either way. Edward guessed that it was his four years, lacking a body, that made him more grateful. Alphonse was able to eat and eat he did.

He had decided to pursue Edward's knowledge of rockets and physics for pure delightment and curiosity. Edward granted the younger brothers wish, just sheerly out of boredom and homesickness. He missed his home, and further more his talents in Alchemy. Sadly enough the man was nothing in the world of machines. Sure, he had successfully aided Alfons Heidrich in making a liquid fuel rocket, but it hardly got him recognized as anything but a young scientist with outrageous ideas. Edward, indeed thought his work to be an accomplishment, more or less. But soon after Alfons died, Edward stopped any further study of the science. It was hazardous, dangerous and to be frank, pointless. Not with a soon-to-be sadistic leader, such as Hitler. He would not use the new founded science for anything good.

Winry even sat and listened as the brothers discussed that world's science. She even put forth her views and insight. That never so much caused a stir with either of the brothers; and only attracted Edward to her more. She was brilliant as he. Her knowledge on chemistry alone astonished the older sibling. He always knew how smart Winry was; but he had never given himself the chance to digest the fact. A lot of her knowledge was covered up with babbling of mechanics, auto mail and alloys. Edward never truly understood the schematics and function of auto mail. Winry also knew a great deal of anatomy and physiology, and the medical science that surrounded her job. For the first time, while Winry was there, they inquired about her role in Amestris.

"So, Winry what were you in Amestris?" Al asked, out of the blue one night after dinner.

Edward shot both his brother, and Winry a glare as Al questioned the woman. Edward didn't want to stir any old memories up, considering their 'stuck' place in Germany and Earth. Winry disregarded him and answered, humbly.

"A auto mail mechanic, Al. What else would I be?" She giggled, playing with runny, leftover mashed potatoes on her plate.

"No, I mean I know that. But, I mean, where did you live? Were you a Doctor yet? What did Granny do? Things like that." Alphonse corrected himself.

Winry's smile faded a bit, but she answered anyway. "I guess I haven't told you guys granny died a year after you left. It was inevitable, really. She was eighty-four. She was getting slower. She just died in her sleep one night. She was lucky I was home at the time. If not one of her customers would have found her. I held a small funeral in Resembool and a few people attended; Mustang, Brosh, Ross, Miss Hawkeye and the rest. A few of her clients came too out of respect. Which in turn, they became my clients. Soon after I moved to Rush Valley..."

"Not surprising." Edward muttered, while Winry spoke.

"Yeah funny, Ed. Anyway I wasn't far from Garfiel's, so I had Pinanya move in with me. I had so many customers, many who knew about you guys and came because someone who I am not going to name, told them I made the best mail." Her eyes moved over to Edward, who was grabbing a second helping of potatoes and sausage.

"What? It wasn't me..." He reminded with a mouth full of food. Al and Winry both knew he was a liar.

"I was certified as a doctor and surgeon. But nobody called me the title. I still kept in touch with Gracia, Elysia is now seven or eight now, and so much like her dad. Gracia gave Eylsia Mr. Hughes camera one year for Christmas. She has yet to put the thing down."

"And Mr. Mustang? What happened to him?" Al asked seriously.

"Yeah, did he become Führer and make everyone kiss his ass?" Edward butted in snidely.

Winry sighed and ignored the older sibling's brassiness. "No actually Edward. He didn't...not yet anyway. Don't be so insensitive, he misses you greatly. Everyone does-did. You did more than you know for those people, Mustang included whether you want to admit that or not. He waits like everyone else. He didn't become Führer because he waits. Besides that Miss Riza told me the military still had some flaws that needed to be adjusted."

The two men were silent for a period of time before, Al inquired again.

'We are sorry about Aunty, Winry." Al commented while his eyes went down cast. Before Winry could respond, Edward interjected again, changing the grim subject.

"What happened between him and Riza? We always knew that there was something between them. So are they married yet?"

Winry tapped her chin. "No they are not actually. They don't even live together. But Havoc and Breda spied on him a few times, saying they saw him go to her house late at night. He didn't leave until the next morning when they had to go to HQ."

Edward grinned widely. " So the womanizer is done womanizing, and sleeping with the Lieutenant!"

"Captain now I think." Winry corrected.

It was evenings like that, Winry would tell the brothers about her adventures in Rush Valley, Central and Resembool. She told them the good parts and the bad. She had finally told them about the night she left Amestris, and Edward had a better idea how Boscov made the event happen. He wanted to desperately find the deviant man. But honestly didn't know where to begin. Sure, he knew that Boscov was in The Soviet Republic, but the exact city was unknown. Hours after dinner, the fire was started (radiators were turned on) and the trio went to bed. Some nights Edward fell asleep on one of the sofas, a book forgotten upon his chest, and still dressed. His pony tail would be a knotted, loose mess and his shoes were still on. Both Winry and Alphonse would would take turns on waking him and dragged him off to bed. Some nights Edward went to bed with Winry, and for the most part, stripped, slipped between the sheets and made her breathless. Winry in turn, relished the idea that Edward wanted her more often than not. He remained loyal to her and secretly made a vowel to please her.

Winry too felt the same for the man; yet she couldn't quite place the mystery behind his amber irises. Edward always had reason to make actions. He was a man of facts, beliefs and everything had a backing story. She believed, hoping that the mystery behind his actions were of good intentions (which most of the time were, whether he hurt someone in the process or not) She didn't like the idea of suspense. Winry introduced the former alchemist to what her soul was made of. From her intelligible ideas and quick wits, to her knowledge of what made him squirm under covers. She had paid him back for his oral extras tenfold. To the point he ungracefully pulled some of her hair out and released like a volcanic eruption. Winry bit her lip, when the auto mail was yanked off of her head, along with a clump of pale hair. He had never had an experience that she was able to give him; another first for the young man.

It seemed he kissed her more, hugged her frequently and wanted every available moment to drown himself inside her. Winry reasoned that when they were intimate, Edward briefly lost the guilt and shame he carried for so long. His memory was shorted out; the nightmares, and evil were replaced by her, and all of her. Edward used all five senses to analyze her. He loved the way she always and still smelled of machine oil. He adored how soft her skin was. Marveled in the sounds she made and what his name truly sounded like when she cried it in the mist of climax. Her taste was intoxicating, filled with a love he could not get enough of. And the sight of her flustered, red and beautiful form made him want to faint every time he laid eyes on her. It would only be more colorful if they were home in the grassy plains of Resembool, in her tool loitered room, in a large yellow house on a hill, while Alphonse attended college in Central. That would be enough for the Alchemist to die in peace. But they weren't, so they had to simply improvise.

And so time passed again, no word of Alexander or Noah, so life went on. Alphonse had gotten a promotion at the coffee shop as assistant to the manager; a suiting job for the well mannered man. He was more than willing to help customers, employees and outsiders. Sadly, though his pay only increased by 5%. The Jewish couple that owned the place were too suffering from the crumbling economy. They were just making ends meet with the business, alone, their rent however, was a different story. Edward unconsciously had an advancement at the college, in the month of March. One of the chemistry professors had caught the young man solving an intricate equation on one of the black boards (and on his trip to lock up classrooms after closing time) and inquired about the young mans knowledge of the subject. Edward simply played the card that he was a college drop out that had to quit to tend to family. The Professor was extremely impressed and offered Edward a job as his assistant. Edward took the job, increase in pay and longer hours. He Had a long trip to pay for soon enough. So Edward Elric alias Conrad Meinhardt became Professor Jones's personal assistant in both lectures and Labs. Edward taught students how to balance chemical equations, and name (recite) elements off the periodic table. This also gave the former alchemist a chance to further indulge into the science the machine world had to offer. Chemistry, was Alchemy; just more complex. Clapping hands did not rearrange molecules. But mixing different solvents, solutions and materials worked the same way and Edward was a pro. When spring classes started; Professor Jones (a native of America) class was the biggest he had ever seen. They flocked to see the young and handsome golden eyed man at his best.

One less frigid and sunny afternoon, Edward took and early lunch break. He strolled out of the science building and started to make his way across the campus to the cafeteria. As he walked he heard some women talking about a ballet. They were huddled near the entrance, wearing similar spring dresses with matching coats. Edward nearly disregarded them until he heard a very familiar name.

"My sister is attending the ballet in Moscow. She has VIP status, so she gets to attend the after ball of a rich, Soviet tycoon." One said.

"Oh she is so lucky! That Ballet is so beautiful! And that tycoon, Alexander Boscov is a hunk!" Another exclaimed excitedly. Edward stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I heard that he has many mistresses. Your sister must have some money, huh?"

"Well, of coarse, one doesn't go to the Soviet ballet if they are poor. She married the ambassador of France. She told me the invitations are gold plated."

Edward approached the four with haste and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon ladies, I couldn't help but come over when I heard you mention a man named Alexander Boscov." Edward tried politely. The girl who he heard first, spoke.

"Yes, we did. But you know it's not nice to eavesdrop Mr. Meinhardt, chemistry man." The blond replied sweetly as the others recognized the young assistant. Edward smiled in return.

"So what's this ballet thing?" Edward asked, his German, slow and clear.

The brunette of the group stepped forward. "Only the greatest ballet ever! A once in a life time opportunity. It just so happens one of the richest, and powerful men in the Soviet Republic is hosting the after party." The girl stated ecstatically.

Edward clenched his teeth through his false smile. "So this person is Alexander I take it.? An' how would one get into this ballet, or party so to speak?" Edward inquired. The blonde now turned to him, winking at her friends.

"Why would a man like you want to know?" She asked tauntingly.

Edward was unfazed, and shrugged his shoulders. "I once knew that guy. He... um...owes me a great deal, I just wondered where he got off to theses days." Edward partially lied.

"You have to have an invitation, only prestigious people get that opportunity. Not that we don't find you prestigious; you are quite something." The blond added coyly, twirling a slender finger in her curly locks.

Edward also ignored the flirtatious comment. "So what your saying is only selected people get an invitation?"

"That's right. Only rich people...pretty much. But we might be able to help you?" The blonde cooed, moving closer to Edward.

"How?" He asked, mistakenly.

The girl ran a hand down the length of his long pony tail, causing Edward to flinch back. "Oh we can think of some things." She sing songed, attempting to repeat her previous actions. Edward gently grabbed her hand and backed another step away. "I don't like my hair touched, miss. An' I don't do business like that. I have a girlfriend." It had felt so good to finally say that. The group all looked hurt, their eyes shooting towards the ground.

Edward resurveyed the group and the brunette caught his attention. "Hey aren't you in Professor's Jones's morning class? Your grades are slipping, if you can give me some information, I'll make sure you pass." He bargained now knowing a weakness. The brunette sighed loudly and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Damn you caught me. all right I don't know how you can get an invitation. But I know the rich frat boys throw parties, maybe they can tell you." She attempted, getting a snort from Edward.

"You sure about that?" All of the girls nodded in unison. Edward pulled his pocket watch from his pocket, flicked it open, sighed and snapped it back shut.

"Well ladies, thanks for the tip. Behave...and you, I'll make sure you get help with chemistry and pass." Edward told them jubilantly and turned to leave.

"Hey! I thought you said you'd bring it up a grade?!" The brunette called as Edward opened the door to the cafeteria.

Edward smiled back. "I said I'd make sure you'd pass!" He told her truthfully.

"Gosh, if he tutors you, I'll join chemistry, fail, just to have him tutor me!" The blonde piped in.

"Yeah, he is so cute! His girlfriend is definitely lucky. You think he's good in the sack?"

The brunette tapped her friend in the shoulder. "Greta! That's absurd!"

Edward retuned home that night, late. He was drained but in high spirits. Winry and Alphonse had gone to bed. Edward threw a few more logs on the cooling fire and took his shoes off; tossing under them coffee table.

He stretched as he walked to the back hallway, to the bathroom. He went in, shut the door and in a few minutes emerged. He quietly cracked the door to Alphonse's room, seeing his baby brother curled under the comforter. Only the top of Al's head was in view. He then shut the door softly and made his way to Winry's room. He tiptoed in, shut the door and proceeded to the dresser. He pulled his hair from it's binding and set the hair tie on the dresser next to Winry's brush. His eyes traveled to her form. The moon bathed her soft features. Her hair was loose, and she wore a dark blue night shirt. He could see she was curled to her left side towards the window under two blankets. He sighed, unbuckled the belt of his trousers, pushed his pants down and threw them in a corner. He then began to unbutton the buttons of his waist coat and shirt, wincing as his shoulder ached with each button. He then pulled on a pair of his sleep pants. He crept over to the empty side of the bed and pulled the sheets back, crawling in beside the woman. He couldn't help himself as he spooned behind her, wrapping his arms around her form. Winry sighed and rubbed her fingers across the knuckles of his human hand.

"Edward...why are you so late tonight?" She asked sleepily, burying her head into his forearm. The scarce blond hairs tickled her nose.

"I got a lead on Boscov..." He announced, snuggling closer; his face in the crevice between the back of her neck and flinched at the news and turned to face him, even in the darkness a scowl was evident on her face.

"What? Don't even tell me that's why you are late! Are you getting into trouble again?!" She nearly shrieked, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"No, I am late because I was left with lab duty and some idiot blew up two beakers, a burner and part of his hand. I found that news out earlier." He defended, getting a snort from Winry.

"Tell me tomorrow, I am too tired to argue, or hear it." She snipped. Edward nose sighed, and frowned at the sound of her tone.

"Your mad now, aren't you?" He stated, rather than asked. Winry huffed and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not yet. I am tired and I missed you. Don' sleep well when you are gone." She muttered into half of the blanket and half of Ed's metal chest plate.

Edward was humbled by her new confession. " Really?" He blushed.

Winry nodded. "Yes, sleep."

* * *

Winry was the first to wake, the next morning. She pried herself from Edward's grip and slipped out of the covers. She grabbed her dressing gown and went to the kitchen to make fresh coffee. She glanced at the wall clock and reminded herself to wake Edward in a hour. She could already hear Alphonse, shuffling around his room. Once coffee was perking, she rummaged the cabinets for bread. She opened the door to the icebox and huffed when she realized the icebox was warm and need a new block of ice. Slamming the door, she decided right there that she was going to figure out a way to make a more efficient appliance. One that kept food constantly cold; not a piece of junk that caused the eggs and milk to go sour.

"Guess it's just toast and jelly today guys..." She muttered to herself. She went into the living room in search for Edward's pack. She found it chucked sloppily under the coffee table. She pulled a piece of paper from Edward's pack and a pen and went back to the kitchen where the fresh aroma of coffee filled the air. She plopped down at the table with an empty mug and began to scribble schematics on refrigeration. A horrid memory came to mind, on the subject. One that she hadn't thought about since the tender age of twelve; the one that involved herself, a crazed, cross dressing butcher and a very frightened Edward. She remembered that day, clearly and it was possibly that moment in her life she realized she loved Edward. Maybe it was too, the same for him. He had come through for her, Alphonse too. She was quite thankful she had them both.

But back to the refrigerator. She remembered how she had gotten a chance to see how the truck worked, even if it was short lived. Winry Rockbell had a knack for mechanics and could very quickly place the components and parts in order and how they worked. She did just that, that dreadful day. Coils and a type of coolant kept the truck cool. The interior was also made of a very strong metal, perhaps iron or steel. These elements were abundant where she was currently living, but at what cost? Tapping the pen on the table, she thought, putting random images in her head.

"You know, if you break that, Winry, brother will kill you." Alphonse pointed out making her nearly jump from her seat.

"Alphonse Elric! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! I really hate when you and Edward do that." She grumbled, lowering her voice. She watched Al from the corner of her eye make a beeline, side stepping to the coffee pot, along with her mug.

He laughed. "Sorry Winry, I can't help it. I am not as loud as I used to be." The teen proclaimed, giving her a another painful memory come to mind. She put the pen down and sighed, pulling her dressing gown closed. "You remember that? Well of course you do, but it has to be strange. I mean you were just a soul." she commented, looking over to her friend. She watched him pour himself a cup as well as her and his soon to be awake, and cranky brother.

"Well, it's difficult. I mean, I do remember those times but not like I remember things I did last week. Those memories are more vague, like... um... watching a film. They are distant and inhuman so to speak." Al explained, coming over to sit with her.

Winry eyed his lack of shirt and snorted. "I don't know how you or Ed waltz around like that. It's cold in here. Your brother right now is probably hanging half off the bed, stomach exposed and no blankets. You'd think in his case he'd be cold from the auto mail." She pointed out, again earning a chuckle from the younger brother.

"He's an idiot. I don't do it that often and besides I am getting ready to wash up." Al corrected.

"What are you drawling there Winry? Do I spy machine junky material?"

Winry again snorted at Alphonse's short lived sarcasm. "Yes, you do. You've been tainted by Ed, damn him." She muttered as the said man dragged himself in the room, a flesh hand scratching his abdomen, while the metal one raked through his hair. He looked tired still.

"I don't influence him to do nothin'. He makes his own choices. He's not as sweet as you think." Edward added, moodily taking his pre-filled coffee mug. He sat next to his brother and buried his head into folded arms.

"It's raining today isn't it?" He asked the wood surface of the table.

"Yeah, brother it is...about 40 degrees too. Much warmer today. But I guess it doesn't matter with the mail right?" Al answered. Edward sighed in defeat, lifting his head to take a gulp of his coffee.

"Nope, it's a migraine today. Shoulder always hurts...It's not been right since..." Edward had caught himself before leaking information to both Al and Winry who didn't know when or why the shoulder hurt. Truthfully the shoulder had been hurting since the night Boscov ripped it off; and even after Winry had a go with it. Something seemed out of alignment, always. Something he couldn't quite explain. The nerves were firing, but the movement of the socket at the shoulder was stiff and he felt like he had to work extra hard to move it.

"Ed, I can look at it again if you want." Winry piped earning a sour look from the blond across from her.

"You looked at it five damn times in the last month. So if you can't find something, then it's just me. I'm getting older you know." He added just a moodily.

Winry sighed and sipped her coffee, holding it between both hands, savoring the warmth of the mug. "Are you insinuating I am a lousy mechanic?" Winry half growled. "And your not old, twenty is hardly old." She stated a-matter-a-factly.

"Shudup." He mumbled back, rubbing at his temples.

"Brother, are you taking a shower this morning?" Alphonse asked, getting up from his post. Edward nodded into his coffee mug.

"I was asking so I know how much water I can use. It doesn't last long, so luckily for you, I am just freshening up." He told them both, heading back into the hallway.

Winry's gaze returned to Edward who was now mimicking her motions with the mug between his hands. She got up and came behind the man, putting the pads of her fingers to his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"You must have slept well last night. I didn't get kicked." She told him as she began to rub circular motions into his shoulders; starting from the blades then to his stiff neck. He slouched further into his seat, leaning towards her touch and sighed audibly.

"I did." He said simply, relaxation taking over his vocal chords.

She toyed with his hair while she massaged his knotted and sore muscles. "You gonna tell me about what you found out with Alex?" Again she slipped with the nick name she had gotten so accustom to calling the vile man.

"You remember that?" Edward groaned, turning his head sideways to get a better view of Winry's serious face.

"Of course, I wasn't exactly sleeping when you came in." She retorted.

"So were you serious about not being able to sleep with out me?" He asked remembering too what she had told him previously. A grin had appeared on his lips.

"Yes, Edward. I didn't sleep well back in Amestris either. Even when you were there working for the State. When you came home, I slept like a rock. Now it's even better because I can kiss you good night too." She smiled as she continued to rub.

Edward blushed, and turned his face away so she wouldn't see the redness of his cheeks. Winry's hands slipped away and he wanted to whine from the sudden lack of comfort.

"So...what did you find out?" She pressed again earning now a more annoyed sigh from her boyfriend.

Edward snorted the answer, throwing in a bargain as well. "I'll tell you if you keep rubbing. It feels good. You know I am aching." He complained.

"Okay, you big baby. I'll rub and you tell." She reasoned, returning her hands to his shoulders. For a brief moment Edward noticed how much softer her hands had become. The calluses were gone along with the roughness. Winry's hands had always accompanied a certain tough and rough nature from working with mail. Now that was gone; something else that secretly ate a his soul. She belonged back with her passion, enterprise: mechanics and auto mail.

"At work yesterday I was drawn to the attention of some female students talkin' about some fancy ballet in the Soviet Republic. Boscov is supposedly throwing an after party. They say he has money." Edward explained.

"They said he was some sort of rich tycoon there, or something of that nature. A bunch of shit I say."

Winry frowned behind the man. "Yeah he has money. He should right? He owned that lounge, Edward. And paid at least over a thousand francs for rent alone. We made him some of that money. But he had a whole lot saved in his country as he called it."

Edward snorted again. "So why in the hell did he go to France? Why didn't he stay back in the Republic of Soviet- oh what ever the hell it's called?" Edward asked, in a vexing tone.

Winry continued to rub her circles, her fingers kneading the scarred flesh around Edward's back shoulder plate. "Because Ed. The Soviets are poor, like Germany. People, other than royalty can't afford such pleasures. Besides it wouldn't be right for royalty to cater to whores. France was richer and Alex had some power, money and knew the right people. He also once told me French woman were much more attractive than Soviet woman. He liked it there, it was more his taste I guess." She pointed out.

"Well I don't give a rats ass, what country he is in; he's the same monster anywhere." Edward snipped darkly.

"So how are you going to get a invitation? Your not rich, or royalty."

"I was told that the rich Frat boys are having a party. Some of their parents are wealthy. So I was going to go and grab a few collars to get some information or maybe a lead. If I fuckin had Alchemy, I'd crash the damn party. But something like that has to be heavily guarded." He thought out loud.

"You?! Go to a party like that?" Winry asked, astonished.

"Yeah...why not?" He snapped hearing the amusement in her voice.

She stopped messaging and leaned over the man. "Come on Ed. You, a chemistry assistant go to a college party? They will surely recognize you. Besides if you rough someone up too much, you could loose your job. An' honestly, I can't see you drinking or holding your liquor." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's that suppose to mean?! I can't exactly send Alphonse, he's too young and some one would take advantage of him for sure. Then I would seriously have to kick some ass." He shrieked.

Winry was silent and kissed his right temple, then the tip of his ear. Edward stiffened, then flushed from the sudden attention. "You could send me..." She said in a low, seductive voice. "I know how to play men, steal when they least expect it, gather acquired information."

Edward flinched away. "Hell no! Are you nuts? Implying something like that?!" He spat.

Winry returned in his frontal line of vision and sat across from him, her coffee cup in place, her arms folded across her chest. "Come on Ed. I have been cooped up in this apartment. We need this lead, so we can get him and maybe have the opportunity to go home. All of us. It would just be a few hours. I wouldn't really do anything but lace a few drinks and whatnot." Winry said cooly. The statement alone, infuriated Edward.

"How can you be so nonchalant about what you just fuckin' inferred?!" He said with clenched teeth, his once sleepy yellow eyes now narrowed harshly.

Winry didn't exactly think of the accusation she made. Edward took every aspect of her life behind the Gate seriously, all of her pain, sorrow and suffering. The way in which she considered a scenario for going to the party rattled Edward's heart.

"Edward, it's really not a big deal. I've done it before, I can do it again. It's just easier this time and I probably won't get any money." Winry reasoned, seriously. She may have not thought her words through when she said them, but she was sure of how much she had really intended on helping the brothers and her return home.

"That's not the damn point, Winry. You shouldn't have to ever go through that again, no matter the situation. Absolutely not, you're not going." He stood up from the table, his mismatched hands flat against the wood.

"Why not?!" Winry asked loudly. " I just want to help, Edward! Is that so much to ask?!" She added much louder, her tone bordering a full-out yell.

"I am not doing this, this morning, Win." He told her softly, ignoring her grumbles and huffs. Winry wasn't backing down.

"You don't own me Ed. If you love me, you will let me help you. I have always wanted to help you guys." She softened too, following Edward to their bedroom.

"Guilt trips too?." He mumbled, gathering clean clothes and underwear.

"No Edward! I just think you should let me help with this one. I know what to do damn it! Please-"

"NO WINRY! I SAID NO." He finally snapped. He saw the hurt cross her face and corrected himself; letting out a long sigh.

"Winry, what happened to you here is never going to leave me. I can't jus' allow you to do it again. Consciously knowing; because I love you far too much." He told her tenderly, walking back to her and laying a flesh hand on her cheek.

"I just love ya too much for that, okay?" He whispered, and giving her a chast kiss on the lips. He backed up again. "Besides I'm sure I can think of something. The party is not until Friday. I've got some time. But right now I gotta take a shower and get ready for hell." He smiled at the woman, trying to lighten the tense mood.

Winry slightly deflated and let his words sink in. Yet she could not stop herself from deciding she was going to go to the party; regardless of her boyfriend's pleas. She wanted Alexander as much as Edward did. Though her reasons were definitely more personal. She also wanted to see Edward happy and in his own element; Amestris. A place where he was well respected, an alchemist and not some lab assistant. She wanted to see him grow as an individual and Earth just wasn't cutting it. There were also many people that waited for the brothers' return.

Friday came quickly, and Winry had to use her time wisely before Edward and Alphonse would get home. She primped herself, considerably; curling her hair and applying a tad of makeup with red lips. She wore a nice wool, black skirt with a pair of 2 inch heeled black boots. She picked a lower collared blouse, cherry red in color and left the first three buttons open. She wore black stockings underneath the ensemble, held up by garters. She left dinner warm on the stove, wrote Edward and Alphonse a quick note, grabbed her favorite red coat with the flemel cross and left the apartment.

The walk to the campus was short, considering the apartment Hohenheim owned was right outside of the University and literally a block away. Winry tried her best, to keep from being too close to the buildings and noticed. She rounded the corner, adjustment to the Cafeteria when she heard voices. One, most familiar. Ducking behind a pillar she saw Edward, standing with an older man with a white mustache, a bow tie and glasses. They were talking in the fluent German language Edward had come to know. Edward seemed to be stuck on looking at his pocket watch and the darkening horizon. A moment later she watched the men exchange goodbyes and Edward walked right past her on his way back home. She watched him pass and nearly hit herself in the head when she realized she didn't know where the frat house was at in the first place; and it had just occurred to her she didn't ask Edward earlier that week. Being compulsive, she raised the pitch of her voice and called out to the young man that was her boyfriend, mustering what ever German she could remember.

" Herr! Herr!" She called from her hiding spot. Edward turned and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Frat? Partei? Herr?" She called again, hoping he could understand her broken language and not walk over to find her hiding behind a pillar in the dark, looking like a hussy.

"Who was that? Show yourself!!" Edward called back. Even in the strange tongue, he looked down right angry. So Winry repeated herself, higher pitched and with a giggle. He'd believe drunkenness right?

A moment passed and she heard Edward mumble something else unintelligible. He turned towards her, raised his right index finger and pointed across her position, to a few buildings behind another large building.

"Over there, sober up!" He called out, as he turned his heel, and walked away.

Winry headed for the direction Edward pointed her to. She crossed a small courtyard and come to a row of houses that were behind the main college building. She saw many students loitering the front yard of the one on the end. She made her way over slowly, watching the stares of a few men look her from over and she smiled.

* * *

Winry Smiled to herself as she fingered the three gold plated invitations in her coat pocket. She grinned from ear to ear as she clumsily walked back to the apartment. It was late, too late. When she left the four blethering, rich drunken men behind at the party, passed out in one of the rooms; it was close to two AM. She remembered them inviting her in happily as she sauntered her creamy bust, with her buttons open. And she did play the French card, none of her company could understand her, but it didn't matter; body language said it all. She had favored four particular men. One tall and blond and probably Russell Trigham's alter. Another was shorter and stouter and had different colored eyes. The third had brown hair and was the wealthiest from looks. The last was a lanky, auburn colored haired man. All of them were exchange students from The Soviet Union. She also had successfully found a female student that was a native of France and spoke both Russian and French. The young friend became Winry's translator and acquaintance. She participated in the sexual engaging activities eagerly, allowing Winry to have time to search the men's rooms and possessions. Winry had found that amazingly, all four men had invitations to the Ballet and after party. Winry swiped them all, leaving the men invitation-less, extremely drunk, and partially high. The party had plenty of Laudanum to go around and was easily accessible. Even the poor French girl had gotten a hold of the stuff and passed out with the four men. The morning would be a nightmare for all five of them when they couldn't remember what had occurred. No skin off of Winry's back; she had what she came for. The invitations for her, Edward and Alphonse to go to the Soviet and revenge Alex. On the way home she threw one of the invitations ( leaving her with three) on the lawn of the frat house. She dropped her keys as she got to the door, They had made a loud clang as they hit the wooden floor. Winry cursed as she bent down to pick the keys up. When she stood back up she was met by the hard, copper eyes of Alphonse Elric.

"Winry!" He sighed in relief. He helped the woman to her feet and into the house.

"Brother has been gone for several hours. He's been frantic, looking for you. He had called me earlier and said he went to the party and no one seemed to recall you being there. Where have you been and more importantly what have you been doing?" Alphonse asked, with great concern.

"I went to the party, Al! I got the invitations. We can finally go get him! We can finally get that bastard." Winry told him jovially as she sank into one of the sofas. Alphonse could see that her cheeks were rosy and her pupils were the size of pin points, bringing out the true cerulean blue of her eyes.

"Winry..." Al sighed.

"At what cost? You risked a lot of things tonight. Brother told you not to go. Why did you not listen? You have any idea how worried we were? How worried Ed was?" Alphonse didn't so much as to raise his voice.

"Worried? Winry asked icily.

"Worried? Now you guys are worried? I have been in this fuckin' apartment for weeks! Alone! As usual! I want to go back to Resembool, to Amestris. I want you guys to go home, have the talents you were born with. Edward is nothing here, I can see it in his eyes and yours! We don't belong here Al! Why won't you guys let me help, once?!" Winry bellowed, clenching her fists.

"I went there for you guys, for me! So what? I had to please a few men in the process. It's not like I cheated on Edward or anything. I did what was necessary! What I needed to do, no matter the cost. Like you and Edward, all those years searching for the Stone. You guys did horrible things, but you did them to get the thing you wanted the most. This is what I want the most. You think I can live a normal life here? I can't be a mechanic, or a doctor. I can't move forward and I could never have a baby in this place." Winry explained, touching a pinnacle point.

Alphonse blushed, his cheeks reddened to his ears.

"A baby?" He squeaked, thinking the worst.

Winry sighed and took her friends hands. "Yes a baby. Someday I'd like , I am not pregnant, Al." She smiled. "Don't you get we can try to go home?" She pleaded.

Alphonse looked to his hands that were being held by hers. "I do, but I still think you should leave the hard stuff to us. That was very dangerous what you did tonight. And why are your pupils so small? What did you take tonight? Brother's really going to blow a gasket." Al pointed out, gazing into her eyes.

"I didn't take anything, Al. I had a drink, that's it. Unfortunately some idiot probably laced it. There was a lot of cocaine and opium there. Not that, that is surprising. That's all people do here in this world. Edward came there? When?" She caught up, letting his hands go.

Alphonse let out a breath. "He left about three hours ago. He was going to go earlier, I mean he was supposed to go...but he had nerve feed back again, in his shoulder. We knew you went there when we got home, and Ed saw your makeup left out. He was furious, Winry. I am sure he is scouring the city. I hope he comes home soon."

Winry seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head down on the arm of the sofa. "Oh...he must have come, when we went to the other house across the way. Glad he missed me..." She muttered half to Alphonse and half to herself.

"Winry? You look tired...do you want to go to your room?" Al asked the woman, going to the window, just in time to see his brothers form bustling down the street.

No answer came and Al sighed.

"Great. Brother's home and she's passed out. Why am I the mediator?"

The door opened and Edward stepped in, his head was down and he looked to be in pain. "Brother?" Al questioned. "Are you okay?"

Edward looked up as he took his coat off. His eyes widened. "Winry! She's home!" His voice was bordering between relieved and abashed. Edward looked at his brother then to Winry who was now curled on the sofa, her coat was still on as well as the rest of her clothes.

"When did she get here?" Edward snapped, stomping over to the sofa, and stood over Winry.

"Fifteen minutes...I guess."

Edward leaned over the woman, his nostrils flared and a frown crossed his lips. "She reeks of booze and smoke. What the hell did she fuckin' do?" Edward hissed, backing up.

"She got the invitations Ed." Alphonse answered miserably. "They are in the table. Brother, we can go get him now." Al pointed out.

Edward went to the table and snatched the invitations up, fingering the edges of the envelopes. He growled and tossed them back on the table.

"Doesn't matter. I asked her not to." Edward remarked lowly.

The first thing Winry was aware of when she woke was, one she had a splitting head ache and was nauseated. Two, she it was dark; and three there was the sound of news paper crinkling, only making her head throb worse.

She opened her weary eyes to see the blurred view of a pair of mismatched bare feet; crossed on the rug, left metal one tapping the right flesh one; making a loud metallic clicking sound with each tap. Her gaze went upward pass a pair of toned legs, a waist and the damn news paper. Crunch, page turn, crinkle, page turn, crunch etc. There was Edward, sitting across from her in a captains chair, a newspaper covered his face. She wanted to rip that newspaper from his hands and stuff it in his mouth, that was dying to pick a fight with her on a most horrible day. She closed her eyes again, briefly. When she opened them again, they were met by hard cat-hazel ones. Edward folded the paper calmly, dropping it on the coffee table that stood between the two.

"Why did you not listen to me?" He asked her somberly.

Winry sighed, closing her eyes again. "Because I am not a child, Edward." She moaned, bringing her hand to her face and scrubbing it, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She heard him nose sigh.

"I'm serious, Winry." He hissed, his voice still soft. He straightened himself, uncrossing his feet.

"I am too." She said icily, sitting up.

"I went there! You weren't even there. Where were you Winry?"

Winry sighed again, slipping out of her coat. She got up from the sofa and stretched her arms up above her head. "I was there," She stated, crossing the room, and over to the kitchen.

"You just went to the wrong house. So did anybody notice you? You get fired, 'cause' your home. Who'd you jack up?" She asked casually.

"They were all too fucked up to remember anything! No, I didn't get fired, I called out late. What are you insinuating?!" Edward snapped, jumping up from his chair.

Winry rummaged in the pantry for tea. "Nothing Edward. It's just, you stayed out of work to pick a damn fight with me! Of all days! Besides the fact that you were the very person that pointed me in the direction of the damn party." She growled.

Edward crossed the threshold to where the two room met. He pointed a metal digit towards a flustered Winry. "I stayed out of work to ask you WHY THE HELL YOU TOOK IT UPON YOURSELF TO GO TO THAT FUCKIN' PARTY AND WHY YOU DIDN'T CONFRONT ME FIRST! THEN YOU GO AND TELL ME YOU WERE THAT IDIOT THAT WAS ASKING DIRECTIONS!" Edward yelled, clenching his fists against his sides.

Winry slammed the tea box down and turned swiftly towards Edward. "BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D FLIP OUT LIKE THIS!" She yelled back.

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO FLIP OUT! YOU WENT TO A PARTY, RISKED OUT LOCATION, YOUR LIFE AND OUR LIVES!" Edward bellowed back.

"YEAH, AND I GOT THE LEAD WE NEEDED. YOU COULD SAY A FUCKIN THANK YOU! BUT NO YOU ARE GOING TO THROW A TANTRUM WHILE I HAVE THE BIGGEST HEADACHE IN THE WORLD!" Winry spat.

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! I PRACTICALLY HAD TO BEG YOU NOT TO GO! INSTEAD YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK AND PARADE AROUND A DAMN FRAT HOUSE LIKE A FUCKIN' COMMON WHORE!" He roared as he watched Winry flinch. In moment the slap that resonated off his cheek could have been heard down the block.

"WHY IS IT SO MUCH FOR YOU TO ACCEPT MY HELP?!" Winry screamed as Edward fingered the side of his cheek. He looked to Winry and took a step back.

"I don't need help from a whore. That's what you have become. I think you liked your job. I think you grew to like it. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone and did god knows what with men and got boozed up." Edward stabbed back. His words were cold and unemotional.

"You don't mean that..." Winry quaked, her shoulders threatening to tremble. Edward turned and began to walk away.

"I could have said the same, Edward." She told his back. Winry picked up her tea cup and sent it sailing across the hall, where it hit the wall and shattered to the floor.

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THE SAME. I WANTED TO BEG YOU NOT TO GO EVERY TIME YOU NEEDED TO! IT KILLED ME TO SEE YOU BOARD THAT TRAIN EVERY TIME AND SPEED OUT OF MY LIFE! IT KILLED ME THAT I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU HOW I FELT OR HOW USED I FELT WHEN YOU'D SHOW UP OUT OF NO WHERE AND DEMAND REPAIRS! I DEALT WITH IT, EDWARD!" She raged. Edward eyed the broken tea cup, and guilt wanted to make a break for it and devour his soul. Instead anger shoveled it off and forced it back under the rock in which it came from.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Edward counter shouted, turning back to face Winry.

"NO IT WASN'T, ED! I dealt with it because I knew you had a goal that took precedents ever me. I knew you would have shut me down and that you would do anything to have that goal. Even if it met hurting me." She simmered down, the aftermath of his brash statement getting the best of her. "Well, it's the same. I have a goal too. I knew I would have had to do something...and that it would probably hurt you in the process, But, I had to. I want to go home and live my life; I can't do that here. That's my goal, Edward. If you can't deal with that, then you must not love me as I thought. I never did anything with those men. A French exchange girl was there. We met up and she did everything. I showed off the tops of my breasts while she blew them, stole their wallets and came home. I did have a drink, but only one and think she laced, for kicks. That's all that happened. What? You thought I slept with those freaks?" Winry asked, setting her hands on the counter. Her tears spotted the wood surface.

Edward couldn't answer. He knew, deep down she was right. "Your right." He sighed, defeated. "Your, right. I did that for those reasons...and I guess so did you. No, I didn't think you did. I was jus' pissed. I didn't mean what I said. Your not a whore, you never will be. Everything that has happened to you...to us, has happened because of what I did all those years back. I did horrible things Winry, worse that you. I killed people, I can remember each of their faces too. I was fifteen when I first killed someone. But I did it because I had too. I watched an entire city parish because I had to. We all have our reasons..." He walked over to the broken teacup and stooped down by it. Edward looked down at the broken pieces.

"But I never thought for a single moment, you would have to feel that way. When you came here, you killed every time to let that man assault you. You let a piece of yourself disappear, like I did. I did it to save Alphonse. You did it to save me and Al, because you knew it prolonged him in finding us. You protected us because you had to. I can't get that over my head yet, Winry. Because we were the ones who should have been protecting you. I know I can't change anything that happened' it's in the past. But I can help all of us have a better damn future. An' you helped with that. By what ever means necessary. I should have understood that; bet when it comes to you I have a hard time in doing so." Edward began picking up the broken pieces with metal fingers."With alchemy, I could fix anything, now I can't do a damn thing, but pick up every broken piece and throw it away. I guess what I am saying is, I have to let go of the things I can't change. Do you understand that?" He whispered. His shoulders trembled. Winry was no longer standing at the counter, but crouched with the man.

"Edward, your right, you can't change the things that happened to me. But you have changed everything that's happening now. I am changed; I am older, but you helped with that. You made me feel again, you make me alive. I can touch you now, and hold you and not worry about the walls that you built up for so many years. You have to except that there are others that want to help you, people that always wanted to help you. I myself included. I should have tried to talk to you, but sometimes you won't listen. Shush, don't talk, let me finish. You will always be like that, I don't expect you to change. Just like I can't change the love I hold for you and Alphonse or my own stubbornness." Winry spoke, softly, sweeping the remains of the tea cup into a dust pan with a small hand held broom.

"The pieces may be broken, but somethings are left to be broken. It makes us stronger as people."

* * *

A woman stood outside the Elric's apartment. She had meant to knock, but could not bring herself to see the hurt in Edward's gold eyes. She wanted him to understand her position and role. She wanted him to believe that she was indeed good. That she risked everything for the sake of him and Alphonse; because it was their fathers last, dying wish. Noah sighed when her eyes spotted the invitations on the table. So Edward had gotten them as she thought. She knew he was clever, and determined. She knew he'd come to seek revenge on the man that sent her all the way back to Germany. An evil man that made insufferable measures in making sure the former alchemist was to attend his dooms day ball. Noah worked along side the man, as a scapegoat to ensure the brothers and their long time friend returned home. Alexander just didn't know that fact. Noah did and that was all that mattered. She smiled to herself when she saw the couple embrace each other and had no doubts that they had a quarrel. The wind picked up and Noah was gone; pleasantly content with the situation at hand inside the flat.

* * *

Later that night, when the house was dark and the curtains were drawn; Edward lay wide awake upon Winry's chest. They did not make love that night; but held on to each other as if the world was going to end at any moment. Edward endlessly apologized to her verbally and nonverbally; which eventually caused Winry to playfully smack him into shutting help. She had fallen asleep, quickly, with both of her arms wrapped around his back. They had talked earlier ( Alphonse too) about their plans to go to the Soviet Republic. They discussed entire and clothing they need to buy as well as train tickets, with many layovers and the price of a hotel that was close to place where Boscov resided. According to the invitations, the Ball would be held at his estate in Moscow. Boscov owned a 300 year old mansion that belonged to his father, Edward had found out when he stepped out to the Library briefly. The Mansion was conveniently close to the Ballet, so taxi service would be fairly cheap. Edward had no intentions on paying for the hotel room. He timed that they would arrive at the hotel the same day as the Ballet and ball. And if everything went well, they wouldn't need to pay if they were going home. Even if he died in the process, if wouldn't matter. All this, taken into consideration; Edward planned their departure for two weeks. This would give them the time they need for saving money and preparations.

Edward sighed and got up gently from the warmth of Winry's body. He went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and returning to the bedroom. He saw Winry's scribbles of her new design for a better refrigerator sitting on her night table and chuckled. She may have grown up, but her passion for mechanic had grown even more so. She was still brilliant at her trade. The calluses on her hand were gone, but not the ones in her brain. Edward went to cross the room when something shiny had caught his eye in the open drawer of her dresser. Further inspection, rewarded him to see his old pocket watch. She had kept it all those years. Yet she carried it around for an entire different reason then he. It wasn't to remind her of the mistakes she made, but of the person that she loved with ever stitch of her soul. Edward hadn't even looked at the watch since the night he found her.

Sitting gently on the side of the bed, he opened it to read his own scribble in the intersurface of the lid. But below it he read something not his own; but something Winry engraved into the watch.

_'WR 24 Dec 16'_

What was the significance of the date she inscribed into the watch? Was it a happy date or a frightening memory? Edward snapped the watch shut when he felt the bed move as Winry, moved because of the absence of him. She mumbled something about a screw and turned to her side.

"Ed...your still awake. What are you doing staring at that thing?" She whined against her pillow, making the alchemist stiffen.

"I couldn't sleep. My heads going a million miles a minute. I just found this old thing in your drawer and popped it open. You know, nostalgic moment." He smiled, putting the watch back into the drawer.

"Well, be nostalgic in the morning when people aren't tryin' to sleep." She moaned. Edward crawled back beside her and beneath the covers. Closing the distance between the two, he wrapped his arms around her form, facing her.

"Winry?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm" She mumbled, burying her face into his unbound hair.

"What was the date you engraved into the watch?"

Winry sighed, and pulled back slightly, opening her sleepy, blue eyes. "It was the date I left Amestris. Why?" She asked snuggling back closer to Edward's neck.

"No reason, just thought I ask." Edward replied at a whisper. He blinked the water from his eyes and kissed the top of her head. Edward knew what the date really meant, it was now yet another event the two shared, pulling their bonds tighter and stronger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yeah...yeah**_

_A/N: Just in time for Christmas right? Well I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it. __**Warnings: There is a mini-lemon in this one, so don't read if you are too young and get squirmish. Also there is ( well I think) a spoiler in the title of this chapter, so take it as you want.**__ I also want to make it be known that chapter 22 is in the works, but may take a little while. It's going to be longer and filled with so much. So bare with me._

In Preparations with a Spark of Life

March 31, 1926: Departure of Germany

The cost of counterfeit birth records and identification were alone astonishing. Edward was grateful that he had met the ladies in the court yard, in front of the cafeteria that day he found out about Boscov's reception. They not only gave him the information he needed, but the names of two students. These students could help him with the necessary credentials for their departure from Germany. And fate allowed the young man to have all necessities established in two weeks. He had paid the young brunette he met that day with a passing chemistry-lab grade for her assistance; and also paid a monetary price for the said documents. These documents were made by two engineering majors that had gotten a hold of a printing press, at which they made fake I.D's and legitimate documents. They were more than helpful with the task, since one of them were in fact, dating the brunette.

Edward had also put up with taking Winry out, to find a suitable dress for the occasion. Him and Alphonse had been able to get tuxedos from a local tailor shop. Edward was furious to find that his needed to be hemmed at both the sleeves and pants. More so because of the pants. He did grow a little in two years, that meant something, well, at least to him it did. Winry's size 24 (waist line in inches) was the most expensive in costs. Edward let her have the pick of the litter so to speak, given the fact that she really didn't have much on this side; as far as clothes went. But maybe it was curiosity that intrigued the young man; maybe it was innocent curiosity as best. Edward nor Alphonse Elric had ever seen their friend dressed in anything more than her usual black, short, pleated skirt. Edward, in particular wanted to seethe young woman shine on such a night that could possibly be his last. So, a few hundred marcs were going to be well worth it. Winry picked a long crimson red, velvet dress with elbow length white gloves. She was ecstatic to see that the inline of the dress also had built-in cups for her breasts. It had been a long time since she wore what she considered bra worthy, though, secretly she knew Edward didn't always mind the lacking undergarment; even if he flat out denied it.

Everything had been prepared accordingly; all that was left was the packing and the apartment. Edward had made arrangements for Alphonse to report himself as a distant cousin of Hohenheim and turn in the lease papers and declare Hohenheim dead. Proof was something that was needed, but both Edward and Alphonse agreed they would leave it with Germany and the Thules Society to decide, after all, it was partially their fault the man was dead. As days went, their departure was finally there, the night before they had cleaned the flat from top to bottom and began to pack. Edward was quiet, yet moody, while Alphonse seemed drained. They both seemed depressed about giving in their resignations. But not because of the fact they didn't want to go home; but as human nature intends, people develop relationships and have emotions for other people; regardless.

Winry watched as her boyfriend had successfully packed his suitcase, only containing the tux, two pairs of boxers, socks and an undershirt. He hissed as he pulled the suitcase shut, and grabbed at his shoulder. The pain this time shot across his chest and down the right side of his torso. He nearly doubled over, his back curled. Winry noticed and shot up from her position on the bed; where she sat folding her clothes to pack as well.

"Ed, you all right?" She asked, moving towards Edward's crunched position. He put his flesh hand up to signal her off, but she refused.

"Edward, auto mail that's functioning properly does not cause pain like that. I have seen you, for months now pulling at it. Don't give me that look, I just want to look at it one more time. You can tell me where it hurts specifically and maybe I missed something. We are leaving in the morning and will probably be spending like the next week on a train heading towards a place where it is probably going to be definitely colder. The projectors can't handle weather like that anyway. But even more so when something is off. We have to prolong the process if we can. I don't have the right materials here so, we should at least try." Winry explained, as she approached Edward, rubbing a hand across the top of his right shoulder.

Edward sighed, looking down to the floor. "Winry...truthfully it's not been right since the night I rescued you. Boscov somehow disconnected it, and when I jammed it back in...I thought that was the reason. But you fixed that already, whether I had the infection or not. I can move it, and it is firing. But it seems like I have to work extra hard to move it, like something is stuck up inside the socket or something. I didn't say anything because I really didn't think it was a big deal and you had already treated it." He told her as he sat on the side of the bed.

Winry sat with him, cradling his metal hand. "So are you going to let me see it?" She pried, smiling deviously.

Edward frowned, knowing all to well where the situation was heading. "Does that mean you are going to disconnect it?" He whined.

Winry nodded. " Of course, but I'll kiss it and make it all better." She cooed, kissing the side of his face.

"Well..." He began.

"Well nothin' take you shirt off, lemme get my tools."

Again Edward sighed, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Winry returned to him with her trusty basket.

"Edward, I am going to disconnect in a minute. I need you to tell me where and if you feel any pressure in the port while I poke around with these pliers." She emphasized waving a pair of needle nosed pliers in his view.

"Yay for me..." He drawled out, moving his head to clear the bangs in his face.

"Shut up. Let me look." Winry flipped the latch up and in one painful moment the arm was off. She laid the limb off to the side. Edward was panting, his eyes screwed shut and lips pressed together firmly. He took a breath in as the pain subsided slightly.

"Okay...yet another event that shouldn't occur with the mail. Edward you of all people should know mail shouldn't hurt when it's disconnected, attachment, yeah. But not that. Lets see...I am going to also remove all the plates, back and front so bare with me."

"And I am supposed to be ecstatic about that too, right? How long has it been since you stripped me?" Edward groaned. Winry could not help but take the innuendo.

"Last night actually..." She chuckled, unscrewing the screws on the back of the chest plate.

Edward ignored the statement, resting his chin in his flesh hand. In a matter of five minutes the plates were gone, and for the first time in many years Winry could actually see the puckered, scarred flesh that was hidden underneath. She pointed the lamp shade upward to allow more light to hit the inner groves of the docking port. Taking the pliers she set aside; she pulled some wires away that were construed inside the grooves.

"Okay, Ed. I am going to start from the outside of the diameter of the port to the inner. I'll use these pliers to sort of poke spots in there. You tell me when it hurts, or if you feel the pressure."

Winry poked for a few moments inside the outer port. When Edward made no indications that she had hit anything; she continued on. She had desperately wished that she had a flash light and some antiseptic solutions. If she had any of those materials, then she would be able to take apart the whole port, stripping each layer, so that she could fully see inside Edward's socket.

"You said you have to work harder to use the mail...is there a specific place that you feel it pulling?" Winry asked as she poked and prodded.

"Sort of. It's hard to explain. It's like when a person is double jointed and their sockets click, it's like that but I can't feel it. It also hurts like hell, all the time." He complained. He heard a sigh from Winry and peered over his shoulder to see her face. "What is it?"

"Edward, you still have an infection. The skin is inflamed, puckered and very red. That's inside the port, and I can see that even with out a flash light. This is bad, and I am surprised it's not made you sick. But there's something else in there...I can't see, it looks like blood. If it's blood, then you are going to really be in trouble. That means leakage, Ed. Which also means the oil and corroded metal can get into your system. I would have to figure out something an-"

"Winry, we don't have time for all of that. Just, clean it out good and re-attach the arm. We have a train to catch at five. What does it matter anyway? If everything goes well. We will be back in Amestris and you can dissect me all you want...Winry? Winry are you listening to me?" Edward ranted, but quieted down when he heard silence.

"Win..." He pressed again.

"Edward..." She whispered. "Hold still, don't move...I think I found the problem. An' it's not blood..."

Edward grunted when he felt her pliers hit the spot that triggered the same reaction he felt when he moved the shoulder.

"Ouch! Winry!" He yelled as he felt the tips of her pliers dig into the sensitive flesh inside the port. Pain shot across his chest again as the nerves misfired, but he ignored it for the time being. He felt something snap, followed by a scraping sound. Winry pulled something out of his port and suddenly the pain was gone for the most part.

There was a small stretch of silence, before Edward heard the pliers hit the floor with a light 'tang' noise. "Edward..." Winry breathed, as he turned his whole body to see why she had gotten so quiet. There, in her fingers was a small, long blood red crystal. A crystal that Edward had seen countless times. A crystal that still seemed to curse the former alchemist. A crystal that wasn't supposed to be in existence, especially on this side of the Gate. Edward knew right then where the crystal came from and who had cleverly put it in the place that Winry so determinedly found.

"Damn that man." Edward muttered, taking the stone gently from the trembling woman with his left hand.

"Edward? What's going on? Do you know about this?" Winry asked, fear evident in her voice.

Edward nodded moodily. "Yeah...well not before you pulled that thing from my port. But yeah, I think that I can piece it together. The night I was supposed to meet Boskov, He captured me and took my arm. At first, I thought he did it because he thought I couldn't get free from my bindings with one arm. But now I see it was for an entirely different reason. You said he had the unperfected stone, and that he wanted me or Al to refine it. What a clever way for me to do that. He implanted it into my mail in a place where he thought it could go unnoticed. If by chance there was a way for me to do alchemy, or him, he'd have the stone, perfected. My dad's journals talked about purity with love and the stone, that the stone forged with a pure soul makes it so much more powerful, especially if the person that performs alchemy on it, feels that love or purity. It was so clever of him it makes me sick. But he doesn't know who he's dealing with when it comes to mechanics." Edward elaborated.

Winry had turned away, her fingers stroked the side of Edward's disconnected arm, catching the unhooked wires. Edward had expected her to respond, but no sound came from the woman.

"Winry?"

Edward looked over as Winry turned her face away. "Ed..." She said quietly. "Remember when I told how Alex was a skin walker? Well, there's more that him than that. As I have come to learn, the most basic law of alchemy is the principle equivalent exchange. And when a stone is forged these laws are bypassed. But if an alchemist tries to resurrect the dead, the Gate appears...and because someone isn't dead, it takes something. But it's different when something is already dead. You said that Envy made it through and lived. Well it's the same with Alex-"

Edward interrupted. "Envy was a homunculi..."

"Yeah, I know that, but what is really the difference? Alex is really just a soul in a rotting body. He's already dead so the Gate won't take a thing from him, that's why he crosses so easily, but in order for the Gate to appear someone must die, and really be dead. He needs vessels to get back and forth. He an pass with out a price, but not physically him can open the Gate." Winry cut in. Edward glared at her for a moment and clenched his remaining fists.

"Since when did you become the expert in Alchemy, Winry? Is there something else you didn't tell me? And if that's the case and he is a skin walker, how is he able to use Alchemy? The homunculus were not able to perform alchemy alone, what makes him different?" Edward berated.

It was Winry's turn to let out a sigh. "Ed, I didn't tell you this because you never asked. I wanted to, jus' never had the opportunity to. You always stopped me when I tried. You never wanted to hear about the things I knew about Alex; and I know why. I should also tell you, he can use alchemy here...I think and in Amestris, he was an alchemist, maybe for the state even." She was quiet when she spoke her last line, that even Edward had to strain to hear her.

His eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "What?" He boomed. "What do you mean he can use alchemy here? That's impossible! The only person who was able to use alchemy was Eckhardt, and it was only because of Envy and dad, that she was. They activated the array...I just perfected it. After that, it wasn't possible. Al and I destroyed the gate with out it. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? If I would have found out the last minute and we didn't find the stone, he would have won! Winry! This is important! Why the hell would you keep this from us?" Edward didn't want to fight, but her surprise bout of information had simply aggravated him.

"Winry? Answer me!"

Winry looked at Edward with the most serious eyes he had ever seen. "Because Edward, I knew you'd win. I knew that- I know that you will beat him. And as far as the stone went, we thought he had it. Even if he didn't, you'd still beat him. Rose told me about what had happened with you and Al in the underground city. She told me that Alphonse activated the array and used the stone to pull you back through the Gate. You had died and he saved you, that's what purity is. But Al didn't know the things you did, you had seen the Gate a few times before that. I think every time a person passes through the Gate, they learn something more. I think the stone only works with some one pure at heart; even if it takes millions of souls. It's the user, not the forger that counts. That's what I think. I don't want to argue about this, Edward. I don't want anymore questions, that's all I know, end of story. I want to get your arm and plates back on, finish packing and get the hell home. Please don't make this big." She begged, looking down at the wool blanket they sat on.

Silence stretched over the room. Edward resolved and handed the woman her screw driver.

"Sure Winry..." He replied, weakly. He did want to yell, berate and bluster the woman. But it seemed that it was indeed getting late and if they were going to risk their lives in trying to go home; Edward could simmer down. After all, he wanted to spend as much time as he was able with the two most important people in his life wisely. Not fight over principles of a science that had curse so many of his past days.

Winry on the other hand knew more that she was telling and Edward knew, by her tone in itself. There was just something in her voice that led him to believe she was hiding a loose thread. In any normal situation Edward Elric would have practically beat the information from his long time friend, but now that he knew his true feelings regarding her, he could not even attempt to try. And for the time being, he'd let that slide. He wasn't always foretelling with the blonde anyway.

* * *

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were relieved when they crossed Germany's border. The fake documents passed inspection and the Soviet Republic and Alexander was on the horizon. The first day on the train, Winry slept a good portion, while the brothers spent their time reading. The cabin was cramped and every time Edward moved to turn a page he jabbed Winry in the shoulder with a metal elbow; and if he tried to move a foot, Alphonse would either get his toes stepped on or shins kicked. Day two wasn't any better especially when they were awake. By the evening Winry passed out from sheer boredom and Edward and Alphonse, decided to play some hands of Poker.

"Brother, you better not cheat." Alphonse scolded across from Edward. Who was eying up his cards and chewing on a licorice stick.

"I'm older now, I'll play fair. Just shut up and lay your damn cards out. If I win I get to sleep in your side, across the seat, sprawled out. And you get to sleep here with her, and her drooling and squirming, crunched up. If you win you keep your seat. Fair?" Edward smiled devilishly, earning a dirty look from the younger sibling.

"That's hardly fair brother, besides Winry doesn't drool, you do." Al remarked sarcastically.

"Will you lay your cards down!" Edward shrieked. Alphonse, held a stoic face as he laid out six cards on Edward's suit case they had used as a make shift table. Edward frowned as he eyed the royal flush Alphonse had laid out. He hesitated briefly before laying his own cards down, slapping them on the suitcase.

"Damn, first game and you won...it was luck this time, Al. But this next game you may not be so lucky." Edward sneered, attempting to not hit Winry yet again as he gathered the cards to shuffle. Ten hands later, with nine loses, Edward finally gave up stating that he had to use the rest room.

"Al, I gotta go take a piss. And I am going to find out what country we are in and the next layover. You want something from the dining cart, while I go?" Edward asked, stretching his hands above his head, letting out a loud yawn.

Al looked up while putting the cards away. "Some sweets would be nice, just to snack on. Winry likes those little chocolate cherries they got. Get her some too while your away."

Edward returned half of an hour later, to announce that they were to lay over for six hours at a small station in Poland. He refused to rent a room for the short period of time and decided they would wait at the station. He also reported that Poland was only an hour off, so the trio needed to make sure they had all their belongings. It was then that they realized that Winry seemed to develop a slight cough. Edward assured her that they would find a pharmacy in Poland and that they would get her the necessary treatment. Winry batted the man off, stating it was nothing more than the sniffles. But Edward could see the dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her creamy skin.

Poland was almost as poor as Germany, possibly worse. The small town they laid over in was desolate and neither of the brothers were able to find a pharmacy in time to board the train. Winry seemed tired none the less, but still able to keep up with their conversations. Night time came and Alphonse drifted off asleep around nine. Edward and Winry were both awake and for a decent time, silence was their only comfort. Winry leaned on the alchemist shoulder, as she watched ( along with him) the scenery flash by; which had at some point in time gotten whiter. Snow had blanketed the out skirts of Poland, in Belgery and the beginnings of the Soviet border. Edward's joints already started to ache, even if he was inside a heated train.

"In the afternoon sometime tomorrow, we will be in Moscow." Winry noted, as she continued to stare at the window. Edward gave her a light squeeze, as his arms had already been snug around her waist.

"Are you scared, Ed?" Winry asked, pushing herself closer against Ed's chest. She tucked her hands into the inseam of his coat. Edward considered her question attentively before muttering a no.

"Why?" Winry asked, flabbergasted and annoyed.

"What should I be scared of? You? Alphonse...dying? No, I know you guys will be all right. I'll make sure of it, Winry." He finally spoke, determined and willful. Yet his voice had a sadness to it that Winry could easily pick up on.

"I know that. But what I don't know is why you aren't scared for you..."

Edward decided right then and there, he would not tell her that he was indeed frightened. He was frightened because he didn't actually know what to expect. Sure, Winry had given him significant information about Boscov being able to perform alchemy. That was fine. But the prospect of Boscov and Alchemy wasn't sitting well. Edward kept the stone in his coat pocket since the day Winry yanked it from his port. He still wanted answers ( which was something that seem to haunt Edward) that he couldn't get even if he tried. His instinct told him Winry knew more that she was playing off. In all the years Winry was never fond of the science of alchemy. She understood some things, but never indulged herself into the principles alone. Edward had never thought in a thousand years that Winry would know anything that was related to alchemy. A part of him wanted to believe it was the passage through the Gate that had given her the information. But Winry had said she was unconscious went she went through and even the days that followed. She said that she wouldn't be surprised to find out that Alex had been dosing he with Chloroform. But still she never pushed the issue. Because again, Edward had a secret of his own. He would pay what ever price he had to for the safe return of his baby brother and his now lover.

"Damn these cramps..." Winry griped, curling into Edward's side, musing him from his thoughts.

"It's that time...now?" He asked, playfully getting a jab in the ribs.

"No I don't think so. I've been keeping track and I know when I am ovulating, now that I get that again. But it's too early for that. I just got over it a week ago." She complained. Edward snorted in return, his attention span dwindling away like frost on a heated window.

"Again with the crap I don't wanna know." He muttered, closing his eyes and leaning on Winry's shoulder for support.

"What I wouldn't do for a bed..." He added with a yawn.

**Moscow, The Soviet Republic, April 2, 1926**

By the time they arrived in Moscow. Their moods had sank. Apparently the country was in full blown winter and darkness stretched all day and night. Alphonse and Winry had to tug Edward along through the station and to a cab. His auto mail ports were on the verge of freezing and movement became difficult for the man. When they finally reached the hotel that was nestled in the city of Moscow; Winry soaked hot wash cloths and laid them across Edward's aching ports. Alphonse decided to lay down and nap, as it was still early in the afternoon. They had up to four hours to play with until the point in time that they had to start getting ready. Edward sat, slumped in a chair that was in the bathroom. He was dressed down to his underwear and Winry took it upon herself to help him shave.

"Ed, you should just soak in the tub. You have to bathe anyway. You might as well go first. Me and Al still have to get cleaned up as well. So take advantage." Winry suggested, as she rinsed Edward's razor in the sink. Edward stared at his hands and sighed.

"Winry..." He mumbled.

"Yeah Ed?" She retorted softly.

"I love you. You know that right? I don't say it that often, I know. But I needed to tell you that, incase I die tonight." Edward told her truthfully. Winry's cheeks to her ears turned red as she registered Edward's confession. Of course she knew that, but she didn't want him to jump to conclusions of his death.

"Edward..." She sighed. "Of course I know that. But could you not ruin that with theories if death? Every thing will be fine, you'll see." She told him as happily as she could. She ran her hand down the length of his unbound hair and pulled the wash cloths off.

Nothing else was said.

The hours went by slow. Edward had gotten to bathe first, grateful for the hot water that soothed his joints and bones. Winry had gotten in next; and out of the three she took the longest. Her nerves were shot, but the anxiety kept building with each passing hour. She did not know exactly what was going to happen when they were to leave for the ballet and possibly not come back. The prospect of going back to Amestris was thrilling; but at the same time, what price would it cost them. Winry had been through the Gate and unknowing to either brother when she woke up in that deserted room in Paris, she knew a great deal about a science that she hardly paid attention to. So much, that she shut it out altogether.

Edward cursed at the nuisance of his left cufflink. He could not feel the loop of his sleeve to thread the cufflink; and every time he was close to succeeding, he dropped it on the floor. He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall, on the far end of the room. Nearly six thirty, and Alphonse had just gotten out of the shower. The teen had always took much longer to groom than himself; who seemed always in a rush. Edward tightened his pony tail once again and stared briefly at his reflection. The white dress shirt had been neatly tucked into his black trousers, along with a belt, that would be hidden by a charcoal, black vest. He looked to made up in his opinion, and pondered the thought of how mucked up the tux would get when he had to confront Boscov. He also wondered how Winry had been holding up getting ready. He knew she had put curlers in her hair hours before hand, and absurdly cussed out each roller she winded through her flaxen locks. Most of the afternoon, and after her shower she paraded around in one of Al's shirts, waiting for her hair to set. Edward had been too sleepy to notice that she wasn't wearing anything else. Edward grabbed the lone cufflink and decided to ask Winry for her needed assistance, hoping that she was near to being ready. He didn't want to disturb her much, knowing she wasn't in the loveliest of moods.

He walked back to the washroom and softly knocked a few times on the door. He heard Winry mutter something and took as he could enter. Opening the door, he gasped at the sight he saw. There she was, sitting crossed legged on a wooden chair, in front of the mirror wearing the dress she had picked out for the occasion. It looked even redder against her fair skin. The long dressed was hiked up over her knees as she bent herself over to look in the mirror as she applied a bit of eyeliner. Her hair had been pinned up on the back of her head, with loose curls cascading down her creamy bare back and on the sides of her face. She had not yet applied her lipstick and somehow Edward was glad. He didn't like her wearing the false accessory. Her beauty was far past anything some rouge and lip stick could do. Even back in the days he saw her in her grease-stained lilac jumper and skimpy tube top, she had such a inner beauty that surpass anything else she wore. To Edward she was always lovely. It's at this time she was foreign, inexplicably stunning and the most captivating thing he had ever seen. The crimson, velvet gown hugged her hips and waist. It accented her curvy bust and completely shaped out her backside. Edward gulped at the site, ignoring the warmth that flooded his cheeks and slowly burned down his abdomen.

"Edward...I wasn't ready yet, what do you need?" She asked, surprised, in midmotion of applying eye shadow. Before he could answer, her blue eyes had caught the cufflink in Edward's flesh hand and she giggled.

"Oh, the cufflink. Left side right? That would be a problem for you. Here let me help you." She smiled warmly. She rose from the chair and came up to the former alchemist. She took the cufflink from his hand and with in a moment, she had linked it. Edward's left arm dropped to his side. For a moment it seemed the man was lost for words. Winry noticed too, again giggling.

She smoothed her hands down her gown. "I know, it's a shock to see me like this after just seeing me in predominately your clothes. I'm not really comfortable in this...so could you stop staring at me. It's eery." She playfully grumbled. Edward cleared his throat and finally found his voice.

"You look beautiful, Winry...I didn't mean to stare. I just was...um taken back...I guess." He hesitated, trying to find the right words. Winry smiled again, flushing this time. Her gaze found the mirror again.

"You look very handsome too, you know." She stuttered, attempting to hide her blush.

Edward snorted. "Yeah, well I don't feel that handsome. My joints are still aching, and this shirt itches my scars. I hate being dressed up." He groaned, stepping behind the woman. He smoothed his palms down her arms and rested his chin on the back of her left shoulder; watching the mirror as well. Winry noticed the sunny, heated yellow hue of his eyes and wonder if she had ever seen them so bright before.

"I feel strange tonight..." He mused. Winry turned her head towards his, questioning his statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly feeling flustered. She could feel Edward's hips against her backside, and the stiff material of his shirt on her bare back. With every breath he took, she felt a warm puff against the back of her neck.

"I don't know...like energized. Like I have alchemy again. It's strange...when I was in Amestris, there's a energy that only an alchemist can feel running through their veins. I feel that a little bit, and right after we arrived here at the hotel."

"It's probably your nerves, Edward. We have a big night a head of us." She snorted, turning back to her and his reflection.

"Maybe..." He sighed, reaching his arms around, to circle her waist. "Maybe, it's just you or something. I like how you look...tonight. I mean, I like how you look all the time. But tonight, it's different...I am afraid..." He told her seriously.

"When you asked on the train...I lied. But I am not weak, so I didn't want to worry you and that's not why I am telling you now. I don't know what's going to happen, Winry. I need you to really understand that. Things aren't always just easy. And they are not going to be here on out. I know you said, you have faith in me...and Al. But sometimes that's not good enough. There's no fact to that, belief, yeah. But not fact. Everything in this world is proven by facts. You can't have the facts, when the future hasn't come. Boscov is very unpredictable, for me, that's a hard game..." Edward explained, kissing the side of her neck. Winry, unconsciously leaned towards the gesture, but stiffened as well.

"Is everything with you pessimistic?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Edward nodded, wafting in the soft scent of her perfume and skin. "I'm serious, Edward..." She simmered down. Edward's hands smoothed up her stomach and rested below her breasts. A thought occurred and over rided everything he had previously thought. It was savage and primal, but true. He wanted her like something fierce. The dress attired did fuel these desires, but something else got to him. He was going to parish and that was that. He was going to atone for every sin that he made and he could not leave, with out selfishly taking a piece of her with him.

"Winry..." He breathed, huskily and low. "I think you can handle the rest. I'm gonna go check on Al. I hope he didn't hear to much."

Edward smiled. Winry jumped from the sink and got herself together. Edward handed her the wash cloth and opened the door.

"All right, Your such a geek sometimes." She smiled back.

The room was getting cold from the open window so before Winry began to finish her makeup, she closed it shut. Her thoughts moved back to the earlier passion and something in the back of her mind shouted fear. It had been a long time since she had let Edward lose himself inside of her. And strangely enough he was more careful about it than, her. But maybe it was the sheer fact that they were leaving everything they came to know behind.

Alphonse rounded to the bathroom door, completely out of nowhere. He was fully dressed; black trousers, black bow tie and matching vest and coat were stiff on his lean frame, while he made a scrunched up face.

"Brother, it's almost time to leave. I need to use the bathroom before we go. Is Winry done yet?" Al asked, as he watched his brother pull on his tux jacket.

"She'll be done in a minute." Edward told the teen tonelessly, yet a smug smile had graced his lips. Al rolled his grey eyes.

"Edward, you know that smirk would match the General's. I am not stupid. I know what you two just did. So I heard the same thing over an half of hour ago...look your cheeks are flushed." Al pointed out just as smug.

"Don't be embarrassed, brother. You guys are crude, but in love. I couldn't be happier for you two, even on a night like this. What do you think is going to happen?" Al inquired, his face turned from amused to stern.

Edward shrugged and let out a breath. "I really don't know, Al." Edward walked over to the younger man and placed his mismatched hands onto Al's shoulders.

"Alphonse, listen to me. I am going to give you the stone to hold for me. I don't want it out until I give the okay, no matter what happens, 'cos it needs to be destroyed. Boscov expects me to have it not you. This way, we can throw him for a loop. I also want you to know something Alphonse..." Edward almost whispered. He let his hands fall and reached into his coat pocket. He took out a small wooden box and put it into Al's tux pocket. He nudged the younger sibling away from the bathroom door and to the living room.

"What is it, brother?"

"Alphonse, look I don't know what's going to happen tonight. Any of us could be seriously injured or die. But I am not going to let that happen. If anything, I will offer myself to save you and Winry. Don't interrupt! Listen first. If that happens, I want you to promise me you will take care of her." Alphonse was silent, but his heart sank and anger crept up on him like a thief in a jewelry store.

"Brother...that's not going to happen..." Alphonse growled, clenching his fists a his sides.

"Promise me you'll take care of her!" Edward emphasized raising his voice. Alphonse went to interject but again Edward stopped him.

"Just promise me Al. It's not definite...but I need you to promise me." Edward strained his voice cracking. Winry stepped out from the bathroom, she crossed the room, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's going on guys?" She asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Winry." Alphonse answered for his brother. "We were just having a little dispute. We should go, why don't you get our coats for us."

Winry nodded, and sighed, going back to the bedroom to fetch the desired items.

"I will not make such a promise, Ed. You will. You will be the one to take care of her." Alphonse spat. "Lets make the best of this, tonight, for Winry." Al reasoned joining Winry at the middle of the room where she stood holding their coats.

Five minutes later, Edward locked the hotel door, carrying very little cash, the red stone and Winry's gloved hand. They walked down the street, in the open air, on what is called Earth for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Ballet of Destruction

Moscow April 2, 1926, nightfall

Getting into the Ballet was easier that anybody expected; Edward in particular. Each of them gave the ushers their invitation with little exchanged words. The Ushers stamped the invitations, took their coats and sent the trio on their way. Winry had amazingly, gotten (and unknowingly) wonderful seats, that sat high above the stage, on the right side. The booths were trimmed with painted gold wood crown molding. The seats were red and plush, also trimmed with gold. Each person that was seated were given binoculars, so they could view the show accurately. Edward sat stiffly next to Winry, and his little brother as well. He fumbled with the knot of his tie.

"So what's this thing called?" Edward asked, blurting the question out, rather then asking. He twirled a pair of gold binoculars between gloved hands.

"I can't read Russian..." He mumbled as Alphonse glared from the left of him.

"It's called _Raymanda _I think. And, it's a Ballet, Ed. Not a thing." Alphonse answered getting a gasp from both Edward and Winry.

"How'd you know that?" Winry asked for Edward. She noticed that all the doors were being closed and the show was about to start.

"I looked it up before we came here. Just so I'd know something about what's going on. But for the most part it's just a dance. From the article I read, the plot line is hard to follow; something about a King that wanted this peasant girl. But he could not have her because he is the King, though he doesn't care. He's greedy I guess. It's and old Ballet too, created by another Russian guy. Tchaivosky or something." Alphonse ranted, getting a baffled look from his tense brother.

"It's a dance Al, not a research project." Edward told the teen brashly. Winry elbowed him while making a shushing sound as the lights went dim. The music started loudly and forcefully making Edward jump in his seat.

The Ballet at first, was thought by both Alphonse and Winry, that it would bore the wits out of Edward. But surprisingly it did just the opposite. Edward was alert through all the acts and attentive as each scene played out. In the middle at some point, Winry thought she heard him growl because of the scene that unfolded. In the scene the peasant was being harassed by the king, but dancing. Edward scoffed at one particular scene and unknowing to either of his brother or his conquest; he took that scene as a stab to the heart. The dance reflected on what Edward thought to be the King 'raping' the peasant, so to speak. Which was somehow taken in consideration, that Alexander Boscov was more devious that he had already known. It seemed, that he wanted Winry to see this to further enlightened his twisted needs. Edward was relieved when he watched Winry and noted that she hadn't quite caught the innuendo. She seemed moved by the dance in more ways than one. Edward watched as her blue eyes stayed fixed on the center stage. When a dancer leapt, so did Winry's eyes. She was captivated by the pure magic the Ballet created. Edward was slightly delighted he got to share something with her, they would probably never see in Amestris, let alone in his life time. He was relieved to think that those few short hours kept the peace between all of their souls. Yet Edward found his anxiety was only getting worse, especially when he spotted Boscov across the theater from them in the VIP box, during remission when they were to take their seats again. Edward knew that Boscov at least saw the alchemist, for he gave him a wicked smile and a wink. Edward wanted to right then and there, jump across the room to strangle him with no mercy.

Edward stretched as the lights went back on and the last of the applauding ceased. He helped Winry stand and gestured for his brother to follow. Once they were back in the lobby Edward retrieved their coats.

"We're going to walk to the party. It should only be about a block from here. And I think we will still get there early." Edward told them as he pulled his coat on. His voice was tight and his eyes were narrowed.

"What about your ports, Ed?" Winry asked, concerned with the recent weather. Edward shot her a tight smile and handed Alphonse his pea coat.

"I'm a step ahead of you, Win. I wrapped the ports with cotton before we left. They should be fine for a bit." He reassured. Alphonse pulled on his coat as well, buttoning the buttons hastily. Winry gave a surprised stare, but shrugged it off when Edward flashed her a few white teeth in a smug smile.

They made it out quickly. Edward was like a speeding train as he walked briskly up the block. Winry and Al sighed, quickly catching up to the man.

"Brother. I know that angry, determined walk when I see it. What happened while we were in there? Did you see something?" Al inquired, mildly out of breath.

"That asshole was across from us, in the VIP box. It was dark so we didn't see him. I saw him when I first came back to the box after remission. You believe that bastard smiled at me and waved?" Edward almost bit every word out..

"Are you sure it was him?" Winry asked timidly, steering her mind not to think of the vial man that tortured her in more ways than one.

"Yeah I am sure. I know his face and that fuckin' smile anywhere." He spat as he shoved his hands further into the pockets of his coat.

"I wish I could have beat the shit out of him right there..." He mumbled against the collar of his coat.

Alphonse let out another breath, with a small smoke-like puff, as the cold air mixed with his breaths. Winry too caught up with Edward and hooked her arm around his elbow. Edward tightened his arm, locking it with hers as they continued their walk. His face remained forward, as he continued to look for the large house that was to hold the man he wanted nothing more than dead. His heart raced (while he was sure Winry's was too) when that said large house appeared in his view. It looked out of place to the young man; nestled into the city of much smaller and squandering houses. It looked as if the city was built around it as the years passed.

The house had three parts; the center being the largest of the structures and separated by court yards. To the left and the right of the center building, there were smaller buildings; yet the one on the left was larger. The house was a dark gray color, with large pillars that surrounded a huge porch. The smaller portions of the house also had pillars. Dead ivy grew about the outside of the house, giving the estate an eerie effect. Lanterns sat high against the stone wall that surrounded the entire circumference of the mansion. The windows were imprisoned by iron bars and the house looked much darker in contrast of the white snow. The tops of each roof was also surrounded by iron stakes that extended towards the skies. As the trio entered the front gate of the grand estate they noted the statue-like guards that blocked the entrance. They were dressed in thick red, wooly coats with black fur hats. They wore knee high boots and both had long, burly beards. Edward let out a held in breath and gathered all of their invitations as they approached the stone porch. Winry tightened her grip on Edward's left arm. The guards stiffened as they approached; Edward pried his arm gently away from Winry and flashed the guards the gold trimmed invitations. He stepped forward as one of the guards snatched the three invitations from Edward's right hand.

His small beety eyes scanned the invitation and he gave Edward a harsh look. "_Nazvanya?"_ He asked, his voice low and grisly. Edward arched his eye brows in confusion to the apparent language barrier. The guard sneered and cleared his throat.

"Names, what is names?" He asked in broken English. Boscov must have warned him of his significant and glorious guests.

"I am Edward Elric. This is my brother, Alphonse Elric and she's my date Winry Rockbell." Edward clarified thickly.

The other guard handed the one that spoke to the trio a clipboard. A moment passed and the guard spoke again.

"Names not on list. Not going in." He replied tonelessly, making a shooing notion with his large gloved hands. Edward clenched his metal fist, taking another step forward. Alphonse noticed the upcoming guest and also stepped forward.

"Excuse me, I just gave you an invitation, obviously we were invited." He spat.

"Not on list, not going in." The man repeated again, more forcefully. Edward's resolve snapped and he whirled forward grabbing the collar of the guards coat with a left hand, and pushed him against the wall. He looked briefly for the other guard that his brother had already detained with a thumb lock. The teens body shook as he held the other larger man at bay, so Edward knew his time was limited until Alphonse's hold would get weak.

Edward pulled his glove off with his teeth and shoved his metal fist against the mans jaw. "See this, I can brake your jaw with just one punch or perhaps brake every fuckin bone in your wrist. I traveled hundreds of fuckin' miles to come here to see that man and his fuckin party. I'm in no mood to play games! You see that woman?" Edward hissed pushing the mans jaw towards Winry. "You see her? I owe it to her to come here! He owes it to her so-"

"Edward, stop it!" Winry shrieked, stepping forward to the men. She stood off to the side. Edward glanced, surprised at the woman's actions and noticed how hard and cruel her eyes looked.

She then approached the man, ignoring Edward's temper and looked straight at the guard. She spoke in a language that neither brother had ever heard her speak.

"_You listen, mister. I am the silver watch, one of Alex's prized women and a woman that catered to every waking need that man had. He invited me and my dates to this affair. So I am here and waiting. Does any of that name ring a bell?"_

She asked, her Russian was broken, yet it seemed clear the man knew exactly what she said. He nodded his eyes wide. Winry gestured for Alphonse to let up the other man and it seemed the younger man was more than happy to oblige.

"Edward, let the man go, they'll know us. He's just a little stupid tonight." She hissed as Edward let lose of the guard's collar. A moment later and as if on cue the large oak doors opened and all the color in Winry's face faded. Alexander stood in the doorway, a smile on his features and a gold cane in his hand. He wore a black tux with long coat tails and his shoulder length hair was swept back into a long pony tail, secured with a crimson, satin ribbon. Gold buttons completed his attire. His face was smooth and pale and his ruby eyes glimmered against the soft light with in the threshold.

"My prized guests! The guards giving you trouble? Well that certainly won't do. Let's not make a scene, Edward Elric. And Winry you look...ravishing I must say. Please won't you join me, my food, my wine, my night?" The man sneered, his grin widening. Edward scoffed, emitting a low growl. He grabbed Winry's hand and pushed through along with Alphonse.

Alexander followed gracefully, snapping his fingers for a butler to aid his guests with their coats. "You don't have to say anything to him, Winry." Edward whispered as a thin man took their coats. Winry nodded, as hers was taken, but stiffened when the butler actually had her coat in his hands.

"I want my watch." She blurted out taking back the coat and fishing the prized watch from her pockets. She handed the coat back and turned towards Edward, seeing Alex over his shoulder. She then shoved the watch into Edward's front pants pocket.

"Shall we have a wonderful time tonight? Try to be a good sport, Mr. Elric." Alexander smiled. He then turned to Alphonse, his smile taunting, as he landed a firm hand on the younger brothers shoulder.

"Alphonse Elric. How's the soul these days? I see your nice and intact...unlike your brother. What a pity...for you that is." He announced sarcastically. Before either brother could retort, he spoke again in a much jollier tone.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. My advice would be to have a nice time. That's what I plan to do, the night is still young and my guests await. I want them to enjoy this night, because later...well I don't need to go into later, you already know. My favorite thing..." He paused long enough to fully look at the Elrics and Winry.

"Death..." He whispered, as he sauntered away to the large hall in view. Edward, unknowing; squeezed Winry's shoulder hard with a right hand. She flinched away and rubbed her skin for a moment as Edward was flooded with guilt.

"Shit....sorry Win, did you hear him? I don't know if I can retain myself." He half told the woman and his brother.

Alphonse sighed. "Brother, you have to, be the better man. He wants to get under your skin. He doesn't scare me, he looks to be limping. That's a good sign." Al snorted walking ahead of his brother towards the main hall.

Winry snorted in turn, grasping Edward's flesh hand. "That would most likely be from me. I gave him shitty auto mail." She mocked, moving with Edward to follow Alphonse. She heard his still squeaky giggle and smiled a light smile.

The main hall reminded Edward of Dante's mansion, it was built almost a replica of that room. Edward had no doubt now where Dante had gotten her tastes. The hall was surrounded by iron round balconies and railings. The hall itself was lit dimly. A gigantic chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling that was surrounded by painted cherub angels. There were more people there already, than Edward had expected to be. Women in many colorful gowns with black suited men stood and danced around the great hall. Tables were down at the end of the hall, with dozens of trays of different types of food. There was also a gold trimmed bar next to the tables that served many types of alcohol. Music was played by a small orchestra in the corner. People danced in the center, along with twirling skirts and white gloves. Briefly, Winry thought the room was absolutely beautiful; while both brothers were haunted by their past with Dante and the day they both died and came back.

"You both aren't getting out of my site." Edward told them as he spotted Boscov flirting with a brunette with cherry red lips.

The party wore on and midnight came. Edward stayed tight with Winry and Alphonse; holding Winry next to his side constantly and Al with in 2 feet distance.

"Brother, I am going to have to go to the bathroom at some point in time. I don't think Winry wants to venture there with either of us." Alphonse pointed out taking a sip of his white wine. He grimaced not liking the taste of the substance and placed it back on a lone table.

"Then you'll just have to hold it, Al. I don't trust him. He's been everywhere we have, keeping a close tab. I have felt nauseated the whole night and my nerves are shot. Somethin's not right with this house." Edward complained.

"I feel the same energy I felt earlier but worse. Like something is draining that energy and making me feel weak. You feel it?" Edward pried as he watched Alexander make his way through the crowd towards the three.

"Yeah...I do, it's draining sort of. Maybe we are just nervous. You don't think he'd kill the whole room do you?" Al asked, reading his golden eyed brothers grim expression.

"Yup." Edward answered shortly.

"Edward, Alphonse...Winry, enjoying your selves. I have yet to see any of you dance. What a pity, Winry looks like a jewel tonight. Perhaps I should dance with her, you know for old time's sake." Alexander interrupted, slinking behind the three.

"No, she'd never-" Edward had tried to prove his point but Winry intervened, shoveling past the brothers and to Alexander.

"Winry!" Edward yelled his voice high and loud.

"No, Edward. I'll dance with Alex, for old times sakes all right. It will be his last." She spat, eyeing the man up.

Alexander held his hand out to the woman as the brothers' jaws seemed permanently open. Edward's eyes narrowed and Winry knew she'd get an earful later. But it honestly didn't matter. Alexander could not hurt her anymore with Edward around. He was embedded into her heart and soul; every look he gave her. Every kiss he stole and every ounce of true and pure love he sacrificed was with her. And with that, she knew Alex had nothing to offer against the Alchemist. Alexander led her away from the Elrics and to the center of the hall, amongst the other couples. He took her gloved hand in his own and she placed the other on his back. She closed her eyes briefly and recalled the rotted flesh she knew hid under the fine suit he wore. He may have been delightful on the outside but on the inside, he was nothing more that a festering corpse. She opened her eyes again, moving along with Alexander for a waltz. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Edward. She spotted him rather quickly; as he moved away from the tables and stood with the crowd, just diagonal from her and her dance partner.

"How's Elric been these days, Winry?" Alexander asked as he twirled the woman around. Winry ignored the man for the time being and focused her attention on her very infuriated boyfriend. He looked ablaze in his fury, yet confused somehow. His face was quite pale and he looked almost peaky. Alphonse looked no better, dark circles rimmed around his copper, gray eyes and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"So tell me, did he fuck you yet?" Alex pried Winry out of her daze. She flinched as he quipped, his mouth far too close to her ear.

"Was it good? Did he cry out your name as he filled you deep?" Alex purred, switching sides.

Winry for all intensive purposes again ignored the comment and changed to subject, leaning towards the man to also gain access to his ear.

"You can say what you want, Alex. You are going to die tonight, one way or another." Winry whispered darkly into Alex's ear. Alex laughed a throaty laugh and twirled Winry again, her crimson dress flowing outward.

"You are still a bitch you know that. But if you say so." He mocked. Winry again searched for the brothers and now saw Edward standing alone in the same place. She wondered where Alphonse had wondered off to and could not help the feeling in the pit of her stomach arise.

Meanwhile...

Edward broke the glass he had been holding in his auto mail hand as Winry went off with Alexander. Alphonse attempted to apologize for his brother with no avail. No one understood either of them to begin with. Edward was so angry he couldn't even speak. So being the sensible brother Alphonse was, he spoke for him.

"Brother, she has her reasons. Besides he can't really do much here. I mean he seemed to be enjoying his little act. And by the looks of it people really like him here in this country. Look at this house, he must have money for all this." Alphonse commented as he watched his brother eye the couple during the waltz.

Edward, however remained silent, fixed on Winry's flowing form and bouncy blonde curls.

"Edward..." Alphonse drawled out, reaching his hand out to touch Edward's flesh and blood shoulder.

"I know, I am not mad at her. Jus' him. He's so ridiculously arrogant. How can anyone be that arrogant? Geeze, how can he just waltz over here and expect her to fuckin' dance with him?" Edward asked his brother, all the while clenching his fists.

"Ed, I think it's brave of her to stand up there with him. It shows him that she is not afraid of him anymore. It shows him he can't hurt or bully her anymore." Alphonse advised, knowing just by Edward's sigh, his brother agreed whole heartedly.

"Brother , I'm going to go for a bathroom break." That had gotten the desired effect on the older sibling.

"Just wait..." Edward hissed, averting his hard stare to Alphonse.

Alphonse sighed hard through his nose. "Edward, what do you think someone is going to do? Jump me while I urinate? Really, it's a party; I think I'll be okay for a few moments." Al reassured.

"Alphonse, that asshole has something up his sleeve. I can feel it. Just wait until they are done. I can't have you gone and watch her or vise versa. This energy I feel, it's alchemy Al. It's the same feeling I got back home." Edward surmised.

" I didn't know what to make of it, brother. I thought that we couldn't do alchemy here, except the existence of dad and Envy."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, me too. But it's something with this house...or area. Something...I don't know. I can't exactly prove my theory with a bunch of people in a room that's never seen the power of alchemy. They'd freak out for sure. We have to just wait it out. The song is almost done."

'Ed, I'm sure I'll be fine. If I am not back in five minutes, then drag Winry with you and get me. I really have to go. I don't think something I ate agreed with me." Alphonse noted, rubbing a hand across his belly.

"Damn it Alphonse. All right go to the damn bathroom. If you're not back with in five minutes, I'm dragging you out of the bathroom by your hair." Edward spat, turning to his brother. Alphonse nodded with a smile and turned away. Edward watched his brother disappear with in the crowd and turned back to the woman with sapphire eyes and exquisite ruby dress.

Winry continued to follow Alex's lead through the dance, though her eyes remained fixed on Edward, who was standing alone with worry etched on his face.

"Winry, you're not looking at me. That's not a polite sort of thing to do in a dance like this. The partner is supposed to look at one another, not the corner at their cripple for a mate. Besides, I'd like to share a secret with you." He sneered, gripping her hand a little tighter.

"What, that you decided you are going to give up?" Winry almost barked, her tone venomous and brash.

Alexander chuckled in response. "No, about how, you never knew I had money like this. Paris, I had a little. But here, my country, I am practically royalty." He corrected.

Winry snorted. "Right. So why the hell did you make us all your pretty slaves then? I mean if you are so powerful here, then surely you could build quite a few whore houses. You know, since people like you here and all."

Alex, growled lowly. "There you go with that shitty attitude. Hmmm wonder where younger Elric wondered off too? Anyway, France has much better selection of women, and as you know this is a communist country. Those things are not allowed, even by a man of stature like me. This house, I inherited from my parents who inherited from their parents and so forth. This house is centuries old, the city was practically built around it, not to mention it has special qualities."

Winry scoffed, already knowing the a little about of the riddle of the Boscov estate. "Yeah, and we are on to this house. Edward knows something is up. Here's a question for you, Alex. You know a gypsy woman by the name of Noah, she disappeared in Munich. Since you know so much about every one else's life why not ask. You did mention that you knew Noah. How Alex? How did you meet her?"

"I told you that I knew Van Hohenheim, well he knew Noah...very well. I am sure that Edward has already found that out..." He paused, giving Winry a sheepish smile.

Winry's blue eyes went wide and a sudden fact arose, stating Alex knew where the roma was. "Why would you say something like that? Where is she Alex? What have you done to her?"

"Oh she's been properly disposed of; wouldn't want her to ruin all the fun. As you know, Noah had many enticing gifts, one in which could have really fucked things up. She knew what Edward knew, and Hohenheim. But then again, she couldn't perform the science. Or should I say I didn't give her the chance..." Alex's, eyes averted to where Edward stood, but now was vacant. He grinned as the music end and bowed to Winry.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he winked evilly. "You should go find Edward. Time is running out. It was a pleasure to have this dance La Montre Argant, Merci." He kissed her gloved hand making Winry shutter. She frowned, giving Alex a harsh look as she turned quickly to rush back to Edward.

"Oh and Winry...tell Edward he won't find his brother!" He called back in the French language Winry had come to know.

Fear suddenly enveloped the woman, when she turned back to Alex, he was no longer standing on the dance floor. Her panicked blue eyes searched the room for Edward, Alphonse or Alexander. None in which she could locate. She moved slowly off the dance floor looking around her as she went. Finally she backed into a wall and eyed a hidden door off to the side. It was a small door that had fit right in with the gold trim molding on the walls. Side stepping she made it to the door, as she went to push into the wall, something crunched under her foot. She moved her right foot to see a lone silver screw on the tan marble floor. Stooping down she picked it up. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she squinted to find the label code for the screw that read A-M 08; it was definitely a hand screw. That was Edward's screw type, for his mail, for sure. It must have come loose when Edward was looking around for Alphonse.

Worry attempted to surface the dam of Winry's heart. Yet she somehow pushed it back and clenched her hand around the screw; as she went forward to the door. But a loud bang stopped her. Everything in the room went silent as the crowd gasped, their heads turning towards the attention of the noise. Another banging sound emitted that was now recognized as a shot gun. Suddenly the grand chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed into the floor of the hall. Bits and shards of glass and crystal sprayed the hall; making the floor appeared as if it was a sparkling desert under the moonlight. Women screamed and scattered away as the men attempted to aid them. Winry's eyes searched the large room frantically and now spotted Edward on the third level balcony, wielding a long shot gun. His tux jacket was missing, revealing his black vest. His gloves were gone as well, as light bounced off the metal of his auto mail hand that held the trigger. His yellow eyes were that of stone and instantly he seemed to find Winry amongst the crowd. He nodded his head for her to proceed through the door for safety, though his brawl was lined with uncertainty. Yet she had to see for herself the whereabouts of Alexander.

"Where the fuck is my brother, Boscov?!" Edward's voice boomed, echoing through the vast space.

Silence filled the room as all eyes were attentive to Edward. "I already took care of your guards, Boscov. It makes no difference with these people either. Just tell me where you took my brother!" Edward raged, pointing the gun towards the crowd. Winry gasped, but knew Edward would never shed innocent blood. He simply wanted answers.

A sudden sound of clapping hands started along with moving footsteps. Alexander appeared from the far end of the hall and stood at a set of double doors that lead to the foyer of the house. He wore a defiant smile as he eyed Edward up. He then frowned when he saw the damage to the great chandelier.

"Excellent words, alchemist. But really, Edward was it necessary to destroy some of my house? I'll take you to your brother. But what happened to Winry? Don't you care where she is? Or is it all about your brother? She was forgotten for the very same reason just a few years ago. Who's more worthy of your love? Your brother or her?" Edward's body shook with a rage that Winry had never seen. His hand tightened around the trigger of the gun.

"That has nothing to do with what's going on now! You can't split love between two people! Just like I could say the same about Dante and my father and you! TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKIN BROTHER IS YOU BASTARD!" Edward swore.

Boscov moved forward grabbing a near by man into a head lock. Winry crept closer to the door cracking it slightly with each step the vile man took, avoiding attention on her. A moment later Boscov, clicked a mechanism in his golden cane, where the bottom fell and a sharp blade took its place. He looked up to Edward then to the struggling man and slit his throat easily, letting blood spray every where and dropping the man to the floor like a piece of garbage. A few women screamed and moved back as Alex advanced a little more. His red eyes bore into Edward's, reflecting the same color as the spilled blood. Winry held back the urge to vomit and pushed the hidden door in just enough for her to slip through. She waited for some one else to speak so she could shut the door.

"Don't start toying with innocent people! Let them go, this is between you and me!" Edward shouted, now pointing the gun down as he viewed the many frightened eyes of Boscov's guests.

"I don't know...maybe they should see how powerful I really am. They might respect me a little more. Your brother did, he fell right into my plan, and so did you. It seems to be a pattern. Why not try alchemy, Edward. Go ahead, come and get me." Alexander called back.

"That's why that man had to die, alchemy. It takes life and it makes life. Which is going to be the case for you? Or your brother? Or Winry? I do hope she is okay Edward."

Edward let go of the gun and leaned over the railing. "Tell them to leave, Alexander. I can not tell them, I can't speak the language. Just tell them to fuckin leave! They are innocent people! You don't need them if the stone is made, you need a pure soul and you got that, so let them leave. You want me to come and get you, so be it. I want you to pay for what you did to Winry." Edward pleaded. He watched Alexander for a moment and looked towards the hidden door. Winry had gone through. He wondered where she would end up and if she was safe. He also wondered if his brother was still alive, which tore at his mind too. Alexander seemed to come to a decision as he scratched at his chin.

He raised his hand in the air and spoke in the Soviet language the people could understand._ "Good people, take this as a warning. You are all to be let free. But take this with you when you go, you are only being let go because I have no need for you. Tell no one of what you saw and leave in peace. If police show up, I'll make sure that this cit,y along with each of your homes are destroyed as well as your lives. NOW LEAVE!" _ Alexander bellowed pointing through the door where he had come from.

The people made no hesitation to what ever he had said and cleared the hall quickly. The orchestra left, bar tenders, waiters, everyone. In a matter of minutes the hall was clear, desolate and quiet. Edward remained where he stood, as his amber eyes watched Alexander walk around the dead man and approached the ground below Edward.

Winry could not stop the wild beating of her heart as she pulled the door shut. She could still hear Edward's terror filled voice plead for the innocent lives of the guests as well as his baby brother. Winry prayed that the teen was thriving, but at the same time wondered how the man even got Alphonse if he were dancing with Winry. Then it occurred to her that's why he wanted to dance with her in the first place to pull her from Edward and his brother; to separate them. To give poor Edward a very horrific alternative. Alphonse drank a few waters and a glass of wine; it was only natural that the young man had to use the restroom. But unfortunate that everything was happening the way it did. Winry knew that Edward would never choose over her or Alphonse, that it was an impossible feat. Edward loved them differently, but loved them evenly. And deep down Winry knew Edward would gladly give his life for the lives of her and his brother. Though she doubted he wouldn't put up a fight. Edward would fight until he had nothing left; give every inkling of his will and determination towards any foe that threatened him. She had seen him enraged when he found out about who killed her parents. It hurt her, which meant that it hurt him. This circumstance would be no different.

Winry look forward to see nothing but blackness. She used her hands as guides, feeling the rough walls that surrounded her. She used her feet, stepping hesitantly, each step, to make sure she would not come across any stairs. She moved away from the door of the passage and forward, her dress snagged on her red, slip on shoes. Winry took her white gloves off and tossed them as she went, so her fingertips could get a better sense of feeling to what it was she was touching. About five minutes into to the walk, Winry finally reached stairs, nearly toppling down the first one. She grabbed to the left for the stony wall and proceeded down stairs that eventually turned into a spiral.

"Great..." She muttered to herself as she pressed further down the stairs. "I guess I am heading for the cellar." She added noticing the small glow of light at the end of the stairway. She sighed when she reached the last step and stood on solid ground again. Her eyes were averted to the front again where she could finally see the soft glow of torches that lined the walls. Winry confirmed that she was in some sort of cellar. It appeared as if she had stepped back into medieval times, and this portion of the house was the dungeon. There were large wooden doors on each side of the hallway, they were all open. They revealed that they were cells probably used for the most unfortunate people. Winry wondered if she would fine the youngest of the Elrics, sitting bound and gagged in one of the rooms. And strange enough she did come across a figure, sitting in the dark in one of the rooms. Winry stilled at the doorway of the room for a moment before she hesitantly grabbed a torch from the wall. She then took a deep breath, keeping her courage awake and her fears asleep. She pulled the light into the door way and her heart stilled when she saw who was there. Winry's eyes followed tanned, bloody legs, to a tattled slip and finally the cocoa hair of Noah, the gypsy she had met not so long ago. Winry knew for sure the woman was tortured if she had resided with Alex; and wondered why the woman would so easily seek death and in such a terrible way. Noah's hands were strung out and high above her with cold metal shackles. Her knees were bent under her and her head was straight down towards the floor, where Winry could not see the young roma's face. Winry stooped down next to the woman and ran a hand through knotted, dirty hair. "Noah..." She whispered, as she thought the worse.

"What are you waiting for, Edward? Come down here, show me your skills." Alexander challenged as Edward already saw the man beginning to draw a transmutation circle with the dead man's blood.

"Or how 'bout I show you mine and you show me yours. I prove to you, that alchemy is real." Edward glared at the man, waiting for Alex to quickly attack. But that was not what happened; instead the familiar blue sparks of energy appeared followed by a large ladder-like structure grew from the ground and up towards the balcony. Edward kept his jaw in check as the truth came out and with his own eyes witnessed the grand feat of alchemy. Edward finally dropped the gun.

"See I even gave you the opportunity to come down here with me. I am playing fair." Alex quipped, his eyes averting to the ladder and back to Edward.

"Alexander, I am through with playing fuckin' games, where the hell is my brother? And where is Winry?" Edward barked, too eyeing up the alchematized ladder.

"Alphonse, is taking a nap, Edward. He has a long night ahead of him. And Winry...that's funny you don't know?" Alexander questioned, actually knowing where the woman was. A slight mishap on his part. He didn't want her to interrupt his plans, yet he could not even get one of his guards. Edward had gotten to them prior, though Alex doubted they were dead.

In an instant, Edward leapt off of the balcony, grabbing the side of the ladder with his auto mail hand, sliding all the way down the side of the ladder. The friction of his metallic fingers and the metal of the ladder caused sparks to erupt the whole way down. Edward landed hard on the marble floor of the hall. He felt his hip, buckle under the forced weight of the mail, but kept going. He pulled a long breath in and clapped his hands, hoping he hadn't lost his touch with a science that he spent his whole life studying. In his mind he rearranged the molecules of the floor elements. His eyes were shut, but he could see through his lids the light of the alchemy. When Edward opened his eyes he saw the staff that he had imagined being made. But realization hit him, so did a intense fatigue that actually made the alchemist fall to his knees, panting and quite out of breath.

He looked up to see Alexander walking towards him, slowly with a sinister grin. "What's the matter, Elric? Feeling a little tired? I may have forgotten to mention that little side effect."

Edward gripped his staff firmly as he pulled all of his strength to stand again. He leaned on the staff for support. "Then maybe you could enlighten me a little...This never happened with Eckhardt. What's going on Alex. Stop pissing around and tell me..." Edward spat, unwavering.

"I explain while we go find Alphonse...hope he's still alive. I never know how brutal Vlad can be. He's very unpredictable." Alexander turned away, leaving Edward perplexed and uneasy.

"So that's how you got my brother, while you danced with Winry..." Edward explained. Alexander turned his head back and laughed. Edward got back on to his feet.

"Too easy, But most unfortunate. He doesn't have what I needed, but you do....you have the stone...you find it? If that's the case well I'm sure he'll be more than happy to beg for his life in return to refine the stone. I checked. Elric. I am on to you. I know you have it." Alexander hissed through gritted teeth. He took Edward past the hidden door and to another set of double doors at the other end of the hallway.

"I don't have the stone. Yes, I found it, but it's not with me." Edward clarified. "That was real clever, Alexander. You fucked up my mail, Winry's gonna skin you just for that, alone."

Alexander turned hard to Edward, stabbing a finger into his chest. "Where is it, Elric. I had Alphonse checked. And you say you don't have it. Winry? Does Winry have the stone?" He gritted through his teeth.

In all retrospect, Edward wasn't sure where the damn stone was. He had handed it to Alphonse, yet Alex was claiming that the younger sibling didn't have it. Edward hoped that Alphonse hadn't given it to Winry. Alexander would surely kill the woman to obtain the philosophers stone. And Winry did not know even how to use alchemy or the raw power of the stone. She simply knew the basic principles. Or at least that was what Edward thought.

Winry pulled some the gypsy woman's hair aside as she inspected Noah's face. Noah was pale and clearly had a right black eye. Her bottom lip was swollen. And it appeared that Noah had too, been sexually assaulted, and Winry wondered when was the last time Noah had eaten. Her body looked much thinner then Winry had remembered.

"Noah..." Winry, pressed again, slightly louder. She tapped the woman's cheek, with two fingers. Noah moaned, but her head remained down. Winry grabbed one of Noah's wrists and felt her radial artery for a pulse. Sighing in relief, Winry was pleased the woman still had a pulse. It was slow, but still quite strong. She let her fingers trail down to Noah's hand. Winry pinched a finger nail on Noah's skin and frowned when she saw the results. Noah was very dehydrated and not likely to wake up. But even so, Winry had to at least try to wake her.

"Noah...it's me, Winry..." She spoke again, softly in Noah's ear. Noah stirred slightly, shifting her weight a bit. A brief moment later she raised her head and Winry's eyes were met with hazed chocolate ones.

"Winry? How...did...you get...here?" Noah asked, her English almost precise. But her voice was very dry and hoarse.

Winry, trembled as tears prickled behind her eyes. She was not a fool to see Noah was very close to death. "Edward and Alphonse brought me. Ed wants to revenge Alex." Winry stated, shakily.

Noah sighed, a frown forming on her chapped lips. "Winry, it's not Edward that's going to revenge him. Or Alphonse. You, you are the answer to all of this..." Noah rasped and let out a hacking string of coughs.

Winry, let out another shaky breath; and helped Noah sit somewhat straighter. "Noah, I am going to help you get out of here. Everything is going to be okay, we jus-"

"No! No, you are not setting me free. There is still something I have to do...for them, and for you. Alexander is a strong man, Winry. You know that, but there is a way to kill him. And there is a way for you and the Elric brothers to return home. But I know that you knew that... I am not leaving this house. But you can help me out of this cell. Where are the Elrics?" Noah asked, in a small voice. Winry looked down as she pulled a pin from her hair.

"Al was taken by Alexander. And Edward was fighting Alex in the hall before I came down to you. I really don't know for sure how either are going. Here, let me get these shackles off. I have a pin, I am going to pick them. Do you know your way around here, Noah? How long have you been here?" Winry's questions became slightly muffled as she turned her head away to pick at the right shackle that held Noah's wrist.

Noah shivered, but still found her voice. "That day that Edward found out the truth, I left...Munich. I went to the Soviet to find Alexander, because I had already known that's where he was located. I came here and bargained that I would help him find you...but only as a trick. He needed some one who knew the brothers and Hohenheim well. I did, so naturally he wanted any further knowledge I might have had." Noah coughed again, but was relieved when Winry had successfully picked the right shackle, letting the young woman's arm fall. Noah continued her tale as the mechanic worked on the left shackle.

"I had met him once before...with Hohenheim. They were friends at the time and worked together. Alexander became jealous of Van; because he had gotten to have Dante and Alex didn't. She didn't love him, but that didn't matter to Alex. So when he received word that she died, he lost it. Not that it didn't help that Van moved on and married Mrs. Elric. Alexander was obsessed with Dante..."

Winry unlatched the left shackle finally. "Noah, how is that possible, that was over 300 years ago. You were not even alive! Wait a sec...Don't tell me; don't tell me there was a stone used on you too, and that you can jump bodies!" Winry shrieked. Noah smiled a small smile, putting a shaky hand on Winry's shoulder.

"No, it's nothing like that...lets just say that I am born over and over again in different bodies. My people, some of us that are given talents of the mind are sort of reincarnated through life, as other people. I can't say that we are immortal because we die, but then we are born again. Our souls move on to someone else. I am as real as you, and I can die as you. That's how I knew Van Hohenheim, Alexander and the Elrics. I knew you were going to come here, just as I knew Edward would three years ago when he sacrificed himself for Alphonse. I know the past, the present and the future..." Noah clarified, as she began to rub at her sore wrists.

"That explains a lot. But why wouldn't you tell Edward that. You knew for all that time and you never told him any of it. He should have been told something. Noah, Edward doesn't deserve anymore pain. When you told him about his father and you, it really stung him." Winry sniffed, shuffling her stiff, bent knees.

"I know that, Winry. I know that. I think that's why I didn't tell him. But there was more. I didn't have the heart to tell him, the reason why Hohenheim liked me was because I guess you could say I was once the alternate of his late wife, Trisha Elric. But it was hundreds of years later I came across him in this form and he still knew my soul. Edward is angry at Van, and it's understandable. But he doesn't understand what Van did and tried to do to atone his sins. He loved his wife and children so much. And that is why he left. Just like Edward did to you, Van did to his wife; he did not want to include her or the boys in his horrific world. Sometimes when you love someone it hurts to make sacrifices, but that's why you do. I think Edward doesn't have the heart to continue to hate me or his father. I will make him see that." Noah said with great determination. She slowly, and trembling fiercely, rose to her feet, pulling her dirty slip down over her knees. Winry stood with her, putting one of her arms around the roma's waist and the other on a shoulder.

"Noah, you hardly have strength to walk..." Winry, blurted out, as she tried to hide how the gypsy had touched her heart.

"The main cellar room is not far from here. If I had to guess that's where Alex could be taking Edward."

Winry arched an eyebrow. "But they were in the main hall upstairs. Why would Alex bring him down here?"

Noah sucked in a breath, ignoring the pain in her muscles. "Alex never told you about this house did he?"

Winry frowned. "No, he didn't but when we came here, Edward picked up on alchemic energy or something. Edward knew there was something up. What is it Noah? What's with the house?"

Noah coughed again and smiled. "It will be very difficult, but Edward will see through it. We should go now, and we should look for Alphonse." Winry sighed and aided Noah to walk, as the two left the dungeon.

A good five minutes passed in silence as Edward followed Alexander through the house, through the ballroom, past the dinning room, and into a large kitchen. Alexander stopped at a large door at the furthest portion of the kitchen off in a corner facing the dinning room.

"Where is the stone, Elric?" Alexander asked where he stood.

"I told you I don't fuckin have it. I gave it to Alphonse. What he fuckin did with it I have no clue." Edward hissed through gritted teeth. He surprisingly felt a little stronger after his transmutation.

Alexander stood for a moment, before he dug into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a gold key that looked ancient and shrugged out of his tux jacket, tossing it aimlessly to the floor.

"You know what I think, Edward? I think my little whore has it, and didn't tell you. Or should I say your...little...whore..." Alexander bated, putting the key into the lock of the great oak door.

"Fuck you. Winry never gave in to you; she may have let you take her body, but she never gave her soul to you. That is mine now, and I thank you for the favor. She just gave you a dose of your own medicine..." Edward growled advancing on the taller man.

"Oh come on Edward. Have some patience. You'll get your chance with me." Alexander chided not fazed. Edward was not but a mere 12 inch length from Alex.

"No, how about now...you keep playing with fire and you will get burnt, Alex. You will not get me or my brother to refine that stone. Never. We'd die before that would happen, and take you and this fuckin' house with us." Edward told the man darkly, his phoenix eyes smoldering and ferocious.

Alexander pushed the door opened, standing aside and pointing for Edward to go through. "Well we will see about that. I still have something to show you. Forgot about your brother already?"

Edward huffed, stomping through the door way. Alexander followed, sneering as Hageren made his way to a stony, narrow stairway. Edward hesitated as he felt a spike in the energy he previously felt and his body suddenly became feeble and he was hit by fatigue again.

Alexander stopped with the alchemist, remaining behind Edward. The hallway was dark and Edward could only make out the older mans silhouette. "Are you feeling a little ill perhaps? I thought you would. Seems I forgot to tell you about, how you were able to use alchemy, but feel so useless. It is a disadvantage to someone like you. But with the stone, you will have no problems."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, jaws clenched and teeth bared.

Alexander stepped forward and his lips cracked an Envy-like grin. "You see Elric, this house has very special qualities. Earth, there really is no such thing as alchemy at this time. It was something of the past; such tedious things like turning lead into gold and eternal life. Shit like that. Of course they were on to the eternal life part, but the rest was shit. Here, this planet, realm, what ever you want to call it. There is something else that can almost mimic alchemy in a way. And that's witch craft, spirituality and spells. I don't have time to get into to detail. But I can tell you this. My forefathers were alchemist as well as witches. They believed in only those things. So as the years passed; each ancestor put just a little more of their soul into this house. That creates energy and a lot of it when a century or few pass. The ideas and principals of witch craft are very similar to the science you know as alchemy. They both use runes, symbols circles and the five basic elements of life."

"What a bunch of shit. What? Are you trying to tell me alchemy is like a cult practice? I don't think so." Edward argued even though his stomach was knotted up with nausea.

"Just listen, alchemist. What I have to tell you might come in handy later. And trust me you'll need it, when I am through with you and your pathetic brother. As I was saying these symbols and such represent something in alchemy, am I correct? Well this house is not only fueled by energy but it is set between the five elements. Fire would be the hot spring located south, Earth is the mountains east, Wood the forest west of here, Water the ocean that surrounds us and finally, Metal, the Gold mine northward. Are you with me? But there is just one thing wrong with all those elements. Do you know what's missing in that equation so to speak? What is the very thing alchemy can thrive on, or what the stone thrives on?" Edward knew before Alexander even had to say the word.

A soul. Human transmutation.

Alchemy worked off the basics of all matter, humans included and their souls.

_"What's a soul, really? Take out the myth, and it's just the spark that starts life."_

Edward replayed those words in his head that he had said as a foolish child. He had only wished he knew then how important a soul really was. And now, even if he knew the damned fact, he couldn't get a handle on the scientific basis of the soul's significance. Yet, he knew that it was a vital portion to all humans. He did know Alphonse was the key in that statement. Alphonse had the special ability once, that he could detach his soul when performing a transmutation with no other side effects. Was Boscov trying to use Alphonse because of that? Or was it simply to grab Edward by the groin, as so many enemies did, to get what they wanted. Or perhaps it was because Al had a pure soul. Maybe that special ability and the purity of Alphonse would make an even greater stone. But at what price? Alphonse being ripped apart again? It wasn't something Edward wanted to even fathom. Edward's eyes widened as he came to a abrupt thought. If Alphonse didn't have the stone, he couldn't be used. Killed, yes, but used no. Could Alphonse have already gathered that?

"You are weakened every time you use alchemy in this house. Because it's energy thrives on me and me only. For you and your brother, it pulls and drains you with each transmutation you make. It's a pity you found the stone. I'd be having so much fun with you. But then again it works out for me in the end as well." Alexander chided.

"Why, because the philosophers stone blocks the draining process? So you could make mine or Al's death a little longer. If that's the reason, so be it. You are still screwed. If neither Al nor I have the stone. We can't refine it. What are you going to do now? Even if Winry has it; none of us know where she is. She could be across the city by now." Edward scoffed, delighted to have stuck a chord with Alexander.

Alexander frowned deep. "She wouldn't leave you. She just loves you far too much, Edward Elric." Alexander growled. "And she is foolish enough to disrupt my plans. But her death will be easy. She doesn't know alchemy and she doesn't know anything about this house. As for you, I am through with this discussion; meet you at the bottom, son of Hohenheim!"

With in an instant, Alexander's foot went up and forward, crashing into Edward's left hip, causing the young man to plummet forward and down the stairs in the narrow hallway. Edward lost his transmuted staff, rolled down the first three, flailing his hands to grab something. His auto mail scraped against the stone of the hard stairs. Edward stopped briefly, using his feet to slow him down, and grabbed at a jagged ledge of a stair. His right shoulder pulled against the strain, and he bit his lip not to cry out. Anchoring his feet against the narrow walls of the stair well, Edward shimmied up the adjacent walls, anchoring his feet onto the right and left of his body. He clapped his hands, and slammed them to the left of him. His vision hazed over, but he could not help but see the stairs rumble and rocks fly. Edward watched as Alexander came tumbling down passed him. A moment later a stone dagger pierced Edward in the left hand. He howled, and let go of the walls, landing on his feet sluggishly. He squeezed his hand to stop the blood flow and continued down the stairs.

"That was real fuckin' cliché, Boscov. Throwing a man down when he's unable to fight. It's cowardly too! You want to fight a man, fight fair!" He bellowed down the stair well. Edward dragged himself down the rest of the way, expecting Alexander to be waiting. He looked forward to see light coming from a set of opened double doors.

"Where are you hiding now, Alexander?" Edward called, stumbling through the doors.

Edward's eyes adjusted to the light of the room after a moment. And when realization hit him, his eyes went wide with fear. Edward looked straight ahead to see that he was now in a very large room, that was far bigger than the hall. It was a circular shaped room with round walls and lit by only candles. The room reeked of blood, and possibly rotted flesh. The floors were slate with numerous, black transmutations circles carved into them. In the very center of the room, was Edward's little brother, bound, gagged and shirtless; laying sideways on the floor. Edward gasped at the sight of blood trickling down Alphonse's shoulders. Edward also noticed the young man had been hit on the left side of his head, where dried blood soiled his sandy hair and the side of his face. Edward ran to his brother as his adrenaline pumped. He slid to the ground, in front of Alphonse, shoving his throbbing flesh fingers under Al's neck for a pulse. Edward let out a held in breath of relief when he felt his brother's strong thrumming pulse under his finger tips.

"What did he do to you Al?" Edward questioned in a unsteady tone.

Edward tracked the source of blood, leaning over Al. He turned his brothers body towards him; running his hands over Al's arms. Edward stilled, his hands trembling when he saw the source of Al's blood loss. On Alphonse's back, was the very symbol that Edward, personally was quite familiar with. A soul anchoring array had been hand carved into Al's back. The arrays diameter stretched from Al's shoulders, all the way down to the cervical portion of Al's back. The cuts were deep, but not enough to cause the young man death. The array was much like the one that Edward produced, when he anchored Al's soul to the armor. Edward had officially no doubts where Boscov had learned such an intrecit and custom array.

Noah.

Noah knew everything that existed in Edward's head. But why would she sell the alchemist short to one of the most diabolical enemies Edward had ever faced. The circle was different than Edward had drawn; the eight pointed star was prominent of course, but one of the lines were disconnected; that only a skilled alchemist would see. Edward knew the symbol all too well, for he was the one who created it. He knew every, line, every angle and every calculation that surrounded the anchoring array. But this array was different; because a line was disconnected at the top of the eight pointed star. The array was intended for soul detachment, not anchoring. If Edward were to transmute while Alphonse laid in the floor's array and having the soul array on his back, it would cause devastating effects and a recap of the tragedy that occurred almost ten years prior. Edward had to get his younger brother out of harms way, or the battle would be long over before it even started. Whether Boscov had the stone or not; it just wasn't worth Al's life, nor Winry's. Edward clenched his fists as well as his jaw, letting a low growl emit through his teeth.

"You wanted so badly for me to transmute, so I could play your damn game, Alexander. Yet I can't even lift a fuckin' finger. You think I am going to risk my brother's life again?! YOU THINK I AM STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! STOP HIDING AND GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" Edward bellowed in the large space.

"Hold on Al, I'm gonna get you moved." He grunted, as he placed his hands under Al's body and began to stand. His flesh hand continued to bleed, and the movement was agonizing. Edward knew a few, if not all of the bones in the hand were broke; though he had to keep pushing for Al's sake. Edward was about two steps in motion when he heard a shuffle of feet. A moment later, Alexander stood behind him. "I like a good challenge..." Alexander hummed. Edward flinched and went to turn, but he was too slow, Alexander blind sided him in the temple with the grip of his cane. Edward fell along with his brother, who cluttered to the floor. He was relieved when he found that his brother was out of the array. Edward left the young man where he laid and rolled sideways away from Alex's left foot. He maneuvered himself quickly and in a crouched form and clapped his hands together, touching them to the floor instantly. Blue electricity fired around his hands as he pressed them to the floor...

Winry and Noah made it down the dingy hallway of the dungeon and to a small door. They went through and entered in a smaller hallway that had a long stairway at one end that ascended upwards. On the other end of the hall there were a set of double doors. Noah stopped Winry before proceeding through, she put a cold hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Winry? Do you recognize these doors?" Noah whispered into Winry's ear.

Winry looked at the double door skeptically. The doors were very large, made of either stone or another very sturdy material. They had a few strange symbols inscribed on the bottoms of the doors. A large eye was chiseled on the center of the doors and stretched between both doors and the seam at where they opened. Strange solid, human-like creatures cluttered the bottom and tops of the doors and Winry cringed at the sight if the faceless things. She blinked a few times, and it seemed very unclear to her whether she had seen the doors or not.

"No...I don't think so..." She stuttered, letting her hands run across the carvings in the doors. Noah stepped away and sighed.

"You have seen them before, you just don't remember..." Noah pointed out, letting her shoulders fall.

Winry thought again, trying to jog her memory; she was successful, and instantly a thought came to mind. She remembered something Edward had told her about the Gate. He had told her once that the Gate had the all seeing eye carved into it. So did these doors, did that mean these doors were linked to the gate? Winry knew well enough she had been through the Gate, but she never remembered seeing it for sure. If Noah touched her (which she did recently) Noah was able to read that Winry saw the Gate which was practically proof alone.

"I don't..." Winry shrugged. "What's this got to do with anything...or these doors, Yes, they are probably replicas of the Gate but what does that matter now?"

Noah touched the doors, and looked to the floor sadly. "Winry, Edward and Alphonse is in that very room through these doors and they are fighting for you and each other. These doors are not the Gate but they are based off of it. There is a lot of power in that room; spirits of the dead, alchemy and the most horrible of energies. Edward and Alphonse are not immune to this energy, and they will fail...but you are and Alphonse knew that when he plucked the stone into your hair and under the pins. That stone deflects the energy in this house. I am not sure if Alexander knew that or not. But I can tell you he wanted one of those brothers to have the stone in possession, because of the purity of their souls and hearts. They know the science inside and out. I know what Edward did to try to revive his dead mother and to his little brother. I know what he lost, gained and sacrificed, which is why he's here in the first place. I gave Alexander that information so you could get here."

Noah paused, watching the tears descend down Winry's fair cheeks. Winry clenched her fists hard, letting her nails dig into the flesh of her palms.

"Why would you do such a thing, Noah? After all Edward did for you, all these years. He forgave you damn it! He trusted you again and you let him down as well as his brother. You knew everything and never once told him. He told me about what happened between you two...and he was devastated. You know what he feels now don't you? He never had any affections towards you. But still you tried and let him down; you can't just stab Edward in the back and not get a reaction! You could have saved us all the trouble." Winry shrieked pointing a finger towards the Noah. She wanted to further include the simple fact that Noah had stolen her first kiss from Edward, but left it alone. She knew where she stood with her childhood mate, and that was solid ground. The gypsy however, was not fazed.

"I did it to save all of you. Alexander was just a ploy. I have lived so many lives and much more to come; I need to once make my life worth something. So I am telling you now how you are going to beat that man. The man that tortured you countless hours stole you life, your home and your innocence. Edward can't beat him Winry, and you know that. You know that you are going to have to stop him, right? Besides you have to, there are much more important things that you need to be concerned with besides the Elrics. You have the stone and you have the knowledge that surrounds your lover's life. You can use it to save him and his little brother... and you can go home." Noah explained, wiping a stray tear from her own eyes. Winry blinked a few times and backed away slightly. Fear was evident on her features and she suddenly felt dizzy. She fingered the back of her twisted curls and gasped when she felt the sharp edges of the stone underneath her tresses.

"I can't...I know nothing of alchemy, not enough to open the Gate. I don't know what you are implying. I could give the stone to Edward and he can bring the Gate...I"

"Winry, you are not as neive as you -think. When you went through the Gate it gives you knowledge on everything that exists, whether you are conscious to know it or not. Trust me, Edward would tell you the same thing. I will offer myself to the Gate at the most opportune time when you dispose of Alexander. It's cruel, but you are the only one that can really stop that man and seek your revenge. You have to kill, a hefty price to obtain the things you want. You have a home to go to, a family to tend and the most wonderful pair of brothers I have ever met. You are so full of _life_ right now whether you know it or not. It's well worth the sacrifice. Take the stone from your hair and free your soul and the Elrics... and go home..."

Edward had nearly fainted when he transmuted the floor into flying shards of stone and granite. Alexander was able to dodge a few, but it did not stop the man from using alchemy himself. Alexander was a dirty fighter, so when Edward's vision hazed and his eyes rolled; a clap of hands and a small bomb later sent Edward reeling across the room. Edward breathed hard and got to his feet, fighting the searing pain and the weakness he felt. Anger roared from Edward's mouth, which sent the young man barreling towards Alexander with a vengeance.

"You fucked with Winry, my little brother, my father and now me. I am not one to be fucked with. I don't care if I die while ripping you apart. I am going to kill you for what you have done..." Edward growled as he moved.

He leapt into the air, kicking his left foot out and his right tucked under his body. His shoe collided with Alexander's chest, but the move hardly budged the man. Alexander grabbed Edward's kicking foot harshly, sending Edward to the floor once again. But Edward in turn used his other foot to sweep kick Alexander by the ankles. Alexander fell hard. Edward clapped his hands again, putting them to the plate of his auto mail arm. The white sleeve of his shirt ripped as the blade appeared. Again Edward's vision blurred, but he ignored it for the time being and clapped again, lunging forward, touching his hand to Alexander's side. The material of the Soviets shirt and jacket tore away and Edward was finally able to see the rotting flesh of Alexander's back that Winry had not so decently told him about.

Edward leaped back, landing sloppily on his feet. The room was spinning and the Alchemist was panting hard from exertion.

"I see you... and my father had... more things in common... then just being chums. Tell me...Boscov, what makes you so different?" Edward staggered, attempting to catch his breath.

For the first time, Edward had noticed a frown set on Alexander's thin lips. He glared at Edward before a snake-like smile appeared as Alexander transmuted his shirt back effortlessly and got to his feet.

"You really want to know? It's a pretty amazing thing really, yet I am not sure if you are going to be able to stomach it, Elric." Alexander sneered, adjusting his shirt.

Edward straightened himself, regardless if the strain on his body and further more; his aching shoulder and throbbing flesh hand. For a mere second, Edward's mind drifted to Winry and her where-a-bouts. Was she captured by Alexander's men? Was she outside the mansion? Worse off, was she dead?

"Stop dicking around and tell me damn it! If I am going to die tonight and risk every thing that is fuckin dear to me, I at least deserve a fuckin' explanation!" Edward screamed with unleashed tears.

Alexander considered the request briefly, scraping the light stubble at his chin. He knew behind the ferocious amber eyes of Edward Elric, there was a fearful desperation of love and a deep concern. Alexander had not been a fool when he noticed the woman slip through the hidden door of the ballroom. And he knew that Winry would have probably come across the Roma woman he imprisoned. Noah was pretty much done for; her life was slipping away as every hour passed. She had not eaten or drank in three days; the appropriate time for a human to dehydrate and parish.

" I'll tell you and then you give me the stone. Winry's alive for now; she's in this very place. I can feel her energy, her life. She makes me so excited...even if she has a filthy mouth. Everything else is just...so sweet. Ever taste her, Edward? She's as ripe as summer cherries."

Edward cringed at the statement. "I told you, I don't have the fuckin stone. I gave it to Alphonse. You could ask him, but you were an arrogant bastard and you oh so ungraciously knocked him out, so he can't tell you either. You're just pissed off because your ridiculous plan didn't work out. In fact you're pitiful, rotting life didn't work out either, no matter how long you have lived and jumped bodies. Dante hated you and you knew it. You were just a tool she used to get what she wanted just like my father. Except, she liked to fuck him. You were nothing and you are nothing now. You think you could destroy everything I have for a stone, Alexander? Well, I could have told you it doesn't work like that. The philosopher's stone only brings more pain and chaos to those who seek it. You won't gain anything from tonight, I promise you that. And you are wrong about Winry, she tastes of everything pure, warm and strong. That's why you couldn't destroy her." Edward spat satisfied.

Alexander's eyes narrowed at the alchemist's verbal blow. A moment later he leapt forward to grab Edward, but Edward was surprisingly quicker. Edward leapt back into a sloppy back hand spring, but still landed on his feet, again crouched. The auto mail protested and creaked under his weight. He moved forward, jumping off the ground and aiming his arm blade towards Alex's throat. Alexander ducked and punched Edward in the stomach, causing Edward to curl into himself, with a bloody flesh hand to his abdomen. Yet Edward had managed to cut Alexanders cheek with the blade. Edward back petaled as Alexander moved forward. A flash of blue light erupted again and Edward had successfully stabbed Alexander in the flesh foot with a stalactite spike that protruded from the ceiling. Edward again felt the dizziness take him, and this time he fell to his knees as his breath seemed to be sucked out of him.

"The more you transmute, the weaker you will get. I thought you would be smarter than that, Elric..." Alexander replied smoothly as he approached Edward's kneeling form.

"But since you are so interested...and think you know the fine details of my life. I'll give you a little insight into the properties of my make up. Then I am going to shred you to pieces, along with your little brother and pretty girl friend." Edward remained helpless where he kneeled as Alexander approached and was unaware of the thorny vines that had been alchematized to his legs, up his knees and torso. His arms were plastered to his sides.

"You see, unlike your father. I have something much more efficient on my side. I am considered a skin walker, but I do still need a stone to jump and a vessel to live in. The only difference is I am dead, or well, living-dead. My body will rot, but I would still remain. The stone simply keeps me appealing to the eyes. Oh, and there's that little clause that because I am dead, the Gate doesn't take a thing from me when I pass. Not so much for Van Hohenheim. So, that pretty much sums my issues up, you however, are a different story." Alexander smiled as he placed his hands around the upper portion of Edward's arm again alchematizing that portion of the stone vines away.

"Your father had me figured out some time later, and so did Winry. But honestly it doesn't matter now, he died and so will you." Edward's eyes went wide when he felt the pull at his auto mail, pain tore into his chest and down his waist.

"I am going to ask you nicely, where is the stone? If I rip this arm from your very socket and find a stone I will be more than just pissed...not to mention you need two hands to transmute." Time stood still as a scream tore from Edward's mouth as he felt the dorsal nerves along his spine back fire and erupt when Alexander ripped the auto mail arm clear off from the shoulder down. The blinding pain went down Edward's back and then up to his already throbbing shoulder. He watched in frozen horror as Alexander tossed the arm behind him carelessly. Wires sparked and snarled, dangling out from Edward's port.

"No stone...see I put it there. No doubt that bitch found it. Where did it go? I'm not asking anymore. Should I leave you conscious enough to see her die? Because I know she's here..." Alexander raised his hand to hit.

Alexander went to strike Edward again, but was interrupted by a strong high kick to his skull. "YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Alphonse bellowed as the man toppled onto his backside.

Alphonse's pale face and rosy cheeks highlighted the cold copper hue of his eyes. He stood, stone like with his fists raised. Alexander was back on his feet with in moments.

"Al, NO!" Edward screamed as he squirmed in his bindings. Alphonse jumped back to avoid a charging Alexander. He clapped his hands quickly, leaping next to Edward.

"Alphonse, don't! You don't know what will happen with that array on your back. It could kill you!" Edward yelled. Alphonse disregarded his older brother's hard stare.

"There's no time to think, Edward. I didn't speak up then when we made the mistake with mom and now I will. I will not allow my brother to die or go through anymore pain. I will not allow Winry to go through anymore pain. I came here with you and I will fight with you, 'till the very end, brother." Alphonse sobbed, placing his hands onto the ground.

The vines diminished and Edward watched in horror as Alexander grabbed Alphonse from behind into a head lock. Alphonse's eyes bulged and the teen clawed at Alex's strong hold. Edward moved quickly, yet unsteadily towards his gasping brother. Using his left foot again, he kicked the side of Alexander's skull. Alphonse was released and it seemed a nanosecond later, Alphonse retaliated, doing an aerial cartwheel and sending his foot into Alexander's faulty auto mail leg. Alexander stumbled as the appendage shorted out, but that did not stop him as he transmuted a bow like structure from the floor and cracked the younger Elric in the back of the knees. A bone crunching sound was heard and Alphonse screamed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"You are foolish, Alphonse Elric. Your brother can not beat me with one arm. He can't transmute and he can't help you." Alexander growled at Alphonse who was holding onto one of his shattered knees. Edward trembled at the sight of his brother, who was laid, crumpled yet again on the floor, broken.

"You leave my brother alone, you bastard!. He has nothing to do with all of this. His abilities with alchemy can't help you Alexander. The stone is with Winry...you'll have to go and get her, and by then we will be dead. You get nothing..." Edward choked out hoarsely as he held onto his damaged shoulder port.

"Your wrong, I get to let your brother watch your untimely death." Alexander taunted, turning his bow towards the elder sibling. Edward lunged forward in attempts to stop the man, but deep down he knew he couldn't fight with one arm and transmuting again would surely kill him. Edward suddenly felt helpless and invited death to come quickly and as painlessly as possible. Edward leaped into the air, letting his flesh elbow bash into Alexanders' left shoulder.

Winry and Noah stood in the doorway frozen as they watched the brother's fight. Alphonse was knocked down by a bone cracking hit to the knees. And Edward had been partially disassembled, as the two saw his transmuted arm lying on the floor. Time stood still when Winry watched Alexander transmute his weapon into a sword, that was shoved into Edward's side, as Edward was midair and had some how managed to still knock Alexander down once again. Alphonse screamed and begged for his brother's life. His face was red and his tears seemed endless. Winry lost her rationality and bellowed Alexanders name across the room, as she watched the blood puddle on the floor next to her lover. His face was white, and his eyes were frightened. He tried to speak, to reach out to her, but exhaustion came to him; as well as his lack of consciousness.

Winry blinked her tears away and looked over to Alphonse, who too looked as if he was going to faint. She nodded, reaching for the stone in the back of her tresses and walked across the room. Her mind was made up, and thanks to Noah for making it possible. Winry knew the knowledge that would get her and the Elrics home; and she knew Alex's weakness. Alexander was rotting away and with out another vessel and use of the stone he was as good as dead. If she were to transmute him with the stone, his soul would be pulled from his corpse-like body and put to an eternity of purgatory (or at least she hoped). She would use Noah and the stone to bring for the Gate forth, as the stone would allow them to pass through with out sacrifice or tricking death. She would also need Alphonse and Edward in the array, along with herself once the stone was used and the array activated. Noah was needed to shed blood to bring the Gate for her death. She would be reborn again as another, and it seemed in death that she wanted to atone for the wrong she did to the Elrics. At first Winry wasn't so believing when Noah had told her she knew alchemy. But as she walked the dingy corridors of Alex's basement, something clicked and it all made sense. Though it terrorized her greatly. She was glad Edward was not awake to see what she had to do in-spite of her love to the young man. She knew Alphonse was different; that he would handle the situation different. He would not accuse her of being a killer, or some one he didn't know. He would understand and he could make Edward understand. But then again what if they returned and didn't remember a thing. Or perhaps maybe she wouldn't remember doing such a feat; such as performing alchemy. Winry suddenly didn't care; she just wanted her life back.

As Winry approached the vile man, he laughed out loud; his voice ricocheting off the round walls. "What are you going to do with, Winry? Use it? And not know the devastating effects it can have on you and your pathetic friends! You really want to risk that? Their lives? Don't be stupid!" He chuckled as he approached her.

"Winry! No! Get away from him! He'll kill you! Please!" Alphonse screeched, his eyes pleading. But Winry seemed unfazed. Her eyes traveled to Edward, than back to Alphonse, and finally to Noah, who had picked up Edward's broken auto mail. She went to Alphonse first and whispered something in the adolescent's ear that made him yell. She must have used all the strength she could muster to drag the squirming boy to the center of the room, into the large eight pointed array. Alexander watched too, his smile diminished and rage set in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GYPSY! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU HEAR ME? That's what got you in trouble with Van Hohenheim, being foolish! You can't dabble in things you know nothing about!" Noah ignored him and preceded to Edward, who was going to be much harder to move than his younger and lighter brother.

Noah stopped and stooped down next to Edward. She had his auto mail in hand and ripped the blade-like plating from the appendage. She put the sharp piece to the floor and reconnected Edward's arm to his body, though no hiss sounded in the room. Winry knew the auto mail was fried, but was thankful that Noah had considered Edward's dignity; even if he was out cold. Alexander growled, reaching forward to grab at Winry's throat. Winry let him, the stone clenched tightly in her hand. She watched as Noah dragged Edward two feet from his position and thanked Alex silently, for knocking the alchemist down so close to the circle. When Winry's vision blurred as her airway was cut off, the last thing she recalled was Noah slicing her wrists and herself clapping her hands and pushing them with the stone into Alex's chest. After that, the room went black.

November, 16, 1918, Loire, Underground City

When Winry woke again she was lying on cobblestone and noticed that the scenery was dark. She looked around, clearing her blurred vision. Around her, were crumbled buildings, debris and turned up asphalt. A few yards away she saw Alphonse, sitting bent over his brother. Astonishingly, Alphonse was awake and tentative. It appeared that the young man agonizingly dragged himself to nearby rubble and made splints for his knees out of wood. He looked horrified none the less and pain was etched into lines on his face. He tore pieces of his trouser legs to make a constricting turn-a-kit for Edward's wounds. Winry moaned as her vision cleared. Her crimson dress was almost in shreds and for some reason her shoes were missing. Alphonse hadn't noticed she moved as he continued to tend to his brother. Winry panicked and got up immediately rushing to Alphonse's post.

"Alphonse..." She whispered, touching him on the shoulder. Al's eyes went wide for a moment, and then retracted when he noticed Winry standing over him and Edward. She didn't even get chance to ask if their location was true, when he coldly barked and order at her.

"Winry, I need you to find something that we can use to pry open Edward's remaining auto mail. His arm was lost...somewhere, and I need to use some of the parts to save brother. I can't do it by myself...my knees are broke, so movement for me is slim. But I have hardly the damage if injuries as him." He instructed almost in a tone that would match his brothers often brashness.

Winry looked around and spotted some glass and shrapnel from a building. She stumbled to it and grabbed the mismatched pieces, returning back to the brothers.

"You have to take the leg off, and dissemble it as quick as you can. Find something sharp we can use and something that's like a straw...I assume some of the wires are held by hollow tubes, conductor's right?" Al's once strong voice was hoarse with pain.

"Yeah...there are." She said quietly, finally finding her voice. She bent down at Edward's side and felt along his jaw until she came to his carotid artery. His pulse was too slow and she could actually feel with every breath, the strain of Edward's exhaustion. She had no doubts his airway had been obstructed and his respiration's were labored. She went to his leg instantly. She pulled his shoes off hastily, along with his trousers and detached his leg with in seconds, no tools needed.

"You want me to make him an airway don't you, Alphonse? We would do this with auto mail surgery...when patients had nerve feed back. You remember that huh? I didn't think you paid attention to that when you lived with granny and me." Winry elaborated, as she began to pry at the plating on Edward's calf with a piece of metal from a car of some sort. Alphonse nodded, leaning back on his hands for a moment.

"The best place to start is with the parts inside Edward's leg, they are the most sterile. I don't want to further risk his life by infection." Winry told Alphonse and herself. She glanced up at Edward's busted face and willed not to cry. It was not the time and place and his life depended on her to be strong. She yanked the plating off finally; prying the stubborn plate with a flattened rock and exposed the internal parts of the auto mail. Winry found the desired parts (that consisted of a small diameter conductor tube and the edge of a inner plate). She crawled back up to Edward's head and tilted his chin back. Al leaned forward to get a better view of her work and cringed when he saw her cut the skin at Edward's cricothyroid cartilage ( below his atom apple). She made a small incision no bigger than the tube and jabbed the tube forcefully into Edward's throat along with a loud cracking sound. "It's the cartilage shifting, it's no big deal...he's all right. It always sounds worse than it is..." She commented to herself and partially Alphonse. A gurgling noise sounded before blood and fluid trickled out the tube. Edward's breaths picked up slightly and color had returned to his face. Winry sat back on her knees, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her blood stained hand.

"Winry, you need to go above ground to Loire, find and phone, talk to no one and call General Mustang. Edward and I need medical attention now, as well you...especially you. I can tell you the way back." Al told her softly, picking his brothers head up and laying it on hi lap.

Winry stood for a moment before she spoke. "Alphonse, you remember what happened don't you? The last thing I remember is the party...after that it's a blank."

Alphonse sighed, and pulled Edward's bangs back. "Now is not the time to discuss this. You should get going. I am getting whoosy." Al replied darkly. Winry turned and left the brothers in her wake.

Six and half hours later the brothers were boarded onto the earliest train to Central's Hospital, wounds covered and IV's hung. Edward's make shift ET tube had been replaced by something much more sterile, that Winry hooked up. She rigged an air filled bag that attached to Edward's trach-tube and hand gave him breaths the whole train ride. Amestris had never seen such a medical advancement, and Alphonse was sure Winry would win some type of pioneering award when everything was said and done. General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye were the only soldiers to come to Loire to fetch the trio. Mustang seemed quiet and unbelieving that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his family all returned, finally. Winry did not say much as she tended to a very injured Edward and Alphonse. Mustang felt a sense remorse for the woman he thought was dead. And he certainly didn't want to tell her she lost he house and most of her possessions. The train ride was quiet with only a few words spoke between Hawkeye and Winry. Once they all arrived in Central; Edward and Alphonse was carted off the ICU and Winry was taken to the exam room for blood tests and a physical.

All seemed out of context and it was only a matter of time until others knew about the re-arrival of 'The Peoples Hero' and his brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**The Sea of Nightmares and Findings**

Twenty-four hours in Amestris didn't seem real to either Winry or Alphonse. Winry had been examined, probed, pinched and pricked when she arrived at Central's Hospital. Edward and his younger brother were rushed back to ICU, with Riza Hawkeye replacing Winry at Edward's breathing bag. Roy Mustang trailed behind, taking on paperwork, questions and numerous stares. The nurses and doctors were ordered to stay silent and not leak any word to the press until he gave further notice and contacted the Furor personally. While Winry and his previous inferiors underwent tests; Roy returned to his home to fetch some of her personal possessions he salvaged from the Rockbell's home. He brought a suitcase of clothes, Winry's tool case and Edward's never opened auto mail; yet he had not told the young woman about her lack of home.

It seemed the rain was endless in Central, this particular autumn day. The leaves were dispersed on almost every street and sidewalk in a slushy, wet mess. The air was cold and it seemed it held the kind of moister that seeped into a persons bones and never let up. The hospital was quiet all around except for the hush-hush tones that carried through the ICU waiting area. The air inside the medical facility was dry and the artificial lights were bright. For most of the day doctors seemed to swirl their attention on Winry's invention that protruded from Edward's throat. They questioned her endlessly and after an hour or so she finally snapped; sending them out in a rush, followed by the crash of a metal bedpan against the wall. Alphonse was placed in the same room as his brother, but was sedated for surgery and rest. Winry was pleased to hear that only one of Alphonse's knees was actually broken; from behind the patella, while the other was just severely bruised. He had minor injuries to his body (other then the carvings on his back) and his head injury was almost healed with no indication of a concussion. He had woken a few times; and spoke very briefly to his doctor and General Mustang, but he had yet to say one word to Winry.

Winry remained at Edward's bedside, dressed in a green hospital gown and a robe. Her long, flaxen hair was un-brushed and tangled like straw. She sat next to his side in a hard wooden chair and stroked his face. The room was completely white, the walls and floors, as well as the ceilings. The hallways were a lemon yellow with green tile floors and matching benches and chairs. The nurses wore white dresses with matching hats, as the doctors too wore their white lab coats. Candy stripers moved down the halls with their red striped aprons and candy carts. Janitors mopped the halls, wearing dark blue jump suits.

Riza Hawkeye stood in the small waiting area at the end of the hall. She watched out the window at the pouring rain and gray overcast. Mustang stood a few feet away from her; his back turned as he talked to the doctor that was currently in charge of Edward. She sighed and turned away from the dreary window. She folded her arms across her chest and walked towards the doctor and Mustang. She took the suitcase that the General held and proceeded through the double-doors to the ICU ward, with out any protest. She passed a few rooms, some vacant, some not vacant until she had gotten to her designated area; Edward's room.

Roy Mustang seemed very pressed to get as much information from the doctor, Alphonse and Winry as he could; in order to secure the status of the people that were claimed to be missing and or dead. Winry and Alphonse were easy claims to prove to the State, but Edward on the other hand would not be so easy to take claim on his where-a-bouts. As being part of the Amestrian military the older Elric had credentials and a title of state alchemist; every event that Edward ever caused or was part of was recorded. His time sick, hospital stays, awards, disappearances (while still in Amestris) reports, bank account funds, birth date, pension and so forth. When he disappeared after Alphonse's resurrection, the military listed him as MIA; and for the most part, that title considered a person to be dead. Now that he had returned, the State officials would want every account of Edward's absence. Fortunately for Hageren, Roy Mustang had already came up with an explanation. He only hoped Edward when he woke, or if he woke would par up in his acting skills. He would inform the state that the Fullmetal Alchemist was found in a desert town with no memory of his past life or his identity. This would avoid questions, fines and even jail time.

Riza paused at the door way, peeking in at the occupants. Alphonse snoozed quietly on his side of the room. His head was propped up on three pillows. His sandy hair was amuck on top of his head and his tired eyes were tightly closed with creases of pain etched into his forehead and eyelids. His left leg was pulled high off his bed by a traction bar and in a hard cast. The other was propped on a pillow. In his, hands Alphonse held a small journal with tabs. Riza had been told that a strange alchemy carving had been cut into Al's back, but Alphonse never elaborated what it was or how it had been cut there. Riza's ruby-brown eyes scanned over to Edward, who was in so much worse a state. He would soon be prepped for surgery. His wound on his abdomen was diagnosed that a portion of his spleen had been punctured. The plates of all of his auto mail ports had been removed, exposing the horrid scars, puckered skin and each individual screw that held the auto mail to his bones and flesh. Instructed by Winry, the doctors scrubbed all the inner places and skin where Edward's auto mail covered. His right shoulder was still infected, but that was the least of his injuries. His torso was bandaged with starch white wrappings, as well as his left hand. The bones of his remaining flesh hand were fractured to the point that the doctors had to pin them all back in place. That would leave more scars on Edward's body as well as his soul. Riza figured that Edward was already self conscious about his body, but it seemed that now he would be even more so; regardless that his mechanic thought he was perfect in every way. Riza knew a long time ago Winry's feelings about the alchemist. Still, she didn't know if Edward knew about Winry's feelings.

Riza blinked registering the sound of a wispy, female voice, singing. Her eyes moved to Winry who was still perched at Edward's bedside. Her thin fingers were adjusting the knobs on a breathing machine that she constructed only a mere few hours after she arrived in Central. Winry had ordered Mustang to fetch her various parts and pieces to construct such a machine, that she and Pinako Rockbell used on their recovering patients. However, it was the first time that any doctor in the whole country of Amestris had seen such a marvelous invention. Winry had called it a ventilator, and emphasized the point that the contraption ventilated the patient not respirated the patient. She explained briefly that the machine indeed made Edward breathe, but significantly, it caused gas flow in and out of his lungs. Where as respiration was when the oxygen that Edward breathed was diffused into his blood at a cellular level. The two concepts were completely different. Both Riza and Mustang worried over the woman that had not gotten an ounce of sleep since arriving in Central City; as well as a pestering Alphonse Elric. Even doctors had tried to convince Winry to go and rest, but the stubborn auto mail engineer would not be persuaded by anyone; not even an Elric. Riza watched as Winry's fingers moved across the machine and to Edward's forehead. She stroked him a few times as she sang in a dialect that Riza had never heard. The language was rich and thick and seemed quite romantic to say the least. That brought Riza's curiosity to be answered, that Winry must have in some way told Edward the way she felt; and perhaps Edward accepted.

"_Je regarde dehors et de voir la pluie... (I look outside and see the rain)_

_Les nuages sont grise et il n'ya pas de soleil. (The clouds are grey and there is no sun)_

_Ou sont les collines herbeuses de la masion? (Where are the grassy hills of home?)_

_Je regarde dehors et de voir la pluie... (I look outside and see the rain)_

_Et vous êtes à pied l'ancien chemin de terre... (And you're walking down the old, dirt road)_

_Votre visage semble triste mias guand les yuex se rencontrent, le soleil sort... (You face seems sad, bu when our eyes meet, there is sun)_

_Et il n'ya plus de pluie... (And no more rain)_

_Je vous la nostalgie, Edward..." (I am longing you, Edward)_

Those were the foreign words that Riza heard at the doorway. She contemplated for a moment, leaving the younger woman with Edward; but as she went to turn away Winry had looked up and spotted her.

"Miss. Hawkeye..." Winry spoke, her voice slightly hoarse. Riza gave Winry a light smile and cleared her throat.

"Roy has brought some things for you and Alphonse. And it's Riza, you can call me just Riza. Mrs. Hawkeye was my mother." Riza replied stepping into the room. She laid the suitcase at the bottom of Edward's bed, avoiding his injuries and real leg. The suit case occupied the space at which Edward's automail leg would be.

"Oh, um, tell him thanks..." Winry mumbled, eying up the suitcase.

"He's speaking to the doctor now; they are not sure how long Edward will remain unconscious. But his surgery is today and they think other than his comatose state, his wounds will heal nicely. He's trying to pull strings with the military, regarding Edward's return and where-a-bouts." Riza spoke softly, as Winry leaned over Edward's leg and snapped the suitcase open.

"Yeah, well, I wish him luck with that...I don't remember coming back or going. Edward may if he wakes up. But as of right now, the only person that can tell you something is Alphonse. And he won't even talk to me, he's just shut himself out and I haven't got the slightest clue why. He seems mad or something..." Winry told the suitcase that she was currently rummaging through. She pulled out a white bra, a pair of matching panties, a black tee shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants.

She finally looked up to see Riza, fully. She noticed that Riza wasn't wearing her usual military blues, but civi-clothes that consisted of a lilac blouse and gray trousers. Winry noticed, that this was the first time she had seen Riza Hawkeye with her hair down. She really was a beautiful woman.

"Even so, Winry, you can tell us what happen when you were abducted, where you stayed and who you were with. We know you were behind the Gate, no one else will know. Roy just...is deeply concerned. When he thought you were dead, he couldn't forgive himself for not protecting you. Because that was what Edward wanted him to do, and he didn't. He beat himself up for months over your disappearance. We lost all leads on that man Alexander Boscov...so we knew he took you, because of that fact."

Winry sighed and wrung the panties she had in her trembling hands. "Okay M- Riza." She corrected herself. "Let me freshen up, get dressed and actually where a bra for once and I can tell you a little bit. Keep an eye on Edward will you? He's already starting to fight the machine..." Winry frowned. Riza's eye brows arched in confusion.

"But he's not awake..." Riza added, taking a seat where Winry had previously sat.

Winry ghost-smiled and waved her hand in front of herself, as a nonverbal gesture of assurance.

"Yeah he may be asleep, but his body is fighting the machine...he's gagged a few times...like just now. And his breathing is becoming faster. I think he should be weaned off soon...but will see how surgery goes first."

Fifteen minutes later Winry returned dressed and looked a little more presentable. She had at least brushed her hair. She carried Edward's old state watch in her hands. Her blue eyes were blood shot and Riza wondered if she would have to threaten the woman to go to sleep with her pistol. While Winry was gone, the nurse came in and checked on Alphonse (who was now awake and eating) and informed the younger brother and Captain; that they would be taking Edward back in an hour, at noon for his surgery.

"He gagged a few more times, and he is swallowing a lot...is that normal?" Riza asked as Winry's face fell.

"No, he's trying to puke. Damn it Edward, you can't even take a tube. I guess it should come out now. If he does puke, he can get vomit in the tube and give himself pneumonia. The idiot."

"Will he be able to breathe with out the tube?" Alphonse squeaked from across the room, sitting up and wincing from the movement.

Winry huffed at the younger brother's concern. "Yeah, Alphonse he's bein' stubborn. He'll be fine other than the fact he's still out. That is still concerning." Alphonse made a baffled face, as if he knew anything about the trach tube.

"Stupid Elric's, never listen, even if they are in a damn coma."

"What's your problem, Winry?" Alphonse snorted, dropping the book he held on the floor. Riza stood and stretched.

"Nothing Alphonse, Jus' that we wake in the underground city, Edward, as usual, is a damn mess, you have a broken knee and I don't have a damn clue how it all happened, you tell me, Mister I-don't-want-to-talk-cos-I-am-being-an-stubbon-Elric? I know you know something, don' roll you eyes at me, Al!" Winry barked, wagging a index finger in his direction.

"And when I come back after speaking with Riza, I sure hope for your sake and your brothers, you fill me in a little. I do have my wrench. Keep a look out for Edward; ring the nurse if he gets worse. I am going to be as quick as I can; and notify the doctor that I am going to remove Edward's tube before his surgery." With that said, Winry stalked out of the room with Riza on her tail.

Alphonse shook his head and flopped back on his pillows. It wasn't that he was angry at Winry, per say, he was angry because of what he had to witness with his long time friend. For as long as Alphonse could remember, he and his older brother had spent most of their lives protecting their friend. They never wanted her to be part of their life that was ugly. They never wanted her to see the horror that the world could bestow. Yet just at eight years old, it seemed Winry learned the world was ugly whether she was part of it or not. Her parents had been killed and Alphonse pondered, if she had lost her childhood innocence, then? But when he saw his brother holding her battered form at the Inn, Alphonse also knew Winry had seen way more than they possibly did in a life time. Winry had never been fond of alchemy. She hated when the brothers used it, read about it and even when they made her gifts with it. She hated that their father left them and their mother because of the science called alchemy. To Winry alchemy was the root of all the Elrics problems, even before Edward and Alphonse were born. It destroyed their mother, Trisha's life as well as their fathers. And now, it almost destroyed Winry's life. Alphonse guessed Winry's sudden knowledge was from the Gate and honestly he was glad she didn't remember what she did, because he knew she wouldn't forgive herself. Alphonse watched in horror as he and his brother were dragged to the circle. And cringed when he saw, Noah, their only friend on Earth, slit her wrists to offer herself as material. Alphonse's throat screamed as he begged Alexander to let go of Winry's neck. And fear swallowed him as he watched Winry use the stone, as Noah bled to death, and transmutedthe stone to Alexanders rotting body. The man melted away in a gory mess of bones and flesh. Alphonse saw the Gate, Alexander's soul diminish and Winry and his brother being pulled through along with himself. The Gate was completely pitch black and filled with eerie purple eyes that belonged to faceless black creatures. It was cold inside the Gate and Alphonse thought they were all dead. But the event did not last; before Al knew it, he blinked his eyes and hit a hard, cold surface. It only took the young man a mere moment to register where he had landed and what had happened.

Alphonse also knew of another event the Gate had showed him. Though he thought it was a little too much for even him to handle; he worried about the consequences of the event, when passing through the Gate. That was another thing that bothered the younger Elric. But it was not his place to point it out. Winry would either find out sooner or later, or the event never happened. Alphonse only hoped for the best; yet wondered repetitiously how his brother would respond, if the event was true. Al also knew that his brother would wake eventually. Dying was not a part of Edward's life, maybe his vocabulary, but not his will and determination to thrive. Edward would sleep until his body seemed fit to wake, no doubts about it. But Alphonse also thanked Winry's quick initiative and impeccable intelligence; after all she did save Edward's life.

Winry found an empty room down the hall from Edward's room. She gestured Riza to follow her and stood at the window. "After I closed shop an' sent Roy's dogs off...I went home, to Resembool." Winry began in a shallow tone. She never turned her head back to face Riza.

"I took Pinyana with me for company on the holidays. We got to my house, cleaned a bit and one night I heard Den yelping... don't even know if he's still alive...and Alex snuck up on me and knocked me out. Sometime later, I woke in a strange room, in a strange country...which later I learned to be France. He also told me he used Pin for material to cross over the Gate. He was a skin walker and used the Elrics to keep me in check. I worked in his brothel house and as his personal...sex slave and Edward found me and saved me. I lived with them for a while in another country called Germany. We sought Alex out and I assume he is dead. I don't really remember what else happened. That's everything I know. If Ed wakes I am sure he can tell you more..." Winry finished in all but one breath.

Riza seemed shock for the time being and blinked a few times to regain her composure. "Winry, I'm sorry to hear about the pain you suffered. I think it was destiny that Edward found you. If you need to vent or just talk, please let me know. It's the least that Roy and I can do, after all that has happened." Riza pulled gently on Winry's turned shoulder, making her turn towards the older woman. Riza cracked a light grin, her rouged lips showing her white teeth.

"Winry...Den is still alive. Your neighbor, Nelly found her wandering around her farm with a limp. They took her in and mended her broken paw, though I am not sure how in-check the auto mail is." Her smile grew more when Winry finally grinned.

"So she's still in Resembool...That's good I can go home and-" Winry was cut off by Riza's sudden frown.

"No, you can't go home...Winry. The state law required that we sell the house because of the accusation that you were dead. Roy took your most prized possessions, your clothes, tools, tool box, photos, and Edward's new auto mail. The rest was sold to Isvalian charities and all of the other auto mail was taken to Garfiel in Rush Valley, Dominick took some as well. They were so sorry to hear of your loss and did not sell the pieces. Kept them to study...they said you were a genius at your trade."

Winry suddenly could not get a hold of her emotions. Tears once again streaked her cheeks as she heard the news of her non existent home. She sniffled twice and felt Riza's hand back on her shoulder.

"You can start a new life...or even build a new house. Edward left all of his money and accounts to you. I am sure Roy can tap into them for your sake. Believe it or not Edward has quite a bit of cash stashed."

Winry wiped her eyes continuously and finally found her voice to speak. "That's fine and all...but that was my home, they only home I knew. That's where all my memories were..." Winry sniffed, and then walked away to Riza and to the door.

"You can create new memories Winry. Edward and Alphonse included. I think that is a much better gain than your loss. Roy and I are going to get married, when Edward is well. We waited for all of you. We never lost hope that you and the boys were still alive, never."

Winry's frown deepened slightly as she turned away from Riza again. "Maybe you're right, Riza...I have to go check Edward now..."

When Winry returned to Edward's room, Alphonse was panicked and almost out of his traction as a nurse stood by Edward rearranging his IV lines. A moment later, Roy bustled in the room with a doctor in tow. Winry's eyes narrowed at a still gagging Edward, who successfully and unconsciously vomited down his chest. Winry practically shoved Roy and the Doctor away as well as the nurse and gathered the supplies needed to remove Edward's throat tube.

"Winry...what's going on? Is brother okay...Mr. Mustang what is she doing?!" Alphonse shrieked when Winry nearly jumped onto Edward's form. She stuck a wade of gauze around the diameter of Edward's tube, turned her contraction off and gently pulled the tube from Edward's throat. She packed the hole above his collar bone with gauze and taped the wound up quickly.

"Why are you standing there? I need help he's still puking! I think it's the damn Morphine, he may be allergic! We need to sit him up more. We certainly don't need the shit going into his lungs for crying out loud!" She barked attempting to sit the Alchemist up herself. Roy moved first, grasping the limp man by the shoulders, prying him into a more sitting position. Bile erupted from Edward's lips and down his front, followed by a series of strong coughs.

Winry cupped her hands and lightly patted around Edward's upper back. "That's it honey, get that shit up...cough it out Ed. The sooner you do, the sooner you wake up..." Winry chided to Edward's back.

"He's about done...I'll clean him for surgery. He'll be good to go then. Mr. Mustang could you take my ventilator somewhere safe...maybe HQ, while I get Edward bathed and prepped?" Winry asked signaling Roy to let Edward back upon his pillows. The color seemed to return to poor Alphonse's face as well as a regular heart beat.

The doctor seemed stunned and disappointed. Winry knew that any chance they got they would question and try to take her invention. She was not about to let that happen until things returned to normal. Roy nodded and went to the ventilator, unplugging it from the wall. Winry instructed him to take all the parts, put them in bags and take everything with him.

"Well, we will return shortly... get everything prepped Miss Rockbell." The doctor finally spoke, taking the nurse with him. 

Winry sighed hard and rummaged through the few cabinets in the room; in hopes of finding toiletries. She located them, went to the sink, and filled up a basin with soapy water. She gathered clean towels and went to work, starting with Edward's hair. Alphonse watched intently for a few moments before speaking.

"I am sorry, Winry." He said softly. "I wasn't angry at you...just in general. I didn't want you to have endure or see the pain we had once saw. We always wanted to make sure that you stayed safe, and well...we didn't do a great job of that. We all could have died, if it weren't for you and Noah..." Alphonse explained, picking at a loose thread on his blanket.

Winry sighed again, rubbing a soapy wash cloth down the length of a strand of Edward's oily hair. The golden blond was now a tarnished hue that Winry could not stand to look at. She was almost glad Edward decided to vomit; it gave her the opportunity to wash the man up. Edward hated to be dirty; but was never afraid to be if he had to be. On a regular basis, Edward liked to be pristine and clean, shaven and spotless; including his long hair.

"Well, you could have just said something. Not sit there with that same scowl your brother sports. Besides, it couldn't have been that bad if I don't remember anything. What happened to Noah?" Winry asked, glancing over at a slumped Alphonse.

"Winry...she died..." Alphonse whispered loud enough for his child hood friend to hear.

Winry deep down already knew that, though she was not ready to hear the fine details of her friend's death. "Look Alphonse, I did what I had to do...don't remember it, but I did. And as much as I wanted you to tell me, earlier...I am no longer in the mood to talk about depressing things. Riza just informed me, the State sold my house in Resembool. I think that's enough bad news for one day. Then your idiot brother here, can't take the tube or the Morphine. I think that's what makes him puke. He threw up a lot after his auto mail surgery, remember?" Winry finished Edward's hair as much as she could and moved to his face, neck and chest.

"They sold your house?! Why? Where are you going to live now? Edward's going to kill him when he finds that out!" Alphonse almost yelled, taking in the death glare Winry shot him.

She huffed, wiping the rag down Edward's torso. "Edward, as moronic as he can be, left me money when you guys left. And according to Riza, it's a lot. Not that, that matters. I could care less...I want Edward to get better and wake up and argue with us again." Winry sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

It was Alphonse's turn to sigh. He turned his head away from Winry across the room as she began to pull the sheets down to assess Edward's most private areas.

"I guess you have a point...but why would they do that?" Alphonse nagged, not happy with Winry's answer.

"Because Al, when someone is supposed to be deceased, the State law requires their assets to be taken care of too. I was lucky that Mustang saved my most valuable things..." Winry explained, wiping the foreskin, around the catheter on Edward's member. She pulled the sheet back up and stood.

"That was nice of the General...I am glad he thought of that. But it's still horrible; just another thing that will cause me and brother guilt..." Alphonse shrugged, again plucking at the stray hole in his blanket.

"There is no guilt in that Al. It was not you or your brother that took me in the first place. Don't start with that crap. Your getting as bad as Edward now, being all pessimistic. He's ready to go, lets hope for the best." The tone in Winry's voice warned Alphonse she was getting annoyed.

"It's not that Winry, it's something else. But it's not the time and it shouldn't be me to tell you. I just worry about you and Edward. But I think you will find out soon enough..." Alphonse half muttered.

Winry blinked, sighed again and pulled Edward's sheets up to his mismatched shoulders. "Damn it Alphonse! What? What is it now?! You can't hint something to me and then say you can't tell me, I hate when you guys do that!" Winry hissed, stalking around to Alphonse's bed.

"No, it's not like that at all...it's just complex...like alchemy. But I can tell you it might not be definite...heh heh, does that help?" Alphonse cut in desperately..

Winry stomped a foot and stalked back out of the room in search for a doctor.

"You don't even know it yet, Winry...there's a baby growing inside of you...another Elric..." Alphonse sighed, looking over at his comatose brother.

Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx

Amestris, Central City, January 28, 1919

Central Hospital

Edward's surgery was rather simple and went well. Two days back in Amestris turned into two months. The end of January was near and the first snow had already fallen. Alphonse was released from the hospital (his knees healed and the minor use of a cane), along with Winry six weeks prior. The two shacked up in a small hotel near the hospital that the military paid for. The press had finally got word that Winry and Alphonse was found, but Edward was still kept a secret; except to the furor himself. Winry tweaked the auto mail she had saved for Edward and began to do physical therapy with the alchemist, even if he was still asleep. She had not given up that Edward would remain asleep. She and Alphonse believed Edward needed time to heal and rest. Edward faced a decade of hardship and at times, he faced alone; his body had been in need of pure and utter sleep.

The only complications that arose was that Edward had already suffered two urinary track infections from his catheter. The nurses tried to convince Winry that they should take it out and put basically a diaper on the man; but Winry all but smacked them when she refused such a order. In her opinion it could make the man worse. Edward could suffer skin break-down and infections. Winry was not chancing that with the shoulder infection that had finally cleared. She visited with Edward every day and sometimes stayed the night. She bathed him, shaved him and installed new ports for Edward's new 'mail. Mustang had commented it was like Winry never left her trade of mechanics and auto mail, for she jumped right back into it with as much enthusiasm and delight is she did before she was captured. Alphonse visited with his brother too, everyday, bringing fresh flowers and pajamas for Edward. But the younger Elric worried endlessly about his brother's health. Though Edward was thriving, he was losing weight and muscle mass. That would be two things very hard to get back with training. It was possible and Al knew Edward would be determined as always; but that didn't mean Ed wouldn't be in less pain. Alphonse also wanted to know if the knowledge he saw regarding Winry's conception in Russia was true or not; she had not showed any signs that she was indeed with child. He watched like a hawk at times; which Winry was no full to miss and often snapped at him.

"What's in the paper today?" Winry asked Alphonse, who sat in a chair, his walking cane in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Crap as always...Central is buying another building for Military offices. Nothing that interesting." Al commented darkly, scanning his eyes to see Winry, propped at Edward's side, holding a razor. Her face looked paler than usual.

"How's Fullmetal...today?" Roy Mustang announced stepping into the room and scaring the wits out of Alphonse and Winry.

"Not arguing yet I see. Wait until he wakes...he'll cause hell for sure. Winry? You all right? You look a little pale today...different...everything okay?" Mustang inquired walking to Edward's bed.

Winry sighed, running a hand through her bangs. Was the room suddenly hot or was it her? "Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that today? Do I look that bad?" She questioned, almost berating the black haired man who wore Military Blues this particular day.

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch, Mr. Mustang?" Al interrupted, as he folded his paper up.

"Yeah but I find Fullmetal sleeping all day far more entertaining. And to tell you Edward's trial for the furor is coming up. He can't keep it hush-hush anymore, and if Edward doesn't wake up before that, he might end up in jail I'm afraid..."

Alphonse nearly choked and Winry's head spun suddenly. The room started moving and Winry tried to ignore the heat in her belly and listen to Roy.

"Though I am trying to convince him to postpone it a bit longer...Winry, are you all right? You don't look well...should I call a doctor?" Roy continued but noticed the green hue of Winry's fair cheeks.

Winry swallowed hard and felt the bile rise in her throat. "Trash can...I need a trash can..." She grounded out, clapping a hand to her mouth. Alphonse was quick and jumped up, practically throwing the trash can in front of the woman. Winry crumbled off of Edward's bed, dropping the razor and heaving into the trash can. Mustang grabbed her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Alphonse knew his conviction was true; he wanted to grin for that alone, but Winry would be bound to notice and possibly aim her mouth at him. A few minutes passed and Winry coughed, spat a few times and blew her nose in a tissue. Al set the trash can aside and the two men let her compose herself.

"Wow...that really hit me. Sorry you had to see that. Must have been something I ate this morning...I knew those eggs were bad..." Winry muttered weakly, earning an eye roll from Alphonse and a chuckle from Mustang.

"I ate the same eggs..." Alphonse muttered, handing Winry another tissue; though she did not hear the snide remark.

"We should go get some tea...down the street. I know of a great little place. It might help your stomach, Miss Rockbell." Roy suggested, going to the sink to wash his hands.

Winry and Alphonse both nodded and followed Roy's hygienic actions. "Hope he's okay, while we are gone..." Winry mumbled as she followed the two men out.

Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx

_Edward saw nothing but darkness and felt as cold as ice. It seemed he had been walking around aimlessly for days now through absolutely nothing. He wondered if it were hell, a fate in which he technically deserved or just limbo. The alchemist had no way to really tell. He was still wearing the tux he attended the ball in, but for some reason his auto mail was gone and an empty sleeve replaced it. He felt no emotion, yet wanted to cry just for the simple fact he did not know where his lover or his brother ended up. He was tired of the bleakness and angry that he died, if that's what he was. He wouldn't so much mind, even a night mare, anything but the nothingness he felt. And as if his thoughts had been answered Edward suddenly found himself in the old basement of his house._

_The old, stone floor still had the transmutation circle he and Alphonse had drawn when they attempted the forbidden. The same alchemy books lay scattered all along the book shelves and floor. The same armor leaned against the wall and Edward could still smell the same nauseating scent of his father's cologne. He blinked a few times and suddenly noticed how the room became foggy and dank. Edward stepped forward and heard something squish under his shoe. Upon further examination he found it was a bloody mess of an astray human remain of some sort. Frantically Edward looked around to fine more light; but it was provided when the thunder roared from outside. _

_His eyes went wide with fear when he saw the thing, the creature, the sin that he created. He saw her just as he saw her in the past. From her grotesque head, tipped upside down with her beady purple eyes to her raspy, gurgling breaths. Edward's pupils constricted at the sight of her. He smelled rotted, burnt flesh and covered his mouth to keep from vomiting. Edward spun his head around when he heard his name called. The voice was Alphonse's, but hoarse and altered. He searched briefly until he came across another figure near his mother. A skinny, skeleton-like structure, crumpled and disfigured. The voice cried again._

"_Brother? Why did you not listen to me? Look what you've done to me...to her! Why did you do it? Why didn't you listen!?" The gruesome Alphonse cried, raising an ugly, boney finger to point. _

_Edward gasped and back pedaled a few steps when he felt something claw and grab his flesh ankle._

"_Edward, look what you have done to me? Look at what you made me?! I drained my life for you! I took care of you! And this is how I get repaid?! You ruined us!" The creature that was his mother screamed. Edward gasped and wailed when the creature tightened it's grip on his ankle._

"_No...no mom, it wasn't supposed to be like this...I-I never wanted this for you...or for Al..." Edward stumbled over his words, as tears broke behind his wide- yellow eyes._

"_I...I just wanted you back. I was a kid...I never meant for any of this..." Edward sobbed, trying to pull his leg free. The creature growled, baring it's eerie eyes into Edward's; it crawled closer, staggering it's breaths._

"_You did this to me...I'm gonna take your other leg...equivalent exchange right? You turned me into this! Now I get something from you!" The creature bellowed, again clawing into Edward's leg, he felt his flesh break and a scream erupted from the alchemist's mouth when another figure jumped him and began to do the same to the rest of his body. He felt his insides tear from his very bones; muscle, tendons, flesh began to melt away..._

Everything was white, blinding, pure and spotless white. Edward sucked in a breath that burned his lungs. The first thing he saw was a shadow, a figure towering over him. He blinked, gritted his teeth so hard, his jaws hurt and grabbed at the assailant.

Winry and Alphonse walked steadily back down the hall to Edward's room. Winry jumped when she heard a loud shriek sound from down the hall. Winry's ears perked and she looked to Alphonse as it registered the person was wanting help. They saw nurses and doctors rush down the hall like bees in a hive. Winry and Alphonse broke into a run. With in a matter of seconds they were at the door way of Edward's room. They both gasped when they saw that Edward had his now healed, and only hand wrapped tightly around the poor IV nurses neck. Her face was red, but she struggled to breathe as Edward's grip remained firm. His eyes were hard, but still glazed with utter confusion. He looked terrified; and Winry confirmed his now awakened form was the effect of a nightmare.

"Edward!" Winry screamed, clambering to his bedside. "She's not here to hurt you, let her go!" Winry told him forcefully. Edward growled in response and wasn't letting go of the poor frightened woman.

"I didn't mean to do it mom..." He croaked, his voice strained from lack of use. "But you can't stay like this...I- I am so sorry, mom..." He struggled as tears streamed down his face, his hand tightened and the woman's face started turning blue.

Alphonse went to the woman, fending off the doctors. "Brother, let her go...it's us...mom's not here...your hurting her let go!" Alphonse pleaded, trying to pull Edward's vice fingers from the IV tech's neck. A nurse went for a syringe and a small bottle of Sodium Pentathol, but Winry stopped her.

"I'll do it...I'll gave him the shot..." She all but barked, grabbing the syringe and bottle from the nurses hand. Winry pulled back the plunger and in one fluid moment, she jabbed it into Edward's left thigh. He wailed, shifting his weight off the mattress, and arching his back. He let the woman go instantly and went to grab at his aching thigh. The IV tech sank to the floor, coughing, choking and gasping. The nurse and doctor went to her aid immediately, long forgetting the now sedated alchemist. Edward's eyes glazed over, but astoundingly remained open. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes continuously and he mumbled incoherent words and phrases. Alphonse eased his brothers flesh arm back onto his bed at his side and smoothed Edward's bangs over.

"We are going to get her medical attention now; you have it from here Miss Rockbell?" The doctor asked, stopping at the doorway.

"Yes we are fine...we will stay awhile and try to calm him down. I see the nurse left restraints, though I don't think we will need him. He had a nightmare...I think." Winry told the doctor, directing her gaze back to Edward.

"We will have to work in shift's Alphonse...I don't want him to repeat that little scene or they will restrain him..."Winry muttered, stroking her hand across Edward's fore head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Life: To be Alive, Living and Bringing to Life**

There were two things Edward became aware of when his eyes flickered open; one his head was splitting and two he swore he was dead. Everything he saw was white, the walls, the ceilings the lights-oh how the lights were bright. But as he blinked a few times and began to make out a single window, a radiator and a chair, things became slightly clearer. He was not dead, that was for sure and he was so abruptly reminded of that when he felt a sudden wave of queasiness. His stomach flipped and turned as heat flooded the alchemist's back and chest. Edward knew he was going to vomit, but moving to do so, seemed a problem. His brain demanded that he move, but his weak body would not allow him. Edward wanted to even clamp a hand over his mouth to some how stop the bile that ejected into his throat. But that was futile too, so he wound up vomiting all over himself; yellow yolk-like substance that burned his nose and throat. Edward quickly put together he was in a hospital and apparently very injured. His whole body ached like something fierce. He felt loopy; as if he could fall asleep again at any given moment. He tried to piece together events that previously occurred, but everything was a blank. He remembered Boscov and the mansion. He remembered how cold the Soviet Republic was, and how beautiful Winry looked.

Winry, speaking of, where was she? Was she safe? Was Alphonse safe? Were they still in the Soviet? Or Earth at all? Edward couldn't remember, which was beginning to frustrate him as well as the vomit down his chest. Edward's only arm fumbled between the blankets as his hazy eyes searched for a call bell, or even a regular bell; something that could draw attention to him. He tried to speak, but his voice sounded more like a croaking frog than a human. Edward growled, banging his fist against the bed; in doing so he noted something that finally caught his eye. He had no auto mail, nothing; not a arm or a leg, just the ports; ports that looked brand new. What happen to his limbs? Further more what the hell happen to him? His brother? His girlfriend? Damn it all.

Edward sighed, shaking his bangs from his face. He finally managed to bring his flesh hand up to wipe his mouth, noting the IV that was taped and wrapped on his fore arm. He cringed and let his eyes wonder over the white gauze that wrapped his abdomen. He tried to lift his neck up to inspect, but fatigue caught him again and he slumped back into his pillows. He reeked of vomit, sweat, and what he was hoping was not urine. Edward sighed again, swallowing hard.

"Hello..." He croaked weakly, licking his chapped and dry lips. He tried to clear his throat and was determined to get someone to give him aid.

"Hello!" He tried again, longer but not much louder.

"Fuck! Maybe I am dead... can't even get a damn wash cloth..." He mumbled, letting his fist fall against his side.

A few minutes passed and Edward's eyes lit up when he spotted a nurse walking pass his room. With great exertion, Edward banged his fist against the side rail and spoke as loud as he could. The nurse walked passed the door, but few seconds returned, her brown eyes as wide as saucers. She ran into the room immediately and rummaged through some cupboards.

"Mr. Elric! You are awake and not misbehaving I see... we have been waiting a long time for you to wake...how are you feeling? Just nod; no if you are in a little pain or yes you are in a lot of pain, you don't have to speak. Your throat is probably very sore... you have not spoken in a long time..." The nurse spoke kindly, running the water at the sink and rinsing a wash cloth out.

Edward nodded a yes. The nurse came to the side of the bed and wiped his mouth, chin and chest. Edward scowled at the woman who was trying to help, knitting his brows together and sighing.

"How do you know my name?" Edward asked bluntly. His voice was very hoarse.

The nurse smiled and tossed the wash cloth into a linen cart at the far end of the room. "Mr. Edward Elric right? The people's Hero...everyone knows who you are...but right now we can't say a word that you are here..."

Edward blinked in utter confusion. "Tell me, nurse what country and city am I in and who runs this place?" Edward asked roughly as the nurse pulled on his IV bags and adjusted them.

"You wouldn't know, how silly of me. First you tell me who you are, when you were born and where you are from...and I'll answer you. It's perfectly normal for a person to wake up confused after being in a coma. But I think you'll be all right soon enough..."

Edward's eyes bulged. "I was in a coma?!" Any normal day he could have shouted, but today was not so promising in that circumstance.

"Yes, for 2 months. You were in some shape when your brother and friend brought you here. They never left your side...their here now...down in the cafeteria. Seems your mechanic has a little stomach bug...she has to where a mask when she visits you. Though you could have it now, after all you did vomit...again. Or maybe it's the morphine, we are trying to wean you off. Now tell me, when were you born and your name?"

The nurse stooped down at the end of the bed and began winding a lever that was slowly raising Edward's head up.

"My name is Edward Elric. I have a brother named Alphonse. We were born in Resembool. I was born February 3, 1899...Am I in a place called Amestris?" Edward finally asked as his head became level with the nurse's. He felt slightly dizzy but refused to let exhaustion take him.

"Yes, that's the country and you are in Central's Veterans hospital...that's very good, you seem to remember quite a bit. We can talk a little later some more. I need to take your vitals and call General Mustang, to let him know your awake. Do you know who he is?" The nurse asked innocently.

Edward scowled again shifting himself to look at the window. "An asshole...used to be my boss, a long time ago..." Edward muttered as his eyes got heavy suddenly.

The nurse gave Edward a quizzical look as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his left arm. "Well, I don't know about that but, yes it is clear you know you were in the military...I know it seems silly of me but I have to ask you questions to know what page you are on. Coma's are no small matter, Mr. Elric. Relax your arm, I am just taking your blood pressure." The nurse smiled as she put her stethoscope to her ears and pumped the pressure cuff up. A moment later, and one numb, tingly arm she finished and flashed a flash light into Edward's eyes.

"How do you feel, Mr. Elric, I mean specifically; what hurts? Is your stomach still queasy? Things of that nature...the throat is going to be sore for a few days. Like I said you have not spoken for two months, not to mention your mechanic put a tube into your trachea when you first arrived. That is very serious and can make a patients throat sore as well. It can alter the throat for a period of time, you see. Even if it was eight weeks ago..." The nurse explained, putting her flash light into the pocket of her dress.

Edward sighed again, concentrating on his aches. He felt sleep again and incredibly thirsty. "My right shoulder is sore...and the hand for some reason. My leg is crampy. My head feels like it's been in a toilet and...my...why does my dick hurt like hell?" Edward ground out; fishing his hand through his blanket and lifting up to peer into the reason of his brash and bold question. His eyes bulged again and went straight back to the nurse who was writing a few notes in his chart.

"I want that out!" Edward spat, letting his eyes fall back to his 'violated' and flaccid member. The nurse regarded him smoothly and closed his chart up.

"I'll get that out in a little while. You had to have a catheter to drain the waste. If we take it out, you will have to use a urinal or a bed pan. You are still too weak to get out of bed. You will need extensive physical therapy that Miss Rockbell forbids, until your new limbs are installed. Those have to wait too, 'till you get your strength back. You are still sick..." The nurse told him sternly, looking her brown eyes into his gold.

Edward scowled, hating the idea of a bedpan and a urinal, but it beat the hideous tube protruding from his urethra. "I don't give a damn, take it out now. I don't like it and it's irritating me down there." Edward argued. The nurse was about to comment again, but the sound of shuffling feet alerted her and Edward; to find that Alphonse and Winry had returned.

"Brother! You are awake and torturing the nurse I hear." Alphonse smiled from ear to ear. He almost flew to Edward's bedside and gave the gentlest hugs he could muster.

"It's good to have you back, Ed." Al whispered, with unleashed tears behind his copper eyes. Edward smiled back, rumpling a hand in his brother's tawny hair.

"I don't die easily, Alphonse. Remember that.." Edward replied back in an equal tone. Alphonse released him and stepped back. Winry stood a few steps behind Alphonse, her hand holding on to themselves and her tears endless.

Edward made a crooked grin. "No tears, Win I'm here, in pieces but here. Get over here and tell this woman to take this damn tube out, and...come see me..." Edward blushed, but grinned wider.

Winry glared and looked to the nurse who was already prepping to take Edward's' tube out. " I and just goin' to run to the supplies room to get him some things. Give you guys a little time. Mr. Elric? If you are not comfortable with me removing the catheter; you can have Miss Rockbell remove it...if that's okay with you of course. She was the one that put it in." The nurse looked at Winry who looked at Edward, who for some reason was still flushed.

"Sure...I don't mind, we will manage thank you..." Winry told the nurse softly. The nurse turned on her heel and left the room, taking her chart with her.

Winry turned back to Edward and went to his side. She leaned down and hugged him much like his brother. She went to pull away to get a better look at the man, but he held her weakly at bay. Alphonse turned away to give them a moment.

"You'll kiss it and make it go away right? Like when we were kids? Or when we were in Germany... You'll make the ache go away..." Edward whispered into her now flushed ear.

Winry was taken back but at the same time felt she was the one who caused the young mans hurt. "I would, but I was the one that caused it Edward..." Winry whispered back, her voice willing to give out for the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt his hand run clumsily over her crown and down the length of her hair.

Edward considered the statement for a brief moment before sighing into Winry's hair. "What would make you say something as stupid as that, Winry? I am here...with you and Alphonse...I feel like hell but I am alive..." Edward commented, pulling back to study Winry's face.

He noticed that her cheeks were blotchy and stained with tears. Her lips were set into a slight frown. She looked quite pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Edward frowned and sat back, as Winry readjusted herself at his bedside.

"Winry, I sure hope you have been getting some rest. Don't think I haven't noticed the new ports..." Edward quipped, reaching out to push Winry's hair behind an ear.

Winry sighed through her nose, glancing at Alphonse who had come back into view.

"I have been resting, Ed. Don't worry...but it's hard to sleep knowing, that some one who is dear to you is in a coma...I think I put you there, Edward...don't ask, I just feel that way..." Winry declared quietly. Edward stared at his brother for answers but none came, causing Edward to let out a huff.

"Al, what is she talking about? Isn't this supposed to be a pinnacle moment? Am I missing something? Shouldn't you guys be hysterical with joy that I am awoke...or well, at least Winry?"

Alphonse shrugged and crossed the room, putting a hand on Winry's shoulder. "We are happy, brother. Very happy to see your eyes again, and your scowl...and well just you! Winry's just a little tired right now and not feeling well...right Winry?" Alphonse smiled, winking at a now glaring young woman.

"Uh...Winry, shouldn't you get brother's catheter out now, before the nurse comes back? Then when you are done, you can go back to the hotel and clean up. I am sure Edward is going to have some tests and a visit from the General..." Alphonse continued before Winry cut in. She sighed and yanked herself from Edward's bed side an to the cupboards for some sterile gloves, a syringe and a urinal.

"Right Alphonse..." She muttered, as she gathered her items.

Winry was indeed happy to see Edward talking, complaining and hot headed again. She was just angry; she could not shake off the feeling that the reason they returned home had very much to do with her. And more than Alphonse let her in on. She could feel it in her heart and soul that something horrible happened behind the Gate that last night at Boscov's party. She just wished she could remember what it was. Alphonse knew more than he was putting on, and eventually Edward would too. Edward remembered everything that happened to him when he saw the Gate, and on every occasion. She also came to realize that her menses was 4 days late and she felt horrible. She wandered if the this on-going stomach bug was the cause of the absent event. She felt utterly exhausted, almost every day and was considering the stress of Edward's coma and injuries were slowly killing her (or her immune system).

She retrieved her supplies and laid them on Edward's beside table. "Al's right Edward. I am so thrilled to see you awake...I missed those eyes. I just haven't been getting enough rest. But now I know you are okay and back to being your thick headed self. I know I can sleep tonight, and I will. So you like the new ports? They are much lighter than the last and more pure..." Winry apologized, turning it into a rant of mechanics. Edward felt pride to know they were home and Winry was back in her element. He couldn't help but smile as she continued to talk.

"Edward!? What's with that idiotic grin? Are you even listening to me? I made them with more pure elements that can work with the body...like silver and gold. So they are lighter and way more delicate so you have to be careful when you get your strength back. I can't install the new mail until you are better. But for now I can remove that catheter. Alphonse would you watch the door while I do this?" Winry added, snapping on the gloves. Alphonse nodded and went to the door as Winry pulled the curtains back.

"I was listening Win, really. I am just glad to see you have calluses on your fingers again...your back where you belong, with me and Al. We are home...and I am still having trouble believing that...I can't remember a whole lot..." Edward replied, shifting his eyes away from Winry who was pulling the sheet back to reveal Edward's member. She scowled at the redness she found around the prepuce and urethra. Edward's cheeks flared red and he flinched when he felt the slightest touch from Winry's gloved hands.

"Damn it, they haven't been cleaning this like they should have, you are all red and irritated, no wonder it hurts!" Winry griped, jabbing the syringe into the port of the catheter tube. She retracted the air of the balloon that was keeping the device in Edward's bladder, grabbing the urinal to use when she pulled the tube out.

"I'm gonna pull this out now, Ed. It might sting..." She warned him, and pulled the tube gently from Edward's penis.

"Ouch! Damn it, Winry! You trying to take it with you! _Sheisse_!" Edward yelped, grabbing himself from Winry's grasp.

"I told you it would hurt! Your sore down there...it's done now so quit belly aching! You act like I ripped the tube out! I was gentle..." She whined the last part. She chucked the catheter and bag into the large garbage can and pulled her suitcase out.

"Boxers or sleep pants Ed? Which do you want...or what would be easier?" She asked a red faced Edward, who she caught examining himself. She could not help but giggle at the intense concentration he had on his face, as he studied his delicate piece of anatomy.

"Damn, it is really red...what the hell did they do to it? I am not sure if it will work anymore..." Edward griped being caught and pulling the sheet back to cover himself.

"Boxers..." he added, hastily looking away from Winry and out the window.

"I am sure it still works Edward...in fact I know it works. You must have dreamt when you were asleep...they changed it a few times...because you clogged the tube..." Winry laughed, pulling the sheets away to help Edward into his underwear.

"Shut up, your not very funny. Your supposed to be all nice to me...I am sick." Edward scowled. He cleared his throat and turned to Winry serious.

"Win, I can't help you much. You should go get Alphonse...He can turn me and all..."Edward suggested only to have her forcefully turn him to his side and away from her. She slipped the garment around Edward's right ankle and pulled them up to his hip. She then pulled him to his back and went to the other side of the bed. She pushed him to his opposite side and pulled his boxers up the other hip and turned him back to his original spot. She tucked his member in and pulled the sheets back up.

"See there done...Alphonse you can come back!" She hollered to the doorway. She pulled the curtains open, snapped her gloves off and threw them away.

"Al..." She called again noticing Al was no longer in the door way, but an onyx haired General was.

"Mr. Mustang...what are you doing here? Where's Al?" Winry asked, shocked to see Edward's superior so soon.

"I came to see if Fullmetal was really giving the staff hell...I see he is currently giving you hell, Miss Rockbell." Mustang smiled entering the room fully. He grabbed a wooden chair that sat against the wall and pulled it up to Edward's bedside.

Edward further pushed back into his pillows and pressed his lips together firmly. "What do you want? I just woke up, and currently I am crippled...so I can't do you any favors." Edward replied quietly, looking away and to Winry with remorseful eyes.

Mustang let a coy smile form on his lips and folded his hands across his lap. He wore military blues and a black trench coat that was damp from the rain. "I didn't come here for favors, Edward. I came to make sure that one of my best Alchemist's and his brother was doing okay. You have been through hell, and been out for quite some time Edward. There is a lot that has to be discussed immediately."

"Miss Rockbell, would you excuse me and Edward for a moment? I need to speak with him privately. You can join Alphonse in the waiting area." Mustang glanced at Winry.

Winry, nodded and gave Edward a brief hug and a peck on his cheek. He blushed for the tenth time that day and watched her leave the room. Mustang snapped his fingers in Edward's field of vision. "Hey, lover boy...pay attention...I know it's been only a few hours and you look tired, but I do have to talk to you about some things concerning the military..." Roy started, earning a glare from Edward.

"You mean this can't wait? The nurse practically skipped to the phone to call you. What the hell is going on, Mustang? It's been a long time and I am sure shit has changed around here." Edward commented, picking at the threads on his blanket.

"You didn't exactly catch me at a great time, Roy. I just had a tube ripped from my dick, and manhandled by my-Winry because I hardly have the strength to keep my fuckin' head up. So this better be pretty damn important." Edward fussed. Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Still have that same shitty attitude, Edward. I would have thought you grew up and matured a bit." Roy shot back.

"I did. It's just never changing between you and me, Roy. The minute I am back or awake or what ever, you are right up my ass. A lot has happened in the last 2 years, and is going to happen. I am not chained to the State anymore..."

"No, you are wrong, Ed." Roy shot back. "Look, Full-Edward. Let me keep this short and sweet considering the nurse doesn't want you to talk a lot. But you are still part of the military. Just because you disappeared, doesn't mean you are out. It means you were missing in action. That is recorded in your record. And it will be recorded that you are back, once the Fuehrer sets a trial. I have been holding that off, Ed; because I am your friend. I sat here and berated myself for months when Winry disappeared! I failed to protect her! And I knew that's what you would have wanted me to do, damn it! And now I am trying all I can to save your ass from going to jail!" Roy raised his voice, slightly as he pointed his gloved index finger at Edward, who seemed stunned by Roy's confession.

Edward sighed, and flopped his hand on his lap. "All right, Roy don't get your flames in a uproar. I'm listening, and I do respect what you have done. But still, you realize I just woke up from a 2 month coma? Give me some credit, I have every right to be in a bad mood." Edward softened, also surprising Roy.

"That's just an excuse. Seriously, Ed you have been recorded as MIA, which is a charge with the State. They do this for reasons of treason. You and I both know that's shit. But we have to come up with something else, so you don't get charged. I was thinking you could tell the State that you lost your memory, or even act like you did. No one but me, Hawkeye and the staff here know who you really are and that you have returned. It would be too much with the press and the military. But now that the Fuehror is wanting to let the word be known. He's a good guy, but older and strict in his ways, Ed. He thinks you skipped out once you reached your goals. But unfortunately who used to be General Hakuro, is now our leader; he doesn't know you like we do. He is entitled to some kind of story." Roy explained. He leaned back on his chair, and rested his left foot on his right knee.

"Why are you not Fuehrer?" Edward asked, bluntly.

Roy gave the alchemist a light smile. "Because there is someone more important than my status in the military. I make good money and so does she. But then again the old republic is back, so Hakuro's term will be up soon. We shall see what happens after that. I might take the post." Roy mused.

"Riza...an' you finally hooked up. Winry told me a while back...after I found her." Ed offered, trying to keep his heavy eyes open.

"Boscov took her...I tried to get her to stay in Rush Valley but she didn't...it was just a huge mess. But enough about that. I need you to sign something Edward...if you are able."

Mustang produced a pen and a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. He presented it to Edward; setting the items in Ed's lap.

"What the hell? What is this you want me to sign something to the Fuheror?" Edward snorted, snatching the pen up.

"No, it's saying Winry and Alphonse can access your bank accounts. They need money Edward. And there's the matter that Winry lost her home in Resembool." Roy added quietly.

Edward's yellow eyes widened and he gripped the pen harder. "What!? Her house is gone?! How? Why? Of course she can access my account...her and Alphonse... whatever they want, or need...what happened to her house? The Rockbell house?"

"It was sold because the State thought that she was dead...so they had to-" Mustang never finished when Alphonse came into the room.

"Mr. Mustang...could you take Winry back to the hotel...she is sick. She needs to go rest. The doctor is seeing her now. She passed out suddenly in the waiting room. If they don't keep her, I wanted to make sure you would see her home. She really needs to rest." Alphonse ranted out of breath.

"Is she okay!?" Edward attempted to raise his voice. He tried his best to sit up.

"I can see her home Alphonse, on the contrary she's all right." Roy offered, concerned.

"I think she is fine, just exhausted..." Alphonse caught his breath. He knew that was not the case with Winry. And he knew for that reason she would go back to the hotel a different woman. The Gate showed him everything.

"Damn that Winry. I told her she looked tired. I didn't want her to over work herself. Now she'll end up in here like me!"

"No, brother...she'll be fine, trust me I know. I am going to stay here with you tonight; to make sure you are okay and not trying to kill the IV techs." Al settled his brother down with a hard stare. Roy rose from his chair and stretched.

"I'm going to go across the street to the bank, get this submitted and return back to you. She should be done by then right?"

"Yeah...I think so...Thanks Mr. Mustang..."

XxX XxX XxX

Edward had gotten word before he fell into a deep sleep that Winry returned to the hotel unwillingly. She never got to say goodbye and was rushed out by a shooing Alphonse and a serious Mustang. Alphonse knew she had cried to some extent seeing that her eyes were red; but she never gave him any detail of what the doctor had told her. She was ordered home by the doctor and Mustang himself. Alphonse reasoned with the mechanic that if she went home and got a good nights rest she would be allowed to visit Edward sometime in the afternoon the next day. But truthfully everyone knew she would come anyway; for the doctors wanted her to start Edward's rehabilitation and therapy as soon as she was able. The young man showed no signs of brain damage and other than his weakness, he would be discharged in a matter of a few weeks. Edward may have heard those protocols and but did not believe he was completely well, neurologically. He could not remember any of the past events behind the Gate, except the bathroom incident with Winry, Boscov's party and the ballet. He remembered ruining the grand chandelier, the basement and what Alexander had done to his brother. But Everything else seemed a blur, and that simply drove him nuts. He was a man that needed answers and facts.

The evening came quickly. Alphonse was awarded the unoccupied bed in Edward's room to keep a close tab on his brother, who was known to have frightful and mind-altering nightmares. Alphonse made sure Edward ate a few spoonfuls of the soup that was given for dinner and scolded his older brother for giving the night nurse grief about taking his meds. Eventually Edward became drowsy once again; and fell back asleep around nine. Soon after that, Alphonse received a phone call at the nurses station. Al had the call transferred to Edward's room and snatched the phone up on Ed's beside table.

Alphonse cleared is throat, balancing the phone on his shoulder. "Hello?" He said roughly.

"Al..." Alphonse knew that whine anywhere, followed by a sniffle.

"Winry! You are supposed to be sleeping..." Al replied sharply, as he watched his brother snore.

"I did...and I am, I just had to throw up nothing once again...and since I was up. I figured I'd call and check on you guys. Is there a problem with that?!" The mechanic barked into the phone, causing Al to flinch at the coldness of her voice.

"So how is Ed? Did he pee yet? Did he eat? Is he sleeping? Did they take him off the damn morphine?" Winry pressed, earning a sigh from the younger Elric.

"He's sleeping currently...an' drooling. He ate a little tonight. He will get his last dose of Morphine in the morning and started on something else, though they have not told me or him what. He did pee tonight, twice, but was a little upset because he couldn't hold the urinal and pee at the same time...with one hand and all. So the nurse helped him once, but the second time he rigged something up. They are going to put him in a chair tomorrow...already...I just hope he has the strength to sit up. He is still weak, but then again he's fighting it. You know Brother, he hates to feel like a cripple and useless." Alphonse answered, almost never taking a breath. He heard Winry sigh on the line.

"That's good Al...I know why I am so sick all the time...lately..." Winry announced quietly. Alphonse listened intently, waiting for a drum roll.

"I jus' don't know how to tell Edward. Maybe it's to soon...I mean he just woke up and all...but I don't know..."

Alphonse grinned smugly and switched the phone to his other ear. "Well, what is it? It couldn't be that bad and brother probably caused what ever problem you are having." Alphonse grinned, showing all his teeth.

Winry sighed again. "Your right about that Alphonse...he was a big part of it, I should be happy. They said I couldn't have kids. Even the doctor was surprised...I am pregnent, Al, two months exactly. I thought the stress was causing my problems...but this does make sense...Edward and I were not careful in Moscow...we didn't care, and I guess I thought it couldn't happen. So why is it a big deal now? And what about the Gate...you think it could have taken something from me, or the baby?" Winry asked, with tremors in her shaken voice.

Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound like brother, now. I don't think the Gate would have taken something because you used the philosophers stone; which bypasses all laws of Alchemy. And...I can tell you Winry, when I passed through the Gate I saw everything, from the past to the future...I even saw when the baby was conceived. An' it was at the most basic level. The sperm united with the egg and it divided. From what I saw, everything looks fine..." Alphonse reassured.

There was a pause; which was never a good sign when speaking to a Rockbell.

"Al! You knew the whole damn time and never told me?! Why didn't you say something and save me the trouble and a damn pelvic exam!" Winry roared, which caused Alphonse to move the phone away from his ear. She was so loud, his brother had heard her and was roused from his slumber.

"Alphonse, is that Winry?" Edward mumbled, shifting to turn to his side. Al blushed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Hey Winry, Brother just woke up...and I am sure he has to pee again. So get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow! Bye!" Alphonse ignored Winry's curses, along with his name and hung up the phone.

The night came slowly and so did Edward's dreams. Alphonse slept just a mere 8 feet from his older brother on the empty bed across the room. Edward was swallowed by once again nightmares of his past, which eventually turned to the present events that Edward could not remember. Edward's mind felt as if he had seen the Gate once again and all the knowledge he lost was gained. And suddenly he remembered everything. He remembered going into the cellar of Boscov's house, the transmutation circles, his brothers tore up back and Winry; what she had done. She was the only reason that he and Al was back in Amestris. And she was the only reason that Boscov was dead. She used the stone as well as the remains of Noah to bring forth the Gate; while killing Boscov in the process. Edward remembered his baby brothers knees being shattered and his 'mail being torn from his body. He remembered being beat and how much the use of alchemy weakened him and his brother. He remembered what Alex told him about his father and Dante, and what he was; a rotting skin walker. A part of Edward was thrilled to be home. Yet another part was livid for now knowing that Winry not only used alchemy to summon the Gate, but she played hero, risked her life to save theirs. And Edward had a very difficult time winding the information around his mind.

Edward awoke, panting and sweaty. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and forehead; wiggling himself into a somewhat sitting position. Anger filled the alchemist's eyes as he clenched his fist. He looked over to see his brother sleeping in the other bed; and as it was a relief, Edward was still very much upset. He had to know the truth, confirm it and embrace it before it made him insane. Letting out a low growl, and determined; Edward was going to get out of his retched bed and to the phone. He kicked the sheets off violently with his only foot and pulled his body to the side of the bed. Trembling he let his only foot touch the cool wooden floors of his room. Edward knew he was wobbly, just sitting up, but that would not stop him from hopping to the phone and giving Winry a piece of his mind. But that dream was shattered when Alphonse awoke, panicked to see his shaking brother sitting at the side of his bed, attempting to get out of bed.

"Brother! What are you doing?! You can't get out of bed...not now, if you had to pee, you could have just called me..." Alphonse fussed grabbing Edward by the shoulders before he fell out of his bed.

"I don't have to fuckin' piss, Al. I wanted to call Winry...she did this! She brought us home and risked her life to do so...and I am supposed to be just fine with that?!" Edward bellowed, shoving his brother off of him. Alphonse grimaced, pulling back slightly to study Edward's face.

"Yes, you are Edward. You should be grateful, she saved your life, twice Ed. I know it hurts to know that she performed human transmutation and alchemy...I do. But that's what happened...you can't go calling her in the middle of the night to yell at her. She doesn't even remember what she did. The Gate took that from her in exchange...." Al tried quietly for his brother to cut him off short.

"In Exchange for what Al? What are you hiding from me, damn it?!" Edward hissed, his yellow eyes narrowed.

Alphonse sighed hard and looked to the floor. He hadn't even told Winry that the baby was alive because her memory was lost. And he could not bare to tell his brother the Stone didn't bypass all laws. And he certainly couldn't tell his brother that his girlfriend was with child.

"...In exchange for coming here, Ed. The stone can be tricky. You of all people know that." Al lied, hiding his face from his brother.

"That makes no damn sense Al." Edward ground out, hitting his fist against the mattress.

"Doesn't it, Ed? What does it matter now?! We are home! We are safe...just let things be. It's over Edward. Everything is over, I am human, no more traveling for stones and bombs and stuff. It's just us now, that's it. We have to start over, move forward and leave some of the past behind us."

Edward sighed, looking down at the stump of his left leg. "Mom used to say that when ever I'd get pissy about dad or get into a fight with you. I can't believe that you remember that..."

Alphonse placed a hand on Edward's trembling shoulder. "I do, Ed. She always knew what to say and how to say it. I think if she were alive now, she would be proud of us, proud of Winry..."

Edward slumped. "You really think that Al? After what we did to her? We made her that horrible creature that Dante fed...how could she forgive us for that?" Edward asked in almost a whisper. Alphonse could not mistake the tremble in Edward's already hoarse voice. He had never cried over his mothers death, or her re-death for the matter.

"Because she did Edward. That last thing she told us was to take care of our selves. And we did just that...with the help of Winry. I think she knew deep down we missed her and wanted so badly to see her back; but she didn't want us to suffer like we did for that. And we did, harshly. Mom wouldn't want to see us how we were in Germany. She wouldn't want us to remain in a useless world. She always wanted us to thrive and be the best we could. An' now we have been given that chance." Alphonse offered, tears rimming his eyes as he watched his brothers shoulders fall. The walls of Edward's stone heart broke and for the first time in many years, Edward cried like a lost child.

"I still see...her...in my...dreams, Al..." Edward sobbed, wiping his only hand across his nose.

"And she is always angry at me...for...not listening...to you...or anyone. I tell...her over and over...how sorry I am...I just wish...I would...have gotten the chance to tell her that...instead of evaporating her..."

Alphonse hugged his rigid brother. "She knew how sorry we were...how sorry you were, brother. She knew, trust me..." Alphonse offered, trying his best not to fall to pieces.

"So much has happened...you know? It's like we never...got a...fuckin' break...and now, with everything over...what are we to do?" Edward asked, pulling away from his brother.

"Start living, Ed. You have Winry...she needs you the most she ever has now. You can build a house somewhere...I don't know...heh, get married, since you won that battle. Teach or something. I want to be a doctor I think...something with alchemy and medical purposes...it can be very helpful to those who need it. Mustang said the Ishvalans are in need of a doctor in their newly built village...why is that so hard for you to get? We need a nice finish, wouldn't you agree?" Alphonse smiled.

Edward sniffed and nodded. "Yeah...that sounds nice, providing she doesn't kill me with one of her wrench's. But where do we start. They sold her home Al...I know she has to be upset about that..." Edward added with clenched teeth.

"I think, she will be fine brother....she has other things on her mind currently...like coming down here and fixing you..." Alphonse replied with a chuckle. "C'mon Ed, lets get you back into bed. You have a long day tomorrow, they start your physical therapy tomorrow and you and I both know it's going to be hell."

Edward awoke to the sounds of Winry's yelling voice in the morning. "No more Morphine! Not another damn drip! He can't be all doped up when trying to walk again! Besides, I still have to install the 'mail. I have other means to manage his pain!"

Edward sighed and turned his head away from the opened door. He eavesdropped a little more to hear the doctor comply, but with a slight attitude. "Miss Rockbell, I can not allow you to help with the physical therapy...it's too much strain for you in your condition. The nurses will have to pull Mr. Elric's weight. As for the auto mail, some one will need to assist you when you attach it." Edward heard the doctor command.

When he turned his head back to the doorway, blond hair and fiery blue eyes met his gaze. "Morning sleepy head! Al says you slept pretty well last night... providing the little episode of trying to get out of bed. What were you trying to accomplish, Edward?!" Winry berated, stomping into the room.

She looked slightly better than the day before; the dark circles faded under her eyes and color had returned to her face; not to mention her fierce attitude. Edward snorted, rolling his head away and closing his eyes.

"And don't try to full me that you are sleepy, I know you are awake and you can hear me." She continued, moving swiftly to his IV bag.

Edward yawned loudly, eyeing up the woman's movements near the horrid sharp device in his remaining arm.

"Where's Al?" Edward asked lazily with another yawn.

"He went back to the hotel for some well needed sleep and a shower. He told me he had a hard time sleeping. He was worried about you, and I can understand why. It's not like you listen..." She added sarcastically, pulling back the tape on his arm. She pulled one of Edward's IV bags down and set it in his lap.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?!" Edward shrieked snatching his arm away from her probing hands.

Winry puffed. "Taking the Morphine down and your IV out. It needs a new sight and your going to the showers today, it's high time you had a real bath." She told him flatly. "Besides, you need a good shave again...I think it would do you some good." She offered, as a small smile graced her lips.

Edward cringed and only imagine how awful his beard had gotten when he was asleep. Deep down Edward knew he looked like his father, even inherited most of the man's physical features. But that didn't mean he_ wanted_ to look like him.

"Gimme your arm back. It will take just a second and the nurse can come and get you into a chair...I can't help you with that..." Winry stuttered looking to the floor briefly. She had it set in her mind when she woke that she was going to tell him the news. He needed to know, and it was not fair that his little brother knew she was carrying Edward's child( and knew all along) and he didn't. The idea of bathing him was intimate ( in ways) alone, and seemed to be a most appropriate time. There would be no one else to bother then while in the shower and Edward was in his most vulnerable state known. For Winry that was always when they shared their secrets; during maintenance and recovery.

"Besides I want to talk to you...alone about something..." She added, pulling the needle quickly from his arm and applying gauze and pressure to his wound. Edward didn't have enough time to fuss; for she did it in a blink of an eye.

"What about?" Edward asked, hoping that maybe she remembered something about killing Boscov. He was still stunned over that event.

Winry blinked, turning back from the waste can she dumped the IV bag and needle in. "Something..." She replied vaguely, getting a sigh from Edward. He had always hated when she beat around the damn bush. It was never a good thing when she did that. He pondered what bad news she had to tell him now; even if he had heard so much to begin with. From the military nonsense to her loosing her home; what more could she have to add besides Boscov.

A half an hour later and a late nurse; Edward sat on a wheel chair that was designed for showers. His modesty was abruptly stolen when the nurse rolled him like a log and pulled his underwear off in a flash. He was then put into the damned chair with only a blanket to cover his parts. He scowled the whole ride. Once in the shower room, he was wheeled to the corner where a stool sat and a hand held shower head. Winry had brought a canvas pack with her and dumped it to the floor. The shower room was small, and the tiles were a ugly peach color, with matching tiled floors.

"You lucky you have a wonderful little brother, Ed. He stopped by the market and bought the items that you used to use when you were here. I can't believe he remembered...I sure didn't. He got you a new straight razor, coca butter soap, shampoo, a new tooth brush and a new hair brush with a matching comb. The same one's you had at my house in Resembool." Winry mused, pulling the items out of the pack. Edward clenched the rail of his chair and sighed.

"They told me about the house..." He bit out, looking to his lap. Winry shrugged, setting the items on a nearby shelf.

"I was upset at first...but now that I think about it...I couldn't go back there knowing Pinanya died there...and Granny. But I still have to go back for Den; she's still alive and with Nelly. I talked to her the day before. They were glad to hear I was okay."

Edward didn't respond, toying with a loose threads of his blanket. Winry looked up, her eyes softening.

"Edward...try to be a little more cheerful. I know you feel useless but, it's only temporary. I think this will help you feel a little better. Your hair is greasy and we both know the whiskers have to go...so please, please be good. Besides, we can spend a little alone time in here...I've missed you." She added seriously. Edward offered a ghost smile and raised his only hand in defeat.

"Have at me..." He grinned as Winry shot him a glare.

"Men..." She muttered turning on the shower head. "You still like it hot right?"

Edward nodded, briefly spacing out and counting the tiles. Winry ran the shower head for a few moments, before she stripped out of her baggy red tee shirt (which was probably his) and cargo pants. Edward watched her undress as past images of her flushed skin came to mind. He remembered all of that way too well, and if he wasn't currently a damn cripple; he would consider playing out those lovely thoughts. Edward blinked, pushing the images from his mind and focusing on the physical aspects of Winry's body. From what he could see, she had no new scars or cuts and seemed healthy, despite her recent bouts of illness. Though her hips seemed just a hair rounder and her stomach a little pudgier, nothing anyone would really notice. He was glad to see she packed a few more pounds. For when he first found her in the musty wine cellar, she was thin as a rail.

Winry approached him smoothly, unlatching the wheels of his chair and pushing it to the shower area. She pulled the blanket from his lap and sat next to him on a stool. Edward could not fail to notice the raspberry tips of her nipples bleeding through her white bra from the steam of the water.

"We'll start with the hair, okay?" She stated, opening the shampoo bottle and squirted it into her hands. She finished after a few moments and scrubbed up a wash cloth with soap. She began working on his back when he finally spoke to her.

"That feels so good..." He almost moaned, causing her to flush. "I know it might seem crazy for me to ask this, Winry...but can you kiss me?" Winry stilled her hands. "I know I am in no condition for anything...but I just want you to...I have missed you too, you know..." Edward tried to explain, avoiding her gaze at his reddened cheeks. Winry held back a giggle as the blush spread down the back of his neck and to the tips of his ears. She sighed running her hand across his broad back.

"Edward you don't have to ask to kiss me...but just one, and no funny stuff...your too weak...an' I haven't been exactly up to par either..." She quipped, craning his head around to the side. She moved slightly from his back and to his side. Edward moved quicker that she thought he would to reach her lips. He was tentative, lightly brushing his lip against hers. But a second later, he melted and slipped his tongue between her lips.

Winry's stomach flipped and she backed away quickly, causing the alchemist to flinch at her abrupt movement. He looked almost hurt and when Winry tried to speak anger, crossed his yellow eyes.

"Sorry Ed...I want to kiss you, I do...but this is not the time and place...you are weak, still and we need to finish. Don't look so hurt...please. I have to tell you something anyway before we leave this room..." Winry explained picking up the wash cloth and moving it across his shoulders.

"Well, what is it? More bad news right? I can't hear enough of that..." He snapped, not meaning to.

"Well...not exactly...maybe...i don't know..." Winry tried, her nerves getting the best of her. She continued to wash him, but stopped when he started his tantrum.

"I mean I got Mustang and the Fuehrer up my ass, Mother Hen Al and you losing your home...me stuck in this God forsaken place..." Edward ranted, all the while Winry blurted out "I'm pregnant" and he had never noticed she said it.

"... The nurses suck, the food sucks...I just want to walk again and go home..." He continued as Winry tried her best to tell him what she needed him to hear; again sadly he didn't.

Loosing her cool she smacked him across the back of the head with the soaked wash cloth. "Damn it, Edward! I am trying to tell you...I-a-m p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t w-i-t-h y-o-u-r c-h-i-l-d!" She said as slowly and as clearly as she could. He blinked, letting the words sink in and the color drain from his face.

Silence set in and Winry hated silence; but Edward broke it first, a grave mistake on his part.

"When?" He asked dumbly, staring into her blue eyes. Winry growled, hitting him again with the wash cloth.

"WHEN? What do yo mean when?! You know perfectly well when Edward?!"

"Oww! You didn't have to hit me again, woman! I was just asking, damn!" He snarled, yanking the wash cloth from her hand. It was the most energy Winry had seen him muster the 26 hours he was awake, not to mention his voice was well on its way of coming back.

"Geese, Ed...stupid questions get stupid answers. When? Heh, you amaze me you know that?! I talk to you and you never listen..." She grumbled, retrieving her wash cloth.

"You don't even answer me, you just hit me like you usually do." Edward grumbled back, flinching when she ran the wash cloth roughly over the head of his penis and shaft.

"And now you are trying to yet again rip my dick off...it's not entirely my fault you know..." He hissed, yanking the wash cloth from her hands, and threw it across the room.

"You lucky it wasn't a wrench I hit you with, idiot. And you are still sore down there...so it does feel rougher than normal...sorry." She simmered down, still waiting for a response from her thick-skulled boyfriend.

"Can you get shaving me now, my skin is getting wrinkled in here..." He griped. Again silence stretched across the two and Winry was starting to think he was angry at her. She pulled his razor out, foamed up his jaw and began her pursuit.

"Are you mad?" She asked in a small voice, earning a snort for the stubborn man. Edward gently, pulled the razor from her hand and set it on the arm rest of his chair. He pulled her to face him fully, cupping a hand under her chin.

"You idiot. I can't be mad can I? I made it...well helped make it. I can't change that and it is against the odds right? I can't be mad...scared shitless but not mad Winry...even if you beat me up...Don't you get it?" Winry could have laughed at the way he said the things he said. He was almost forceful and brash to say the least. But so far she wasn't complaining.

"When we...screwed on that sink I honestly thought I was going to die. Lost control and didn't care...but it was the most amazing thing I have ever done in my life...you are amazing, did you know that? Every mission, every thing I ever did here, Germany...what ever, my thoughts always circled around you. I know it may have not seemed that way; but they did. Al will tell you, he knew...even if I didn't tell him. I was so home sick for you in Germany and it was when I boarded that fuckin' ship I knew that I loved you way more than a friend. I dreamt about you all the time...Noah saw that. Don't you get it yet? I love you, machine geek. And now I have to prove that how ever I can, a baby will only amplify that love. Think about it...we created something with out a stupid array or circle...and we created with the most wonderful Law out there, love. So no, damn it I am not mad at you...or anyone else but Mustang." Edward again ranted, blushing and trembling.

Winry smiled her tears back and laughed. It was just like him to be so blunt and powerful. But it was not like him to tell her his deepest thoughts and the intensity of his love and admiration for her. Winry for the first time in her life knowing the man, was utterly shocked, stupefied and blown away by his determined amber eyes.

Edward Elric finally let go and grew up. Maybe not in height, but certainly in his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

February 17, 1919 Amestris

Central's Veteran Hospital, Front Entrance

Some Things Never Change

Roy Mustang wheeled Edward's chair through the double doors of the building to the ambulance loop. A black military car pulled up, revealing a military dressed Riza Hawkeye. Winry and Alphonse followed the older man and a glaring Edward.

"I get released and get to go to HQ to look at the führer, who's gonna yank the leash tighter..." Edward grumbled as Mustang locked the wheels of Edward's wheel chair.

Roy snorted, opening the back door of the car. "Edward it's not that horrible; at least not yet. You are lucky that Hakuro didn't schedule you while you were still in the Hospital, it would have been more difficult..." Mustang replied smoothly. He bent down to help Edward; who batted his hands away and pushed himself up out of the chair, with his remaining arm. He grabbed the side of the car door, hopped a few steps and dropped himself into the back seat while muttering a few curses. Roy turning back to Alphonse and Winry and moved the wheel chair.

"You guys are alright going to HQ? I hope this is not long...you can wait outside the office while Edward goes to trial, coffee's on me. And Miss Rockbell? You brought his chair right?"

"Yes, Mr. Mustang I did. He really hates this you know; but the 'mail could not be put back on with the reoccurring shoulder infection. They said in another week I can attach it with the help of Alphonse here...he's got to be good for something?" Winry smiled, nudging Al in the shoulder.

"We should be okay, Sir. We will wait for brother and see him through this." Alphonse piped in, saluting Mustang.

"Roy! We are going to be late and Edward's in the back fuming. We should get going. Hey Alphonse, Winry nice to see you again!" Riza shouted from the ajar, driver's door. Winry and Al waved enthusiastically as Mustang opened the door to get in the passengers side.

"Oh wait!" Winry flew to Edward in the back seat opening the door and bending down to be level with the man. "Ed...Be nice today. Answer the man's questions politely, Okay? Lemme fix that tie of yours, geeze, already messed with it...I swear, Edward." Winry growled adjusting the tie and earning a sour look from Edward. She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips, pulled away and shut the door of the vehicle.

Once the duo was out of sight, and Edward was finish blushing; he cleared his throat. "Roy, our plan is not going to work." He announced out of the blue. Roy turned back to face the younger red-faced man with questioning black eyes and a smug grin.

'Why's that? Would it be because you have finally admitted your undying love for Miss Rockbell?" Roy followed, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Because it won't." Edward snapped, turning scarlet again. "I am just going to tell him the truth...who knows he might believe me or give me a less harsh punishment. The only thing I ask of you...which kills me, because I will be indebted to you and that makes me nauseas; I want you to make sure I can see Winry and Alphonse and keep tabs on them. It's very important...especially Winry." Edward hissed back, trying to fold his only arm across his chest and failing miserably.

"It's bad enough he gets to see me like this...in a fuckin' wheelchair and a damn cripple." Edward grumbled, looking outside at the scenery. Roy however was not pleased that he didn't get an answer.

"Edward, why all the sudden are you getting cold feet? You lied before, plenty of times to the State, and to me, why chicken out now?" Roy inquired turning his attention back to the road.

Edward's face flushed red as the ice broke that he was going to tell is most 'loathed' friend that he impregnated his mechanic. "Because in a few more months people will see that I didn't loose my memory when I was gone...at least the people that know me, personally. Like the fuckin State." Edward explained. Roy yawned, bored by Edward's rambles.

"And how will the state see this, may I ask?" Roy questioned lazily. Edward's heart sped up and the car was suddenly hot.

"Winry's pregnant." Edward blurted out, not getting a response from his superior. "By me...I impregnated her the last day we were on Earth! There I said it!" Edward barked, frantically rolling down the window of the car.

'Wow, I'm impressed. You finally gave in; see I told you woman were wonderful when you have them howling beneath you. Humped her brains out did you?? I hope it wasn't the first time; I always said you were too tightly wound; I am shocked you are still as pissy as you were when you left. But seriously that could be a problem with us, when she starts showing. I thought she looked rounder..." Roy mused as Edward growled.

"No it wasn't, and don't start getting on me out having a love life. And don't go into HQ telling all those idiots, Hey guys! Shorty knocked up his mechanic! He finally got some and look how he screwed up! We should have educated him more! It's none of your business or the State's. It's mine and Winry's. So don't go and tell everyone at HQ Ed's finally got laid. Period, not a damn word! And why in the hell are you looking at her anyway?!" Edward ranted all in one breath.

Roy Mustang laughed out loud, his chuckles rumbling the car's interior. "Alight Edward...I won't say anything to anyone...least not yet, neither will Riza. And I wasn't looking at Winry; I'd say it was more like studying her..." Roy reasoned, earning a snort from the driver of the vehicle.

"Just like you were _studying_ me all those years, Roy? And in front of my father, your master?" Riza questioned her ruby eyes directed briefly at the raven hair man.

"Riza, now, now lets not spoil Edward's great intuition. It was worth it right? And it worked out accordingly...so far..."

Riza signed and stopped the car, and pulled it into park. She exited the vehicle and went straight to Edward's side, opening the door for the young man, leaving Roy to fend for himself.

Edward remained seated, his arm off to his left side in a tightly clenched fist. Roy followed as well, stepping on the opposite side of the car, keeping a watchful eye for Winry and Alphonse.

XxX XxX XxX

Roy Mustang unwillingly pushed Edward's wheel chair down to the führer's, office. Edward remained quiet, but fidgety as they stopped at the führer, secretary's desk.

"We are here for Major Edward Elric's trial. The führer is expecting us." Mustang saluted behind Edward's wheel chair. Riza helped Winry and Alphonse to the sofas of the outer office and offered coffee and tea. Winry looked pale and sleep deprived, as Alphonse did too. They did as requested while the brunette secretary buzzed the führer.

"You guys hang tight, if Edward's saying what he plans on saying, it shouldn't take long. Though I have no idea what the consequences will be. You understand that Alphonse, Miss Rockbell?" Roy stated, stoically. Winry nodded and Alphonse quipped a shallow 'yes sir'.

"Führer Hakuro will see you now." The secretary replied, writing some notes on a yellow note pad. Roy nodded and moved forward to open the doors to the main office. Once the doors were open, he wheeled Edward forward onto plush red carpet and shut the doors.

Roy saluted the führer, stiffly, Edward followed less enthused, raising his left hand. "Sorry about the left hand salute, führer." Edward supplied weakly.

Hakuro saluted back and rose from his seat at his desk. He was dressed much like the Führer Bradley, but thinner and quite older. Edward only recalled seeing the former General once and even then the man was sporting grey hair with a matching mustache. Now it seemed the man had aged significantly and Edward wondered how the man was still alive. His skin was loitered with wrinkles and age spots. His back seemed slightly hunched and curving into a rigid question mark. He used a cane to walk. Suddenly Edward felt less crippled than the older man before him.

Hakuro's grey eyes lit up as he approached the two men. He shook hands with Roy first. Then with Edward; his hand was cold and ridden with osteoarthritis.

"Good to see you alive, Major Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. You were very young the last time I saw you." The man smiled, releasing Edward's hand. He walked back to his desk taking a seat in the large, plush black rolling chair and gestured for Roy to bring Edward closer. Roy moved a chair aside and replaced the space with Edward's chair. He took a seat in a red captain's chair that matched its moved mate and folded his hands across his lap. Edward did just opposite, slouching in his chair and looking into his lap.

"Now on to the matters of your disappearance, Major Elric." The man wasted no time in getting to the point. "You have been missing for...what four years? No reports have been collected, made or called in. As for being a State Alchemist and part of the Military; it is our job to report to our superiors. You knew that some time ago, and technically I could arrest you for that alone..." Hakuro explained, as shuffled some papers on his desk.

"I have here in your file that you passed the exam at a mere 12 years old, and reported, on paper, to Mustang as your commanding officer until you were 16. Four years in...But four years out Major Elric. The national assembly is quiet different than what you used to know. We are republic now, so indeed some things have changed. But they still want answers young man. However General Mustang here has informed you were missing for these last 4 years. And if that is the case, it would be impossible for you to report. But know this Major. I know what happened those years back. I know what law you broke...and I know that you brought your brother back to flesh. All in which you should be sentenced to death for according to the protocols..." Hakuro cleared his throat and took a sip of cold tea.

"But I know what you did for this country too. Something that is not at all to be taken lightly. You did a great deal for many of our cities and thanks to you Ishval is nearly rebuilt and thriving. Ultimately you saved the State, Major Elric. And with the help of General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye; you brought down the corruption known to be a homunculus. You survived it all too. So for those reasons, I can not condemn you to death or even jail time. I do however deserve an explanation."

Hakuro put down his tea cup. Edward narrowed his eyes, looking up to the führer. He sat up straighter, bringing his foot down to rest on the carpet.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir." Edward replied quietly. Mustang stared the blond down, itching to get a word in.

"Try me, young man." The Führer proclaimed, neatly folding his hands across his desk. Edward sighed, moving his remaining hand to his lap.

"I am no fool to see you have been through hell, so please enlighten an old man, Major." Edward took a deep breath in.

"I did come back two years ago, briefly and not enough to report, Surly Mustang told you that. When everything went down in the underground city, reviving my little brother caused me to open the Gate of Truth. I didn't die as I thought I would. I went through it...until another world much like ours, but so different. For two years I wondered if my brother was alive and well. And the world that I lived in was so strange. There is no such thing as Alchemy, but physics and chemistry seemed to thrive on that world's needs. A leader found my father, who you know as Van Hohenheim and used his abilities and me to come here to rule our world. In the end it didn't work. I stopped them and I went back so no one could ever come to this world and wage war. I can't explain how, I just did. My little brother followed me and we were set to live there our remaining days. Until some one else found us for something much worse than war itself. You also know the man. He served the Sate at some point in time, he was an alchemist known by the name Alexander Boscov." Edward explained. He noticed Hakuro's eyes widen suddenly.

"You don't mean Alexander the Terrible? He was a State alchemist when I was a boy. His specialties were breaking down biological composition and reconstructing it...they called him the Killer Alchemist. He was much like Zolf Kimbly, accept lacking the bombs. He killed so many of his own men, a real nut job. But very powerful and very skilled. He'd be older than me now...how it that possible?"

Edward snorted, wiggling in his chair. "He was like the homunculus, but different...and yes he was powerful...but not enough for the philosopher's stone. He's dead now. That's what he wanted from us...me and Alphonse that damned stone... Scar had made one year ago and Alexander thought we could make one for him. Or...well fi the one he and Dante made. I suspect you have heard of her too? We didn't, he already made one, he just needed us to use it...refine it. He was here, and took someone to use as bait for us, brought her to the other side of the Gate and used her. In the end she got him as well as I. It's very complicated for me to explain, but that's what it is, Sir. That's where I have been. I could have not reported even if I wanted to." Edward finished, waiting for the man to reply.

Hakuro was silent for a moment before he addressed Mustang. "General you have all your affairs in order I suspect?

Roy nodded. "Yes sir, all protocols have been filled and addressed. I am awaiting orders from you, Sir." Mustang saluted.

Hakuro turned back to Edward. "Major, I appreciate your honesty and all you have done for the State. But as Führer, currently, I do have to sentence you to something. Don't look so down. I won't be sending you off to the Briggs. My term is nearly up you see, in a few months you will have a new führer; one much younger and jubilant. He will be your true deciding factor. But still you own us something, Hagane. I will appoint that you are to serve at least 1 more year to the Amestrian Army when you are fit."

"No! You can't do that...can't you make it shorter! You said it your self in a few months some one else will cover...let them handle my sentence after that!" Edward interrupted rising slightly from his chair.

"Major Elric, under the circumstances you should be grateful for such a sentence. I could sentence you to 2 years of jail time instead. Care to tell me why you question my authority and decision? I see it to be fair..." Roy intervened before Edward really screwed things up.

"Führer, Hakuro. Pleas allow me to speak on Fullmetal's behalf. He's still not fully recovered and can be quite brash. I don't think he questions your fair sentence. He's just concerned for the current personal matters of his life."

"And that would be?"

Roy cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his coat. "On a resent discussion between Major Elric and me, he has heard news that he is to be a father. On his behalf, I'd say he doesn't want the mother of his child to be in despair and alone. She has already lost so much. If he were to be on active duty, he'd be risking his life again and the lies of his brother and unborn child. I have been watching him for many years suffer with the remorse that he didn't know his own father. He wants to be there for his family much as Brigadier General Hughes wanted to be there for his family. You know how that went. I know being in the military for so long, as well as you, that having a family and military life clashes. Edward has seen enough hell for one life time. Isn't there something else we can arrange? I think he deserves Punishment just as you, for insubordination, alone." Mustang wanted to hit himself for sounding so pathetic. What kind of Führer would he make? Already covering for the Fullmetal ass.

Hakuro scratched his chin as Edward blushed to match the carpet. "No, there is not...But he can be assigned to you, as you see worthy. I have officially 60 days left, Mustang. And I am sure, looking at him he won't be back until then, or possibly longer. You being the new Führer can do what ever you wish with him. I am too old now and I think this meeting is over. I will have it reported as a retrial at a further date do to medical conditions; and document Major Elric on house arrest. He is to stay in Central until his one year is up. He still owns at least 1 year, Mustang. Make sure he repays that. As for the MIA status, it is what it is. They will most likely cut his pay and slap in on the wrist. That's the agreement I can give you. Can you live with that, Fullmetal?"

Edward scowled under his bangs and muttered a yes sir. Fair was fair, but that didn't mean Winry wasn't going to hate him or kill him.

They saluted and left the office. As Mustang closed the door, Edward punched his arm. "You never told me you were really going to be Führer. When the hell did that happen? And I thought you said you were going to marry Riza?" Edward quested sternly. Roy smiled arrogantly, pushing Edward's chair forward.

"Come on Edward, life wouldn't be fun with out some games. Especially with you, it's far too entertaining to get under your skin. You really should learn to trust me, after all these years. I never lie. I was going to become Führer, and now that's hat I am doing. I just get stuck with your cranky ass another year." Mustang smiled, clapping a firm hand on Edward's good shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Winry asked first getting up quickly to take Roy's place.

"We'll talk about that later, Winry." Edward butted in, watching Winry's eyes narrow. "When ever you say that, it isn't good and the later never comes. What happened in there?" Winry pressed, sternly pushing Edward's chair, briskly forward and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I told you I'd tell you later, woman! For now get me the hell out of this place and to somewhere to fuckin' eat!" Edward replied gruffly.

Winry stopped and stomped a foot. "You better tell me later, Edward. And don't you dare get Alphonse to cover your ass! I have to use the damn bath room again! Al you take him, I'll meet you all outside!" Winry, snapped, whipping around to stalk to the nearest ladies room. Her hair swayed as she walked and disappeared down the hall.

Edward signed through his nose as Alphonse took the handles of his chair. He thanked the stars That Al was a little more gentle with the chair than his current psychotic girlfriend.

"Brother, is it that bad?" Alphonse asked gently.

Mustang snorted. "Cheh, hell no. Edward got off with out as so much as even three days in jail. Hakuro is tired and old; he gave me the lovely job of dealing with your insolate brother. I am all but over joyed." Mustang drawled out sarcastically as Riza joined him, linking her arm around his.

"Edward owes the State a year...but not doing missions and such. I'll have him shoveling papers for me here in Central, and bringing me tea. It seems fitting for a man with all that blond hair, yet some how torturous for me. But it will keep him close to Winry and you...I think she will appreciate that more than him."

Edward glared his eyes ablaze and lip pressed. "What the hell?! You are making me your own personal slave? A secretary to boot? I'd rather risk dying than working for you!" Edward teased. He wasn't really that upset abut getting to sit on his ass all day. And known Mustang; who never actually did his work, wouldn't care what Edward did. He'd leave for lunch breaks and see Winry, or better take naps. Yes, Edward was very happy with the slap on his hand.

"Right, Fullmetal tell me that when Winry finds out. She still is going to be pissed. The hormones have control now but wait, it's gets ugly. If Hughes was here he's tell you. Oh, and on the good side, when she is not mad for no apparent reason, she's gonna want sex from you every minute of the day; you better stay well rested and get the auto mail back. Trust me, I know."

Edward tipped his head back and laughed. "No you don't know! Riza hasn't spawned your devils just yet. I'll be dead before any of that happens, cos' she'll kill me first! Why am I even still talking to you? Don't you have work to do? Or is Havoc and Breda signing your papers for you today?" Edward scowled. Mustang grinned and saluted Edward, with Riza at his side. They stopped at the elevator.

"No, Edward he's on his own today. But we do have things to do. And no I haven't had Roy's devils yet. We have to wed first; you'll be getting an invitation in the mail soon, so check your mail box at the Barracks. As for a place to stay, Roy and I rented out an apartment for the three of you. We figured he baby would be here before your term was up and it should accommodate all of you." Riza saluted and entered the elevator with her grinning fiancée.

For the first time in Edward's life the Flame alchemist surprised him speechless and actually did a good favor for him. Maybe he was truly a friend.

"Oh here, brother, Mr. Mustang asked me to give this for you..." Alphonse handed Edward small envelope with the lion seal. Edward ripped it opened to find a crude drawling of him sucking Winry's breast that was excreting milk. A side note was scribbled: "Fullmetal does like milk..." Edward growled, balling the paper into a fist.

Nope, the man was still a Bastard, regardless of his nobility. Edward surmised that some things do never change.


	26. Epilogue

_**26 Epilogue: Resembool's November **_

"_November, a usually mild, autumn month, reflecting beautiful arrays of red, orange, yellow and brown..."_

November seemed to always be thought of as the month of change. The weather changes, the wind changes; and people change. Edward reflected that every November; for the period of time he was on Earth, was surrounded by darkness and despair. It wasn't until the fall after his permanent return, his ideas changed regarding the month. He relished the idea on how wonderful the autumn was and the gift that came with it.

That gift was a family; and the feeling of being whole for the first time in his entire life. Alphonse was steadily finding his own way and becoming an adult. And Winry couldn't have been happier. It wasn't just Edward who was whole; it was everyone that surrounded him. Many people felt that the Elric's made Amestris thrive, and with out them it appeared that the Country hadn't quite gotten itself together. Some things changed because of the Elrics; and for the better; but some things remained hanging on a line. Of course the Military had changed back to the old Republic, and the Ishvalites were given back their homes and not segregated. The military also, for the most part; was less corrupt and ruled by a wise leader. People returned to their lives, but they never forgot the two brothers, or their indestructible bond. The pair of brothers that traveled near and far in search for answers, to fix themselves. And brother's that took down the most horrid monsters and ultimately returned order and peace. And lastly, the brothers that disappeared with out a trace.

The Elric's could finally assume their lives that had stopped so long ago, and _'move forward.'_

_**T**__he wind rustled the crisp leaves that fell to the ground. The air was chilly, but there was not a cloud in the sky. The porch swing creaked, and tapped against the front of the house; each tap different in sound and pitch. But no one heard this in the sleepy town of Resembool. Not even the inhabitants inside the house that owned the old porch swing, heard the sound, or any sounds outside at all. The moon was full but bright in the blackened skies. _

_Inside the small, yellow house with blue shutters, not a single light glowed. A few dishes loitered a double sink; mostly coffee cups and saucers. An apple pie sat on a island in the middle of a large kitchen; freshly baked and still cooling. Yet, a screw driver was also on display with the pie. The living room was a spectacle of books, tomes to be exact; of all kinds. They ranged from anatomy and physiology to auto mail to alchemy. In the corner of the dark and cozy room was a green play yard, filled with various toys, blankets and teething rings. The couches were blue in color, plush and covered with hand made afgan's. The dinning room served as an auto mail parts display; tools, loose bolts and screws and pieces of metal appendages were upon the table that sat among 4 wooden chairs. The floors were all made of wood; each plank hand carved and a neutral color. And up the stairs, the surrounding walls were filled with many pictures, some of three children playing, innocent and youthful; along with thier parents. Others were of awkward pre-teens, adolescents and a gigantic suit of armor. The most recent; was a tall sandy-haired boy sporting a black cap and gown, his brother with a huge, toothy smile and their childhood friend, whose belly was swollen and full of life. She too smiled, her blue eyes tearful, but joyous. There was a picture of a group of smiling, drunk dress-blues military men, their arms around each other, beers in their free ones. The most middle placed of the men was the new Feurer; boisterous and merry; finally whole as well, and finally able to marry his first and only true love, a Hawkeye. The hall held three bedrooms, one a study, two a little girls' nursery and the third; the inhabitants of this humble home's room. _

_Edward rolled over, beneath the covers; auto mail protesting each movement. The fan above him rattled the chains that controlled the speed of the device his clever fiancée came up with. The silence was soon disturbed as the alchemist slept peacefully. It was sudden and could have been a pin dropping, or a creaking of floors; but what ever the case was, Edward Elric woke with in an instant. His amber eyes snapped open and his bed was cold. Panic filled his chest, and his heart drummed against his rib bones. He tore from the bed, with the sheets were twisted around him; causing him to stumble and fall to the hard floor with a thud. He recovered quickly, moving stealthily out the bedroom door to the distant sounds that had woke him in the first place; a baby's cry. Edward's mismatched feet drummed the floor of the hallway, down to the baby girl's room. He threw the door open and was met by numerous shades of blond and gold. Winry's back was turned to him, as she held her whimpering 13 month old. The little girl's hands were wrapped around Winry's neck, but hidden beneath the flaxen tresses. Winry turned to face a damp, panicked Edward, who stood in the door way. _

"_She's all right, Ed. Just a bad dream I think...right baby?" Winry cooed, settling herself and the baby into a cherry wood rocking chair. _

"_Don't look so frightened, she's okay. You had another night mare didn't you? The one's that wake you up and spaz you out? Oh Edward...you and her must be on the same wave tonight, do I have to rock you too?" Winry smiled, batting her warm blue eyes. _

_Edward smiled too, loosening his death grip on the door frame and walked into the room. Winry chuckled at his disheveled appearance, much like her own. His long hair lay damp upon his bare shoulders. His shorts were wrinkled and Winry could see a right hand print on his cheek. "I'd like that..." She heard him mutter coyly._

"_You always save me, Win..." Edward replied quietly._

"_And you still have nightmares, Ed. I do too sometimes...but at this moment, right now... erases those horrid memories and it's just us. We have a home, a happy little girl...and a very enthused Alphonse. He loves being an uncle...heh, he was always a sap right?" Winry butted in, stuffing back a laugh. Edward snorted, but a smile graced his lips._

"_Yeah, I just won't tell him you know about his blanky or his passy, carried that damn thing around all the time. He's still a sap, but our sap. But seriously Win, lemme take her, you go back to bed. I got her...you got a bottle handy?" Edward asked approaching the two. Winry was blown away._

"_You want me to go back to bed and you stay in here and rock her? Where did the Edward go that I know? I thought he was already on his way back down the hall and into bed..." Winry snickered, getting a huff in return._

_Edward leaned down, anchoring his hands on the arms of the chair. His heated eyes found Winry's, even in the dark. "Your not funny, Win. Not at all." He teased her, his lips were a hair away from hers. _

"_Seriously, go on. I'll take Em and you can rest. I saw your appointment book while I was grading my tests for those idiots I call students. You have a lot of work to do and need the rest." Edward breathed into her lips._

"_You just want a piece of me, now that I stopped breast feeding. I felt you tonight against my ass, geeze Ed, it was like a gun." Winry teased again, getting a growl from the man. Her eyes softened and she initiated the kiss he was going to. _

"_I thank you Ed, I do. You have really grown up. But stop being so alarmed all the time. We are safe, we are here." She whispered, as she adjusted their baby and handed Emma off to Edward. Edward was still quite shy with the child and his auto mail; he cradled his flesh arm under her teeny head and the auto mail under her bottom. He turned to sit in the chair and reclined back. Edward smiled a his daughter and to Winry, patting the toddler's diapered bottom. _

"_Thank you Winry...really... for everything. I love you, you know that...go on back to bed. Me and Em are going to rock here for a while...see she tricked you, and still awake. Staring those damn innocent eyes at me. Got me where she wants me, the brat. I'll be in bed soon...I love you..." Edward had announced quietly, putting a finger too his mouth and shushing Winry out the door. He never came back to bed. Winry found him, the next morning in the same position, holding their child tightly. It was the most joyous thing she had seen so far in that November. _

Edward was desperate to catch up with her, in a more domesticated life again. He and Alphonse had painstakingly built the house they lived in, over the course of a year. There was absolutely no alchemy involved and the site was rebuilt where Edward's old home stood. Alphonse would stay as often as he could; on breaks from med school and take the guest room. He would help around the house, with the baby and of course spar with Edward. But Winry knew that would all soon change. Alphonse had found a girl of interest. She was a teacher from the school house that he had met at Fuererr Mustang's wedding. The two hit it off nice and Winry was expecting at anytime for Alphonse to announce an engagement. Edward didn't have a clue. But Winry knew it would also be difficult for Edward to completely let go of his baby brother. He had a hard enough time letting Alphonse leave for school. Letting him marry would be way worse. But as life happens and people move forward, Winry felt eventually Edward would get the hint; for he had moved on with his own life and Alphonse supported him every step of the way.

Edward loved his brother enough that he could only offer the younger man 'equivalent exchange' as they called it, and support. Edward had grown up much quicker than the average man and forced on a life full of hardships. Now, that things were settled down, slowly but surely Edward settled down as well; to a certain extent. He still worked full time and made regular visits to Central to aid his previous boss and ruler of the Country. Secretly Edward was humbled that Mustang still needed his help and intuition. Roy infuriated him still, and had a knack for getting on Edward's nerves; but they remained close through out the years.

As the years passed, so did the autumns and the Novembers'. Alphonse eventually married and had his own children. He was a renowned, young doctor in the small town of Resembool; and even aided Winry in a major auto mail surgerys. Edward continued to teach at college level, but took his teachings to Central's University. He kept busy, but never left his family behind for a second. Winry recalled once that he was to go on a teaching convention in Dublith, Xenotine and Reole; but refused to leave with out hotel accommodations for his wife and their child. Of course the 'Peoples Hero' was not denied and granted the request. Edward never did a thing with out his family. The couple married two years after their daughter's birth in Resembool, with a very small guest list. They never were able to have anymore children and were happy just the same. Winry's pregnancy with Emma was a miracle; and Edward wondered if her memories were taken in exchange for the life of thier child. But he didn't dwell on the fact. Their daughter grew up and proved to be an Elric all the way. Her scores in grade school through college were never below a B and science was her best subject. Why would anyone be surprised to hear she taught like her father and was a very skilled alchemist? Yet, she never let the State take her, and refused every offer she got; but still remained close to Roy Mustang her father's close friend. She also proved to be her mother's child and was natural with the concepts of mechanics and auto mail. She couldn't attach it, but she could build it. Edward was the first person in Rockbell history to sport auto mail other than Winry's or Pinako's. She was bright, temperamental, soft, caring and determined; Qualities that took her far in life. She never married, but had one child with a man that left her soon after her son's birth. Edward refrained himself from killing the man; when his daughter told him that her mistakes were hers only and that she had to atone for them. Edward couldn't argue with her, for he had that very thought his whole life.

Alphonse's children, a girl and a boy; grew up to be engineers for vehicles and the new flying machines. A science all too new, but pioneered by the Elric brothers themselves. Edward and Alphonse were 60 and 64 years old when they were the first to pfly a plane in the Coutry of Amestris.

Winry worked on auto mail until she was the ripe age of 80. She smoked a pipe like her grandmother before her and baked apple pies.

Roy Mustang out lived his wife and children, he was 72 when he gave his position as Fuerer up. His children served the state until a minor war broke out in Xing and they lost their lives. The rest is history.

A pair of brothers which such a bond, they not only changed themselves but every one around them for the better. They had held onto their belief that alchemy was for the greater good and still hold that same value.

It was always said that the alchemist's out lived everyone else, that still remains true...

Even in the coldest Novembers' to come...


End file.
